The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2
by Homeydaclown
Summary: The brand new season of the Kitty Katswell Show. Sequel to the first Kitty Katswell Show. Starring the amazing Kitty Katswell and her new husband Dudley. Rated M. Language. Chapter 12 UP!
1. Season 2 Prologue

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2_**

Season 2 Prologue

**_Boring disclaimer: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy. Butch Hartman does. I only own my OCs. Just like first season. This fic will have language, possible drug usage, & possible sexual content-(later on) in it. So, if you don't like it. Then don't read it. Anyways, here's the prologue of season 2._**

It shows Kitty sitting on a desk, with her right leg draped over her left hip.

It was all dark & a spotlight was shining on her sitting on the desk.

Kitty Katswell-Puppy is T.U.F.F.'s best agent.

"Yep. I sure am!" Kitty said with proudness in her voice.

If you didn't know. Kitty married her partner of two years, Dudley Puppy last season.

"Yep. We sure did!" Dudley exclaims, as he appears from hammerspace. "We had a very wonderful honeymoon! We..."

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaims, as she blushes. "Don't tell them that, yet! Now go eat your dinner, that I prepared for you."

"What's for dinner, honey?" Dudley asks.

"Your favorite, honey." Kitty said, as she takes out a dish from hammerspace. "Ultra foot long chili & cheese dogs, fries, and Grape & Lemon flavored Homey Holla."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as he takes the dish from her.

Kitty laughs.

"Enjoy it, baby." she called.

Then Dudley leaves.

"Anyways. You may continue, Mr. Homey." Kitty said.

She doesn't work with only Dudley. She works alongside with her twin sister; Roz Katswell.

"Hello, fine people." Roz said, as she walks up.

Roz is a tan cat, with red fiery hair, which is always in a ponytail. Black eyes, a cute little black triangle shaped nose.

"Awww. Thank you, Mr. Homey." Roz said, as she blushes.

You're welcome. Anyways, Roz wears a dark blue secret agent jacket, with a white shirt underneath. Black pants or black skirt. White gloves with red & black trim on top and dark blue boots

She drives a dark blue corvette, which is the same type of car, as Kitty drives which is a dark green corvette.

"Yep. I sure do." Roz said.

She also haves a sexy hourglass midsection & figure. Medium to large sized breasts & a big sexy booty. Just like her twin.

"You're making me blush again, Mr. Homey." Roz said.

Roz used to work for Seattle's SWAT team, before moving back to Petropolis & joining Kitty & Dudley on TUFF last season. Where she been friends with Dudley ever since.

"Yep." Roz started. "I've been enjoying every minute of it, too!"

But Roz doesn't work with Kitty & Dudley. No. She also works with a fourth partner. Her name is Karey Kitten.

Then Karey appears.

"Hello." she said.

Karey is also a tan cat, but she haves a black tip on her tail. She haves hot sexy pink hair. Black eyes, & cute black triangle shaped nose. Medium to large breasts, a sexy hourglass midsection & a big sexy booty.

"Oh, Homey!" Karey said, as she blushes.

She also wears a red spy jacket with a white shirt underneath. Black pants or black skirt for this instance. White gloves with black trim on top and black boots with red trim on top.

"I look good!" Karey says, as she slaps her sexy booty.

And she drives a red corvette.

"I sure do!" Karey exclaims.

These three cats along with Dudley, defeat villains that runs in the streets of Petropolis.

"Yeah, that's right!" the three sexy cats said in unison, as they do a sexy pose.

Even though they are secret agents, they are friends with three of Petropolis' most dangerous villains; Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, & Madame Chaos.

"Hello, fine people." Catastrophe greeted, as she, Rabies, & Chaos walks up.

"Oh boy, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies exclaims. "I am so pumped up for this new season!"

"Ja! So am I!" Chaos exclaims with happiness in her voice.

"So am I darlinks!" Catastrophe said. "I hope, we get even more screen time! That'll be a wise idea, no?"

"Ja!" Rabies & Chaos exclaims in unison.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"So, Katswell darlink." she started, as she swirls her finger around Kitty's chin. "Is there gonna be any moments, between you & me this season?"

Then she nuzzles her against her cheek.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Catastrophe purrs sexually.

"I don't know, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "Maybe."

"I am hopink so, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe started. "Because, I am wantink to spend more time with you, darlink!"

"And I wanna spend more time with Agent Puppy brother too!" Rabies added.

"Ja!" Chaos said, as she goes up to Roz. "And I wanna spend more time with Rozzie darlink!"

Then she nuzzles her cheek against Roz's cheek.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Chaos purrs.

"I know, that you do, Chaos." Roz said. "I know."

Catastrophe turns to Karey.

"Agent Kitten darlink?" she asks.

"Yes, Catastrophe?" Karey asks.

"A Russian counterpart of you is comink to live in my buildink." Catastrophe said. "And she is gonna join my team."

"Really?" Karey asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "Her name's; Madame Destruction."

"Wow." Karey said. "I can't wait to meet her. I bet, she's horny as fuck too, yes?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"So, sis. What's in store for this season?" she asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"Well, probably the same thing as last season, Rozzie." Kitty said. "With hopefully with more leisure time. And there's gonna be some new villains, new fast food places, new stores, & I'm gonna have a new next door neighbor."

"That's good." Roz said.

"Are you gonna get pregnant, by Agent Puppy darlink, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

Kitty looks into the air.

"Maybe, Catastrophe." she answers. "But that's gonna be a surprise."

"Okayith." Catastrophe said.

Then Kitty looks at the camera now.

"Okay, everyone." she started. "That's it for the prologue for the beginning of season 2. I hope, you stick around for the entire season. See ya next time. Cue the music!"

Then they all do a pose, as The Kitty Katswell Show theme plays & the audience applaudes.


	2. Birthdays, Extreme Sports, & Villainy

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2**_

Birthdays, Extreme Sports, & Villainy

It was a wonderful, late summer day in Petropolis. Today was a special day for one of three reasons. Number one. Kitty & Dudley was returning back to work from their honeymoon. Number two. It was their first time, going to TUFF as husband & wife. And Number three. It was Kitty's & Roz's 30th birthday today.

Anyways, all of the kids were back in school and all of the parents in Petropolis were celebrating in the streets.

The scene is on the TUFF building now.

It shows the inside of the TUFF now.

Roz just pulled up into her parking space.

She gets out of her dark blue corvette.

The audience whistles, cheers, & applaudes.

"Whoo!" she said. "It's time for me to bust some bad guy asses!"

Yep. Roz & Karey has been defeating the villains in Petropolis, while Kitty & Dudley was on their honeymoon.

But Roz & Karey didn't do it alone, either. Sometimes they would have Mini TUFF help them on occasion.

And the minis were glad to help.

Just then, tires screeching were heard.

In comes a dark emerald green corvette, which parks next to Roz's corvette & Karey's red corvette.

The owner of the dark emerald green walks out of it.

It was Kitty Katswell-Puppy.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for her, for at least three minutes.

Dudley walks up next to her.

The audience also applaudes for him too.

"SIS!" Roz exclaims.

She runs up to Kitty.

"SIS!" Kitty exclaims.

She runs up to Roz.

Then the Katswell twins meet each other in a hug.

The audience awws at this scene.

"I missed you so much!" Kitty said.

"Me too!" Roz said.

"Hey. What am I?" Dudley asks. "Chopped liver?"

The audience laughs at his stupid saying.

Roz & Kitty stops hugging each other.

"Duds!" Roz said, as she goes over to her & gives him a big hug.

"Hey, Rozzie." Dudley said, as he hugs her. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, Duds." Roz said. "And you?"

"I've been good, Rozzie." Dudley said.

Kitty turns to him.

"You weren't good to me, last night." she teased.

The audience whoos at this.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley said. "I wasn't."

The audience laughs at his retardedness.

"Come on, you two." Roz said. "It's time for work now."

"Awww! I don't wanna go to work, Kitty honey." Dudley said, as the audience laughs at his stupidness & sadness. "I wanna stay home & screw around with you."

"Well, we can always do that later, Dudley baby." Kitty said. "Now, let's go."

Then they followed Roz to the elevator, which leads them to the main lobby of TUFF.

* * *

**In the Snack Room.**

Karey, Keswick, the Chief, the minis, & some of the background posers were getting the Snack Room all set up for Kitty's & Dudley's welcome back party.

"So, how much longer until agents Puppy & Katswell get here?" the Chief asks.

"Any second now." Karey said. "I can't wait for them to try some of my cake!"

"We can't wait, either!" the Minis exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then Roz's voice was heard.

"Is anyone here!?" she called.

"Oh, sha-sha-shit!" Keswick exclaims. "They're here!"

The Chief turns to everyone.

"Quick! Hide!" he shouted.

Then all of the background posers, Keswick, Mini TUFF, & Karey hid.

Karey turns off the lights.

Roz, Kitty, & Dudley walks into the Snack Room.

"No one's in there." Kitty said.

"Let's check in here then." said Roz, as she turns on the light.

Then everyone comes out of hiding.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK, MR. & MISS PUPPY!" they all exclaimed.

Kitty & Dudley smiles to this.

"Oh, how wonderful." Kitty said, as she turns to the cake. "Look honey. They made us a cake."

Dudley looks at the cake.

"It looks delicious!" he says, as he drools & the audience laughs.

Then Mini TUFF walks up.

"Hi, regular Kitty! Hi, Regular Dudley!" they greeted.

Kitty & Dudley turns to them.

"Hello, minis." Kitty greeted.

"So, how you all been?" Dudley asks.

"We've been good!" Mini TUFF said. "We've been helping out Regular Roz & Regular Karey, while you were gone."

"That's good, minis." Kitty said.

Keswick with the Chief, riding on his head walks up to them.

"Welcome back, Agent Katswell & Puppy." the Chief said.

"I think you mean; welcome back Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell-Puppy & Puppy." Keswick corrected.

"Whatever." the Chief said in a bored voice, as the audience laughs. "Anyways, how was your Honeymoon?"

"It was great, Chief." Kitty said.

"Did you get knocked up?" the Chief asks, as the audience laughs.

"I'm not gonna tell you that!" Kitty sniffed. "You're my fuckin' boss!"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "And that's our personal business!"

"Oh, well." the Chief said in a sad voice, as the audience laughs at his ass.

"But I must say; it was pretty damn good!" Dudley said, as the audience whoos & laughs.

"Are we gonna stand there & talk, or are we gonna have some of this cake?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Oh! Right. Right." the Chief said, as he gave Kitty the knife. "Please, cut up the cake, Katswell-Puppy."

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then she started cutting up the cake & the welcome back party got started.

**50 minutes later.**

Kitty sets down her plate.

"Damn! That cake was delicious!" she said. "Who made it?"

"I did." Karey said.

"That cake was very good, Karey." Dudley said, as he wipes his mouth with a napkin.

Karey blushes.

"Thanks, Duds." she said.

"Where did you get that recipe?" Roz asks, as she drinks some punch.

"It's my family recipe." Karey said. "Why did you ask?"

"Because, today's my & Kitty's birthday." Roz said.

"Oh, it is?" Karey asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty & Dudley exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"I didn't know that." Karey said.

Roz takes out a brochure & opens it.

"I want to do something extreme for this birthday." she started.

"And what's that?" Kitty asks.

"I wanna go mountain climbing on Mt. Hartman." Roz said.

"Mountain climbing?" Kitty asks. "I always wanted to go mountain climbing. It sounds so damn extreme!"

"I LOVE MOUNTAIN CLIMBING, KITTY BABY!" Dudley exclaims, as he picks up Kitty & starts shaking her. "PLEASE TAKE ME!"

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Alright, Dudley." Kitty said. "You can come. Just stop shaking me!"

"Oops. Sorry, baby." Dudley said, as he puts Kitty down & the audience laughs.

"It's too bad, that we're working today." Roz said. "Then we can do it today."

The Chief turns to Roz, Kitty, & Dudley.

"Well, you can do it today, New Agent Katswell." he said.

"What do you mean, Chief?" Kitty asks.

"You three may have the rest of the month off." the Chief said with a proud smile on his face.

"Really?" Kitty, Roz, & Dudley exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." the Chief said. "Now go off & enjoy yourselves."

"YAY!" Kitty, Roz, & Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"I'm gonna make some sandwiches for us." Dudley said.

"That's good, baby." Kitty said. "And there's a sexy outfit that I need to find at home."

The audience whoos at this.

"And I need to get the gear!" Roz added.

Then the three leaves the Snack Room & went down to the tube, which leads to the cars. Then they get into the cars & speed off.

The audience laughs.

Karey was about to leave, when the Chief stops her.

"Wait a minute, Agent Kitten." he said. "You can't leave yet."

"Why the fuck not!?" she asks.

"Because, you need to make a birthday cake for the Katswells." the Chief said.

"Okay." Karey said. "And I gonna get paid for this?"

"Yes." the Chief said.

"Okay, then." Karey said. "I need to get the ingredients."

"Good." the Chief said, as he turns to everyone else. "Alright, you good-for-nothing posers! Get back to work!"

Then the background poser agents complained & went back to work.

The audience laughs at this.

The Chief turns to the minis.

"Mini TUFF." he started. "I want you to help Agent Kitten & get the supplies for the party later."

"Right, Chief." Mini Kitty said.

"Are we gonna get paid, too?" asked Mini Roz.

"Sure." the Chief said.

"Alright!" the Minis exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then they go over to Karey.

"Come on, Keswick." he started. "It's time for me to beat your ass in a drinking contest now."

Keswick laughs.

"You're na-na-never gonna beat me." he brags, as the audience laughs. "I wa-wa-will always beat you in the drinking contests. Always!"

"Whatever." the Chief said in a bored tone. "Now, let's go!"

"Sure, whatever." Keswick says. "I'm gonna win anyways."

Then audience laughs, as they go to the Chief's office & start the drinking contest.

* * *

**At Birdbrain's Mountain Summerhouse.**

Birdbrain was up to his old schemes again.

Zippy & her twin sister, Snooki was watching Maury on tv.

It shows Maury on the tv.

_"Yeah, Murray." said the guy. "This girl is houndin' on me, because I'm a rapper."_

_"You ain't no fuckin' rapper!" shouted the woman."You're just a f(bleep)kin' bum! Now be a father!"_

_The mindless sheep audience of Maury applaudes to this._

_Maury takes out a envelope._

_"Enough of this." he said. "Time for the results."_

_The mindless audience applaudes to this._

_Maury opens up the envelope._

_"For 2yr. old Tyreccka. Sleepy. You are the father!" Maury shouted._

_Then the woman rushes up to Sleepy's face & started shouting in his face, as the mindless Maury audience cheers & applaudes to this. And they started chanting; 'Be a father!' 'Kiss her feet!', 'Be a father!' 'Kiss her feet!'._

"Dat's tellin' him!" Zippy shouted to the tv.

"Yeahs!" Snooki shouted. "Fuckin' asshole!"

Birdbrain runs up to them.

"What the bloody hell, is that shit you two harlets are watching?" he asks snootily.

"We're watchin' Maury, Boidbrain." Zippy said.

"Yeah. It's pretty good!" Snooki said.

"Youse should watch it sometimes, Boidbrain." Zippy added. "Maybe, it'll relax yas."

The audience laughs at this.

"Why would someone of my intelligence, would stoop down to such; dribble?" Birdbrain asks. "Anyways, I've came up with an evil plan."

"What is it dis time, Boidbrain?" Snooki asks.

"Well, my dear Snooki." Birdbrain said, as he held his head up high. "I am gonna destroy Petropolis."

"How are youse gonna do dat, Boidbrain?" Zippy asks.

"By building a huge ass laser & shooting it into Petropolis' tallest water tower." Birdbrain started. "All of the water from the water tower will drown the city down below & the water will flow down to the city's electrical plant & it'll sort out the entire city, and after all of the citizens are dead, I will become the new mayor & the city will be called; Birdbrain's Reservoir, a city that will be a giant bird bath and for you to live here; you got to purchase one of my patented houseboats!"

Then he shows a already builted houseboat.

"See?" Birdbrain said.

"Oh my gawd, Boidbrain." Zippy praised. "I loves dat idea!"

"Mmmmm?" Snooki said. "It sounds like, it's been done before."

The audience laughs.

"Well, whatever." Birdbrain said. "I will go through with my plan!"

"Smart move, Boidbrain!" Zippy added.

"So, when are we gonna strike?" Snooki asks.

"At two o'clock!" Birdbrain said. "That's after my shows."

"And dat's after Jerry Springer!" Zippy exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Birdbrain said dryly. "That too."

The audience laughs.

"Uh, yeahs." Snooki said, as she & Zippy goes back to watching tv, as Birdbrain tends to his houseboat.

* * *

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house in DeLisle Park.**

Dudley was in the kitchen, making the sandwiches.

"I hope, my Kit-Kat & Rozzie like my sandwiches!" he said, as he put some thin sliced turkey onto a hoagie roll.

Then Dudley's phone rings.

He answers it.

"Hello?" he asks.

"This is Van Dyke's furniture." said the voice on the phone. "Is this Dudley Puppy?"

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Well, we got the special recliner, that you ordered last month here." said the man. "What time, do you want to deliver it to you?"

"How about, 3:00?" Dudley asks. "We're gonna be mountain climbing at that time."

"Okay, sir." the man said. "We'll be there."

"Oh, by the way." Dudley started. "Can you have it gift-wrapped & have a tag that says; _'To my lovely Kitty. From Dudley'_?" Dudley asks.

"Sure." said the man. "Are you planning on knocking her boots tonight?"

The audience whoos & laughs at this.

"Maybe." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty walks in.

She was wearing a emerald green muscle shirt. Black shorts, which stops halfway on her upper thighs. White socks & black Nikes with dark green trim & laces.

Her hair was in her patented sexy ponytail.

The audience whoos at her appearance.

"Who are you talking to, Dudleykins baby?" Kitty asks Dudley.

"Nobody!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

Then he turns to his phone.

"I'll call you later!"

Then he closes up his phone.

"So, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Are you ready to climb up Mt. Hartman?"

"I sure am, baby." Kitty said, as she takes out her dark emerald green duffel bag. "I'm bringing along our guns, blasters, & other shit, just in case some asshole tries to pull anything."

"That's good." Dudley said, as he started putting the wrap on the sandwiches. "Our lunch is made. Now we can go!"

"Are you sure, you wanna do this?" Kitty asks, as she grabs the keys to the new TUFF mobile. "I've never seen you climb anything, except a chair to get the cookie jar ontop of the refrigerator."

The audience laughs, as Dudley blushes.

"Uh, well." Dudley started. "I've climbed a mountain before! You'll see!"

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty giggles a bit, as she rolls her eyes & the audience laughs. "Now, let's go."

Then Dudley grabs the duffle bag full of sandwiches, chips, & drinks and follows Kitty out of the house. Then they get into the new TUFF mobile & speed off towards Mt. Hartman & park.

* * *

**At Mt. Hartman.**

Kitty & Dudley gets out of the sport scar & walks over to Roz.

Roz was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt. Black shorts, which stops halfway on her upper thighs. White socks & black Nikes with red trim & laces.

The audience whoos at her appearance.

"Hey, you two." Roz greeted. "Are you ready to climb this tall-as-hell mountain?"

Dudley laughs.

"My dear, Rozzie." Dudley started. "Of course, I am."

"Well, I'm ready!" Kitty said.

"Okay." Roz said. "Let's go get our gear & then we can start climbing up the mountain."

Then they go into the Equipment Rental office.

**On the other side of the mountain.**

Birdbrain & his two sluts were building the big ass laser.

"Zippy." Birdbrain called. "Pass me the wrench!"

He holds his hand out.

She gives the wrench.

"Hammer." Birdbrain said.

He didn't get the hammer.

"Zippy. Hammer!" Birdbrain said, getting pissed, as the audience laughs.

He still didn't get the hammer.

"Dammit! You stupid slut!" Birdbrain shouted, as the audience laughs. "What the hell are you doing?"

He turns to where Zippy & Snooki was at.

"Are you getting drunk again!?" Birdbrain shouted.

Zippy was looking through some binoculars.

"Hee!Hee!Hee!" she laughs. "Lookin' good meat!"

The audience laughs at the slutty hummingbird.

Birdbrain snatches the binoculars from her.

"Get your slutty ass back to work!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Right, Boidbrain!" Zippy said, as she gives him the hammer.

"Thank you." Birdbrain said.

"So, is it almost done, Boidbrain?" Snooki asks.

"Just about, Snooki." Birdbrain said. "I just need to make this small adjustment there and...complete!"

Then he turns to Zippy.

"Now give me the remote control, my dear Zippy."

"Okay, boss." Zippy said, as she somehow gave him the remote.

"Thanks, Zippy." Birdbrain said, as he turns towards the direction of Petropolis. "Good bye, Petropolis. And hello Birdbrain's Reservoir! Mwhahahahahahaha!"

Then he presses the buttons on the remote.

Nothing happens.

The audience laughs.

"What!? Why is nothing happening!?" Birdbrain exclaims.

"Check & see if there's batteries." said Snooki.

"Okay!" Birdbrain said.

Then he opens up the back to see if batteries was in it.

There weren't any.

"Dammit, Zippy!" Birdbrain shouted, as the audience laughs. "You didn't put any batteries into the remote!"

"Ooops. Sorry, Boidbrain." Zippy said. "I was busy watchin' Jerry Springer at the same time."

"Dammit!" Birdbrain sniffs angrily, as the audience laughs. "You & your damn Trash tv!"

"Oi!" Zippy snapped. "Don't be trashin' Jerry Springer!"

Birdbrain facepalms himself, as the audience laughs.

"Don't worry, Boidbrain." Snooki said. "I'll go get the batteries."

Then she flies back to Birdbrain's mountain summerhouse.

Birdbrain turns to Zippy.

"Now, why can't you be more like her?" he asks her.

"Because, I was born second." Zippy said. "And born special too!"

Birdbrain facepalms again, as the audience laughs at Zippy's stupid remark.

* * *

**On the mountain.**

The TUFF trio was climbing up on the mountain.

Well, Kitty & Roz was anyways.

Dudley was stuck in one spot. Scared to death.

"It's too high!" Dudley cries, as the audience laughs at his cowardliness.

Kitty hooks herself to the carabiner & rope.

"Come on, Dudley." she said. "You said, that you climbed a mountain before."

"B-But I didn't expect it to be this h-h-high!" Dudley cries, as the audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes, as the audience laughs at Dudley's cowardliness.

Roz looks down.

"Yo, Duds!" she called. "What do you got to eat?!"

"W-W-Well," Dudley started, still scared. "I've got some turkey & prosciutto sandwiches. Just the way, you girls like t-t-them."

"That's good, Duds!" Roz said, as she licks her lips.

"Yes it does, baby!" Kitty said, as she too licks her lips. "Can't wait to eat those fuckas!"

"O-O-Okay." Dudley said, as he moved barley from the same spot he was stuck on.

Kitty & Roz keeps climbing upward.

"Just admit, that you're scared, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Yeah." said Roz. "We won't think any less of you."

"N-N-No!" Dudley called.

"Oh, well." Kitty said in an acting sort of voice. "Looks like, Dudley wants to spend the rest of his days up here, Roz."

Kitty winks at Roz, as the audience laughs.

Roz nods in agreement.

"Yeah." Roz said, also in an acting voice. "Hey, Kitty. You know, that water delivery guy, Eric?"

"Yes?" Kitty asks.

"He's been asking about you again." Roz said.

"Really?" Kitty asks again.

"Yes he has." Roz said. "He still wants to go out with you."

"Really now?" Kitty asks. "Looks like, I'm gonna have to take up on that offer now, Roz. Because, Dudley decided that he wanna live on this mountain. Okay, Roz! I'll go see him, when we get done here."

The audience laughs at this.

Dudley then starts growling now.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I don't think so!" he growled. "My love of my life, isn't gonna marry no water delivery boy! NO FUCKIN' WAY!"

Then he starts climbing up the mountain now, with a fierce & determine look on his face.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"I knew, that would get him." she said.

"Yep." Roz said. "Knowing that a wife might be interested in someone else, would get any husband pissed."

"Let's get back to climbing, Roz." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "That'll be a wise idea."

Then they get back to climbing.

Dudley reaches the midway rest point on the mountain, before the Katswell twins did.

"Now, where is he!?" he shouted in a angry voice, as the audience laughs. "I'll tear him apart!"

Then Kitty & Roz reaches to the midway rest point now.

They run over to him.

"Dudley! Dudley! Calm down!" Kitty said.

"Where is that prick!?" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

Kitty grabs him & kisses him.

"Calm down, Dudleykins." Kitty said inbetween kisses. "Calm down."

Dudley calms down.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." he said. "I'm calm now."

"That's good." Kitty said. "I don't want you to be pissed & angry on my birthday."

"Yeah." Roz said.

Dudley sighs.

"And I've got something to tell you, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"Well, Roz & I maded that up, about the water delivery guy wanting to date me." Kitty started. "We just wanted you to get off your spot on the cliff & climb up here."

"Oh." Dudley said.

Then his stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

"Well, time for lunch!" he shouted, as he opens up his duffel bag, as the audience laughs.

Then he dumps out the sandwiches, chips, & sodas and the trio started eating their lunch.

**Back on top of the mountain.**

Snooki returns with the batteries for the remote.

"I got those batteries, dat youse wanted, Boidbrain!" Snooki said.

"Very good, Snooki." Birdbrain said. "Now, give them to me."

"Right, boss." Snooki said.

She gives him the batteries & Birdbrain takes the batteries out of the case.

He puts them into the remote.

"Now." Birdbrain started. "Time to destroy Petropolis!"

Then he presses the button on the remote.

The big-ass laser made a buzzing sound, then it sputters, as smoke comes out of it. Then It sputters to a stop.

The audience laughs at this.

"What the bloody hell!?" Birdbrain exclaims. "What's wrong with it now!?"

Snooki looks at the laser.

"I think, there's something wrong with the laser, Boidbrain." she said.

She goes over to it & takes out some trash.

"There's garbage & shit in here!" Snooki exclaims.

Birdbrain turns to Zippy.

"Zippy." he asks, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah, Boidbrain?" Zippy asks, in a sweet voice.

"Did you put all this garbage in here?" Birdbrain asks in a fatherly tone, as the audience laughs.

"Yeahs." Zippy said.

Birdbrain growls.

"Why in the bloody hell, did you do that for!?" Birdbrain exclaims angrily.

"I thought, it was a trash can, Boidbrain." Zippy said innocently, as the audience laughs at her retardedness.

Birdbrain facepalms himself, as he growls & the audience laughs.

"Snooki. Please turn away. I'm gonna do something very, very bad." the Blue-Bottom Booby said in a evil voice.

"Youse are gonna beat up Zippy?" Snooki asks in a bored tone.

"Yes." Birdbrain said.

"Dat's fine with me." said Snooki, not caring about her younger sister. "Beat the hell out of her."

"Perfect!" Birdbrain shouted as he grabs Zippy. "Time for a special treat, Zippy."

"Is it somethin' dat I'm gonna likes?" Zippy asks.

"Yeah!" Birdbrain said. "It is! Now close your eyes."

Zippy closes her eyes.

"Like this, Boidbrain." she asks.

"Yes, Zippy." Birdbrain said. "Now, relax."

"Is this gonna _hoit_ at all?" Zippy asks.

"No." Birdbrain said. "I'm not gonna feel any pain at all. But you are!"

Then he started beating the hell out of the tiny hummingbird.

Snooki & the audience laughs at this.

While, this was happening. They were being watched by three people.

"Looks like, that Birdbrain is up to somethink." said a voice.

"Ja!" said a second voice. "Up to no good indeed."

"Should we tell our secret best friends at TUFF?" said a third voice.

"Yes, let's." said the first voice.

"Ja!" said the second voice. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"JA!" said the first & third voices in unison, as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Back on the midway rest point.**

The TUFF trio was just finishing up their lunch.

"Ahhhhh! That was delicious, Duds!" Roz said, as she burped.

"Yep. It sure was, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said, as she burped and the audience laughs.

"Thanks, you two!" Dudley said, as he blushes. "Anything for my birthday girls!"

"So, wanna get back to climbing the mountain now?" Kitty asks, as she grabs her climbing gear.

Dudley gulps loudly.

The audience laughs.

Roz walks up to him & puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Duds." she started. "You're with friends."

Kitty also walks up to him.

"Yeah, baby." she said. "You were pretty brave & determined, when you climbed up here, using that water delivery guy trick."

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Yeah! I'm ready, to go back to climbing up the mountain!"

"That's good!" the Katswell twins exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Let's do this!" Dudley shouted, as he grabs his gear.

But before, they can start back climbing. Three mountain bikers walked up to them.

They were; Madame Catastrophe. Dr. Rabies, & Madame Chaos. Madame Catastrophe's twin sister. The TUFF trio's secret best friends.

"Hey there, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello there, Agent Puppy brother comrade!" Rabies said, as he slaps Dudley on the back.

The audience laughs at this.

"Hello there, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos said. "We meet again, no?"

"Hey, Catastrophe." Kitty greeted back.

"Hey there, Rabies brother!" Dudley said, as he slaps Rabies on the back.

"Hey there, Chaos." Roz said.

"So, how was your honeymoon?" Catastrophe said in a teasing voice. "Did you have fun?"

"Ja! Did ya?" Rabies asks.

Kitty & Dudley blushes, as the audience whoos.

"Yeah. We did." they both said.

Catastrophe & Rabies whoos at this, as the audience laughs.

"Looks like, our two darlinks were very busy with each other, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Ja!" Rabies said.

"So, what are you doink up here?" Chaos asks.

"We're mountain climbing, Chaos." Roz said.

"Yeah." started Kitty. "Today's me & Roz's birthday. So the Chief decided to give us three the day off & Roz wanted to do something extreme this birthday. So, we decided to do mountain climbing."

"Oh. Okayith." Catastrophe said.

"Why are you three up here?" Dudley asks.

"We were doink extreme mountain bikink, Agent Puppy darlink." Chaos said.

"Ja." Rabies said. "They say, it's so kick-ass, no?"

"That's what I heard." Dudley said, unsure as the audience laughs.

"It was good, meeting you three again." Kitty said. "But we must continue mountain climbing."

"Yeah." Roz said. "See you three again."

"WAIT!" Catastrophe shouted.

The TUFF trio stop in their tracks.

"What?" they asked.

Catastrophe and Chaos turns to Kitty and Roz.

"We want to give you Katswell darlinks, birthday kisses!" Catastrophe exclaims.

"Ja!" Chaos added. "So, how old are you darlinks?"

"We're 30 today!" the Katswell twins exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"That's good!" the Katz twins exclaims. "That means, 30 birthday kisses!"

Then they grabbed the Katswell sisters.

"It's time for kisses!" the Katz sisters said with lust in their voices.

Then they started kissing the Katswell twins.

The audience whoos at this scene.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Catastrophe said, as she kissed Kitty.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm!" said Chaos, as she kissed Roz.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty replies, as Catastrophe wraps her arms around her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Roz replies, as Chaos started feeling on her big breasts.

Dudley & Rabies started sweating.

"H-How hot is this!?" Rabies exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"It's so fuckin' hot, bro!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

**15 minutes later.**

Catastrophe & Chaos was on their last kiss now.

"MMMWAHHH!" Catastrophe said, as she breaks off the kiss. "So, did you enjoy that Katswell darlink?"

"Y-Y-Yeah, C-C-Catastrophe." Kitty said stunned, as the audience laughs.

"That's good!" Catastrophe said.

"MMMWAHHH!" Chaos said, as she also breaks off the last kiss. "So, did you enjoy that Rozzie darlink?"

"J-J-Ja!" Roz said, as the audience laughs.

"Did you two darlinks, enjoyed your birthday kisses, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"JA!" Kitty & Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"That's good!" Chaos said, as she picks up her mountain bike. "Time for us, to go back to mountain bikink now."

"Ja!" Rabies said, as he picks up his mountain bike.

"Oh. By the way." Catastrophe started, as she picks up her mountain bike. "Birdbrain & his two sluts are ontop of the mountain, with a big-ass laser. I think, they're goink to destroy Petropolis again."

"Oh my god!" Kitty exclaims. "We must go & stop them!"

"Right, sis!" Roz said. "But how? We don't have our weapons along with us."

"Actually." Kitty said, as she grabs her duffel bag & opens it.

She takes out a AK-47 & a 10mm.

"I've got some weapons with me." she said.

"That's smart planning, sis." Roz said.

Kitty gives Roz a weapon.

"Hey, what about me, Kit-Kat?" Dudley whines, as the audience laughs.

"Here you go, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she tosses him a M4 carbine & blaster.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, agents." Kitty said. "Now, to the top of the mountain & stop Birdbrain and his sluts!"

"Yeah!" Roz cheered.

"But, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "How are we gonna get up to the top of the peak, so fast?"

"We go to the mountain bike rentals." Kitty said.

Then they go to the bike rentals & they all biked up to the top of the mountain.

* * *

**On top of the mountain.**

After beating Zippy's ass & getting the big-ass laser cleaned out, Birdbrain picks up the remote.

"And now." Birdbrain started. "After many distractions. Time to destroy Petropolis!"

Then he presses a button.

The laser then starts up. It then aims at Petropolis first.

Birdbrain then presses a button on the remote.

The laser zaps its beam.

The laser beam hits the Chameleon's stone house, blowing it up into shimerieens.

The audience laughs at this.

"Um, I don't get this joke." the Chameleon said.

Then some more stones falls ontop of him, crushing him.

"Owwwww!" he cried. "My back!"

The audience laughs at this scene.

"Ha! Ha!" Birdbrain laughs. "It works! Now, time to aim it at the water tower now!"

"Not so fast, Birdbrain!" shouted a voice.

Then Kitty & Roz did an awesome bike flip and landed on their wheels.

They take out their guns & aimed them at Birdbrain.

"You're not gonna flood Petropolis!" Kitty shouted.

"Not on our watch!" Roz added.

"That's what you think!" Birdbrain shouted. "Snooki! Stop them!"

"Right, boss!" Snooki said, as she takes out a flamethrower and starts blasting it.

The Katswells ducked out of the way.

"We must get that flamethrower from her!" Kitty said to Roz, as they ducked the flames.

Roz sees a stone.

"I think, I know how sis!" she said.

Then she goes over & picks up a stone.

"Take this, slut!" Roz shouted, as she throws the stone.

The stone hits Snooki, thus knocking the flamethrower out of her 'hands'.

The flamethrower breaks.

"No!" Snooki cries.

Roz puts Snooki & Zippy in a small bird cage.

"You may have stopped my assistants, but you'll never gonna stop me!" Birdbrain shouted, as he grabs the remote. "Say goodbye to Petropolis!"

Then Kitty pounces onto him & started beating the hell out of him.

"No, you're not!" Kitty shouted. "Your ass is goin' to jail!"

Then the big-ass laser starts up.

"Ha!Ha! You're too late, Agent Katswell." Birdbrain said with proudness in his voice. "I've already pressed it, while you pounced on me. Looks like, I win! You don't have a prayer on stopping the laser."

Then Dudley comes riding rough on his bike.

He hits a small hump.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" he shouted.

He slams into the big-ass laser

The audience laughs.

"NO! NOT MY BIG-ASS LASER!" Birdbrain shouted. "I hope, it doesn't break into pieces!"

The big-ass laser broke into many pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Birdbrain cries. "My masterpiece! I was going to be mayor of Birdbrain's Reservoir!"

"Now, you're gonna be mayor of your cell." Kitty said, as she arrested him.

"And you're gonna be your cellmate's ass-fuck buddy too!" Roz added.

The audience laughs at Roz's joke.

Dudley then sits up, from the pile of scrap metal.

"Wha-What happened?" he asked.

"You destroyed Birdbrain's Big-ass laser, baby." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Plus we stopped Birdbrain & his sluts from destroying Petropolis again!"

"That's great, girls." Dudley said. "Now, let's get these assholes off to jail!"

Then Kitty gets on her wristcom.

"Chief." she started. "We captured Birdbrain & his two slutty assistants. They were trying to flood Petropolis."

"Good work, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief said. "Now, bring them back to headquarters. Then we'll take them to jail."

"Right, Chief." Kitty said.

Roz then looks around.

"Hey, you two." she started. "We maded it to the top! We've maded it to the top of Mt. Hartman!"

Kitty & Dudley looks around.

"Yeah! We did!" they exclaims, as the audience applaudes to them.

Roz puts in a flag that said; 'Team Katswell is #1!'.

The audience applaudes to this.

"Okay." Kitty started. "Let's get back to TUFF now."

"Alright." Dudley & Roz said, as they grabbed Birdbrain & the caged sluts.

Then they went back down the mountain.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ, sometime later.**

Kitty, Roz, & Dudley along with Birdbrain & the caged sluts, walked inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Dudley asks.

"Let's just go find everyone." Kitty said.

"Yes, let's." Roz said.

Then they went & look for everyone else.

They walked into the snack room.

Kitty turns on the lights.

Then everyone comes out of hiding.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KITTY AND ROZ!" they all shouted.

Kitty & Roz was in awe.

"For us?" they said in unison. "You shouldn't have."

"We had to!" said Mini Kitty & Mini Roz in unison, as the audience laughs. "We maded the cake!"

"Awwwww. How sweet." Kitty & Roz said.

"With Karey's help, of course." Mini Kitty added quickly.

"That's so kick-ass!" Dudley exclaims, as he stares at the cake & the audience laughs at his greediness. "What are we waiting for!? Let's get this party started!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered, as the audience laughs.

Then the party get started, as some TUFF officers took Birdbrain & the slut birds off to jail.

**Later.**

It was time to give out the presents now.

"Alright." Kitty said. "Who's presents, should I open up first?"

"Open mine's!" the Chief shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Fine." Kitty said.

She opens up his gift.

It was an old condom wrapper.

"A old used condom wrapper?" she asks, as the audience laughs. "Really?"

"Yep." the Chief said. "I also got New Agent Katswell one, too!"

"Yuck!" Roz shouted. "Well, that's one gift, that's I'm not gonna open."

"Awww." the Chief said with his head down.

The audience laughs at this.

"Disgusting bastard!" Roz sniffs, as the audience laughs.

After receiving shitty gifts from the background posers and getting a boring lecture from Keswick. The Katswells opens a small tiny box.

Karey smiles.

"That one's mines." she said.

Kitty opens it up.

In it were two gold watches.

"Two gold watches!" Roz said.

"Those are not ordinary watches, either." Karey said, as she picks up the sapphire clock face. "These watches, glow in the dark, you can swim with them, and you can zap a laser to stop or burn up some asshole with!"

Then she takes the watch & presses a button.

A laser shoots out from it & hits a background poser agent.

The audience laughs at this.

"I'm good!" he said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dudley shouted at him, as the audience laughs.

"Wow! That's neat, Karey!" Kitty & Roz exclaims. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Karey said.

The Katswells turned to a big box.

"Hmmmm? I wonder, what's in this big-ass box?" Kitty asks.

"I dunno." Roz said. "Let's open it!"

So they opened it up.

In it were two brand new desktop computers.

"Two brand new computers!" exclaims Roz happily. "Who gave us this!?"

"WE DID!" the Minis exclaimed. "Those new desktops are to replace, your old, slow outdated ones at your cubicals. Happy birthday, Kitty & Rozzie!"

The audience awws at this.

"Awwwww. How sweet, Minis." Roz said, as she hugs her mini & Mini Karey.

"Thank you, Minis." Kitty said, as she hugs her mini & Mini Dudley.

"You're welcome!" Mini TUFF said in unison.

Kitty takes out a box.

"Here, sis." she said, as she gave Roz the box. "Here's your gift. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, sis!" Roz said, as she too took out a box. "Here's your gift. Happy birthday."

"Thanks!" Kitty said.

Roz opens up her gift.

In it was cds of her favorite old-school rap groups. All brand new.

"Brand new old-school rap cds, with my favorite rap groups!" Roz exclaims. "Thank you, sis! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Rozzie." Kitty said. "Now, to open mine's."

She opens hers.

She takes out a sexy lacey black dress, which starts at the bustline and ends at on midthigh.

The audience whoos at this.

"Is this..." Kitty started before trailing off.

"Yep. That's right." Roz said. "That's the brand new St. DeLisle sexy nightgown. Just something for you & Duds to enjoy."

"Thank you, Roz!" Kitty & Dudley exclaims loudly.

Kitty looks at Dudley.

"What?" he asks. "I'm gonna enjoy it too. Enjoy sleeping with her in it!"

The audience laughs.

Dudley takes out a small box.

"Here you go, Rozzie." he said. "Happy birthday!"

He gives her the box.

Roz opens it.

In it was the brand new iphone.

"The brand new iphone!" she exclaims. "I've been wanting this forever! Thank you, Duds!"

"You're welcome, Rozzie." Dudley said.

Kitty then turns to Dudley.

"What about me, honey?" she asks. "Where's my present?"

"Oh. You're gonna get it when we get home, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "You're gonna get it, when we get home."

"Can you tell me what is it?" Kitty asks in a sexy voice.

"No." Dudley said.

"Please?" Kitty said again, giving Dudley a sad cat look.

"No, Kitty." Dudley said in a stern voice, with a stern look on his face. "You're gonna have to wait."

Kitty pouts, as the audience laughs.

"But I am gonna say this." started Dudley. "That you're gonna love it."

Kitty smiles widely, as the audience laughs.

Soon, the party was winding down now.

"Alright, people." the Chief said. "It's starting to get late. Time to wrap up the party now."

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"I'm ready for my gift now, Dudleykins." she said in a sexy voice, as the audience whoos.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Let's go!"

Then he turns to Roz, Karey, & Mini TUFF.

"Good night, guys." he said. "See you at our house, tomorrow."

"Okay." Roz, Karey, & the Minis said. "See ya."

Then Kitty & Dudley goes down to the elevator, which takes them down to the garage.

"Well, minis." Mini Kitty said. "It's time for us to leave."

"Okay." the other minis said.

"I'll take you home." Karey said.

Then they go to the elevator.

Roz yawns.

"Well, time for me to leave now." she said, as she grabs her cds, watch, & iphone. "Bye."

Then everyone else leaves too.

"Well looks like, it's you & me, that's gonna have to clean up all of this mess." the Chief said.

"Fa-Fa-Fuck!" Keswick sniffs, as the audience laughs.

Then he thinks of something.

"Hey, is that Pha-Pha-Phonics Fox over there!?" Keswick shouted.

"WHERE!?" the Chief exclaims with a wide smile on his face, as the audience laughs.

Keswick runs off.

"Ha!Ha!" the Chief said. "Very funny, Keswick."

Then he turns to see, that he was by himself.

"Dammit!" the Chief shouted. "Looks like, I'm gonna have to clean all this up, by myself! Fuck!"

Then he started cleaning up the snack room.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house.**

Dudley had Kitty's eyes covered.

"Just a few more steps, Kit-Kat." he said.

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

Dudley opens up the door to the house, & they walked inside.

Then Dudley closes the door, after Kitty walks in. And he turns on the lights.

He sees the new recliner, that he got for Kitty, with the gift wrap and the tag on it.

He smiles.

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "Get ready."

"I'M READY!" Kitty exclaims.

"1. 2. 3!" Dudley exclaims, as he took his hands off of Kitty's eyes. "Happy birthday, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty gasps, when she saw the new recliner.

"A BRAND NEW RECLINER!" she exclaims. "Just what I always wanted! Thank you, Dudleykins baby! Thank you!"

Then she started kissing him.

The audience whoos.

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"I'm gonna get changed & test this chair out." Kitty said.

Then she runs to her room.

Dudley sits down & sighs.

"Great!" he said to himself. "This have been a great day! I hope, this will turn out to be a good night!"

The audience whoos at this.

Soon, Kitty walks out in her brand new St. DeLisle nightgown.

The audience whoos.

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said in a sexy voice. "I'm ready to test out the new recliner now."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he gives her the remote. "Here's the remote for the recliner."

"Okay, baby." Kitty said.

She presses a button on the remote.

Her legs go up & she sits back.

"Oooh! I like this!" Kitty exclaims.

"I'm glad to hear it, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Now, come over here & let's makeout, baby!" Kitty said in a sexy voice, as the audience whoos.

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then he goes over to the recliner chair & gets into Kitty's lap.

"Comfy?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone.

"Yep." Dudley said.

"Now, let's makeout!" Kitty said.

Then they started making out.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

**An hour & a half later.**

Dudley & Kitty were still in the recliner.

Kitty had a blanket over them & Dudley was fast asleep on her lap.

She was watching tv.

"Ahhh, damn!" she said. "This is the best birthday, that I ever had."

Then she looks at the camera.

"I hope, you enjoyed this chapter of the second season of The Kitty Katswell Show." Kitty said. "I sure did! We done a lot of things in this chapter. Tune into the next chapter for more fun!"

Then without waking up, Dudley. She does a sexy pose, as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays & the audience applaudes.


	3. The Fall-lympics

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2_**

The Fall-lympics

**_Okay. This chapter idea was given to me by, DarkMadgeDragon. There's an athletic type competition happening in Petropolis, both TUFF & DOOM hears about the fancy prize. Who will win it all? Read & find out._**

It was a clear fall day in Petropolis. The air was getting cooler & the days were getting shorter. Enough of this, let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows Kitty in the break room, watching tv with Mini Kitty.

The audience applaudes, whistles, & cheers for the star.

Mini Kitty turns the channel.

"Damn! There's nothing good on the daytime!" she sniffs.

"You're right about that, Mini me." Kitty said, as she took a sip of the bottle water she had. "There's nothing but shit on the daytime. You know? Like Jerry Springer & Judge Jew."

"Yeah." Mini Kitty said in a bored tone, as the audience laughs. "Bullshit. Who watches that shit religiously? Who watches that shit religiously?"

* * *

**It shows the Chief's office.**

The Chief was watching Judge Jew.

"Oi!" Judge Jew shouted. "Don't be laughin', while I am talkin'! Don't you understand!?"

It shows a one year old baby, playing blocks.

The audience laughs.

"Ha! Show that fuckin' brat the gavel, Judge Jew!" the Chief shouted, at the tv. "Show that young generation, what's what! Thank god for real daytime tv & court shows!"

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

Then the show went to commercial.

An announcer was heard.

"Coming up after Judge Jew." he said. "A brand new episode of Jerry Springer!"

"YAY!" the Chief cheered happily. "Another real show!"

Then the Chief's intercom buzzes.

"What the hell is it!?" he sniffs angrily. "I'm about to watch Jerry Springer!"

"Well, I wanted to know, if I'm gonna get my paycheck now, sir." Tammy said.

"Go fuck yourself, rabbit!" the Chief shouted.

"I do that at night already, sir." Tammy replies.

The audience laughs at this.

The Chief gets pissed from Tammy's smart-alreck remark & throws a brick at her head, thus knocking her unconscious.

"Fuckin' bitch!" the Chief sniffs, as the audience laughs. "Now, back to my favorite show!"

Then Judge Jew returns.

The Chief goes back to watching it.

"Judge Jew." he said in a trance, as the audience laughs.

* * *

"Some fuckin' moron, Mini me." Kitty said, as the audience laughs. "That's who."

Then Karey & her mini walk in with Dudley & his mini.

The audience applaudes, cheers, & whistles for them.

The Kittys turned to them.

"Hey, you four." Kitty started.

"What are you doing?" asked Mini Kitty.

"We're doing good, girls." Mini Dudley replies.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"We just placed a bet against the Dudleys." Mini Karey said.

"Oh, you did?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Karey said.

"So, what did you bet them to do?" Mini Kitty asks.

"We bet them to eat nine ghost peppers!" Karey exclaims.

"With some hot ghost pepper sauce too!" Mini Karey added loudly, as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"You sure, you wanna do this, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"Of course, Kit-Kat baby." Dudley said. "Me and my mini is gonna win $300 dollars each from the Kareys. It's worth it!"

"Okay then, baby." Kitty said. "It's your health."

Karey & Mini Karey takes out a bottle of citrus Homey Holla, a jug of Homey Punch, a jug of milk, & a jug of water and set it on the table.

"Alright, Duds." Karey started. "We got the drinks, they're for you. After you eat those nine hot-as-hell peppers with the hot pepper sauce."

"Alright!" the Dudleys said.

Then Roz & Mini Roz walks in.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

"What's going on?" Roz asks.

"The Dudleys are gonna eat nine ghost peppers!" Kitty said.

"Oh. Okay." Roz said.

"Can I have the peppers, if they don't finish them?" Mini Roz asks.

"Don't worry, Mini Rozzie." Dudley said. "We're gonna finish them all."

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley added, as the audience laughs.

Then they prepared themselves up.

"Ready?" Kitty asks, as she takes out a watch.

"Yeah!" the Dudleys said in unison.

"GO!" Mini Kitty shouted.

Then the Dudleys grabbed the hot pepper sauce & pour it onto the nine ghost peppers.

Dudley eats one of the peppers

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he hollers, as fire comes out of his mouth.

The audience laughs at this.

"HOT!" he shouted loudly.

Mini Dudley takes a pepper & eats it.

Just like his regular, fire comes out of his mouth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOT!" he hollers, as the audience laughs.

Dudley quickly grabs the jug of milk & starts chugging it down.

The audience laughs at this.

The milk soon comes back up & he started vomiting.

"Oh shit!" he said.

He goes over to the waste bin & continues vomiting.

The audience laughs at this.

"Well, looks like I won $300 bucks!" Karey exclaims in a happy voice.

"Damn!" Mini Karey sniffs. "I didn't win."

"There's still time, Mini me." Karey said. "Mini Duds will give up."

"No, I won't!" Mini Dudley sniffs, as he picks up a second pepper. "I'll win this!"

He throws the pepper into his mouth.

Steam & fire comes out of his mouth & ears.

The audience laughs at this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mini Dudley shouted. "WATER! GIMME WATER!"

Mini Karey gives him the jug of water & Mini Dudley starts downing the water.

The audience laughs at him.

"Yay!" Mini Karey cheers. "Looks like, I win!"

Then Roz & Mini Roz walks up to the saucer with the peppers.

They try the peppers.

Dudley looks up.

"Be careful, Rozzies!" he said, as he took a deep breath. "Those peppers are hot!"

"For real!" Mini Dudley added.

"Nothing's too hot for us!" Roz said, as she dips the pepper into the hot pepper sauce.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said, as she does the same thing.

They eat the nine peppers within two minutes.

"Ahhhhhh!" both Rozzes said, as steam came out of their mouths, as the audience laughs. "That was delicious!"

"Good job, sis!" Kitty praised.

"Yeah." Karey said. "You sure beat ole' Duds!"

"Both of them!" Mini Karey added, as the audience laughs.

The Dudleys stopped vomiting.

"What happened?" Dudley asked.

"The Rozzes ate the peppers for you, Dudleykins." Kitty said happily.

"Oh, they did?" Mini Dudley asked.

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty exclaims.

"Oh." Dudley said.

Then he passes out.

The audience laughs.

Then Mini Roz sees the newspaper.

"Mmmmm? What's this?" she asks outloud.

"What is it, Mini me?" Roz asks.

"This." Mini Roz said.

Then she gives Roz the newspaper & Roz reads it.

"Mmmmm? This sounds interesting!" she says.

"What is it, sis?" Kitty asks.

"There's gonna be a giant sporting giant event happening in Petropolis." Roz started, as she read. "Kinda like the Olympics."

"Really?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said, as she continues reading the newspaper. "Only with regular, everyday citizens."

"That sounds nice." Karey said, as she & Mini Karey sit on the couch.

"Ooooh!" Roz said outloud. "The prize sounds good too!"

"What's the prize?" Mini Roz asks.

"The prize is;" Roz started as she continues to read the article. "$987,574,421,225,587 dollars!"

Then everyone in the break room runs up to Roz.

The audience laughs at this.

"$987,574,421,255,587 dollars!?" Everyone exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Roz answers.

"Wow!" Everyone exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs. "That's a shitload of money!"

"Yeah." Roz said.

"I wanna enter that!" Kitty exclaims loudly.

"Me too!" Mini Kitty exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Where do we sign in!?" Karey asks.

Roz continues reading the newspaper.

"_'To enter the Fall-lympics; go to Tony's Hot Dogs, Maria's Tacos & Nachos, Philly Subs, The NC movie theater, JJ's Hot Dogs, The Park's Pizza, Thugz's bar, and Fishers Fried Fish & more.'_" she finishes.

"Oh boy!" Mini Dudley exclaims. "Those are my favorite places to eat at!"

"Mine's too!" Karey exclaims.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"Well, I gotta go down to Philly Subs & get me a sandwich and an entry form." she said, as she takes out her car keys.

"Get me one too, Regular me!" Mini Kitty shouted.

"Get you a sandwich?" Kitty asks.

"No. The entry form." Mini Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

"Oh, okay." Kitty said.

"Gimme a sandwich, chips, & drink also, Regular me!" Mini Kitty shouted after her.

"Okay." Kitty said.

Roz then stands up.

"Come, Mini me." she said, as she stands up. "Let's go to Maria's & get the entry forms & some food."

"Okay." Mini Roz said.

Then they leave.

The Kareys stand up.

"Mini me & I are going to Tony's Hot dogs for lunch." Karey said, as she turns to the Dudleys. "Do you want anything?"

"I doubt that you would." Mini Karey started. "Especially since, that you both threw up not too long ago."

The audience laughs at this.

"We would want something, Kareys." Dudley said.

"What do you want?" Mini Karey asks.

"We want some beer from Thugz's!" the Dudleys exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"And two entry forms too?" Karey asks.

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Okay." Mini Karey said. "See you later."

Then the Kareys leave the break room.

Dudley turns to his mini.

"So, Mini me." he started. "Do you wanna watch, Jerry Springer?"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"Good!" Dudley said, as he hops onto the couch & grabs the remote as the audience laughs. "Now, let's have some fun!"

Then Mini Dudley gets on the couch and Dudley turns the tv to the shitty show; Jerry Springer.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at DOOM Headquarters.**

Snaptrap & his men were bored to death.

"So, does anyone have an evil plan?" Snaptrap asks.

"Nope." Francisco said, as he was reading a sports magazine.

"Nada." Larry added.

"Hyuck! How about, we go & capture all of the good-looking people?" Cleatus said, as the audience laughs. "Hyuck!"

Snaptrap facepalms himself, as the audience laughs.

"Cleatus. Why the hell are you still here!?" he asks angrily.

Cleatus puts his head down.

"I have nowhere to go." he said in a sad voice. "Hyuck."

"Well, get the fuck out, you fucking freeloader!" Snaptrap shouted, as he points at the door.

"Okay." Cleatus said in a sad voice, as he grabs his suitcase. "See ya."

"Whatever." said Ollie's replacement, who was a ginger cat, with black hair, green eyes, dark blue muscle shirt, black jeans, black Nikes, & who's name were; Ricki Walker. "Like we needed that fuckin' asshole, anyways!"

The audience laughs at what Ricki said.

"Ha! Ha! Good one, Ricki!" Francisco laughs.

"I certainly glad, that you're working with us, Ricki." Larry started. "Snaptrap doesn't throw me into the shark tank, anymore."

"Yeah." Francisco said. "And I don't have to share rooms with him anymore, either! And that's a good thing too! Now, he won't bitch & cry about him, not winning a Doomie, every fuckin' year."

The audience laughs, as Snaptrap rolls his eyes.

"Hey! I only complain to you because, mom won't listen to me!" he sniffs.

Francisco rolls his eyes, as the rest of the DOOM members did the same thing.

Ricki looks at the newspaper & starts reading it.

"Hmmmm?" she said, as she read. "I know what we can do!"

"What is it?" asked the other DOOM members.

"There's a big Olympic Sporting event happening in Petropolis." Ricki said. "And the prize is; $ 987,574,421,225,587 dollars!"

"$987,574,421,225,578 dollars!?" all of the DOOM members exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Ricki said.

"Let's enter into that Olympic thing!" all of the DOOM members exclaims.

"And since, we're all strong." Ricki continues. "We will be able to win this, easily!"

"YEAH!" all of the DOOM members exclaims.

"Mmmmm? Nah." Snaptrap said, as the audience laughs. "When you all were talking, I came up with the perfect scheme."

All of the DOOM members groaned, as the audience laughs.

Ricki rolls her eyes.

"Okay, Snaptrap." she started. "Let's hear what your perfect scheme is."

Snaptrap laughs.

"Okay." he started. "There's a big Olympic-like sporting event happening in Petropolis. The prize is; $987,574,421,225,587 dollars! Since everyone, except Larry is all strong. We will be able to win this, easily!"

"Hey! I'm strong!" Larry sniffs, as he flexes his muscles.

The puny muscles drooped down.

The audience laughs at this.

"You're a fuckin' whimp, Larry." Snaptrap sniffs, as the audience laughs.

He turns to the other DOOM members.

"So, how about it? Nice plan, huh?" he asks.

"Hey! That's my idea!" Ricki sniffs. "I just suggested it! Wasn't you fuckin' listening!?"

"Yeah." Big Dog said. "That was Ricki's idea!"

Snaptrap stares at Big Dog.

"What?" Big Dog asks.

"You're not supposed to talk!" Snaptrap sniffs loudly, as the audience laughs.

Big Dog rolls his eyes & sighs.

Ricki looks at Snaptrap.

"Yo, Snaptrap." she started. "Go down to JJ's Hot dogs & get us some hot dogs & entry forms for the 'Fall-lympics'!"

"Okay!" Snaptrap said, as he saluted.

Then he goes to the DOOM van & speeds off towards JJ's Hot dogs.

Ricki sits back.

"Francisco. Big Dog. Leather Teddy. Make me some lemonade!" she orders.

"Right, Ms. Walker!" they shouted, as they stood up and started making Ricki's lemonade.

Ricki points to Larry.

"Larry. Throw all of Snaptrap's shit into the shark tank!" she orders.

"Right, Mrs. Walker!" Larry said, as he started throwing Snaptrap's things down into the shark tank.

Ricki sits back in her seat.

"Ahhhhh!" she sighs. "Soon, I'll be in charge of this shit here!"

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**Meanwhile, on the other side of town.**

Madame Catastrophe was reading the newspaper, as her twin sister; Madame Chaos & her partner; Dr. Rabies were playing the card game; Dos.

"Hey, darlinks." Catastrophe shouted. "Guess what?"

"What?" Chaos & Rabies asks in unison.

"The Fall-lympics are happenink in Petropolis!" Catastrophe read.

Chaos turns to her.

"Fall-lympics?" she asked. "What is that?"

Rabies turns to her.

"Oh, it's like the Olympics, Chaos darlink!" Rabies started. "Except, this happens every fall."

"And the city's residents take part of it, instead of some athletes from other countries." Catastrophe said.

"Ja!" Rabies said. "And the prize usually is great!"

"Really?" Chaos asks.

"Ja, sister." Catastrophe said.

"What's the prize for it, this year?" Chaos asks.

Catastrophe looks at the newspaper.

"The prize for this year is; $ 987,574,421,225,587 dollars, sister!" she exclaims loudly with a smile on her face.

"$987,574,421,225,587 dollars!?" Chaos & Rabies exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"JA!" Catastrophe said.

"Maybe we should enter it, sister." Chaos said.

"Ja!" Rabies butted it. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "I will go down to Fisher's Fried Fish & more and get some entry forms and some food."

"Okayith, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said.

"Alright, sister." Chaos said.

Catastrophe leaves the apartment.

"I can't wait to enter those Fall-lympics, Chaos darlink." Rabies said.

"Ja." Chaos said.

"I bet, it'll feel good to win all that cash." Rabies said.

"Ja!" Chaos said. "Just like me, beatink you in Dos!"

"What?" Rabies asks, as the audience laughs at his obliviousness.

"DOS!" Chaos shouted, as she slams the hand of cards on the table, as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Rabies sniffs angrily.

"Now you gotta do my laundry for a month!" Chaos exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"Fuck!" Rabies sniffs, as he kicks a chair, as the audience laughs.

"Now, go get started, Rabies darlink." Chaos said, as she gives him four baskets of her laundry.

"Damn, Chaos darlink." Rabies sniffed. "How many clothes do you have?"

"Lots." Chaos replies, as the audience laughs. "Now, go get started."

So, Rabies takes the baskets of clothes into the laundry room to wash her clothes, as Chaos sits on the couch & gets on her laptop.

* * *

**Many days later.**

It shows the main TUFF agents in the exercise room now.

They were training for the Fall-lympics.

Dudley was bench pressing. Kitty was spotting him. Roz was lifting weights. Karey was running on the treadmill & Mini TUFF was doing a bunch of training exercises.

Dudley was bench pressing 750 lbs.

"1,110. 1,120, 1,130, 1,140, 1,150." Kitty counted, as Dudley continues lifting the bar. "You're doing good, Dudleykins!"

"Thanks, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he continues lifting the bar. "I wanna break my record!"

"I hope so, baby!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience whoos.

Roz was looking at Dudley.

"Mmmmmm!" she said in a sexy tone. "You look so buff, Duds!"

The audience whoos at this.

"Thanks, Rozzie." Dudley replies.

Karey walks up to Dudley & Kitty.

"And you look so hot!" she said in a sexual tone, as the audience whoos.

"Thanks, Karey." Dudley said.

"1,160, 1,170, 1,180, 1,190, 1,200!" Kitty exclaims. "YOU DID IT, BABY! YOU BROKE YOUR OWN PERSONAL RECORD!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he stands up and flexes his muscles, as the audience applaudes for him.

All of his female partners whoos at him.

"Mmmmmmmmm! You're so hot, Duds!" they all exclaimed in a sexy tone.

"Thanks, girls." Dudley said, as he flexes his muscles. "It's so good to be the king!"

"And it's good to be queen." Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

Dudley then grabs Kitty by her waist.

"That's right, Kit-Kat babe." Dudley said. "Now, give your king a kiss."

"Alright, honey!" Kitty exclaims.

Then she gives him a big & passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmm!" she said.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said.

The audience whoos at this.

This lasts for ten minutes, then Kitty broke it off.

"Did you enjoy that?" Dudley asks.

"Yep. I sure did, baby." Kitty said.

"I'm glad." Dudley said.

Roz, Karey, & the minis whoos at this.

Then Agent Chicken appears.

"What's going on here?" he asks.

Karey turns to him.

"Who wants some fried chicken?" she asks, as she licks his lips at him, as the audience laughs.

"WE DO!" Everyone shouted, as the audience laughs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Agent Chicken shouted, as he started running for his life.

"GET HIM!" Roz shouted, as she goes after him.

Then everyone else, except Kitty & Dudley runs after him.

"Wanna follow them, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"Yes, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Then they followed the others slowly.

**At DOOM's gym.**

All of the DOOM members were working out, except Snaptrap.

He was relaxing in a beach chair.

"Ahhhhhh!" he said. "Look at all those fucking losers workout! Let them, work their bodies to pieces! I'm gonna be fit & ready for the Fall-lympics! The completely lazy way!HA!"

Then he takes a bite from his blueberry pie, as the audience laughs.

Ricki then runs up to him.

"Why aren't you training for the Fall-lympics, Snaptrap?" she asks.

Snaptrap turns to her.

"Why, my dear Ricki." he started. "Of course, I am."

Ricki picks up an empty pie plate.

"Really?" she asks. "What are you training for? The pie-eating portion of the Fall-lympics?"

Snaptrap burps loudly & the audience laughs.

"No." he said. "I'm just eating all of these pies, so I can get my strength and I can workout."

Then he smiles nervously at Ricki.

"Yeah." Snaptrap said, as the audience laughs.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS EXERCISING!" Ricki hollers at him, as the audience laughs.

Snaptrap immediately stands from his beach chair & starts running in one place.

"Yes, Ricki!" Snaptrap exclaims loudly.

"Now, get training!" shouted Ricki.

"Yes, Ms. Ricki!" Snaptrap shouted.

Then he goes on the treadmill & started running, as the audience laughs.

Then Ricki turns to the other DOOM members.

"Are you all training!?" she asks.

"Yes we all are, Mrs. Walker!" all of the DOOM members exclaims in unison, as they all trained.

"Good." Ricki said. "The more we train. The more of the chances, of us winning that cash!"

Then she goes back to training.

* * *

**The Big Day.**

All of the citizens that entered in the Fall-lympics, was preparing for the sporting events, which was being held in The Petropolis Arena.

It shows the TUFF gang now, getting ready.

"Oh boy, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "I'm so pumped for this!"

Kitty turns to him.

"So am I, Dudleykins baby." she said. "I wanna win that cash!"

"Me too!" Karey shouted.

"I'm gonna buy a lot of shit, when I win all that cash!" Roz said, as she ties up her shoes.

"I wonder, who are we gonna be competing against?" asks Dudley.

"Well, we're gonna find out, when we get out there, baby." Kitty said.

"Good luck, regulars!" Mini TUFF exclaims in unison, as the audience awws at this.

Regular TUFF looks at their miniature versions of themselves.

"Thanks, minis." they said.

"We'll be cheering for you to win!" Mini Kitty exclaims.

"Yeah!" Mini Karey added. "We're gonna be hooting for you!"

"Thanks, Minis!" Karey said.

Then the PA goes off.

"All participants, please enter the floor now!" it said.

"Okay, everyone." Kitty said, as she puts on her athletic arm band & ties her hair into a sexy sports ponytail. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Karey said, as she too puts her hair in a sexy sports ponytail.

"Yeah!" Roz & Dudley exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

Out in the field.

All of the participants were out on the field now.

Kitty looks around.

"Hey. Is that DOOM over there?" she asks.

Her partners look over, to where DOOM was.

"Yes it is!" Roz said. "They must've heard about the prize money, that's gonna be given out, when the winner wins!"

"We gotta keep an eye on them!" Karey said.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"And compete in the events too!" Roz added, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "That too."

"Well, hello there, Katswell darlink!" said a voice.

Kitty turns to see Catastrophe.

"Oh! Hey, Catastrophe." she greeted. "You heard about the prize money, too?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "I am hopink, that I win too!"

Chaos sees DOOM.

"I think, they heard about the money too!" she said.

"So, you're keepink an eye on them, no?" Rabies asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said.

Then the announcer is heard.

"All participants come to the middle of the field for the national anthem." the announcer said.

Then all of the participants go to the middle of the field now & the national anthem starts.

Ricki looks at the TUFF team.

"Mmmmmm? Looks like, we're actually gonna have competition." she said.

"Oh, yeah." Snaptrap said. "That's TUFF. That's our enemies."

"Mmmmmm?" Ricki said. "They're probably here to keep an eye on us."

"Yeah." Larry said.

"Hey, guys." Snaptrap started. "Do you have the shit to cheat with?"

"Yeah!" Big Dog said, as he took out a bag of stuff. "The stuff to help us cheat!"

"Good." Snaptrap said, as he rubs his hands greedily. "Now, take them out!"

Then Big Dog takes out armbands, legbands, wristbands, & headbands.

Ricki looks at the bands.

"What are these supposed to do?" she asks.

Snaptrap turns to her.

"These bands are gonna help us cheat." he said, as he puts them on.

"Oh. Okay." Ricki said.

Then she puts on some bands.

"Okay." Snaptrap said, as he ate a huge-ass slice of chocolate cake. "After the national anthem is over, the first event will start & that's when we start the cheating!"

"What!?" Ricki exclaims. "You really stuffing your fat face with some cake!? NOW!?"

"Yeah!" Snaptrap said, as he takes a bite from the cake. "I'm getting my carbs for the events."

"More like, stuffing his fat face, to quench his hunger." Larry teased, as the audience laughs.

Snaptrap kneels down to Larry's face.

"When we get done here, I'm gonna punish you so hard, Larry!" Snaptrap sniffs, as he eats the cake in his mouth.

"Whatever." Larry said, as he rolls his eyes, as the audience laughs.

The national anthem ends now.

A political ad comes on.

Everyone in the arena boos & throws items at it.

The audience laughs, cheers, & applaudes to this.

"Lame-ass politics." Roz sniffs.

"They fuckin' suck!" Karey exclaims loudly.

The audience applaudes to this for 5 minutes.

"Yeah. They sure do." Kitty said.

Then she turns to the camera.

"Yeah. That's right." she said. "I went there."

"I wonder, what's the first event?" Dudley asks.

Just when he said that, the announcer announced it.

"First up. The weight throwing contest!" the announcer said.

"Weight throwing?" Dudley asks. "ALRIGHT!"

"Weight throwing. We're so gonna win this!" Snaptrap said.

**On the field.**

Catastrophe picks up a weight & throws it.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted.

The weight lands at 8ft.

"8FT!" shouted the referee.

"8ft. for Team Katz!" the announcer said.

It was Francisco's turn.

He throws the weight far and it lands on 15ft.

"15FT!" the ref shouted.

"Looks like Team DOOM is on the board with 15ft.!" the announcer said.

Francisco holds his head up high, as Catastrophe holds her head down.

"Don't worry, sister." Chaos said. "You did your best."

"Ja." Catastrophe said in a sad voice.

"MY TURN!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

Then he picks up a weight & throws it far.

It lands at 8ft.

"8FT!" shouted the ref.

"Looks like Team TUFF is tied with Team Katz." the announcer said. "Now time for Team Loser to have a throw."

Then a weak loser picks up the weight, but falls over.

The audience laughs.

It was time for the second event now.

"Up next! Swimming!" the announcer said.

"Good!" Ricki said. "I'm a pro at this!"

"Swimming." Snaptrap said. "I'm gonna do this!"

Then he eats another whole chocolate cake.

The audience laughs.

"No fuckin' way!" Ricki shouted. "Didn't you hear me!? I said, that I was gonna do this! And besides, you're eating! You gotta wait a half hour, before you swim. That's the rules."

"Well, rules are meant to be broken." Snaptrap said childishly, as he rolls his eyes crazily, as the audience laughs.

Ricki rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Go then!" she shouted.

"Yay! I win!" Snaptrap shouted, as the audience laughs.

Chaos turns to her team.

"I'm gonna do this one!" she said.

"Okayith, sister darlink." Catastrophe said. "Good luck!"

Karey turns to her team.

"I'm gonna do this one." she said. "I'm a good swimmer."

"Okay, Karey." Kitty said. "Win it for us!"

"Go, Regular me!" Mini Karey cheered.

Soon, all of the contestants were at the Olympic-sized pool now.

They all had their Olympic swimsuits on.

Snaptrap was eating some cookies.

The audience laughs at this.

"Ready?" the ref shouted.

The contestants get ready.

"GO!" the ref shouted, as he shoots off a gun in the air.

All of the contestants, except Snaptrap jumps into the pool and starts swimming.

He was still finishing up his cookies.

"Oh!" he said, with a mouthful of cookies, as the audience laughs. "They started!"

He swallows the cookies & jumps into the pool and started swimming.

Within a few seconds, he started cramping up real bad.

The audience laughs at this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CRAMP!" Snaptrap shouted.

Then the lifeguards jumped into the pool & took him out.

Ricki slaps herself in the head.

"I knew, something like this would happen!" she sniffs angrily.

Karey was ahead. Chaos was second, and an ordinary person was third.

"Yay, regular me!" Mini Karey shouted.

"Go, Chaos darlink!" Rabies shouted.

Karey & Chaos was neck & neck.

Karey reaches the finishing line.

Chaos reaches it, just after her.

"Looks like, Team TUFF won the Swimming event!" the announcer said.

Team TUFF applaudes & cheers.

"Yay, Karey!" Kitty shouted.

Chaos dries herself off & goes to Catastrophe and Rabies.

"I came in second." she said in a sad voice.

"That's okay, Chaos darlink." Rabies said.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "That was pretty perfect swimmink!"

Chaos blushes.

"Thanks, you two." she said. "Comink in second, isn't so bad."

It was time for the third event now.

"Up next, the high jump." the announcer said.

"The high jump? Great!" Kitty exclaims. "I'm gonna do this one!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Good luck, babe."

Catastrophe turns to Rabies & Chaos.

"I'm goink to do that one, darlinks." she said. "I'm a good jumper!"

"Good luck, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies said.

"Ja! Good luck, sister!" said Chaos.

Ricki turns to Team DOOM.

"Now, which one of you want to do this event?" she asks.

"I'll do it!" Larry said.

"Okay, Larry." Ricki said, but was interrupted by Snaptrap.

"Larry's too weak!" he said, as he rolls his eyes crazily.

"Ice cream!" Ricki shouted, as she points towards a different direction.

"Ice cream!?" Snaptrap exclaims, as the audience laughs. "Hee!Ha!Ha!Ha!"

He runs off towards the direction, that Ricki had pointed.

The audience laughs at his ass.

"So." Ricki said, turning to Larry. "Like I said, Larry is gonna do the high jump."

"Okay, Ricki!" Larry said.

Then he goes to where the other contestants were.

Catastrophe was up first.

The ref signals her to go.

Catastrophe does a running start & jumps.

"JAAAAAAAA!" she shouted.

She lands.

The ref measures.

"10FT!" he shouted.

"JA!" Catastrophe shouted.

"Good one, sister!" Chaos said, as the crowd applaudes.

It was Kitty's turn now.

She does a running start & jumps.

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!" she shouted.

She lands & the ref measures.

"10FT!" he shouted.

The crowd applaudes.

"Good one, Kit-Kat!" Dudley shouted.

It was Larry's turn now.

"Ha!" Roz laughs. "I bet, he's gonna jump only, 2 ft."

"Or less!" Mini Roz said.

"Or less." Roz said, as the audience laughs. "Thanks, Mini me."

"You're welcome." Kitty said.

Then Larry does a running start & jumps.

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted.

He lands & the ref measures.

"30FT!" the ref shouted. "THAT'S A NEW RECORD!"

"Whoa! Look like Team DOOM broke a new record!" the announcer exclaims. "30ft.!"

Larry bows, as the crowd in the stands applaudes.

"Whoo! Good one, Larry!" Ricki praised.

Then Snaptrap walks up, eating an ice cream.

"So, what happened?" he asks.

"Larry broke a new record!" Ricki said. "I knew it, it was a good idea, to have Larry do this event!"

"Well. Whatever!" Snaptrap said childishly, as he rolls his eyes crazily, as the audience laughs.

Kitty & Catastrophe walked slowly back to their teams, who were standing next to each other.

"Dammit!" Kitty sniffs. "How is DOOM so damn good?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "Have they been eatink their Wheaties lately?"

The audience laughs.

"I dunno." Rabies said. "Probably."

Roz turns to him.

"Even I know, that you can't get that athletic from eating shitloads of Wheaties." she said.

"Mmmmmm?" Chaos said. "Maybe, they have something else, that's helpink them cheat?"

"That's it, sister!" Catastrophe said. "They probably have somethink, that's helpink them cheat!"

"If that's so." Dudley said. "How are we gonna find out?"

Kitty looks at Mini TUFF.

"Minis. Do you wanna do some spying for us?" she asks the minis.

"Sure!" the minis exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Okay then." Kitty said. "I want you to go to Team DOOM & see what's making them cheat in every event, except for the swimming event."

"Okay!" Mini TUFF exclaims, as they saluted & the audience laughs.

Then they sneaked over to Team DOOM.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Who's that, Katswell darlink?" she asks.

"Them?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Catastrophe said.

"Those are our minis." Roz said. "Keswick used a cloning gun on us & created them, before we went down to Miami."

"Really?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Roz said.

"Do you think, that he'll be able to make mini versions of us?" Catastrophe asks with hopefulness in her voice, as the audience laughs.

"I dunno." Kitty said. "Maybe."

"JA!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs.

On Team DOOM's bench.

Ricki was praising Larry.

"Pretty good job, Larry." she said. "I knew, putting you in this event was a good idea!"

"Thanks, Ricki!" Larry said, as he eats a foot long hot dog with extra chili, cheese, & onions.

"Hey!" Snaptrap sniffs. "You didn't put Larry in. I did!"

"You?" Big Dog asks. "You was the one, who didn't want him in!"

Snaptrap turns to him.

"I thought, I told your ass to shut the fuck up!?" Snaptrap sniffs.

Big Dog pouts, as the audience laughs.

Larry turns to Snaptrap.

"Shut the fuck up, 'Dicktrap'!" he said, as the odor from the foot long he was eating comes from his mouth.

The aroma hits Snaptrap's nose.

"Ahhhhhhh! Chili! Cheese! ONIONS!" he bitched.

Then he passes out.

The audience laughs at his ass.

"What a pussy!" Ricki sniffs.

"Yeah!" the DOOM members said in unison, as the audience laughs.

While this was happening; Mini TUFF sneaks up.

"I wonder, what makes DOOM cheats?" Mini Kitty asks.

Mini Dudley inhales.

"Mmmmmm! I wonder, who's eating that foot long hotdog with the chili, cheese, & onions?" he said, as the audience laughs.

Then Francisco takes off one of his armbands.

Mini Karey looks at it.

"Maybe, these armbands got something to do with it?" she said.

"Yeah. Probably." Mini Roz said.

"Grab some of those armbands, headbands, wristbands, & legbands." Mini Kitty started. "And bring them back to the others!"

"Right, Mini Kitty!" the rest of Mini TUFF said.

Then they sneaked up to the DOOM members without being noticed and take the headbands, armbands, wristbands, & legbands.

"We got the bands, Mini sis!" Mini Roz said.

"Good." Mini Kitty said. "Now, let's go back to our regulars and give them these bands."

Mini Dudley walks up, eating a foot long hotdog with chili, cheese, & onions.

"Mmmmmm! This is delicious!" he said, as he takes a bite from his foot long.

The audience laughs at his ass.

Mini Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Mini Dudley. Let's go!" she said.

"Alright!" Mini Dudley said.

Then they all go back to their regulars.

**Back at Team TUFF's bench.**

Mini TUFF runs up to them.

"We got it, Regulars!" Mini Kitty called.

"That's good, minis." Kitty said. "Lemme see it."

"Okay." Mini Kitty said.

The minis give them the armbands, wristbands, headbands, & legbands.

Roz looks at them.

"Hmmmm?" she said. "These bands look odd."

"What do you mean, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

Roz lets out a claw & cuts open a band.

She takes out a microchip.

"A microchip!" she exclaims.

"Those assholes!" Karey sniffs. "No wonder, they were so damn good!"

Kitty started slashing open the bands with her claws.

"What you doing, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"I'm taking out these microchips, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she also takes out a small laptop. "I'm gonna erase all of the data from these microchips, so they'll be totally useless for DOOM and that they won't cheat."

"Smart idea, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims.

Soon, the data from the microchips were erased.

"Okay, everyone." Kitty started. "Help me, put these microchips back into these bands!"

"Okay!" Everyone said, as they put the microchips back into the bands.

"Now." Kitty said, as she turns to Mini TUFF. "Here minis. Take this back to DOOM."

"Okay, Kitty!" Mini TUFF said.

Then they took the bands back to the DOOM bench.

Soon they returned.

"Alright, Kitty! We did it!" Mini TUFF said.

"Good!" Kitty said. "Hopefully, they're start losing now."

"Ja!" Chaos said. "Like, they supposed to!"

The audience laughs.

The announcer announces the next event now.

"Up next, Pole vault!" the announcer said.

"Great!" Dudley said. "I'll do this one!"

"I am goink to do this one too!" Rabies exclaims.

"Pole vault!" Ricki said. "I'm gonna do this one!"

"Okay, Mrs. Walker!" DOOM said in unison, as the audience laughs.

The contestants go back into the field & the event started.

* * *

Soon, the event ends with Team TUFF & Team Katz tied. Team Ordinary third, Team DOOM fourth, & Team nobody last.

"Dammit!" Ricki sniffs. "Why did I come in fourth!? Are these fuckin' stupid bands working!?"

"Yes." Snaptrap said. "I maded sure, they worked, before we lefted this morning!"

"Mmmmmm?" Ricki said suspiciously.

"Alright! We're tied!" Chaos exclaims.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"Why do I smell, a sports montage coming?" Dudley asks.

"Maybe because, it's coming up next, Duds." Roz said, breaking the fourth wall.

"I like montages, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Ja. I know you do, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "I know, you do."

Then the montage started with the teams doing the events.

* * *

**Later.**

The montage ends now.

"Whoo!" Kitty exclaims, as she wipes her head. "That was some montage!"

"Yep. It sure was!" Karey said. "We've been winning events left & right."

"And DOOM been losink a lot too!" Catastrophe laughs.

It shows the DOOM bench.

Ricki was pissed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she shouted. "We're losing! How the fuck are we losing!?"

"I dunno." Larry said.

Snaptrap was eating ice cream.

"Maybe we're losing, because of Larry!" he said.

"Hey!" Larry sniffs.

"If we wanna win the money," Ricki started. "Looks like, it's up to me to win it all for us!"

"Okay, Mrs. Walker!" Team DOOM exclaims.

The announcer announces the last event now.

"Last event! The 100 meter dash!" the announcer said.

"So, who's gonna do this one?" Karey asks.

"I will!" Roz said, as she stands up.

"Okay, sis." Kitty said. "Go & win it for Team TUFF!"

Then Roz goes out on the field.

"So, who's goink?" Chaos asks.

"I'll go!" Catastrophe said.

"Okayith, Catastrophe darlink." Rabies said. "Good luck."

Then Catastrophe goes out to the field.

"So, who's gonna do this one?" Big Dog asks.

"I am!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Oh, no you're not!" Ricki sniffs. "I AM!"

"Fine then!" Snaptrap sniffs, as he pouted a little kid. "Run then!"

"Okay!" Ricki sniffs. "I will!"

Then she runs out to the field.

Then all of the runners get onto their starting blocks now & get ready.

The ref raises the gun into the air.

"Ready." said the ref.

All of the contestants get ready.

"Go!" the ref shouted, as he shoots off the gun.

Then all of the runners get off their starting blocks & started running.

Ricki was ahead.

"Whoo! Go Ricki!" Snaptrap shouted from the sidelines. "Beat those losers!"

Ricki smiles to herself.

"I'm gonna win this!" she said to herself.

Roz was running behind her.

"Go, Regular me!" Mini Roz shouted from the sidelines. "Win it all!"

"YEAH!" shouted her team members. "GO, ROZZIE!"

Roz smiles.

"Yes." she said. "I will!"

Then she runs even faster now.

Catastrophe was fourth.

"Pant! Pant!" she panted. "I must win!"

Team Katz was cheering for her.

"Go sister!" Chaos shouted.

"Ja!" Rabies shouted. "Win, Catastrophe darlink! That'll be a wise thing, no!?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said to herself. "I must win!"

Then she started running even faster now.

All of the racers were reaching their top speed now.

"Ha!" Ricki laughs. "It's a good thing, that I got these bands! They're gonna help me for the rest of the race!"

Then all of a sudden, she started running slower & slower now.

"What's happening!?" Ricki exclaims. "Why am I going slower!? I'm suppose to go even faster!"

She slows down even more, as Roz, Catastrophe, & other runners past her.

Then Ricki's bands started malfunctioning & smoking now.

"What the fuck's happening!?" she asks, as she stops.

She takes off the bands.

"These fucking bands are malfunctioning!" she shouted. "SNAPTRAP!"

Snaptrap smiles, as the audience laughs.

"I don't know, what to tell ya." he said.

Then the officials run up to Ricki & looks at the bands.

"These armbands, wristbands, legbands, & headbands have microchips in it!" shouted one official.

"Check Team DOOM!" shouted another official.

Then the officials checked Team DOOM & got the bands. They opened the bands & take out the microchips.

"Microchips!" they shouted outloud.

Then the head official grabbed the mic.

"Team DOOM is disqualified for using microchips to help them win!" he said.

The crowd boos Team DOOM.

"I knew, that this was gonna happen!" Larry sniffs.

Snaptrap slaps Larry, knocking his glasses off.

"Shut up, Larry!" Snaptrap said, as the audience laughs.

**Back on the track.**

Roz, Catastrophe & other runners were getting towards the finish line.

The crowd was cheering, as well as the teams.

"GO ROZ!" shouted Team TUFF.

"GO CATASTROPHE!" shouted Team Katz.

Roz & Catastrophe was neck & neck now.

"Must...win!" Roz thought to herself.

Then she speeds up, just a tad of Catastrophe.

Roz crosses the finish line, with Catastrophe just 4 feet behind her & some of the other racers followed.

"The winner of the 100 meter dash." the announcer started. "Team TUFF!"

The crowd cheers & applaudes, as the audience does the same thing.

"YEAH!" Roz said.

Catastrophe goes to her.

"Congratulations, Rozzie darlink." she said. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Catastrophe." Roz said.

Team TUFF runs up to her.

"Congratulations, sis!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Karey started. "That was some good running!"

"Thanks, guys." Roz said.

Then the announcer was heard.

"Team DOOM's so-called wins, will go to Teams TUFF & Katz!" the announcer said.

The crowd applaudes & cheers loudly, as the audience does the same thing.

"Yeah!" Teams TUFF & Katz exclaims.

"Come on up here & get your prize & awards!" said the announcer.

"Okay!" said the two teams.

Then they go & get their awards and cash.

"And both teams, get "$987,574,421,255,587 each!" the announcer said.

The crowd and audience cheers & applaudes to this.

"Congratulations Teams; TUFF & Katz." the head official said. "For the awesome sportsmanship & athleticism!"

"You're welcome!" the two teams exclaims.

The crowd applaudes for them.

Then TUFF goes over to DOOM & started arresting them.

"DOOM." Kitty started. "You all are under arrest!"

Then the Regular TUFF & Mini TUFF arrests DOOM.

"Dammit!" Ricki sighs. "I knew those bands would get us into trouble."

"Me too!" Snaptrap said, as he rolls his eyes crazily, as the audience laughs.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" Ricki sniffs, as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Several hours later.**

Both team TUFF & Katz was at Kitty's & Dudley's house, celebrating their victories.

"Ahhhhhhh! This has been quite a day." Kitty sighs, as she drinks some Fruit Punch.

"Ja! It sure has, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he eats a chicken leg, as the audience laughs. "It's been quite a day."

"DOOM's behind bars. We got our money." Roz said. "And we give our minis some popsicles!"

"YEAH!" Mini TUFF exclaims happily, as they eat their popsicles.

The audience laughs.

Chaos turns to Roz.

"I wanna congratulate you, for winnink the 10 meter dash, Rozzie darlink." she said.

"Yeah!" Karey said. "How did you learn to run fast like that?"

Roz blushes & laughs.

"I was on the high school's track team." she said. "I also got more practice from being on Seattle's SWAT team & also jogging in the morning too."

"Oh, okay." Karey said.

"Good joggink, Rozzie darlink!" Rabies said, as he takes a bite from the chicken leg.

Kitty turns to the others now.

"Should we end the chapter now, guys?" she asks.

"Yes!" came the reply, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, then!" Kitty said.

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope, you guys enjoyed chapter 3 of the second season of The Kitty Katswell Show." Kitty started. "Turn in next time for more fun!"

Then she does a sexy pose, as the audience applaudes.


	4. Money Bags Takeover

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2_**

Money Bags Takeover

**_Alright. This chapter idea was given to me by DarkMadgeDragon. The TUFF agents find out, that TUFF was brought by Money Bags. And the TUFF agents are fired. Then with the help of a new agent, they plan to get TUFF back from Money Bags. Please sit back, relax, & review._**

It was a cool, fall day in Petropolis. There were barely any leaves lefted on the trees, thanks to recent storms, that passed through for the last two days. Anyways, the feeling of the holidays was in the air, as the days were getting shorter now.

Anyways, it shows the TUFF building now.

Everyone was doing their own thing.

It shows the Snack Room now.

Kitty & Roz was in there, hanging out.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for them.

"It feels so good to work at TUFF!" Roz sighs happily.

"Yep. It sure does, Rozzie!" Kitty said, as she sighs happily. "There's nothing like, being a secret agent!"

"Well." Roz started. "How about being a SWAT team member?"

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Well, both are good, Rozzie." she said, as the audience laughs.

Then Dudley, Karey, & Mini TUFF walk in.

The audience whistles, whoos, cheers, & applaudes for them.

"Hey, Kitty. Hey, Roz." Karey greeted.

"Hey, Karey!" The Katswell twins greeted in unison.

"Hey, Regular Kitty! Hey, Regular Roz!" Mini TUFF said in unison.

"Hey, Minis." Kitty said.

"How are you doing today?" Roz asks them.

"We're doing good!" the minis exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"That's good." Kitty said.

"Hey!" Dudley said. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

The audience laughs at Dudley's stupid saying.

Kitty turns to him.

"No. You're not chopped liver." she started. "You're my prime rib!"

Then she hugs him & gives him a kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he kisses her.

The audience whoos at this.

The kissing soon stops.

"So, Dudleykins." she said. "Did you enjoy that?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs. "I sure did, Kit-Kat!"

"I'm glad." Kitty said in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos at this.

"So, what are you guys doing in here?" Roz asks.

"We're in here for lunch!" Mini Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Kitty says, as she takes out her phone and dials it.

"I wonder who's she calling?" Mini Karey asks.

"Hello?" Kitty asks. "Is this Philly's Subs? Okay. I would like twelve prosciutto, ham, & turkey 15 ft. subs. With cheddar cheese, I can't believe it's whipped Mayo, oregano, lettuce & tomato. And can I have six of those toasted too, please?"

"Yes, ma'am." said the Philly's Sub worker on the other line. "Is that all, ma'am?"

"No." Kitty said, as she turns to the Dudleys. "What do you two want?"

"I want the Ultra Meat Sub!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Me too!" Mini Dudley added.

"Ten Ultra Meat Subs." Kitty said to the phone. "Toasted or Untoasted?"

"TOASTED!" the Dudleys exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Toasted." Kitty said to the phone again. "Do you want veggies on it?"

"No Veggies!" the Dudleys shouted, as the audience laughs.

"C'mon, Dudleys." Kitty said. "You gotta have vegetables."

"Fine." Dudley said. "I'll have pickles, peppers, & onions."

"Me too." Mini Dudley said.

"Pickles, peppers, & onions." Kitty said. "What kind of cheese do you want?"

"Mozzarella, swiss, & cheddar!" the Dudleys exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Mozzarella, swiss, and cheddar." Kitty says. "What condiment do you want on it?"

"Steak sauce!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"Mustard! And I Can't Believe It's Mayo!" Mini Dudley added loudly.

"Steak sauce, mustard, & I Can't Believe It's Mayo." Kitty said.

"Okay, Mrs." said the Philly's Sub man. "That'll be, $50.55. Where are you at?"

"I'm at the TUFF Headquarters." Kitty said.

"Okay, Mrs. Katswell-Puppy." the Philly Subs guy said. "We'll be there."

Within seconds, the Philly Subs delivery guy arrives with the subs.

The audience laughs.

"I've got the subs!" the Philly Subs delivery guy said.

"Whoa! Now, that's fast!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty pays for the subs.

"Here's the money." she said.

"And here's your subs." the Philly Subs delivery guy said. "Enjoy!"

Then he speeds off.

The audience laughs.

"Oh, boy! SUBS!" Mini Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Come & get it, everyone." Kitty said, as she puts the subs on the table.

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Karey takes out three big bags of chips.

"Who wants some chips?" she asks.

"I do!" Mini Kitty shouted.

"Me too!" Kitty said.

"Us too!" the Rozzes shouted.

"Okay." Karey said, as she turns to her mini, Dudley, & his mini. "How about you guys?"

"Yeah!" they replied.

"Okay." Karey said.

She gives them the bags of chips.

"Do you want something to drink with that?" Roz asks.

"Yes." everyone replies.

Then Roz takes out two soda bottles. Toilet Cola & Homey Holla.

"Take your pick." Roz said.

Everyone, except the Dudleys chose the Homey Holla.

The two Dudleys look at the two soda bottles.

"Hmmmm?" they said, thinking & looking at the bottles.

They go for one bottle, and then stop.

"Hmmmm?" the Dudleys said.

They go for the second bottle, which was Toilet Cola.

The cats ewws at this.

"Toilet Cola?" Kitty asks. "Well, to each of their own, as they would say."

"What does that mean?" Dudley asks.

"Just eat your lunch, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Dudley exclaims.

Then he starts downing his lunch.

The audience laughs at his gluttony.

Karey looks at Roz.

"Let's eat!" she said.

"That'll be a wise idea." Roz said.

Then everyone eats their lunch.

40 minutes later, the Chief was heard on the PA.

"Would Agents; Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, Katswell, Kitten & Mini TUFF please report to my office!" he shouted.

"Alright, guys." Kitty said. "Let's go see, what the Chief wants."

"Okay." Karey said, as she grabs a piece of a chip & puts it in her mouth.

The audience laughs at this.

**In the Chief's office.**

Regular TUFF & Mini TUFF sits down in the chairs.

Keswick was there, also.

"What's happening, Chief?" Roz asks, as she goes to the window & looks through the blinds. "Is DOOM planning on something evil?"

"No they're not, Rozzie." the Chief said. "But I like your enthusiasm.

Roz sits down, & the Chief turns to the rest of her partners.

"First. I would like to announce, that you will be getting a new agent to join your team soon." the Chief said.

"That's great, Chief!" Karey said. "It's nice to see new faces."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I like meeting new people & getting to know new people, so that one day, that I sneak into the Snack room and eat their lunch!"

Then he started drooling.

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

The Chief takes out a intel report.

"I've got an intel, that the Chameleon is at Pauline's Ice Cream Parlor, my favorite ice cream place to eat ice cream at; causing trouble." the Chief said. "Go stop his ass!"

"Ice cream!" the Dudleys exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said, as she stands up with a determined look on her face.

"We're going, too?" Mini TUFF asks.

"Yeah." the Chief said, as he turns to Keswick. "Keswick. Show the mini's the surprise!"

"Okay!" Keswick said, as he takes out a remote & presses it.

Then the farside wall slides open.

It shows a two cars, which were the same kind of car, as Kitty's, Roz's, & Karey's.

"Mini cars?" Dudley asks.

"That's ra-ra-right, Agent Puppy." Keswick started. "I builted mini Corvettes for Mini TUFF."

"Are they street legal?" the Chief asks.

"Yeah!" Keswick said, as he takes out two keys for the mini Corvettes. "Here you go, Mini TUFF. Here's the ca-ca-car keys, Mini Kitty & Mini Rozzie. Enjoy!"

He tosses Mini Kitty & Mini Roz the keys.

"Thanks, Keswick!" Mini Kitty said.

"Now, Mini TUFF is mobile!" Mini Roz exclaims happily, as the audience laughs.

"That's great, Minis." Roz said. "Now, let's all go & kick some Chameleon ass!"

"YEAH!" her team exclaims.

Then they run off to their cars & go towards Pauline's Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

**At Pauline's Ice Cream Parlor.**

The Chameleon was hollering.

"You guys have all kinds of flavors of ice cream!" he bitched. "And now, why don't you have silverfish & ladybug flavor!?"

"Because, it'll do poorly & it wouldn't sell!" the worker said.

"Well, can I get some vanilla, so I can make my own silverfish & ladybug ice cream!" the Chameleon started, before he stops & thinks. "Hmmm? Instead of buying ice cream, I can steal this parlor from these fucking pricks!"

Then he turns to the worker, & aims his gun from; Shair-a-lair, at the worker's face.

"Alright, you!" he shouted. "Gimme the lease for this ice cream parlor, or die!"

"Please!" the worker shouted. "Don't kill me!"

"Oh. Why should I spare you?" the Chameleon asks in an evil tone, with his finger on the trigger. "You're just a whimpy, little loser."

"It takes one, to know one." said a voice, as the audience laughs.

The Chameleon turns to where the voice came from.

"Who the hell dare say that to me!? The Chameleon!?" he said.

Then Kitty jumps in & aims her gun, as did Roz, Karey, Dudley & the minis.

"I did." Kitty said. "Chameleon. You're not gonna get this ice cream parlor!"

"Not on our watch!" Karey added.

"Oh, yeah!?" the Chameleon said. "What are you gonna do about it!?"

He aims his weapon at the TUFF team.

"Say your prayers!" he said.

The he pulls on the trigger.

Kitty turns to her partners.

"ATTACK THE ASSHOLE!" she shouted.

Roz shoots her gun at the Chameleon's hand, knocking the weapon out of his hand.

"Owww! My hand!" he hollers, as the audience laughs. "You bitch!"

"Bitch!? I'll bitch you!" Roz shouted.

Then TUFF started attacking the Chameleon.

Kitty slashes at him. Roz karate kicks his head, while Dudley Puppy Punches him, while Karey Cat Kicks his groin, while Mini TUFF slashes & bite his legs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Chameleon hollers, as the audience laughs at his pain. "Please!? Stop hurting me!"

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers. "You should have thought about your actions, before coming in here!"

Then they keep attacking the Chameleon.

The audience applaudes, & cheers, as they do this.

**30 Minutes later.**

The Chameleon was defeated, as he was being arrested by Karey.

"Chameleon. In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." she started. "You are under arrest!"

She puts the handcuffs onto his hands.

"I don't care." the Chameleon said, wearily. "Just take me to the hospital."

Then the workers of Pauline's Ice Cream Parlor walks up to them.

"Thank you, TUFF agents." said Pauline, the manager & owner of the ice cream parlor who was a wolf. "How can we possibly repay you?"

Kitty, Roz, Karey, & their minis laughs.

"Thanks." Kitty said. "We were just doing our jobs, ma'am."

"WE WANT SOME FREE ICE CREAM!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs.

"A LIFETIME'S WORTH!" Mini Dudley added, as the audience laughs.

Pauline pulls out eight cards.

"Here you go." she said. "Eight lifetime passes to free ice cream & treats, everytime you come in here. Anytime."

"ALRIGHT!" the Dudleys exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

Karey takes the passes.

"Okay." she said.

Then the cops walks in.

Kitty turns to them.

"Hello officers." she said. "TUFF has stopped the Chameleon from making this ice cream parlor his."

The officers turns to her.

"You guys no longer have any authority as agents." said the first cop, as he takes off TUFF's handcuffs off the Chameleon & put on theirs.

"Why not?" Roz asks.

The second cop turns to her.

"Because, TUFF has been brought." he said.

"What!?" Karey asks. "By who?"

"Money Bags." the first cop said, as he takes the Chameleon to the squad car.

"Money Bags!" hissed Roz in a angry tone.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute." Kitty started. "So you're telling us, that one of Petropolis' main villains, brought TUFF?"

"Yep." the second cop said. "And she's gonna make it, her own."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Not so fast!" Dudley said.

Everyone stops & looks at him.

"What is it, Dudley?" Kitty asks, as she turns to him.

"Nothing." Dudley said. "Just not so fast."

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Uh, yeah." the second cop said.

"But why, she brought TUFF?" Roz asks. "One of the protectors of Petropolis for?"

"Well." the second cop said, as he started to leave. "You know what they say. When money talks. People listen."

He walks off.

"God! I can't believe this!" Karey said. "TUFF has been brought by a villain!"

"Yeah." started Roz. "And one of our main enemies too!"

"Let's get back to TUFF." Kitty said, as she puts away her handcuffs. "And talk to the Chief about what the fuck is going on."

"Yes." Karey said. "Let's!"

"But first." Dudley started, as he holds his lifetime pass. "I wanna get some ice cream!"

"Me too!" Mini Dudley exclaims.

"Dudley!" Kitty called. "There's no time for that!"

"But Kitty." Dudley said. "I want some ice cream."

His stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

Kitty rolls her eyes & sighs.

"Fine." Kitty said. "You two get your ice cream. Then we can go."

"Alright!" the Dudleys exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

Then they go up to the counter & started ordering their ice cream.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

The regular TUFF Quartet & Mini TUFF were sitting in the Chief's office.

The Chief turns to them in his chair.

"Oh, hey agents!" he greeted. "I see, that you're back."

"Chief." Kitty started. "When we were arresting the Chameleon. The police came in & told us, that we don't have any authority as agents."

"And they also said; that Money Bags had brought TUFF too." Roz said.

"So, do you know anything about this?" Karey asks.

"I don't have the slightest idea." the Chief said. "I really can't remember anything from last night."

The audience laughs.

Roz facepalms herself.

"Fuckin' drunk!" she said, as the audience laughs.

Then the Chief's intercom goes off.

"Mr. Dumbrowski." Tammy said. "The new owner is here."

"Okay, Tammy." the Chief said. "Send her in."

Then the door opens.

There standing there was Money Bags wearing a brand new dress, which was blue.

"Yes. I'm here." she said. "Let the good times start!"

"Money Bags!" Kitty & Dudley said angrily in unison.

"Money Bags!" Roz sniffs angrily.

"Hello, TUFF agents." Money Bags said, as her loyal butler & chauffer; Jeeves walks in with a fancy leather chair. "It's a good day, isn't it?"

Then she sits in the fancy leather chair.

"What do you want, Money Bags!?" Dudley asks.

Jeeves serves Money Bags some Whiterspoon & DeLisle Wine in a champagne glass.

"Here's your wine, madam." Jeeves said, as he gives her the champagne glass filled with wine.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Money Bags said, as she takes a sip of the wine.

Then she turns in her chair to Dudley's direction.

"Well, flea-bitten cur." Money Bags started. "If your diseased-ridden chief, didn't tell you the story. Then I will"

"Oooh! I just love stories!" Dudley said, as he sits Indian style on the floor, as the audience laughs.

"Alright then." Money Bags started. "Well, it all started back in late August. After I was arrested for trying to stop that wedding of the traitor of her species & that mutt. While my arm was healing, and was in my fancy cell in prison. I came up with the perfect plan on getting you & TUFF back."

"Really?" Mini Dudley asks, as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Yeah." Money Bags said, as she takes a sip of her wine. "Now, cur. Don't interrupt."

Mini Dudley looks at her.

"So, anyways. I waited until, my arm was healed and I was out of jail." she continues. "Then I went to the copy store & printed out flyers for TUFF that I had changed my ways. And I would hold a poker game at my mansion. Of course, your chief being the drunk he is, thought it was a good idea to come to the poker game. The asshole of course, betted the TUFF Headquarters, which I was hoping he would. So, he put down his hand. And thinking he had won, I threw down my hand & I won. So that's why, I'm here now TUFF agents."

Kitty, Roz, Karey, their minis, & Keswick frowns down angrily at the Chief.

"Plus. I give the stupid old drunk plenty of alcohol too." Money Bags laughs. "And like I planned, he forgot all about the poker game & him betting all your futures too!"

The agents frowned at the Chief, as the Chief smiles nervously.

"Uh, oopsy doodles?" he said, as the audience laughs at his drunkenness & stupidity.

"You fuckin' stupid idiot!" Roz shouted. "Why the hell, did you do that for!?"

"Yeah!?" Everyone else in the room said in unison.

"Uh." the Chief started, as the audience laughs. "I thought, she was bluffing. Hee!Hee!"

Everyone facepalms, as the audience laughs at the Chief's stupidity.

"And now." Money Bags started. "Time for the very most thing that I ever wanted to do to you all, ever since I first met you."

"And what's that!?" Kitty sniffs.

"This!" Money Bags said, as she grabs the mic for the PA system. "Attention, all TUFF agents. Please report to the Chief's office at once! That is all!"

Then all of the TUFF agents come into the Chief's office.

They all gasped when they say Money Bags & Jeeves.

"Gasp! Money Bags!" they exclaimed.

They take out their weapons.

"I wouldn't do that, if I was you." Money Bags said calmly.

"Oh. And why not?" asked Agent Goldfish, snootily.

"Because, I'm the new owner of TUFF now, goldfish." Money Bags said. "Speaking of which. Jeeves. Grab that fish's bowl. Looks like, I'm gonna have some goldfish for lunch!"

"Right, madam!" Jeeves said, as he grabs Agent Goldfish's bowl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Agent Goldfish screamed loudly, as the audience laughs.

"You can't be the owner of TUFF!" shouted a background poser agent. "You're a villain!"

"Yeah. So, what?" Money Bags said. "Anyways, I called you all here to say something to you."

"And what's tha-tha-that?" Keswick asks.

Money Bags cleared her throat.

"YOU'RE ALL FIRED!" she hollered. "Mwhahahahahahaha!"

"WHAT!?" All of the TUFF agents exclaims in surprise.

"Yeah, that's right." Money Bags started. "I'm firing you all. And I'm tearing down this shithole & build my brand new downtown mansion here! Hahahahahahahahaha! Now, get the fuck off my property!"

Then she presses a button.

A trap door opens underneath all of the TUFF agents.

They all fall into it, except for Kitty.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Money Bags!" Kitty sniffs angrily.

"Oh, yes I am, Katswell." Money Bags said, as she turns to Jeeves. "Jeeves. Push the doglover with that out of date 60's hairstyle into the trap door."

"Yes, madam." Jeeves said.

Then he goes over to Kitty & shoves her into the trap door.

"The job is done, madam." Jeeves said.

"Good job, Jeeves." Money Bags said. "Now, serve me some more of the wine. I'm gonna eat this fish now."

"Right, madam." Jeeves said, as he pours some more wine into Money Bags' champagne glass.

Money Bags then takes Agent Goldfish out of her bowl.

"Time to be eaten!" Money Bags said, as she holds Agent Goldfish by the tail.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Agent Goldfish hollers again, as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house sometime later.**

Kitty was sitting in her recliner, as Dudley was sitting on the couch.

Both were pretty depressed & pissed.

"That damn Money Bags!" Kitty sniffs. "She can't do this to us!"

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"But it looks like, she finally won." Kitty said in a sad tone.

"Yeah." Dudley said, also in a sad tone. "Why did she do it to us, Kitty? I love being a TUFF agent."

"Me too, Dudley." Kitty said. "And so do everyone else."

Dudley sighs heavily.

"Looks like, I'm gonna have to go back to my old job, before I joined TUFF." he said.

"And what's that, Dudley?" Kitty asks.

"Sandwich maker at Substreet." Dudley said. "I hope, they forgive me, for what I did to them the last time."

* * *

It shows Dudley standing at a counter, with sub fixings.

He was wearing a red apron & red hat that said; Substreet.

The manager was standing behind him.

A woman walks up to the counter.

"Hello, Ms." Dudley started. "Welcome to Substreet. Home of the perfect subs. How can I help you today?"

"I would like the meat lovers sub, please?" she said.

"Okay, Ms." Dudley said. "I'll start making it!"

Then he makes the sub, as the manager marks down his progress on the clipboard.

Soon the sub was maded.

"Can I have it cut, please?" the woman asks.

"Sure!" Dudley said, as he raises his arm in the air. "HI-GEE-GEE!"

Then he slams his arm down on the sub, thus sending the ingredients all over.

The audience laughs.

The ingredients was on Dudley's face, the woman, & the manager.

The woman was pissed.

"Oh! I have never been so insulted!" she shouted. "I'm never eating here again!"

Then she leaves off in a huff.

The manager growled angrily at Dudley, as he smiles nervously.

"Um, this happens at the best of sandwich shops?" he said nervously, as he smiles.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR!" the manager growls.

Then it shows a alley, which was behind the sub shop.

The manager throws Dudley out.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he shouted, as he lands into a trash can full of liquid garbage.

The audience laughs at this.

"Substreet?" Kitty asks. "If we don't get TUFF back from Money Bags, looks like I'm gonna have to go back to my old job, as a skater waitress at Hartman's Drive-In!"

It shows a car at Hartman's Drive-In.

The car honks.

The car owner was the Chameleon, along with Snaptrap & Larry.

"Hey, mama!" the Chameleon shouted. "Where's my fries?"

Then Kitty rolls up. She was wearing her shirt tied in a knot, a short-skimpy black dress, a green cap, & black roller skates. She was also carrying a tray with the burgers, fries, & drinks.

She growled at the assholes in the car.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she said, as the assholes looked at her with shocked looks on their face.

The audience laughs.

* * *

"You was a skater waitress at Hartman's Drive-In?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "But this was when I was still in Secret Agent College."

"Oh." Dudley said. "So, now what do we do?"

"We're gonna try & get TUFF back." Kitty said.

"But Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "How? Aren't we fired and not allowed to be on the property?"

"That's normally how it goes, Dudleykins." said Kitty. "Since tomorrow's Wednesday, and Money Bags usually have an all day spa session on Wednesdays & she never really leaves Richville to visit her properties in Petropolis that day. We can go into TUFF & think of something."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said, as he took out the remote for the TV. "Wanna watch, Maury?"

"No, thanks." Kitty said. "I think, I'll read my magazine."

"Okay." Dudley said, as he turns the tv on.

So, Kitty takes out a magazine that was called; Home & Garden for Cats and starts reading it, as Dudley watches Maury.

"Ha! What a stupid whore!" Dudley shouted at the tv, as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At the former TUFF Headquarters, the next morning.**

The former TUFF quartet were in the TUFF garage, talking.

"So, what are we gonna do guys?" Karey asks. "I don't wanna go back to being a secretary for a horny, old attorney!"

"I'm thinking of something, guys." Kitty said. "Anyways, let's go up to our cubicals. And try to prove service to Petropolis."

"Yeah." came the reply.

Then they go to their cubicals.

About an hour or so later, the Chief gets on the PA.

"Any agents that's still here, please report to my office!" he shouted.

Kitty stands up.

"Let's go see, what the Chief wants." she said.

"I wonder, what he wants?" Dudley asks.

"It's probably something to do with the new agent, that's suppose to come today." Roz said.

"Maybe." Kitty said. "Let's go!"

The TUFF Quartet & Mini TUFF Quartet was sitting in the Chief's office now.

"What is it, Chief?" Kitty asks.

The Chief turns to them.

"I would like you all to meet your new partner; Devon Foxx!" the Chief said.

Then walks in a female red fox with black hair with red streaks. She was wearing a dark green spy jacket, black pants, black boots with green trim, & white gloves with green trim.

Her eyes were black & her hair was in a ponytail too.

"Hi." Devon greeted.

"Devon? Is that you?" Kitty asks.

Devon looks at Kitty.

"Kitty! Long time, no see!" she said, as she hugs her.

Dudley looks at them hug.

"You two know each other?" he asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"Yes, Dudley." she started. "Devon is my old Secret Agent College dorm mate. And she graduated a year before I did."

"Yep. That's right!" Devon said.

But before Devon can continue, the Chief interrupts them.

"Agent Katswell. I want you to explain everything to Agent Foxx." he said.

"Right, Chief!" Kitty said, as she turns to Devon & the others. "Let's go, guys!"

Then they all leave the Chief's office.

The Chief gets on his intercom.

"Tammy! Get your sexy fine ass in here!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

Tammy walks in.

"What the hell do you want!?" she shouted.

"It's time for my 'session', if you know what I mean?" the Chief said, as he unzips his pants & the audience laughs.

Tammy scoffs.

"I do not need to stand for this!" she sniffs. "The new owner said; that I do not need to stoop down to your level & give you handjobs everyday. She encouraged me to do something better."

"Oh?" the Chief said. "And what's that?"

"Stop working for a bug & become a feminist!" Tammy announced, as she takes off her secretary's pen. "Herbert Dumbrowski. I quit!"

Then she throws her pen at the Chief & storms out.

The Chief was unfazed by this.

"Whatever." he said. "She'll be back."

Then he takes out his phone.

"Hey, Stephanie." he said in a hipster's voice, as the audience laughs.

**At the Katswells' cubicals.**

Kitty & Devon were catching up on old times.

"So, you became a TUFF agent, huh?" Devon asks.

"Yep." Kitty said.

"And I see, Rozzie became one too, huh?" Devon asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "But that was after I was on Seattle's SWAT team."

"You was on the SWAT team?" Devon asks.

"Yeah." Roz replies.

"Wow!" Devon started. "I was also on a SWAT team too!"

"You were?" Dudley, Karey, Roz, & the minis asked in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Devon started. "I was a sharpshooter for them."

"Wow!" Dudley said. "What are the chances of having two ex SWAT team members, working for the same company & having the same two as partners? That's really something!"

"Yes it is!" Mini Karey exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"So, how is it here at TUFF?" asks Devon.

"Well, they were going quite well." Kitty said. "Until yesterday."

"What?" Devon asks. "What happened yesterday? And I want plenty of details, too!"

So, Kitty explained everything that had happened to Devon.

"Oh, I see." Devon said. "No wonder, it's almost empty in here."

"Yeah." Karey said.

"And right now, I'm trying to come up with a plan to get TUFF back from Money Bags." Kitty said.

"Who is this Money Bags?" asked Devon.

Kitty turns to her.

"She's formerly called; Judith Patricia Lafayette." she said.

"Oh! Her!" Devon growled. "I hated the bitch! She was always downing me! And she would always say; that I would never make it in the world!"

Then Devon stops & then starts thinking.

"Hmmmm?" she said. "I think, I've got the perfect idea on how to get TUFF back."

"Really?" Karey asks.

"Yep." Devon said. "It's a good plan too!"

Then Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs at this.

"Damn! I'm hungry, Kit-Kat baby cakes." Dudley said.

Devon turns to Kitty.

"Kit-Kat baby cakes?" Devon asks.

"Yeah." Kitty started. "Me & Dudley are married. So..."

"Yeah." Devon said. "I get it."

"Let's go to Grey's Bacon Cheeseburgers & More." Roz started. "I'm in the mood for some bacon cheeseburgers."

"Me too!" Kitty said.

"Me three!" Karey added.

"US TOO!" the Mini cats exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Mmmmm! That sounds good!" Devon said. "Is it a new burger restaurant?"

"Well, it was." Kitty said. "It opened a couple years ago."

"Oh." Devon said. "Alright!"

"Okay. Let's go!" Roz said.

Then they all head to their cars & go to Grey's Bacon Cheeseburgers & More.

* * *

**At Money Bags' Mansion in the town of Richville.**

Money Bags were relaxing & being treated in her spa.

"Ahhhhhhh!" she said, as she sighs happily. "There's nothing like, being rich! Yep! Buying out old places & making them my own!"

Then her phone rings.

"Jeeves! Gimme the phone!" Money Bags orders.

"Right, madam!" Jeeves said, as he gets her the phone.

He soon returns.

"Here you go, madam." he said, as he gives her the phone.

"Thank you, Jeeves." Money Bags said, as she answers the phone. "Hello, Money Bags Esq. Oh! It's the demolition company. What do you want?"

"So, you want us to tear down the TUFF Headquarters in downtown Petropolis?" said the manager of the demolition.

"Yes." Money Bags said. "And I want a brand new mansion builted in that sight too."

"Well, Mrs. Lafayette." the manager said. "We don't build shit. We tear them down."

"Well, there's gonna be an extra $79.8 million dollars in it for ya." Money Bags said, as the audience laughs.

"Alright, Mrs. Lafayette." the manager said. "We'll do it!"

"Good. Good." Money Bags said in a evil tone. "So, you're gonna do it soon, I hope?"

"Yes. Yes, Mrs. Lafayette." the manager said. "We are."

"Good. Good." Money Bags repeated in the same evil tone, as the audience laughs. "See ya."

Then she turns off her phone & gives it back to Jeeves.

"Is that all madam?" he asks.

"Yes, Jeeves." Money Bags replies.

Then Jeeves leaves with the phone.

Money Bags sighs & relaxes.

"Ahhhhhh!" she said. "Yep. Soon that sexist, dog-loving TUFF will just be a memory! And my downtown mansion will stand in its place! Yeah! I will be the first villain in Petropolis' history to fully destroy TUFF! Ha! Eat your heart out, lame-ass Chameleon!"

The audience laughs, as she takes a sip of her champagne from her glass.

* * *

**At Grey's Bacon Cheeseburgers & More.**

The TUFF Quintet & Mini TUFF had just gotten their food & drinks and they were eating the huge burgers too.

Except Kitty & Devon.

They were catching up on old times again.

"So, how life being married?" Devon asks, as she takes a bite from her burger.

"Life's perfect, Devon!" Kitty exclaims. "All except for TUFF being brought by Money Bags, of course."

"Yeah." Devon said. "So, how TUFF was brought by her? How did she get it?"

Karey looks at her.

"The Chief lost it to her in a poker game that she advertised. And the stupid fucker fell for it too!"

"Yeah." Roz said. "And he had gotten drunk off his ass too. He probably fucked up his cards."

"And Money Bags probably cheated." Karey said.

"Wait, Karey." Devon said. "You said, that Money Bags probably cheated right?"

"Yeah." Karey replied.

Devon then smiles.

The audience laughs.

Kitty notices it.

"What are you planning, Devon?" she asks.

"I've got the perfect plan, on how to get TUFF back from Money Bags." said Devon.

"Really?" Dudley asks, as he takes a bite from his bacon cheeseburger loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Devon said. "Now, here's the plan."

The others get closer to her.

"Well, this is my plan." Devon started. "I pretend, that I'm sort of rich type just like Money Bags, who's also wanna by TUFF. I dress up all fancy & go to her mansion. Tell her, what I want the TUFF building. Of course, she'll say no. Then I challenge her to a poker game, which will be held in the TUFF headquarters. I beat her in the game, thus winning TUFF back. How does that sound, so far?"

"I like it!" The Katswell sisters exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Smart plan!" Karey said.

"Pretty creative." Dudley said.

"We like it!" Mini TUFF added, as the audience laughs.

"Good." Devon said. "Then you guys come in & bust her, thus sending her ass back to jail. And TUFF will be ours again!"

"That's a smart plan, Devon!" Kitty said.

"Thanks." Devon said.

"Are you sure, this is gonna work?" Dudley asks.

"Yes, Dudley." Devon said. "I'm a pro in winning at poker."

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Mini Karey said, as she stands up. "Let's get our headquarters back!"

"YEAH!" the rest of the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they grabbed their food & leave for their cars.

* * *

**At Money Bags' mansion, the next day.**

Money Bags was relaxing in her den, drinking some more wine.

"Ahhhhh!" she said. "That is some delicious wine!"

Then Jeeves walks in.

"Madam. There's someone here to see you." he said.

"Well, who is it?" Money Bags asked.

"Someone calling themselves; Madame Devon." Jeeves replies. "She says, that she's as rich as you."

"As rich as me!?" Money Bags asks. "Bring her to me!"

"Yes, madam." Jeeves said, as he walks off to get 'Madame Devon'.

Shortly he returns with a female red fox, with black hair & red streaks and black eyes.

She was wearing a teal dress, with black boots. She was also wearing black gloves, a teal diamond ring, and a teal diamond necklace. A black scarf with a black hat.

She was of course Devon, but Money Bags didn't know this.

"Are you Money Bags?" Madame Devon asks.

"Why yes. I am." Money Bags. "You're Madame Devon huh?"

"Yeah." Devon said.

"So, you're rich as me, huh?" Money Bags asks suspiciously. "Well, how rich are ya?"

"How rich am I?! How rich am I?!" Devon asks. "You know that new shopping district, which was builted on the eastside of Petropolis?"

"Yeah?" Money Bags asked.

"The very same new shopping district, which everyone's going to." Madame Devon said.

"Really?" Money Bags asks.

"Hell yeah!" Madame Devon said, as the audience laughs. "They're spending all of their hard-earned dough on me!"

"Well, Madame Devon." Money Bags said, as she pours another glass of champagne. "Please sit down."

So, Devon sits down.

"So tell me, what do you want with me?" Money Bags asks.

Devon turns to her.

"Word on the street is; that you brought the TUFF headquarters downtown." she said.

"Yep." Money Bags said, as she takes a sip of her champagne. "What about it?"

"Well, I was planning on buying it for myself." Devon said.

"Really?" Money Bags asks, as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yep." Devon said. "Tear all that shit down & put in another money making shopping district."

"Really now?" Money Bags said, as she takes another sip of her champagne. "Well, sorry Madame Devon. I already bought it."

"Well." Madame Devon started. "How about, I win it from you. In a poker game."

Money Bags stops & look at her.

"Poker game?" she asks.

"Yes." Devon said, as she takes a sip of her champagne. "A poker game. What do you think?"

Money Bags then thinks about it.

"Okay then." she said. "How about we make a wager?"

"Okay." Devon said. "What's the wager?"

"If I win," Money Bags started. "You're gonna have to gimme all of your properties, and work for me."

"Alright." Devon said. "And if I win, I'll take TUFF from you & make it'll be all mines. Is it a deal?"

"It's a deal!" said Money Bag, as she shakes her hand.

"Deal!" Devon said, as she smiled in her mind.

"So, when are we gonna have it?" Money Bags asks.

"Tomorrow night." Devon said. "At the old TUFF building."

"Alright." Money Bags said, as Madame Devon stands up. "See you tomorrow night, Madame Devon."

"Remember." Devon said, as Jeeves opens up the door for her. "At the TUFF building."

Jeeves closes the door behind her.

"Looks like, I finally found a challenger, that's worth it." Money Bags said. "If I wanna beat her, I'm gonna have to practice."

Then she turns to Jeeves.

"Jeeves. Get out my cards." Money Bags orders. "It's time for practice!"

"Right, madam." Jeeves said, as he takes out her cards.

"Great." Money Bags said, as they both sit at a table. "Let's start practicing."

Then Jeeves passes out the cards & they both began playing poker.

Devon runs up to the TUFF quartet & Mini TUFF.

"So, did she fall for it?" Kitty asks.

"Yes she did!" Devon said. "I am gonna take her to the fuckin' cleaners!"

The audience laughs, at her saying.

"Ha! Jeffersons!" Mini Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"So, what do we do now?" Karey asks.

"Well, how about we go back to Kitty & me's house and smoke green?" Dudley asks, as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" Everyone said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"So, you guys get high? On the job?" Devon asks.

"No." Kitty started. "We don't, but the Chief & some of the background poser agents do."

"Ah! I see." Devon said. "Okay, I'm in!"

"Alright." Roz started. "Let's go!"

Then they all go to Kitty's & Dudley's house to get high.

* * *

**At the TUFF HQ, the next night.**

Madame Devon was sitting at a table, waiting for Money Bags.

Then her wristcom goes off.

She answers it.

It was Kitty.

"Devon. Do you hear me?" she asks.

"Yes, Kitty." Devon replies. "I hear you."

"Good." Kitty said. "Money Bags' limo was just spotted from Karey's apartment. So she's coming to you within two minutes or so."

"Okay, Kitty." Devon said.

"Alright." said Kitty. "Agent Katswell out!"

Devon turns off her wristcom.

"I am so, gonna win this!" she said, loudly.

Then Money Bags with Jeeves walks in.

"Alright, Madame Devon." she said, as Jeeves holds the chair out for her. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Oh. I'm ready." Devon said, as Money Bags sits down. "Do you want something to drink or something to snack on?"

"I want some of that imported wine." Money Bags said.

"Okay." Devon said, as she pours the wine into the champagne glass. "Here you go!"

"Alright." Money Bags shouted. "Let's get started!"

Then she turns to Jeeves.

"Jeeves. Gimme my cards!" Money Bags ordered.

"How about we use my cards?" Devon suggested, as she sets out her own cards on the table.

Money Bags gulps silently to herself.

Devon smiles as she hears her gulp.

"Okay." Money Bags said. "It's only fair."

Then Devon passes out the cards & they started playing the game.

Devon smiles evilly to herself.

It shows, Devon with the most poker chips.

Money Bags was losing.

"Dammit!" she sniffed to herself. "How is she beating my ass!? I'm suppose to beat her!"

"So, are you gonna call or what?" Devon asks.

"Yeah!" Money Bags said, somewhat pleased with her hand. "I bet $150 Million!"

"Okay." Devon said. "And I bet $559 Million!"

"Ha!" Money Bags shouted. "I'm like the retarded, lame 80's show! I've got a Full House!"

Then Money Bags lays her cards on the table, but Devon stops her.

"Four of a Kind!" she shouted, as she lays her cards. "I win!"

Then she takes Money Bags' chips & cash.

"Fuck!" Money Bags sniffs. "The night's young. I can still beat her!"

Devon smiles to herself.

"That's what you think!" she said to herself, as the audience laughs.

**Several more games later.**

It was getting down to the wire for Money Bags.

She had just betted the deed of the TUFF headquarters, and Devon had just betted the deed for her house.

Money Bags was extremely nervous.

"So, are you gonna call or what!?" Madam Devon asks.

Money Bags gulps loudly.

"S-Sure." Money Bags said in a nervous voice. "I got three of a kind."

"Awww, too bad." Devon said. "Looks like, I've got four of a kind! I win!"

Then she grabs the deed for TUFF & some money.

"Dammit!" Money Bags sniffs.

"And if you're pissed now, wait until you hear this!" Devon said.

"Yeah?" Money Bags asks. "And what's that!?"

Devon takes out her gun.

"Money Bags. In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you are under arrest!" she shouted.

Then the TUFF quartet & Mini TUFF busts in with their weapons drawn.

"Alright, Money Bags!" Kitty shouted. "This means, war!"

Money Bags took out her own weapon.

"That's what you think, dog fucker!" she sniffs, as she aims her weapon at her. "See you in hell."

Devon aims her gun at Money Bags' legs.

"I don't think so bitch!" she said.

Then she shoots the gun, hitting Money Bags in the leg.

"Ow!" Money Bags hollers in pain. "You fucking fox bitch!"

Then Money Bags aims the weapon at Devon.

"It's time for you to die!" she sniffs.

"Oh, yeah!?" Devon sniffs. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"YEAH!" all of the TUFF agents shouted.

Then they all pounced onto Money Bags & Jeeves, and they started beating the hell out of them.

Kitty gives Money Bags a brutal Katswell punch to the face.

"That's for saying, that my hairstyle is out of date!" she sniffs.

Dudley gives her a brutal Puppy Punch to the stomach, while Karey & Roz slashes and beats up Jeeves.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" he hollers. "I can't use my attacks to beat them..."

Roz punches him in the mouth.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Roz hollers.

"You make me sick!" Karey hollers at him.

Mini TUFF also got into it.

The Minis cats uses their slash attacks, karate kicks, & their cat punches. While Mini Dudley bites Money Bags' ass.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Money Bags cries.

All this continues for another thirty minutes, until Money Bags & Jeeves were beaten & defeated.

"Like I said earlier," Devon started, as she puts the handcuffs on Money Bags' wrists. "You are under arrest!"

Roz puts her handcuffs on Jeeves' wrists.

"And so are you, Belvedere!" she said, getting Jeeves' name wrong again, as the audience laughs.

"It's Jeeves." Jeeves said.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers in his face, as the audience laughs.

"I've had it in my hands!" cries Money Bags loudly. "I had TUFF! I've had them groveling! I've had them destroyed! I've had Katswell at her feet! And I was outsmarted by a fox!"

"You mean, outfoxed by a fox." Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Money Bags growls angrily.

"GRRRRRRRRRRR! Wait till, I get back!" she shouted, as Karey turns her car into a prison van. "I'm gonna get you & your little foxy too!"

"Ah, shut up!" Kitty sniffs, as she throws Money Bags & Jeeves into the prison van.

The Kareys then takes Money Bags & Jeeves to jail.

The audience applaudes to this.

Devon picks up the deed.

"Looks like, I saved TUFF!" she said.

"Yeah, you did, Devon!" Kitty exclaims.

"Wait until the Chief hears about this!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

"Yeah!" Devon said.

And so he did hear about it.

* * *

**Three days later.**

TUFF was back opened for business.

There was a huge celebration in front of the headquarters with balloons, streamers, & everything like that.

The TUFF quintet, Devon, & Mini TUFF was standing in front of everyone.

They all had medals around their necks.

The Chief was on his big-ass monitor & Keswick was standing next to him.

The Chief was smiling.

"Congratulations Agent Foxx!" he said. "For defeating Money Bags in a game of poker & getting TUFF back!"

Everyone cheers.

Devon blushes.

"Thank you. Thank you." she said.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Keswick. Give Agent Foxx the new special award!" he orders.

"Ra-Ra-Right sir!" Keswick said, as he picks up the award that had a lot of special things on it.

He puts it around her neck.

"Thanks, Keswick!" Devon exclaims.

Everyone cheers & applaudes for her.

"Agent Foxx." the Chief started. "You are now an official agent!"

"Thanks, Chief!" Devon said.

"And from this day on." the Chief continues, as he turns to the Regular TUFF quartet & Devon. "I dubbed you five; The TUFF quintet!"

"Thank you, Chief!" the brand new TUFF quintet said in unison.

"And I'm gonna give you five three weeks off!" the Chief exclaims.

"Yeah!" the TUFF quintet exclaims loudly.

"Hell, everyone's getting three weeks off!" the Chief exclaims

"HOORAY!" all of the TUFF agents exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Now, let's go!" the Chief exclaims.

"YEAH!" All of the TUFF agents exclaims.

"Let's go celebrate at Grey's Cheeseburgers & More!" Karey exclaims.

"YEAH!" all of the TUFF agents exclaims. "LET'S GO!"

Then they started leaving.

Kitty looks at the camera.

"Well, that's it for chapter four." she started. "I hope, you enjoyed it. We got a new agent, who saved TUFF from Money Bags & we got some time off. Tune into the next chapter. It's gonna be as good!"

Then she does a sexy pose & the audience applaudes.

And she runs off, following all of the other TUFF agents to Grey's Bacon Cheeseburgers & More.


	5. Christmas, Children, & Chaos part 1

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2**_

Christmas, Children, & Chaos part 1

**_It's almost Christmas Time & all of the TUFF agents are gonna have their hands full, when the mall Santa & most of the staff quits. So the Chief assigns them to fill in for the staff. How will things go? Tune in & find out. So, read, relax & review!_**

It was December in Petropolis. It didn't feel like it, since it was still kinda warm & snow haven't fell yet. No one didn't mind this, except for the little kids. But no one really cared what they wanted. Well, not until Christmas anyways.

There was a warm breeze blowing through the bare trees. And the skies were clear & sunny. It felt like, it should be early spring.

Anyways, it shows Kitty's & Dudley's house now.

Kitty was relaxing in her recliner & Dudley was sitting by the window, looking out of it.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

The couple was enjoying their time off, which all TUFF agents got after the new agent; Devon Foxx won the headquarters back from Money Bags, who won it from the Chief in a poker game.

Kitty was drinking some lemon ice tea.

"Mmmmmm!" she said. "This is some delicious tea!"

"Yeah, I bet!" Dudley said loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Ahhhhh!" Kitty sighs. "Peace & Quiet for the next three weeks!"

"Yep." Dudley said. "Three weeks of nothing but relaxation, fun, and..."

He goes over to Kitty & he takes off her socks.

"Footjobs!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

Kitty looks at him.

"Okay, Dudleykins." she started. "You my do it."

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

Then the phone rings.

Dudley lets go of Kitty's small sexy peds.

"Phone!" he said.

"Ah, just let it ring." Kitty said.

The phone keeps ringing.

"Kitty. I can't concentrate with that phone ringing." Dudley said.

"Just ignore it." Kitty said.

"But, Kitty." Dudley started. "What if it's important?"

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"Fine, Dudley." she said, as she lowers her legs to the floor & put on her slippers. "I'll get it."

She goes over to the phone & answers it.

"Hello? Katswell-Puppy residence?" Kitty asks.

"Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell-Puppy!" said Keswick. "This is an ema-ema-emergency! All agents report to TUFF ra-ra-right away!"

Kitty rolls her eyes.

"But do we have to?" Kitty whines, as the audience laughs. "We were enjoying our time off."

Then the Chief's voice was heard on the phone.

"That's an order, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" he shouted.

"Okay, Chief." Kitty said & she hung up the phone.

She turns to her husband.

"Well, Dudleykins." Kitty started. "Looks like, the Chief needs all of us to come down to the TUFF headquarters."

"What!?" Dudley asks. "I thought, we all were having three weeks off?"

"Well, the Chief and Keswick said that this is an emergency." Kitty said. "And the time off is out of the window. Now come on!"

Then Dudley stands up from the recliner.

"Damn! Stupid chief!" he sniffs. "Always ruining my fun!"

The audience laughs at him.

Soon, Kitty was in her spy agent suit.

"So, are you ready, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"Yeah." Dudley sniffs angrily.

"Come on, Dudley." Kitty said, as she grabs her car keys & grabs Dudley by the collar of his shirt.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

All of the TUFF agents were in the Chief's office.

Many of them, were complaining about being back at work.

The Chief appears on his big-ass monitor.

"Alright. Shut the hell up now!" he shouted.

Everyone looks at him.

"So, you probably wondering why are you here, right?" the Chief said.

"I'm missing my talk shows!" shouted a background poser agent.

The Chief presses a button & a trap door opens underneath the background poser agent, who said that remark.

The background poser agent falls into it.

The audience laughs.

"So, does anyone else wanna join him!?" the Chief asks.

"NO!" everyone said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Good." the Chief said. "Now the reason, I called you all here today."

Then he turns to Keswick.

"Gimme the paper please, Keswick!"

"Ha-Ha-Here, Chief." Keswick said, as he gives him the paper.

"Alright." the Chief started. "The mall Santa & most of the staff had quit. Now, there's no one there, to make the children happy and making them believe, that there's a Santa."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" asked Agent Burger.

"A lot, Agent Deliciousness." the Chief said, as the audience laughs. "Now not to make all the children sad; all of you agents are gonna go to the mall & be the staff!"

Everyone groans.

"This sounds like, this assignment is gonna suck!" Dudley sniffs.

"Ha!" the Chief laughs. "If you think that's bad, Agent Puppy. Then you're gonna hate your assignment. You get to be Santa!"

"Ahhhh!" Dudley hollers. "Why do I get the hard job!? Why can't someone else be Santa?"

"Because, Agent Puppy." the Chief started. "You got the perfect abs to be Santa. Kids can sit on your lap and you just listen to them & lie to them, that you're gonna deliver their gift on Christmas day."

"Ahhh, fuck!" Dudley sniffs, as he kicks a can.

The audience laughs.

The Chief turns to Kitty.

"Agent Katswell-Puppy gets to be Mrs. Claus." he said.

"Neat!" Kitty exclaims.

"Agent Katswell, Agent Kitten, Agent Foxx, Mini TUFF & all the other agents; will be the elves." the Chief said.

"Okay, Chief." all of the other agents said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Kitty takes out a piece of paper.

"This gives me the chance to make my great-great-great grandmother's cookies!" she said.

"Oh, boy!" Roz exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs. "I just love those cookies! Can I help, sis!?"

"Sure." Kitty said.

"Alright, everyone." the Chief said. "Get your rest, because tomorrow. You will all be busy, making all of the kids happy. You all are dismissed!"

All of the agents started leaving, with some of them grumbling & complaining over their assignments.

"This sucks!" some of them said.

Devon was also pissed.

"I didn't join here, to become a fuckin' elf!" she sniffs.

Then she stops in her tracks.

"Well, being an elf means, that I get to give kids a little joy. And I don't have to beat up any assholes!" exclaims Devon. "Plus, I get to have some of Kitty's & Rozzie's Great-Great-Great Grand mom's cookies too! Yay!"

Karey was talking.

"Hmmmm?" she said. "I wonder, why the old mall Santa quit?"

"Maybe, they ran out of liquor for him to drink, regular me?" Mini Karey said, as the audience laughs.

"Probably, Mini me." Karey said, as the audience laughs. "Probably."

Dudley was talking to Kitty & to Roz.

"I don't want kids to sit on my lap, vomiting & sneezing on me, Kitty!" he whined.

"I'm sorry, Dudley." Kitty started. "But the Chief ordered you to be Santa."

"Hey, Duds." Roz started. "At least, you're getting paided more, than the usual mall Santas."

"Yeah. That's right, Rozzie!" Dudley said, as he smiles widely. "I do!"

"Let's go & start making some of great-great-great grandma's cookies!" Kitty said.

"Oh boy!" Roz exclaims loudly as a giddy little school girl, as the audience laughs.

"I want some too!" Dudley shouted and follows them.

The audience laughs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Catastrophe's & Rabies' apartment.

Rabies was watching some bullshit on tv, while Catastrophe & Chaos was reading some shopping magazines.

"Ooooh! This looks good, sister!" Catastrophe said.

"What is it?" asked Chaos.

"The new St. DeLisle dress with no back & the little slit in the leg, sister." Catastrophe said.

Then she shows her the magazine with the dress on it.

"Wow!" Chaos said. "I am lovink the way this dress looks! It looks extremely sexy, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

"So, when are we gonna go shoppink for Christmas presents?" Chaos asks.

"What about Christmas presents!?" Rabies asks, as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe turns to him.

"Oh, we were just talkink about, when we should go shoppink for Christmas presents, Rabies darlink." she said.

"Oh!" Rabies exclaims loudly. "When are we gonna do it?"

"How about tomorrow?" Chaos asks.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said.

"Ja!" Rabies said. "I wanna go shoppink for those brand new Mario games!"

"Okayith then." Catastrophe said. "We go shoppink for Christmas presents tomorrow."

"JA!" Rabies exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Mmmmm?" Chaos wonders.

"What is it, sister?" Catastrophe asks.

"I was just wonderink, what the Katswell darlinks are doink, sister." Chaos said.

"Oh!" Catastrophe said. "They're probably restink. After a new agent, had brought TUFF back from Money Bags."

"Grrrrrrr! Money Bags" Rabies growls. "I hate the hell out of that racist, sexist bitch!"

"I know you do, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "I know you do."

Then Rabies' stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs at this.

"Now, I'm hungry, Catastrophe darlink!" he exclaims happily.

"So, what do you want to eat, Rabies darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

"How about somethink with bacon!?" exclaims Rabies, as he started panting.

"Okayith." Catastrophe said. "How about the Katz's CBM sandwich? It's delicious!"

"Okayith!" Rabies exclaims, as he drools heavily, as the audience laughs.

"Alright." Catastrophe said, as she goes & makes the sandwich.

She soon returns.

"Alright, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "Here's the CBM sandwich. Enjoy it!"

Then she gives him the plate with the sandwich on it.

"Ja!" Rabies said, as he grabs the plate.

He starts eating it.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! This is a delicious sandwich, Catastrophe darlink!" he said.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said, as she blushes.

Rabies continues eating the sandwich, until it was eaten up.

"Ahhhhhhhh! That was delicious, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies said, as he burps loudly.

The audience laughs at this.

Catastrophe blushes.

"Thankink you, Rabies darlink." she said.

Chaos looks at her watch.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims. "It's almost time for the weekday rerun of; Crooks!"

"Oh, ja!" Rabies exclaims. "I love the hell out of that show!"

"Me too!" Catastrophe exclaims. "Let's go watch it! That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" exclaims her two partners in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they all go to the couch & turned the tv to Crooks & watched the show.

* * *

**The next day.**

All of the TUFF agents were dressed up as Santa's elves & they were all standing in front of the mall's Santa Wonderful Winter Village.

The mall manager was giving them the entire lowdown.

"Okay, TUFF agents." the mall manager started. "Here's the lowdown. Keep all of the kids happy."

"That's it?" asked a background poser agent.

"Yep. That's it." said the mall manager, as he looks around. "Where's Santa?"

Then Dudley walks up, wearing a Santa costume.

"Ho!Ho!Ho!" he said. "Merry Christmas! Where's Ms. Claus?"

"Here I am, Santa baby!" came the reply.

Then Kitty walks in, wearing her sexy female Santa outfit from last year.

The audience whoos at this.

"There's my Mrs. Claus!" Dudley said, as she walks up to him. "Ready, honey?"

"Yes, Santa." Kitty said, as the audience whoos at this.

Then Dudley dips her & gives her a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Dudley said, as he kissed.

The mall manager broke it up.

"Alright. Alright." he said. "This is not the back of a Chevy!"

The audience laughs.

Kitty & Dudley regained their composure.

"Okay." the mall manager said. "Let's get out there!"

Then all of the agents go off to their proper places.

Dudley sits in the main seat, where the mall Santa usually sits.

"Hmmmm." he said. "Comfy. I think, I can use to this!"

"I bet, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she sees Roz going to the area where all of the kids will stand to see Dudley. "Looks like, we're almost ready, Dudleykins."

"Good." Dudley said. "I'm so excited!"

The first couple kids were standing in the line, with excitement on their faces.

Roz turns to the kids with a wide smile on her face.

"Hello, kids!" she started. "Welcome to Santa's Wonderful Winter Village! I'm Rozzie, the head elf. Now stand in an orderly fashion and Santa will get to you."

"Yay!" all of the kids cheered loudly.

"And when you get done visiting with Santa, get free candy canes, Christmas cookies, & some punch from Mrs. Claus!" Roz said.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"Do we get free train rides around the mall, driven by an elf?" asked that annoying chipmunk girl.

"Yes, little girl." Roz said, getting disgusted from the chipmunk girl's big eyes & ultra sweetness & sugariness.

"Yay!" the little chipmunk girl exclaims.

"So, who wanna go first?" Roz asks.

"Me!" shouted a little wolf boy.

"Okay, young man." Roz said, as she step aside. "Go & visit Santa."

"Yeah!" the little wolf boy said, as he runs onto Dudley's lap.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Santa Dudley said. "What's your name?"

"Marlon." said the little wolf boy.

"Okay, Marlon." Santa Dudley said. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want a brand new Fairly Odd parents video game!" the wolf boy shouted. "And I want the brand new Mario Bros. game & the new Wii U!"

"Ho!Ho!Ho! Okay, Marlon." Santa Dudley said. "I'll get you those gifts!"

"Yeah!" Marlon shouted. "Thank you, Santa!"

"Now, go get your treats from Mrs. Claus." Santa Dudley said.

"Alright!" Marlon said, as he goes over to Kitty & get his treats.

"Merry Christmas!" Kitty called out.

"Next kid!" Roz said, as the next kid goes up to Dudley.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the mall.**

Catastrophe, Rabies, & Chaos was shopping for their presents.

Catastrophe & Chaos was in Veronica's Closet, getting the new St. DeLisle nightgown & some other things too.

Catastrophe holds a piece of clothing in front of her & looks at a mirror.

She turns to Chaos.

"What do you think about this, sister?" she asks.

"Hmmm?" Chaos said. "I can imange you wearink that, sister! You should buy it!"

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said.

Chaos herself was trying on some new shoes.

A nosy store clerk walks up to her.

"Can I help you, Mrs.?" asks the nosy store clerk.

"Ja!" Chaos said. "Do you got these shoes in a size three?"

"You don't want _these_ shoes." said the nosy store clerk, as she takes away the shoes Chaos was holding.

She takes out some black opened sandal high heels.

"These will go along with that blood red jacket you're wearing." she said, as the audience laughs.

"_Net!_ I those are like they say; ugly, no?" Chaos said, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, Mrs." the nosy clerk said, as she put away the ugly shoes & took out some more black heels, that looks exactly the same, except sluttier. "How about these? These will make men swoon all over you!"

"LISTEN, BITCH!" Chaos shouted, losing her patience as the audience laughs. "I am a fuckink villain! I need shoes, that gonna help me run away from crime scenes! Now, if you don't gimme the right shoes. I am gonna shove these fuckink slutty so up your ass, that your future decedents are gonna feel it! Now, find me the right shoes!"

The audience laughs at this, as the nosey store clerk gulps loudly.

"Do I make myself clear?" Chaos asks.

"Y-Y-Yeah." the store clerk said nervously, as the audience laughs. "You made yourself clear."

"Good." Chaos said in a calmer voice now.

"What type of shoes, you got o-o-on?" the nosey clerk asks, nervously.

Chaos shows her, her boots.

"Oh those!" the store clerk exclaims. "Yeah. We got those!"

Then the store clerk goes & get some new boots.

She returns shortly.

"Here they are, Mrs." she said. "The boots you were looking for."

"Thank you." Chaos said, as the store clerk takes the new boots up to the cashier, as Catastrophe walks up with her brand new lingerie.

"That'll be $700,000 dollars, please?" the clerk said.

Chaos paided for both the boots & nightgown.

"Alright. I'll see you again!" the store clerk said.

Chaos frowns evilly at her.

"Oh. I will, bitch." she said in an evil tone, as the audience laughs. "I will."

Then she & Catastrophe leaves the store.

"God! What a bitch!" the store clerk sniffs.

Then a brick was thrown at her head.

The audience laughs at this.

"I heard that, bitch!" Chaos shouted from outside.

The stupid store clerk falls unconscious to the floor.

The audience laughs.

Catastrophe was talking.

"So, that's my Christmas present!" she said, as she crosses out her name on the list.

"Should we buy somethink for our secret best friends; Katswell darlink. Agent Puppy darlink & Rozzie darlink?" Chaos asks.

"Ja!" Catastrophe exclaims. "I forgot about them! Let's go & get their gifts, sister!"

"That'll be a wise thing, no?" Chaos asks, as the audience laughs.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "Let's go!"

Then they go shopping for Kitty, Dudley, & Rozzie.

* * *

**Later.**

All of the TUFF agents were on their lunch breaks now and some of them were in the food court.

Dudley, Kitty, Roz was with Karey, Devon, & Mini TUFF, eating lunch.

"Oh, god!" Karey said. "This is so tiring!"

"Yeah." Mini Dudley said.

"At least, you're not the one, who gotta drive the Christmas Express around the mall." Devon sniffs. "The kids, cheering, crying, & jeering behind you will the Christmas music blaring."

"That damn chipmunk girl!" Mini Roz sniffs. "What a spoiled brat!"

"Yeah." Dudley added. "She kept coming back up to me, acting like she had forgotten something."

"And she said; that my Christmas cookies tasted like poo-poo!" Kitty sniffs. "Who the hell says that!? And she said, that I looked like a street walker too!"

"What!?" Dudley & Roz exclaims angrily. "That stupid brat!"

"I know, right!?" Kitty sniffs, as she takes a bite from her burger with extra cheese, extra bacon, and extra barbeque sauce.

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims, as she eats her nachos. "Fucking brat!"

Dudley held his lap.

"Oh, damn!" he said. "I could use a bag of ice on my lap."

Mini Kitty gives him a small bag of ice.

"Here you go, Regular Duds!" she said.

"Thanks, Mini Kitty sweetie." Dudley said, as he puts the ice on his lap.

"It's a good thing that someone we know, doesn't know we're doing this." Kitty said. "If they ever found out, we'll be deeply embarrassed."

Unfortunately; Catastrophe, Chaos, & Rabies walks up to them.

The audience laughs at this.

"Well, hello Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said. "What are you doink dressed up as that?"

"Ja!" Chaos said, as she looks at Roz.

"What are you doink, dressed up as fake-ass Santa, Agent Puppy brother?" Rabies asks. "Did you lose a bet?"

The audience laughs at this.

"No." Dudley replies. "Not this time!"

The audience laughs.

"Well, Catastrophe." Kitty started. "The original staff to do this had quit, so the Chief decided to send all of us here to do it all."

"Oh. I see." Catastrophe said. "I get it."

"So, how long are you darlinks, gonna keep doink this?" Chaos asks.

"Probably, until Christmas Eve." Roz answers.

"Oh." Chaos said.

"I hope not!" Devon said. "I don't wanna be driving that train, until Christmas!"

"Don't worry about that, Devon." Karey said. "They said, that they're gonna have a different person to drive that train every day."

"That's good." Devon sniffs.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"Oh, shit! It's almost time for us to go back to the Santa Wonderful Winter Village." she said, as she turns to Catastrophe. "I see, that you three are doing Christmas shopping, yes?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "We just brought your gifts, Katswell darlink!"

"Really?" Kitty asks.

"Ja!" Chaos said. "I hope, you three are gonna love it!"

"I know, you're gonna love yours, Agent Puppy brother!" Rabies said.

"Okay, Rabies brother." Dudley said.

"It's time to go back, guys!" Kitty announced to all the other agent elves.

The TUFF agents complained, as they started leaving the food court. The audience laughs at this.

"Well, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "We gotta go back on the clock."

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he stands up. "I gotta go back & make false promises to little kids."

"Yeah." Roz said, as she & the Minis follows them.

"See ya, darlinks!" Catastrophe & Chaos calls out with smiles on their faces.

"Peace out, bro!" Rabies calls out after them.

Catastrophe thinks.

"You know, darlinks." she started.

"What is it, Catastrophe darlink?" Rabies asks.

"Somethink tells me, those darlinks are gonna be extremely tired when Christmas eve comes." said Catastrophe.

"Ja!" Chaos said.

Rabies looks at his watch.

"Are we done shoppink yet, darlinks?" he asks. "Because, it's almost time for Judge Asshole!"

"Ja, we're done, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said. "We can go now."

"Okayith!" Chaos said. "An episode of Entourage is about to come on, also!"

"And we need to plan, on how to cheer up our secret best friend darlinks too!" Catastrophe said.

"Ja!" Chaos & Rabies said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then the three villains leaves the food court & the mall now.

* * *

**Several days later.**

Many of the TUFF agents, were getting tired of all the kids at the Santa Wonderful Winter Village or as they call it now; Santa's Worthless Hellhole.

This would include the TUFF quintet too.

It shows them at Kitty's & Dudley's house now.

The TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF, had just got off from another day at the Hellhole.

"Oh, god!" Kitty said, as she sits in her recliner & takes off her black high heel boots. "What a day!"

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he lays down on the couch. "My lap hurts so fucking bad!"

"My feet fucking hurts!" Roz said, as she sits in a chair & takes off her black high heels boots.

She massages her aching feet.

"Oh, yeah! That feels good!" Rozzie said.

"What!?" Karey shouted loudly.

She has been driving the Christmas express around the mall all day, with the Christmas songs blaring on loud, which affected her hearing.

"What a day!" Mini TUFF said, as they sit at the kitchen table.

"Those annoying ass kids!" Devon said, as she turns to Kitty. "Kitty. Do you wanna get high?"

The audience laughs.

"Sure, Devon." Kitty said. "Why not."

Then she lets down her legs & goes into the secret compartment, where there was baggies full of green, rolled up blunts, chips, candy, & other snacks were.

She takes out a small bag of rolled up joints.

"Here we go, Devon!" Kitty announces, as she opens up the baggie full of joints. "Freshly rolled joints!"

"Alright!" Devon exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs. "Gimme one!"

She runs over to Kitty.

"Here you go, Devon!" Kitty said, as she gives her a joint. "Enjoy!"

"Okay." Devon said, as she lights up hers.

"We want some, too!" Mini TUFF exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Alright, minis." Kitty said, as she started passing out blunts to everyone. "Enjoy!"

Everyone gets their joints.

The doorbell rings.

"Ooops." Kitty said, as she goes over to the door & opens it. "Hello?"

There standing on the front stoop were; Catastrophe, Rabies, & Chaos.

"Hello, Katswell darlink!" she greeted.

"We came over to cheer you up, darlinks!" Chaos said.

Rabies sniffs.

"Smells like, you all are gettink high, no?" he asks with hopefulness in his voice, as the audience laughs.

"Ja!" Kitty said. "You three can come in, if you want?"

"JA!" came the reply.

They all walk inside.

"What's goink on, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks.

"We were just relaxing after another rough day, Catastrophe." Kitty said, as she picks up the blunt bag. "Wanna get high with us?"

"JA!" Catastrophe exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"Alright." Kitty said, as she passed out three blunts.

Rabies lights his & takes a hit.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! That is the, like they say; shit, no?" he says.

"Yeah, Senor Rabies." Roz said in a spanish accent.

"So, what are you darlinks talkink about?" Catastrophe asks.

"We were just talking about our day, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "God! It was bad for everyone."

"What!?" Karey shouted again, as the audience laughs.

"Oh. I see." Chaos said.

"We must do something about these stupid annoying kids!" Devon said, as she takes a puff.

"Si!" Roz said. "Especially, that annoying little chipmunk chica!"

"Yeah!" Mini TUFF exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

Kitty takes a hit from her joint.

"I think, I've got an idea!" she said.

"I say, what is it, Kit-Kat dear?" Dudley asks. "I hope, it's good too!"

"Well," Kitty said. "It's this!"

Then she whispers the plan.

"Oooh! That sounds like a good plan, sis!" Roz exclaims.

"Yeah. What a great plan!" Devon exclaims.

"It sure is!" Karey added.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "Good one, Kit-Kat!"

"Nice plan, Katswell darlink ole girl!" Catastrophe said, as she takes a hit from her joint.

"Yeah!" the minis exclaim, as the audience laughs.

Kitty blushes.

"Thanks, guys." she said. "This is gonna be great!"

"But Katswell darlink, dear." Chaos said in a British accent. "Are you sure, this is goink to work?"

"Yes, Chaos." Kitty said. "The kids will love it."

"Okayith then, Katswell dear." Chaos said.

Then with the conversation done, everyone enjoys their joints.

* * *

**Next morning.**

After a good night's sleep, all of the TUFF agents were back at Santa's Hellhole again.

Kitty smiles widely.

Dudley turns to her.

"So, is everything's set?" he asks.

"Yes, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "And so is everyone else!"

"That's good!" Santa Dudley said. "My lap is very sore & I don't feel like having anybody sitting on it."

Then he rubs his sore lap & the audience laughs.

"Don't worry about that, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "The kids will go straight to the big surprise instead of you."

Roz runs up to the married couple.

"The kids! They're coming!" she said. "Two by two!"

Kitty turns to all of the other elves/agents.

"Alright, people." Kitty orders. "Battle stations!"

Then all of the agents & elves get into a line.

Roz took off the slash, which leads to the winter village.

"Yay!" all of the kids cheered.

"Hey, kids." Roz greeted with a large smile on her face. "Wanna go on a trip?"

"Yeah!" all of the kids cheered in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's great!" Kitty said, as she walks up. "The buses should pull up soon!"

Then several buses pull up in front of the mall.

"The Christmas time trip buses are here!" Kitty shouted.

"YAY!" the kids cheers loudly.

"Now, get on the buses, kids!" Santa Dudley shouted loudly. "Santa's gonna take you somewhere, special!"

"YEAH!" the kids cheers, as the audience laughs.

"Where are we going?" asked the annoying chipmunk girl.

"If I told you." Santa Dudley started. "Then I'll ruin the surprise!"

"Oh. Okay, then Santa!" the annoying chipmunk girl said, as she along with the other kids go into the buses.

All of the kids were in the buses.

"Alright." Santa Dudley started on a megaphone. "Get those buses outta here!"

The buses don't move.

The audience laughs.

"Come on!" Dudley sniffs. "GO!"

The buses still don't move.

"Buses are so cruel!" Dudley hollers, as the audience laughs.

"Lemme see that, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she takes the megaphone from him.

She turns to the buses.

"Move those buses outta here!" she shouted loudly.

Then the buses started pulling away from the mall.

Karey turns to the parents.

"You may follow the buses, if you want." she said.

Then the parents went to their cars & follow the buses.

The agents/elves cheers loudly.

"YAY! THE BRATS ARE GONE!" they cheered loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Now, we can go back to fighting crime again!" Devon shouted.

"And we can go back to our time off!" Mini Karey added.

"Just a fucking minute!" shouted the Chief.

Everyone stops & looks at him.

"I had arrange all of you to work here, until Christmas Eve!" he started. "Today's not Christmas Eve!"

"Yes it is, retard!" Roz shouted at him, as the audience laughs.

The Chief stares at her for a bit.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, as the audience laughs. "Yes it is! I kinda forgot."

Everyone groans at the Chief's stupidity.

"Thanks, Rozzie." the Chief said.

"So, is there gonna be a Christmas party!?" Dudley asks.

"Sure!" the Chief said.

"ALRIGHT!" all of the agents exclaims loudly.

"Do we get a Christmas bonus?" Mini Roz asks.

"Well normally, I don't give out Christmas bonuses, because the economy." the Chief started. "But since, I feel all generous & shit like that. You are!"

"All of us?" asked the background poser agents.

"Yes." the Chief said, as he rolls his eyes, as the audience laughs. "Even you background poser fucks."

"HOORAY!" the background poser losers exclaims.

"Now, let's go party!" the Chief shouted. "And get some of that eggnog!"

"YAY!" all of the agents cheers, as they started leaving the mall now.

Kitty & Dudley slowly follows them.

"So, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "That was a pretty clever plan!"

Kitty blushes.

"Thanks, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"So, where did you send those kids?" Dudley asks.

"Oh, somewhere where kids can have fun." Kitty started. "Where the employees have to put up with them."

"Where's that?" Dudley asks again.

"Possum Pete's Pizza Parlor." Kitty said, as she laughs.

* * *

It shows Possum Pete's Pizza Parlor.

All of the kids, were running around & having fun. The parents were complaining about how high and steep the prices were. The employees were having trouble, keeping the kids under control and the little chipmunk girl was asking her annoying questions to the staff.

"Why do the pepperoni pizza, have chopped up mushrooms on it? Why do you get pinkeye from being in the ball pit." she said in her overly cute voice. "Why are your prices too high? Why don't you answer my questions?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted the employee, that the little chipmunk girl was asking the annoying stupid questions to. "STOP ASKING ME, THESE STUPID QUESTIONS! AND GET THAT 'ABOUT TO CRY' LOOK OFF YOUR FUCKIN' FACE! GOD!"

The little chipmunk girl, stares at the employee.

"Why did you say all those bad words at me?" she asks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the employee shouted in frustration.

The little chipmunk girl smiles deviously, as the audience laughs.

* * *

"Smooth move, Kitty." Dudley said, as he takes out his cell. "Time to invite our secret best friends to the Christmas party!"

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "Better do it, while we drive to TUFF."

"Alright." Dudley said. "Let's go!"

Then they run out of the mall & hopped into the new TUFF mobile & pulls out of the mall's parking lot.

**End of Part 1.**


	6. Parties & Gifts part 2

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2_**

Parties & Gifts-part 2

All of the agents were at TUFF HQ now.

Everyone was having a great time at the annual Christmas party. The Chief was getting drunk from the egg nog and was flirting with the new secretary; Julie. The background poser agents were trading each other, useless crappy 'secret Santa' gifts. Devon was dancing to the music, as well as Karey & Mini Karey. And Keswick was doing whatever.

Catastrophe, Rabies, & Chaos was also there. Normally, villains weren't allowed to attend parties at TUFF, but since everyone else would be too drunk or too horny to enforce the rules. They gladly accepted.

They were with Kitty, Dudley, Roz, & Mini TUFF.

"This is a swell party, no?" Chaos asks, as she drinks some of the punch.

"Ja!" Roz said.

"It was all worth it!" Mini Roz said, as she eats some of the snacks.

"Especially, from what we have to endure." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he rubs his sore lap.

Then Keswick walks up to the TUFF trio & Mini TUFF.

"Guys. I have a gra-gra-great Christmas present for you!" he said.

"What is it, Keswick?" Kitty asks.

"It's not gonna blow up, is it?" Catastrophe asks.

"No, it's not." Keswick said.

"Well, what is it?" Roz asks.

"It's this!" Keswick said, as he shows them their cars.

"It's just our cars." Roz said.

"Yes, Rozzie." Keswick said. "But technically, I gave them an up-up-upgrade."

"An upgrade?" Dudley asks.

"That's right, Agent Puppy." Keswick said. "I upgraded them to be ec-ec-ecomonically friendly for the next five years. And they will all save on fa-fa-fuel usage. And when you turn your cars into jets, the jets will now shoot off deadly missiles into the eh-eh-enemy."

"Wow, Keswick!" Roz exclaims. "That sounds cool!"

"Yeah!" Kitty added.

"Thanks." Keswick said. "And they also go extremely faster now! So, enjoy agents. Merry Chra-Chra-Christmas!"

Then he walks away.

"Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

"What is it, Catastrophe?" Kitty asks.

"I am wantink to give you your Christmas gifts now!" Catastrophe said.

"Oh! Okay, Catastrophe." Kitty said, taking out a red shopping bag too. "I've got your Christmas presents too! Wanna exchange gifts now?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said.

So, Kitty gives Catastrophe her bag & Catastrophe gives Kitty her bag.

"Merry Christmas, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Merry Christmas, Catastrophe!" Kitty said.

Catastrophe takes out her gifts, which was a Kitty doll, a DVD, an envelope, a brand new iphone & some DVDs of her favorite shows.

"A brand new iphone. A DVD, another DVD of my favorite shows. An envelope & a Katswell doll!" Catastrophe exclaims. "Thankink you, Katswell darlink!"

"You're welcome, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "And for your information. In the envelope, there are sexy photos of me in my black sexy St. DeLisle nightgown. And the first DVD has sexy clips of me also."

Catastrophe smiles widely.

"Thankink you, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe exclaims loudly with a smile on her face, as the audience laughs. "Thankink you for these sexy Christmas gifts! I will enjoy them, no?"

"Ja." Kitty said, as she took out her Christmas gifts.

Her gifts was a brand new iPad, the new iphone, some new summer spy clothes, DVD sets of her favorite shows; Windy City Blue, Los Angles Undercover, The Ruler of Queens, Steinfeld, & The best of Soul Express. And some brand new cat toys, which included a brand new talking Snaptrap toy.

"Wow!" Kitty exclaims. "I got a brand new iPad! The new iphone! Some new agent clothes for the summer. DVD sets of my favorite shows & some new cat toys!"

She squeezes the Snaptrap toy.

"When I become mayor, I'm so banishing you, Larry!" he said.

The audience laughs.

"I love them, Catastrophe!" Kitty said.

"I'm glad, that you do, Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

Chaos turns to Roz.

"You wanna exchange gifts, no?" she asks Roz.

"Ja!" Roz said, as she takes out a shopping bag. "Merry Christmas, Chaos!"

They both exchanged gifts.

Chaos takes out her gifts.

She had the same things as Catastrophe did, except she had a Rozzie doll.

"Thankink you for the gifts, Rozzie darlink!" Chaos exclaims happily. "I love them!"

"You're welcome, Chaos." Roz said, as she takes out her gifts.

Rozzie's gifts were the same as Kitty's, except she had more the best of Soul Express DVDs & old school rap cds.

"I love the gifts, Chaos!" Rozzie said with happiness in her voice.

"I'm glad, that you do, Rozzie darlink." Chaos said. "We will makeout later, underneath the mistletoe, no?"

The audience whoos at this.

"Ja!" Roz replies.

The Dudleys had exchanged their gifts now & they loved them.

"Gift Certificates to Speedy Toni's, JJ's hot dogs, Philly Subs & others!" they exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs. "And we really love these new dog toys too!"

Then they started playing with the new dog toys.

The audience laughs at them.

Kitty & Roz gives Rabies two gift wrapped objects.

"Here you go, Rabies." the Katswell twins said in unison. "Merry Christmas!"

Rabies opens up his gifts.

There was two Russian Vodka bottles, filled with vodka.

"Two bottles of Russia's delicious vodka!" he exclaims. "Thankink you, Katswell darlinks! Thankink you!"

"You're welcome." the Katswell twins said.

Mini Kitty & Mini Rozzie took out their gifts, which was the same thing as their regulars have. And they was enjoying themselves, playing with their new cat toys.

"Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!" they laughed, as they played with their toys.

The audience awws at this cute scene.

Roz takes out three paper bags.

"Here you go, Duds." she said, as she gives each Dudley a paper bag. "Merry Christmas!"

Both Regular Dudley & Mini Dudley opens up their paper bags to see a whole ham and several bacon sandwiches too.

"Yummy! Ham & bacon sandwiches!" the Dudleys exclaims loudly. "Thanks, Rozzie!"

"You're welcome, Duds!" Roz said, as she gives Rabies the final paper bag. "Merry Christmas, Rabies."

Rabies opens up the paper bag, to see that he had the same thing.

"Thankink you, Rozzie darlink!" he said. "That's one of my favorite foods to eat!"

"You're welcome, Rabies." Roz said.

Then the dogs started eating their food.

The audience laughs at this.

Kitty gives Roz a bag.

"Here you go, sis." she said. "Merry Christmas!"

Roz opens it & takes out a 24K gold chain.

The audience whoos at this.

"A 24K gold chain!" Roz exclaims, as she puts it on around her neck. "Thanks, Kitty sis!"

"You're welcome, Rozzie." Kitty said.

"Here you go." Roz said, as she gives Kitty a small gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

Kitty opens it and takes out a small bottle with green stuff in it.

She gasps.

"Is that?" Kitty asks.

"Yes it is." Roz said. "That's the Essence Of a Lovely Cat Perfume. That perfume that you wanted."

"Thank you, sis!" Kitty said, as she hugs Roz.

The audience awws at this scene of affection.

"You're welcome." Roz said.

**Half an hour later.**

Everyone else had got their gifts now.

Catastrophe goes over to Kitty, as Chaos goes over towards Rozzie.

"Guess what time is it, Katswell darlink?" Catastrophe asks in a sexy tone.

"What?" Kitty asks.

"It's time to makeout underneath the mistletoe!" exclaims Chaos, as the audience laughs.

Roz looks up.

"I don't see any mistletoe." she said.

Kitty also looks up.

"Me neither." she said.

Then Catastrophe & Chaos takes out some mistletoe and held it above Kitty's & Roz's heads.

The audience laughs at this.

"There's some now!" Catastrophe said, as the audience laughs.

"Now, let's kiss!" Chaos said in a sexy tone.

"Okay." the Katswell twins said.

Then they both started making out with the Katz sisters.

The audience whoos at this.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm!" Catastrophe said, as she french kisses Kitty.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said, as she kisses Catastrophe.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Chaos said, as she french kisses Rozzie.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Rozzie said, as she kisses Chaos.

This lasts for another half hour, until they all got tired of kissing.

Catastrophe & Chaos breaks off the kisses.

"Did you like that, no?" they asked in sexy tones.

"JA!" the Katswell twins exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"That's good!" Catastrophe said.

Dudley walks up, nawling on the ham bone.

"So, are we gonna go back to the party?" he asks.

Kitty turns to him.

"Yes we are, Dudleykins." she said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

"What are we waitink for!?" Chaos exclaims. "Let's get back to the party!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheered.

Then they all go back to the party.

* * *

**Many Hours later.**

The party was starting to wind down now, as it was starting to get very late.

The Chief appears on his big-ass monitor now.

He was of course, drunk as hell now.

"Agents!" he started. "I've got something to say!"

Everyone, who wasn't passed out turned and looked at him.

"I would like..*hic* to thank you all for...*hic* giving up your vacations to help out at the...*hic* hospital." he said. "Those veterans really...*hic!* God! I'm so loaded right now!"

Then he falls to the floor.

The audience laughs.

Keswick sighs.

"He means, he's grateful that you all sa-sa-sacrificed your time off, to help out at the ma-ma-mall." he said. "But I don't know, what being dressed up as Sa-Sa-Santa & his elves have to do with crime fighting."

Everyone looks at him.

"Anyways." Keswick said, as he had a cart full of envelopes. "Here are your Christmas ba-ba-bonuses. Come & get them."

"Yeah!" everyone cheered loudly.

Then they all went up and get their bonuses.

"Also." Keswick started. "Since, our vacations were cut sha-sha-short. I have decided to give you another three weeks off!"

"YAY!" everyone cheers loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Now, let's get to the time off!" Keswick shouted.

"YEAH!" everyone cheers, as they started leaving the headquarters now.

"But what about all of this mess?" asked a background poser agent to Keswick. "Who's going to clean it up?"

"The Chief will, when he wa-wa-wakes up." Keswick said, as the audience laughs. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Then everyone leaves the headquarters, as Keswick turns off the lights.

An empty beer bottle falls ontop of the Chief.

"Gaaahh!" the Chief said in his sleep, as the audience laughs.

**Outside.**

Catastrophe was talking.

"Ha!" she exclaims. "I've got a Christmas bonus!"

"So do I, sister!" Chaos said.

"Me three!" Rabies added.

"And we don't even work here!" the three villains exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"That's good." Kitty said, not caring about who's not getting their Christmas bonus.

"This has been fun!" Karey said, as she and her mini get into her red corvette.

"Yeah, it has!" Roz said.

Then she felt something wet hit her.

She looks up.

It had started to snow.

"It's snowing." Roz said.

"Snow!?" Mini TUFF exclaims with happiness in their voices. "YAY!"

"Looks like, we'll be getting a white Christmas after all." Devon said, as she gets into her car. "Well, merry Christmas everyone. See you in three weeks!"

"Bye Devon!" said her fellow agents.

Devon pulls off into the night.

"It's time for us to go now." Karey said, as Mini TUFF's two cars were hitched on to hers.

"Yeah!" the minis said, as they get into the car with her. "It's getting late."

"Ja!" Chaos said, as she sits in Catastrophe's car. "It's almost 2 in the mornink."

"2:00?" Dudley asks. "Now, that's late!"

"Merry Christmas, Karey." Roz called out to Karey.

"Merry Christmas, minis." Kitty & Dudley said to Mini TUFF.

"Merry Christmas, mini me." Rozzie said to her mini.

"Merry Christmas, regulars." Mini TUFF said to their regulars.

"Merry Christmas, regular me." Mini Rozzies said to her regular.

"See you next year, Karey." Dudley said.

"Okay." Karey said, as she started up her corvette. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

Then she & Mini TUFF speeds off into the night.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Well, Katswell darlink." she started. "I am hopink, that you all have a Merry Christmas. That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Kitty said.

"Merry Christmas, Agent Puppy brother." Rabies said, as he gets into Catastrophe's car.

"Merry Christmas, Rabies comrade." Dudley said. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You know, he will." Catastrophe said.

The audience laughs.

"See you darlinks, next year!" Catastrophe said.

"Bye." Kitty & Dudley said in unison.

Then Catastrophe gets into her car & speeds off to her apartment.

Dudley & Kitty get into the new TUFF mobile now.

Dudley sighs.

Kitty notices.

"What's wrong, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"It's that, you didn't give me my gift, when we were at the Christmas party." Dudley said in a sad tone.

"That because, I was gonna give you your present when we get home." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

The audience whoos at this.

"Really?" Dudley asks.

Kitty puts her hand on his upper thigh & rubs it down towards his groin.

"Does that answer your question?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos.

Dudley gets what Kitty was talking about.

"Oh!" Dudley said. "I get it now, Kit-Kat! Let's go! I wanna get my present!"

"Okay, Dudleykins baby." Kitty said.

Then she starts up the TUFF mobile & speeds out of the TUFF garage, towards their home in DeLisle Park.

* * *

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house.**

Kitty unlocks the door and they both walk in.

Dudley immediately shuts and locks the front door behind him.

"Alright, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm ready!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"So am I, Dudleykins." she said, as she sits next to him. "Get ready for your present!"

Then she starts kissing on him.

The audience whoos at this scene.

The kissing stops.

"Like that?" Kitty asks in a sexy tone.

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE IT!"

"That's good." Kitty said. "Now prepare for the rest of my gift to you."

"Uh, Kitty?" Dudley said.

"What is it, baby?" Kitty asks.

"What about them?" Dudley said and he pointed to the camera.

"Oh yeah!" Kitty said. "I forgot about the viewing audience. "Thanks, Dudleykins."

Then she turns to the camera.

"I hope, you all enjoyed these two chapters." Kitty started. "I sure did. Be sure to tune in to the next chapter. It'll be as good! Merry Christmas!"

Then she goes back to kissing Dudley, as they both got on the floor in front of the couch and started the sex.

The audience whoos, and applaudes to this, as the Christmas version of the Kitty Katswell Show starts.

_**Quick note: I would like to thank DarkMadgeDragon for helping me with the presents for everyone. Merry Christmas, everyone.**_


	7. Dudley, Amar, & La Comida

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2_**

Dudley, Amar, & La Comida

_**Alright. This chapter idea was given to me by, DarkMageDragon. There's a brand new restaurant opening in Petropolis and there's also a brand new villain committing crimes, days before the new opening of the restaurant also. Will the TUFF quintet stop them? Read & see. Like always; relax, read, & review.**_

It was a cold wintery day in Petropolis. It had recently snowed again. The complete total after this blizzard was 15 inches. Everyone was hated this and complained bitterly about this, but the kids loved this, because they get to spend more time off of school.

Anyway enough of this. Let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows Kitty & Roz playing one on one basketball in the TUFF gym.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers & applaudes for them.

Kitty dribbles the ball past Rozzie.

She goes for the layup & she slams the ball into the net.

"Yeah!" Kitty said, as the audience applaudes & cheers for her.

"Way to go, sis!" Rozzie exclaims.

Kitty laughs.

"Thanks!" she said, as she opens up a bottle of cherry flavored Gatorade.

She takes a big drink.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! There's nothing like, drinking Gatorade, to make you stronger and gives you strength." Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Roz said, as she gives Kitty her bottle of Grape/Lemon Gatorade. "Excuse me."

"Where are you going, sis?" asks Kitty.

"I'm stepping outside for a minute." Roz said, as she opens up the door, that leads outside.

"Why?" Kitty asks. "You're wearing a tank top & shorts. You're gonna freeze!"

Roz goes outside.

Kitty dribbles the ball & shoots the ball.

Roz soon returns now.

"Whoo!" she said. "I feel refreshed!"

Kitty looks at her.

"Refreshed?" she asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "Sitting outside in this weather, while you're hot and sweaty from training in the gym, helps you."

"It does?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Roz said. "You should try it sometime."

"Maybe, later." Kitty said. "I need to train some more."

"Why?" Roz asks. "You trained enough, haven't ya?"

"Not quite." Kitty said, as she starts dribbling the ball again. "I'm training for next month!"

"So, what's gonna happen next month?" Roz asks.

Kitty makes the three point shot.

The audience applaudes to this.

She turns to her.

"The first annual TUFF winter basketball game." Kitty said. "Julie, the new secretary set this up."

"Really?" Roz asks, as she takes a shot and it goes it. "Didn't the drunk reject the idea?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, picking up the ball. "Then Julie threatens to go to file a sexual harassment case against him and go to the heads of TUFF about him drinking while on duty. And he gladly accepted her idea."

The audience laughs at this.

"Ha!" Rozzie laughs. "That'll show him!"

Then she tries to steal the ball from Kitty, but Kitty fakes her out & goes for the layup.

The shot goes in.

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims, as the audience cheers and applaudes for her.

"Good one, sis!" Roz said, as she gets the ball next. "Now, it's my turn!"

"Alright!" Kitty exclaims.

Then the Katswell twins continue playing ball.

**Meanwhile in the break room.**

Karey, Devon, & Mini TUFF had just walked in.

Karey, Devon, & Mini Karey had just got done arresting two criminals that was trying to rob a bank.

And the rest of Mini TUFF had just got done, sending a corrupt businessman to jail, thanks to in part of Keswick's eavesdropping machine. Mini TUFF was hiding in the closets of the corrupt businessman's office for the last several days. They followed him, wherever he went.

Luckily for them, the guy didn't noticed them and he probably wouldn't noticed them, because the minis are the same height as a regular child or little person. And the corrupt businessman hated those combinations.

Mini TUFF had enough information on the guy, that they went inside and kicked the guy's ass. Despite being small, the minis sure can pack a punch.

Anyways, they all just sat down.

"Ahhhh! What a day." Devon said, as she opens up a refrigerator and takes out a soda.

"Yep!" Karey said. "Those two bank robbers were tough, but we're tougher!"

"Yeah!" Mini Karey exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"We sure got the best of that asshole!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said. "He was trying to throw those punches, but we sure stopped him.

"Yep!" Mini Dudley said.

Then Dudley walks in now.

The audience cheers & applaudes for him.

"Hey, gang." he said. "How are you all today?"

"We're fine, Duds!" Devon, Karey, & the minis said in unison.

"That's good." Dudley said, as he sat down on the couch. "Have you guys seen, Kitty or Rozzie?"

"The last time I saw them, they were in the gym." Devon said.

"Knowing them, they probably are still training in the gym." Mini Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"They could be." Dudley said. "Mind if I join you all?"

"We don't mind." Karey said.

"Good!" Dudley said, as he sat on the couch. "I've had nothing to do, anyways."

The audience laughs, as he turns on the tv.

**Sometime later.**

Kitty & Roz walks back to their cubical, back in their regular TUFF outfits.

Dudley sees them.

"Hey, Kit-Kat! Hey, Rozzie!" Dudley called out to them.

"Hey, Duds!" Roz greeted. "What's up?"

"Hi, Dudleykins." Kitty greeted him in a sexy tone, as the audience whoos.

"So, you two were training in the gym, all this time?" asks Dudley.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "We we're training all this time."

"We were preparing for the first annual TUFF winter basketball game." Roz added.

"That's great, girls!" Dudley exclaims happily. "Guess what I saw today?"

"Lemme guess." Kitty started. "Something with meat, right?"

"Kinda." Dudley replies.

"Is it a new store?" Roz asks.

"Nope." said Dudley. "Give up?"

"Yes." the Katswell twins said in unison.

"Alright." Dudley started. "There's a brand new restaurant opening in Petropolis!"

"Really?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "The food looks good, too!"

"What's the name of the place?" Roz asks.

"I don't know." Dudley said, as he takes out a notepad."But I wrote down the name of the place."

He gives the notepad to Kitty.

"It's in some kind of strange wording too." Dudley said.

The Katswell twins look at the notepad.

"Duds." Roz started.

"Yes, Rozzie?" Dudley asks.

"This is in spanish." Roz said.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "But I can't speak spanish, Rozzie."

"Really?" Kitty said. "You don't seem to have speaking it, into the drive-thru speaker at Taco fun."

The audience laughs, at Dudley's stupidness.

"Well, you know?" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Kitty reads the notepad.

"_'Frida's La Comida: Petropolis' new place for Mexican and American food. Also Puerto Rican food upon request!'_" she said, as she read outloud.

"Mmmmm!" Roz said. "That sounds like that place maybe _bueno_!"

"_Si_!" Dudley said.

"Ah ha!" Kitty shouted, as she points in Dudley's face. "I knew it! You can speak spanish!"

"Ah, _cohones_!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

Just then, Devon walks in.

"What's going on?" Devon asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"Well, we're talking about a brand new restaurant, that's opening in Petropolis, Devon." she said.

"Yeah." Roz said. "It's called; Frida's La Comida."

"Mmmmm!" Devon said. "That sounds like good place to eat at!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said, as he turns to Kitty. "Kit-Kat?"

"Yes, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"How about, we all go to that restaurant when it opens?" Dudley suggested.

"All of us?" Roz & Devon asks in unison.

"Yes." Dudley answers.

"Okay!" Kitty said. "Sounds like a plan!"

"YEAH!" shouted Dudley loudly, as the audience laughs.

Then he calms down now.

"So, now what?" Dudley asks.

Kitty sits in her cubical.

"We work now." she said, as she started typing on her computer.

"Yeah." Roz said, as she also sat down in her cubical.

"Or else, we don't get payed!" Devon said, as she went over to her cubical, as the audience laughs.

"Oh, alright." Dudley said, as he sits back down & goes back to surfing meat on his computer.

* * *

**Few days later.**

It was a couple of days, before the opening of the new restaurant.

The TUFF agents were doing work in their cubicals, when the Chief's voice was heard on the PA.

"Would agents; Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, Katswell, Kitten, & Foxx report to my office!" he shouted.

"Let's go see, what the chief wants." Karey said, as she stands up in her cubical.

"Awwww! Do we have to?" Dudley whined as the audience laughs at him, as he was playing computer games, instead of doing his work.

"Yes, Dudley." Kitty said in a serious tone, as she grabs him by the shirt collar, as the audience laughs. "Now, let's go!"

Then they all go to the Chief's office.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief had his glasses on, as Keswick was also standing there.

"What's happening, Chief?" Kitty asks.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Keswick." he started. "Gimme the intel!"

"Right." Keswick said, as he gives the Chief the intel.

The Chief straightens his glasses and looks at it.

"There's a robbery at Taylor's Jewelry Shop." he said.

"Who's doing it?" Karey asks. "Is it Madame Catastrophe, Dr. Rabies, & Madame Chaos?"

"No, Agent Kitten." the Chief said. "It's by a new villainess by the name of; El Senorita."

"El Senorita?" Devon asks.

"Yeah, Agent Fa-Fa-Foxx." Keswick said. "According to this intel, that she might be da-da-dangerous."

"Yeah." the Chief said. "So, be on your toes."

Dudley then stands on his toes and he falls flat on his face.

The audience laughs at his stupid ass.

"Not literally, Agent Puppy." the Chief said, as he facepalms himself.

"Oh." Dudley said sheepishly.

"Let's go and kick some ass!" Karey exclaims loudly.

"Yeah!" said the rest of her partners.

Then they run out of the Chief's office.

Then the Chief calls in Mini TUFF.

"Mini TUFF. Would you all report to my office!" he shouted.

Mini TUFF quickly runs in.

"What is it, Chief?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I want you all to do some errands for me." the Chief said.

"What kind of errands?" Mini Rozzie asks.

"He wants you all to go out and buy him some ba-ba-beer." Keswick said in a sarcastic tone.

"Thank you, _Keswuss_!" the Chief said, as the audience laughs.

"Hey!" Keswick sniffs. "The name's Keswick! Not, Keswuss! I conquered my fear of ga-ga-girls!"

"WHAT!? We get to go out & get you some fucking beer!?" Mini TUFF sniffs. "This sucks ass!"

"You better do it." Keswick started. "Or, he'll ma-ma-make you massage his nasty, old gra-gra-groin."

The audience laughs, at Mini TUFF's gross out expressions.

"Even me?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Yes, Mini Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy." Keswick said. "Even you."

"We'll get the beer!" Mini TUFF exclaims, as they run for the tubes, that leads to the TUFF garage.

The Chief turns to Keswick.

"Why the hell, did you tell them all that crap for!?" he shouted.

"Because," Keswick started. "I wa-wa-wanted them to know, what you was gonna do. Now, if you please ex-ex-excuse me, I gotta return back to my lab."

Then he leaves.

"You better enjoy it!" the Chief shouted after him. "Because, this might be the last day, you're gonna work in there!"

Then the Chief gets on his intercom.

"Julie!" he shouted. "Come in here & gimme a happy ending!"

"I don't think so!" Julie said from the other end of the intercom. "I still have the heads of TUFF on speed dial and on my iphone. So, I can call to them and tell them about how you are sexual harassing all of the female employees."

"Grrrrrrr!" the Chief said.

"So, you better straighten up!" Julie shouted. "But I can give you, your coffee and lunch if you like?"

"Never mind." the Chief sighs in a sad voice, as the audience laughs.

"Alright." Julie said. "Now do you your work!"

Then the intercoms turn off.

"Dammit! Fuck!" the Chief shouted, as he threw his Quacky the Duck coloring book out the window.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**At Taylor's Jewelry Shop.**

The TUFF quintet pulls up in front the shop, across the street.

Kitty jumps out of the new TUFF mobile with her gun.

"Alright, everyone." Kitty said. "We must be careful with this new villain!"

"Yeah." Roz said, as she also jumps out with her gun. "Who knows, what tricks she got up her sleeve."

"Yeah!" Devon said, as she holds her updated weapon.

Dudley inhales some aroma.

"Mmmmm! Something smells delicious!" he said, as he licks his lips and the audience laughs.

There was a Tony's Hot dogs truck close by, serving patrons.

"Dudley!" Kitty shouted. "There's no time for food! We're on a mission!"

"Yeah, Duds." Karey said.

"So, keep your stick on the ice!" Devon orders, as the audience laughs.

"What?" Dudley asks.

Roz rolls her eyes.

"Just try and keep your mind on the mission at hand, Duds." she said.

"Alright, Rozzie." Dudley said.

"Alright." said Kitty. "Now, let's go stop El Senorita!"

"Yeah!" shouted her partners.

Then the TUFF quintet stand at the doorway, that leads to Taylor's.

They see a female Chihuahua with black hair, which stops at her torso. She also had tanish/brownish short fur. She also had black eyes and was wearing a red dress, which shows off some of her cleavage. The red dress also had a thin green stripe, where the top of the dress starts and a thin white stripe on the midsection of the dress. She also was wearing black closed toed high heel boots and she was also wearing red lipstick.

She was holding some kind of blaster-like gun in the clerk's face.

"Alright, _senor_ clerk!" El Senorita shouted in her spanish accent. "Now, gimme all those diamonds & jewelry. And put them in this bag!"

She throws a black purse-like bag into the clerk's face.

"Okay, ma-ma-madam." the store clerk said, as he started putting the diamonds into the bag.

"Don't think of pulling a _rapido_, either!" El Senorita sniffs, "Or it will be the _final de la_ _linea_ for your ass!"

Then the TUFF quintet rushes in.

"Hold it right there, El Senorita!" Kitty shouted, as she & her partners aimed their weapons at her. "You're not gonna get away from us!"

"_Dios mio_!" El Senorita exclaims. "TUFF agents!"

"Yes it is!" Karey said. "You're not gonna rob this jewelry store!"

"Or get out of here, completely unharmed, either!" Devon added.

"Oh yeah!?" El Senorita said. "Just watch me!"

Then she takes out another weapon and blasts it at the TUFF agents.

The TUFF quintet dodges the blast from the weapon.

"God damn!" Roz exclaims. "Girl's sure got a nice weapon!"

Kitty stands back up on her feet.

"Ha! Is that it!?" she said. "I've seen better!"

"No." El Senorita said. "How about this for size!?"

Then she karate kicks Kitty, knocking her off her feet.

Kitty stands back up.

"Roz! Karey! Devon!" she shouted. "Quad team her!"

Then Roz, Karey, Devon, & Kitty quad team El Senorita.

Then they started throwing a bunch of punches, kicks, & various attacks at El Senorita.

El Senorita dodges & ducks them all. And she even grabs their hands at one point and wrestles them down to the ground.

"Ha!" El Senorita said. "How do you like me now!?"

"But how?" Karey asks. "How did you defeat us like that?"

"Ha! Easy." El Senorita started. "My brother taught me, at his secret agent company!"

Then she went for the black bag full of jewelry & takes it from the store clerk's hand.

"Now, watch me get away." she said, as she laughs evilly. "_Adios_, losers!"

Then she started running towards the door.

Kitty turns to Dudley's direction.

"Dudley! Stop here!" she shouted.

"Right, Kitty!" Dudley said, as he stands in front of the doorway to keep El Senorita from escaping.

Then he looks at her.

He started to sweat & have butterflies in his stomach. His tail started wagging & a goofy smile spreads across his face.

The audience laughs at this.

He then sees El Senorita skipping through a field of hearts.

"Sexy, girl." Dudley said in a love struck tone.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty shouted. "STOP HER!"

El Senorita stops right in front of Dudley.

She notices the love struck look on his face and comes up with an plan.

"Excuse me, _senor_." she started in a sexy voice. "Can you please, open the door for me with your strong, hot muscles? I'm a little weak."

"Sure, sexy!" Dudley said, still lovesick.

He opens the door and holds it for El Senorita.

"Here you go, sexy." Dudley said. "Have a nice day, with your sexy self."

El Senorita laughs erotically.

"_Gracis_, my fine _senor_." she said in her sexy spanish tone, as she goes through the door.

Then El Senorita hops into her red Camero and blows Dudley a kiss. And then she speeds off.

Dudley sighs happily, as he watches her get away.

"What a sexy Chihuahua girl." he said, still in a lovesick tone, as the audience laughs. "Maybe I'll see her again."

Then Kitty, Roz, Karey, & Devon rushes up to him.

Kitty was extremely pissed.

"Dudley!" she shouted. "You let El Senorita get away!"

"Did you get down her license plate number?" Devon asks.

"No." Dudley said. "I forgot to. Sorry."

The rest of his partners facepalms themselves.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Kitty asks him.

Dudley gulps loudly and tries not to look at Kitty.

"Dudley." Kitty said in a angry tone. "Look at me."

Dudley sheepishly looks at her.

"Now, tell me." Kitty started again. "Why you didn't try to stop her?"

"Because, her sexiness got to me." Dudley admitted. "She's very sexy & those curves of hers and that sexy spanish accent, just drove me wild."

Kitty was cross.

"Just because of that, we're gonna have to pay Taylor's for their stolen jewelry!" she sniffs. "Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah!" Karey said.

"I'm sorry." Dudley said.

"Let's just go." Roz said. "The Chief isn't gonna enjoy this."

Then the TUFF quintet get into their cars and go back to the TUFF HQ.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ & the Chief's office.**

The Chief was yelling at Dudley for letting El Senorita get away.

"Agent Puppy!" the Chief shouted. "Do you know, what you did!?"

"Yes, sir." Dudley said. "I let El Senorita get away."

"Yeah! With millions of dollars of jewelry, that we're gonna have to pay for too!" the Chief shouted.

Then he turns to Kitty, Roz, Karey, & Devon.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm not blaming the four of you for his actions or the situation that happen."

"Thanks, sir." said the three cats and fox.

The Chief turns his attention back to Dudley.

"As for you, Agent Puppy!" he started. "As a way to pay for the stolen jewelry. Your paycheck is gonna be extremely short for the next several months!"

Dudley puts his head down, as his ears goes down.

"Okay, sir." Dudley said in a sad tone.

The Chief turns back to the cats.

"So, agent Katswell-Puppy." he started. "You said, that this El Senorita have a brother that trained her to kick your asses?"

"Yes, Chief." Kitty said.

"Hmmmm?" the Chief said. "We need to look up the profile of her!"

Then he gets on his intercom.

"Julie. Find me El Senorita's files from secret agencies in Mexico for me, please?" he said.

"Now, that's doing your job!" Julie said from the other end of the intercom, as the audience laughs. "Right away, sir!"

The intercom goes off.

The Chief turns to the TUFF quintet.

"Alright, agents." he started. "You guys can go back to work now."

"Right, chief." the TUFF quintet said, as they left the office.

Then Mini TUFF walks in the bags of beer.

Kitty sees this.

"Don't ask." Mini Kitty said, as the audience laughs.

It shows; Kitty and Roz in the break room minutes later.

Kitty was sulking.

Roz notices this.

"What's wrong, sis?" she asks, as she takes out a soda from the refrigerator. "Still upset, that El Senorita got away?"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "And I'm also mad at Dudley!"

Roz sits next to her.

"He did fuck up, sis." she said. "He was the one, who was suppose to stop her from escaping."

"Besides that, Rozzie." Kitty said. "I mean, he said; that he fell in love with her sexiness and all that shit!"

"Oh." Roz mutters.

"I am just a slit bit jealous of him!" Kitty shouted.

"You are?" Roz asks.

"Yes I am, Rozzie!" Kitty said. "Dudley's not suppose to fall in love with other girls now. We're married now. I am suppose to be the girl, who's hot & sexy for him."

Roz takes a sip of her Homey Holla soda.

"So, what are you gonna do?" she asks.

"I dunno, Rozzie." Kitty said. "But meanwhile, a certain someone's gonna sleep on the couch for a while."

"Just relax, sis." Roz said, as she rubs Kitty's hand. "Just relax."

Kitty breaths.

"Yeah..." Kitty said.

"Now, let's just enjoy our break time." Roz said.

"Okay." said Kitty, as she opens up a bag of BBQ potato chips & started eating them. "Mmmmm! Delicious!"

"Can I have some, sis?" Rozzie asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Sure."

Then she pours her some of the BBQ chips.

Roz tries a chip.

"Mmmmmmm! Delicious chips!" she said.

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

Then the Katswell twins enjoyed their break.

**In the TUFF gym.**

Karey & Devon was training hard.

"We gotta get stronger!" Devon said, as she lifted a 550 lb. weight.

"Yeah!" Karey said, as she punches a million super cat punches into the speed bag.

Dudley was sitting in the corner, watching them.

He sighs loudly.

Devon & Karey notices this and stops their training.

"What's wrong, Duds?" Karey asks. "Still upset, over what happened between you, Kitty, & El Senorita?"

"Yes." Dudley said. "And for letting El Senorita get away too."

"Oh." Devon said. "I'm sure, we're gonna get her, one of these days."

"I know that." Dudley said. "But I feel so bad, for making Kitty angry with me."

"But you should be used to that sort of thing by now." Karey said, as the audience laughs.

"But this is different this time, Karey." Dudley said. "She's my wife. And I'm suppose to make her happy, not angry."

Then he turns to Karey.

"And it's not my fault!" he said, as he grabs her. "It's not my fault, that her sexiness is one of my weakness!"

Then he shakes her, as the audience laughs.

"Well, shaking me isn't gonna help matters!" Karey shouted.

"Oh. Sorry." Dudley said, as he sets her down and let her go.

Devon sits next to him.

"Don't worry, Dudley." she started. "I'm sure, it's gonna get better."

"Yeah. She's right, Duds." Karey said. "It's gonna take time, but things will get better between the two of you."

"Yeah." Dudley said in a sad tone, as he looks up at Karey & Devon.

They both smiled at him.

"Yeah." Dudley said in a happier tone.

"Alright!" Devon said.

"So, do you wanna train with us?" Karey suggested.

"Yes, of course." Dudley said, feeling happier now.

Then he rips off his black shirt and his black trunks appears on the bottom.

"Now, let's work out!" he shouted.

"Alright!" Devon said.

Then the three TUFF agents started training and working out.

**Much later.**

It shows, Kitty's & Dudley's house now.

Kitty were getting pillows, & covers ready on the couch.

"Alright, Dudley." she called. "Here's your bed."

Then Dudley walks in sadly.

He sighs sadly.

"Kitty. Can we talk?" Dudley asks her.

"No, Dudley." Kitty said. "I'm really, really tired. I need to catch up on my sleep."

Then she turns and goes to her room.

"Good night, Dudley." she said. "See you in the morning."

Dudley lays down on the couch & sighs sadly again.

"Why did I do such a stupid thing?" he said to himself. "I knew, that I should've stopped El Senorita, but no! I had to help her out, by holding the fucking door open and getting distracted by her sexiness!"

Then his eyes start to tear up, as he turns to the couch side table and see the photo of he & Kitty successfully defeated Snaptrap.

Then he looks at the other photo, which was their wedding photo.

He picks it up & stares at it.

"I hope, she doesn't leave me." Dudley said, as a few tear drops fall onto the photo of Kitty in her beautiful wedding dress.

Then he puts the photo back and went unhappily to sleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning.**

Everyone was at TUFF again.

Kitty was sitting at her cubical, working on her computer, when Roz comes into her cubical.

"Just _dos_ more days, until Frida's grand opening!" she exclaims, as she sits down. "Hey, sis!"

"Hey, Rozzie." Kitty said, as she continues typing on her computer.

"So, is Duds still on lockdown?" Roz asks.

"What?" Kitty asks, as the audience laughs.

"I said, are you & Duds still on the outs?" Roz asks.

"Kinda." Kitty said. "But it's more hard on him."

It shows Dudley on his side of the cubical.

He had a five o' clock shadow & his eyes were red.

Karey looks at him.

"Damn, Duds." she started. "You look tore up from the floor up!"

The audience laughs at this.

Dudley turns to her.

"Oh man, Karey." he started. "I had a rough night."

"Were you & Kitty arguing all night?" she asks.

"No." Dudley said. "I just didn't get any sleep last night, because I was so upset."

"Oh!" Karey said. "I see."

Then Dudley sighs sadly.

Then the Chief's big-ass monitor comes down.

"Agents; Katswell-Puppy, Puppy, Katswell, Kitten, & Foxx report to my office!" he shouted.

Roz stands up.

"Well, let's see what the Chief wants, sis." she said.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief turns to the TUFF Quintet.

"Alright, agents." he started. "We've found more information about El Senorita."

"Really?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah, Agent Katswell-Pa-Pa-Puppy." Keswick said. "She's lives on the southeast side of Petropolis, in the Pa-Pa-Perez Subdivision."

"That's nice to know." Roz said.

"So, do you know, where she's gonna strike next?" Devon asks.

"No." the Chief said. "But all we know is, that she likes to rob jewelry stores, electronic stores & banks. So, that's why, I want you five to stakeout at Gino's Jewelry Store to see if she comes there."

"Right." Kitty said. "We're on it, Chief!"

Then the other three TUFF agents leave.

The Chief stops Dudley.

"Oh. And Agent Puppy." he started.

"Yeah, Chief?" Dudley asks.

"Please make yourself up." the Chief said. "You look like the last section of the Green Mile."

The audience laughs.

"Right, Chief." Dudley said.

He follows his partners.

* * *

**At Gino's Jewelry Store.**

The TUFF Quintet was in the cloaked TUFF van.

"So, anything?" Karey asks Kitty.

"Nope." Kitty said. "Nothing yet."

But little did she know, that something was gonna happen. And it's gonna happen in the TUFF van too.

Dudley's back was turned to them.

He starts sniffling.

"Sniff! Sniff!" he sniffles loudly.

Kitty turns to him.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks Roz.

Dudley turns to Kitty, with tears in his eyes.

"I'M SORRY, KITTY!" he bawled, as he gets on his knees in front of her. "I'M SORRY FOR LETTING EL SENORITA GET AWAY! I'M SORRY FOR UPSETTING YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!"

Then Dudley cries a lot on the floor.

Kitty then kneels down towards him.

"Dudley." she said, as she puts an hand on him.

Dudley looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, Kitty?" he asks, between sobs.

"I accept your apology, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

Dudley smiles weakly at her.

"Thank you, Kit-Kat baby!" he said, as he gives her a big hug. "Thank you!"

"I love you, Dudley." Kitty said, as she hugs him back.

"I love you too, Kitty." Dudley said.

The audience awws at this scene of affection.

"Dudley." Kitty started. "I think, I can find a way to keep you from getting distracted of El Senorita's sexiness."

"Really? What's that?" Dudley asks.

Kitty smiles.

"Food!" she said.

Dudley starts panting & drooling.

"I just love food, Kit-Kat!" Dudley shouted happily, as the audience laughs. "Do you have any food!?"

"What's going on?" Devon asks.

"I want something to eat!" Dudley exclaims.

Kitty turns to Devon.

"I've found a way, for Dudley not to fall for El Senorita's sexiness, Devon." she said.

"Really?" Devon asks. "What is it?"

"We distract Dudley with food." Kitty said.

"Yeah! Food!" Dudley shouted, as the audience laughs.

"That's his second weakness." Roz said.

"Now," Kitty said. "Let's get back to the stakeout."

Then everyone turns their attention back to the stakeout.

**Later.**

It was almost sunset now.

Gino's Jewelry Store was closing down for the day.

Kitty puts away her binoculars.

"Well, guys." she started. "Looks like, El Senorita didn't strike today."

"Nope, she didn't!" Dudley said.

Then Karey's wristcom goes off.

She answers it.

Keswick was on it.

"We just got some more in-in-intel about El Senorita, guys." he said.

"What is it, Keswick?" Kitty asks.

"Well, Agent Katswell-Puppy." Keswick started. "She only comes out two to three days a w-w-week."

"Okay." Roz said. "And whatelse?"

"She also carries a weapon with her that can put you to sla-sla-sleep." Keswick continues. "So be aware of that."

"Okay, Keswick!" the TUFF Quintet said in unison.

"Alright." Keswick said. "Keswick out!"

The transmission ended.

"Well, looks like we can punch out for the day." Devon said as the owner of Gino's, car drives by.

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she starts up the TUFF van. "Let's go!"

Then she drives the van back to TUFF.

* * *

**The very next day.**

It was Friday and it was the very day; that Frida's La Comida was having its grand opening later that evening.

The TUFF Quintet was excited about this.

And so was Mini TUFF.

The TUFF Quintet was in the break room.

"Just hours away, until we eat at Frida's!" Dudley exclaims loudly.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I can't wait to try their food!"

"That's why, I'm barely eating anything today." Devon said.

"Me too!" Karey added.

Then Mini TUFF walks in.

"Hey, regulars." greeted Mini Kitty.

"Hey, minis." Kitty greeted. "How are you all doing today?"

"We're doing great!" Mini Roz said.

"Where have you all been?" ask Karey.

"We've been doing some stakeouts & doing errands." Mini Karey said.

"Oh." Karey said. "We've been staking out too!"

"So, did you all hear, that a new restaurant is opening tonight?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" the TUFF Quintet exclaims in unison as the audience laughs.

"We're going there tonight." Roz said.

"So are we, regular me!" Mini Roz said.

"That's good." Kitty said.

Dudley eats a sandwich loaded with meat within five seconds.

"BUURRRPPP!" he belched, as the audience laughs. "That should last me, until we get to Frida's tonight!"

Kitty turns to him.

"Are you sure about that, Dudleykins?" she asks. "You know, how much you eat."

"Um, I'm not too sure, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "I might, eat some more before then."

"Ha! I knew it!" Kitty shouted, as the audience laughs.

"I wonder, what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Rozzie asks.

"Probably, do nothing, sis." Kitty said. "Since there's no crimes happening today, and the Chief isn't here."

"So, let's just stay in here!" Devon said. "There's plenty of comfy chairs, couches, several fridges full of food, several soda & juice vending machines, and there's a tv in here."

"YEAH!" Kitty, Roz, Karey & Dudley exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then they relax.

Kitty turns to Mini TUFF.

"You guys can join us, if you want." she said.

"Alright!" Mini TUFF exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then they relaxed with their regulars.

* * *

**Later.**

It was evening now.

The TUFF Quartet & Mini TUFF just got inside of Frida's La Comida.

They were looking around.

"Wow!" Roz said. "This place doesn't look too bad!"

"Not too bad at all!" Kitty said.

"Let's get a table!" Mini Rozzie said.

Then they all get a table.

Then walks up a tan cat with aqua colored hair, with a black tip on her tail & black eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with red striping on the end of the sleeves. Black pants and black Nikes with red lacing walks up, carrying some menus.

"Hello there." she greeted the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF. "Welcome to Frida's La Comida. My name is Frida."

"This is a pretty _bueno_ place you got here, Frida!" Kitty said.

"_Si_!" Roz added.

"_Gracis_!" Frida said, as she gives them the menus. "Now, look through the menus, to see what you want to order."

"Okay!" the TUFF agents said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then Frida walks off.

Dudley looks through the menu.

"Hmmmm? All this stuff looks so delicious!" he said. "I don't know, what to order!"

"Order plenty of stuff." Kitty said. "I'm buying."

"Okay!" Everyone at the table exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

Then they go back to looking back at their menus.

Things were going great for the restaurant, when El Senorita walks in with her black purse and weapons.

The casher looks at her.

"Can I help you, Mrs." she asks.

"No." El Senorita said. "I can help myself."

Then she goes and stands in the middle of the restaurant.

"Alright everyone!" she shouted. "Gimme all of your valuable things or everyone will suffer!"

The TUFF quartet hears her.

"It's El Senorita!" Roz exclaims.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "I'm gonna get distracted by her sexiness!"

"Not to worry, Dudley." Kitty said. "You won't get distracted."

"Yeah." Devon said.

"Now, let's go get her ass!" Roz exclaims, as she takes out her weapon.

"Yeah!" shouted her team.

The TUFF quintet & mini TUFF aim their weapons at El Senorita.

"Alright, El Senorita." Kitty started. "This is round two!"

"TUFF Agents!" El Senorita exclaims. "Are you ready to lose to me again?!"

"No!" Roz said. "We're ready to defeat your ass!"

"Time to beat your asses!" El Senorita shouted, as she attacks them with a brutal karate kick.

Luckily, the TUFF agents knew this was coming & dodged the brutal kick.

Karey & Devon attacks El Senorita first, but El Senorita takes out her weapon that knocks anyone to sleep called; The Knock-Out gun and shoots them with it, putting them to sleep.

"Ha!" El Senorita laughs. "Two down. Seven to go!"

Then Mini TUFF attacks her, but using her training that she got from her brother, El Senorita easily ducked & dodged Mini TUFF's attacks.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Dudley, look!" she shouted, as she pointed towards a different direction. "Delicious food!"

"Where!?" Dudley asks, with his tongue out drooling, as the audience laughs.

Then he sees a table loaded with food.

"FOOD!" he shouted.

Then he goes over there and starts eating the food.

The audience laughs at this.

El Senorita smiles evilly.

"Ha! It's Six to one. Easy odds!" she said, as she gives Mini Karey & Mini Dudley quick severe Chihuahua punches, knocking them out cold. "Now, it's four to one!"

"You're not gonna take us down so easily, El Senorita!" Kitty said, as she did a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Roz said, as she also did a fighting stance. "You're not gonna take down the Katswell sisters!"

"Or the mini versions, either!" Mini Kitty & Mini Roz said, as they also did a fighting stance.

"Oh, yeah?" El Senorita said, as she aims her Knock-out gun at them. "That's what you think? Say good night, _perras_!"

Then she shoots off her gun.

The regular & Mini Katswell twins dodges the shot from the gun, but unfortunately it hits some people, who was eating at a table.

They fell asleep.

The audience laughs at this.

Then El Senorita shoots off her gun again & the Katswells dodged this.

The shot hits some more people.

"Dammit!" El Senorita sniffs. "They're quick, but I'm quicker!"

She continues shooting off her weapon.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Hey, sis." she said to Kitty. "You distract her, while me & Mini me take her weapon away."

"Alright, sis!" Kitty said.

So both Roz & Mini Roz crawls away, without being noticed by El Senorita.

"Gah!" El Senorita exclaims. "I'm gonna get those TUFF _chicas_!"

Roz & her mini sneaks up to her.

"Ready, Mini me?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz exclaims.

"Good." Roz said. "On the count of three, you pounce on her & I take her gun away."

"Good plan!" Mini Roz said.

"Thanks." Roz said. "Ready? 1, 2, 3!"

Then Mini Roz pounces onto El Senorita.

"Gah!" El Senorita cries, letting go of her Knock-Out gun.

Roz quickly takes the Knock-Out gun & snaps it in half.

"My Knock-Out gun!" El Senorita cries. "Oh! You _perras_ are gonna get it!"

Then she pounces onto the Rozzes and tries to fight them.

Kitty & her mini joins the fight too.

El Senorita was throwing punching left and right, but the Katswells were smarter and quicker.

Kitty gives El Senorita a Super Katswell punch to the stomach.

"Ooof!" El Senorita cries.

Roz gives her a super Katswell karate kick to the chin, knocking out a couple of teeth.

"My teeth!" El Senorita cries. "My beautiful teeth!"

Mini Kitty twists El Senorita's arm.

"OWWW!" El Senorita cries.

"You're not so tough now!" Mini Roz said, as she knees her in the stomach.

Kitty gives El Senorita several more Super Katswell punches.

"Fucking bitch!" Kitty shouted.

The fighting continues for another ten minutes.

"I give! I give!" El Senorita cries. "I give up!"

"Oh, no." Roz said. "You don't get to say, you give up. Until, I give out the last punch!"

Then Rozzie gives El Senorita a Ultra Mega Katswell punch to the face, knocking her silly.

The audience applaudes to this.

"Now, you can give up." Roz said.

Kitty puts the cuffs onto El Senorita's wrists.

"El Senorita. In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. You are under arrest!" she said.

"Ah, _cohones_." El Senorita said.

Dudley walks up to them.

"Hey, ugly bitch." he said to El Senorita. "You're the ugliest bitch, I ever seen!"

The audience laughs, as he takes a bite from a ham.

"You look just like my great grandmother, except she dead!" Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

El Senorita passes out.

* * *

Soon, the TUFF police was there taking El Senorita to jail.

The manager and owner; Frida walks up to the TUFF trio & Mini TUFF.

"Thank you for saving my restaurant on it's opening night from that El Senorita bitch." she said.

"You're welcome, Frida." Kitty said. "We were just doing our jobs."

"Because, you saved my restaurant." Frida started. "Anytime you come here. Your meals are free!"

"FREE!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Frida said. "So, did you guys order anything, before that bitch came in here?"

"No." Kitty said.

"We're starving!" Mini TUFF said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Alright." Frida said. "Go to your menus, and see what you want. Then I'll get it for you."

Then the TUFF agents go back to their table & ordered their food.

* * *

**Later.**

The TUFF quintet had just finished eating.

Karey & Devon was awake to enjoy the food too.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Kitty said, as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "That was delicious!"

"Yep! It sure was, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then he burps loudly.

"BUUUUUURRRRPPPP!"

The audience laughs at this.

"_Si_!" Roz said. "That food was pretty _bueno_!"

"Yeah!" Mini TUFF said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Then Frida walks up, carrying a box.

"So, did you TUFF agents enjoyed my food?" she asks.

"YEAH!" the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"That's _muy bueno_!" Frida said, as she puts the box onto the table & opens it. "Now, who wants some Frida Bars!?"

"WE DO!" all of the TUFF agents at the table exclaims, as the audience laughs.

"_Muy bien_." Frida said, as she started giving out the chocolate candy bars.

Roz opens her Frida bar & takes a bite.

"Mmmmm! This is _delicioso_, Frida!" she said. "What's in this chocolate bar?"

Frida turns to her.

"Well, there's chocolate of course. Rice, and caramel!" she explains.

"Oh boy!" Roz exclaims. "My favorite combinations!"

"Mine's too!" Devon said, as she eats her candy bar.

"That's _bueno_!" Frida said. "I'm glad, that you all love it!"

Kitty finishes up her candy bar.

"Haaaaaaaa!" she said. "This has been some chapter, huh?"

"Yes it was!" Roz said. "Plenty of things happened."

"Yeah." Karey said. "There was a new villainess. A brand new restaurant opened."

"Duds got distracted by El Senorita's sexy looks." Devon added. "And we found a solution for him."

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "WITH FOOD!"

The audience laughs.

"We got to go undercover & take down a corrupted businessman too!" the Minis exclaims.

"And we maded a new friend too!" Roz said, as she turns to Frida and smiles at her.

"Yeah!" Frida said.

Kitty then turns to the camera.

"Alright." Kitty started. "That's it for chapter 7. Turn into the next chapter. It's gonna be as good!"

Then all of the females did a sexy pose, as Dudley continues eating.

The audience applaudes to this.


	8. The Girls of Winter

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2**_

The Girls of Winter

_**In this chapter, it's the first annual TUFF ladies winter basketball game. Will TUFF wins? Just relax, read & find out. Also, review!**_

It was a cold, wintery day in Petropolis. Winter was full blast, as it was snowing a lot. It was dark & gloomy. The kids were enjoying this, as they were playing in the snow. Let's see what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows; Kitty & Roz practicing basketball in the TUFF gym.

The audience; whoos, cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

"Whew!" Kitty said, as she releases the ball to the net.

The ball goes in.

The audience applaudes to this.

"Yes!" Kitty exclaims. "Nothing but net!"

"Good one, sis!" Rozzie said, as she takes a sip of Cherry/Lemon Gatorade.

"Thanks, sis!" Kitty said.

Then Karey, Devon, and the minis walk in.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

"Hey, Kitty. Hey, Rozzie." Devon said.

The Katswell sisters turn to her.

"Hey, Devon!" they greeted her.

"What you doing in here?" Karey asks.

"We're training for the first annual TUFF ladies winter basketball game." Kitty explains.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "Remember, Julie set it up with the Chief's help?"

"Oh, yeah!" Karey said. "She threaten to turn the Chief to the heads of TUFF for sexually harassing female employees."

"Yeah!" Kitty said.

"I wonder, who are we gonna play against?" Devon asks.

"I dunno." Roz said. "But I heard, that we're gonna be playing against female villains."

"So that means; Money Bags, Madame Catastrophe, Madame Chaos, Lunch lady Bug, Snowflake, & El Senorita?" Devon asks.

"Yeah!" Kitty said, as she picks up the ball. "That's about it, unless a new villainess shows up."

"Yeah, right!" Mini Kitty laughs. "Slim chances of that happening!"

The audience laughs.

"So, do you wanna join us?" Roz asks.

"Sure." Karey said.

"Hell, yeah!" Devon said. "I need to work on my basketball moves!"

"Yeah!" the mini cats exclaims.

"Good!" Kitty said. "Now, let's start practicing!"

Then they started practicing on their moves.

* * *

It shows Dudley & his mini in the snack room.

The audience applaudes & whistles for them.

"So, Mini me." Dudley said. "What do you want to eat?"

"How about some cereal?" Mini Dudley asks.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he got two bowls. "So, what type of cereal do you want, Mini me?"

Then he grabs a box of Fruit Pebbles.

"No way!" Mini Dudley said. "It's full of cloth. And no underwear. They didn't wear any underwear during the prehistoric days. That is too nasty for me."

Then he knocks the box from Dudley's hand.

"I can't eat that shit!" Mini Dudley said, as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Dudley said, as he grabs a box of Captain Crunch. "How about Captain Crunch?"

"Captain Crunch?" Mini Dudley asks. "More like Captain Shit!"

The audience laughs.

"That is amazing, goddamn cereal." Mini Dudley continues. "The captain looks like a captain of a gay cruise, but that's okay. Look how small that box is, compared to this!"

He takes out a bigger bag of a cheaper brand of Frosted Flakes.

"Look how big this bag is!" Mini Dudley said. "It's as big as my goddamn head! Also, after you eat all of the cereal, you can use it as a trash bag. Two uses in one!"

The audience laughs.

"Yeah! Good one, Mini me." Dudley said, as he takes the bag from his mini. "Let's eat that!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said. "Pour that bitch! Pour that bitch!"

Dudley pours the cereal into two giant bowls.

"Milk please, mini me." Dudley said.

"Right!" Mini Dudley said, as he pour the milk into the bowls.

"Alright." Dudley said. "Now, let's get to the tv & eat!"

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said.

Then they went over to the couch and turn on the tv.

Then Keswick walks in along with Agent Nutz.

"What's going on, Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy & Mini Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy?" he asks.

"We're good, Keswick!" Dudley said. "We're eating cereal while watching tv."

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley said.

"Pretty good!" Keswick said. "Can I ja-ja-join?"

"Sure." Dudley said. "Pour yourself a bowl and join us!"

"Okay." Keswick said, as he goes and pours himself a bowl of cereal.

Agent Nutz turns to Keswick, & both Dudleys.

"Hey, you two wolves & thingamajig are eatin' up all of my fuckin' cereal!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" Dudley said. "So, what?"

"It's time for me to open a can of whoop ass!" Agent Nutz said, as he rolls up his sleeves.

Dudley stands up.

"Oh, yeah!?" he sniffs. "I would like to see you do it!"

Then he does a fighting stance.

"I'm ready for your ass, punk!"

Agent Nutz does some ass backwards fighting stance.

"Time for pain!" Agent Nutz shouted.

Then he attacks or tries to attack Dudley.

Dudley grabs his & throws his ass out of the window.

The audience laughs at this.

Agent Nutz hits the ground hard.

He weakly stands up.

"Lucky shot!" he said. "I'm gonna beat the hell out of that wolf!"

But before he can go back inside, a bus hits into him.

"Whoa!" said the bus driver. "Damn, roads!"

The bus keeps going with a dead Agent Nutz in front.

The audience laughs.

"Ha! That's it for ole Agent Nutz!" Dudley said, as he closes the window. "Now, back to my cereal!"

Then he goes back to where Mini Dudley & Keswick were. And he continues eating his cereal without further incident.

**Half an hour later.**

The Chief was being served his lunch by Julie, his new secretary.

Anyways, she was serving him something healthy for lunch, which he hated of course.

"What the hell is this!?" the Chief sniffs, as he looks at his lunch.

"It's a watercress salad with a flame boiled chicken sandwich." Julie said.

"Yuck! This shit sounds & looks disgusting!" the Chief shouted.

"Eat it." Julie said, forcing the fork of lettuce into his mouth. "It's good for you."

The Chief eats some of the salad, as the audience laughs at him.

He swallows it.

"Now, isn't it good?" Julie asks.

"Hell no!" the Chief shouted. "This tastes like rabbit's food! I want meat!"

"I am a rabbit, duh!" Julie sniffs. "Now eat it!"

Then an intel came in.

Julie sees this.

"I'll get it, sir." she said, as she went over to get the intel. "You just keep eating."

The Chief gags on his lunch, as she went to get the intel.

Julie soon returns.

"Here you go, sir." she said.

The Chief reads it.

"Oh, I see." he said, as he turns to his intercom. "This special job is for the TUFF quintet!"

Then he gets on his intercom.

"Would the TUFF quintet, report to my office!" the Chief shouted.

Then the TUFF Quintet busts in.

"What is it, chief!?" Kitty asks.

"There's a new villainess robbing Jones & Hartman's pawn shop." the Chief said. "I want you five to go stop her. She might be dangerous!"

"What's her name?" Devon asks.

"Her name is; Madame Destruction." the Chief answers.

"Oh! Like Dr. Destruction?" Dudley asks, as the audience laughs.

"Uh, something like that." the Chief said.

The Katswell sisters stood up with determined looks on their faces.

"We're on it, Chief!" they both said in unison.

Then the TUFF quintet gets sucked down to their cars.

Julie turns to the Chief.

"Now, continue eating your healthy lunch, Herbert." she said, as she sat next to him. "And then we can exercise off the calories."

"GRRRRRRRR!" the Chief growls, as he ate his lunch, as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At Jones & Hartman's pawn shop.**

The TUFF quintet pulls up & jumped out of their cars with their weapons drawned.

"Alright, everyone." Kitty said. "Madame Destruction might be armed and dangerous."

"That's the way I like them!" Roz said. "Armed and dangerous."

"Me too!" Devon said.

"Ha!" Dudley laughs.

"On the count of three." started Kitty. "We bust in there. Alright?"

"Yeah!" said the rest of her partners.

"Okay." Kitty said. "1, 2, 3!"

Then they all busted into the pawn shop.

They saw a tan cat with a black tip on her tail. She looked exactly like Karey, except she was in a teal jacket, black skirt with black boots with teal striping. And she had a patch over her left eye & goatee of course.

She turns to the TUFF quintet.

"Who the hell are you!?" she asks, as she points her gun at the quintet.

"We're the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force." Kitty said.

"Now surrender, Madame Destruction!" Roz shouted, as she aims her gun at her.

Karey looks at her.

"She looks, just like me!" she said.

Madame Destruction looks at Karey.

"She looks, just like me!" she said. "Now time for you TUFF agents to go down! That'll be a wise idea, no?"

Then she attacks the TUFF quintet with her gun.

The TUFF quintet ducks behind several counters, returning fire.

Madame Destruction ducks behind some display cases & she also returns fire.

"Takink that, TUFF agents!" she shouted.

Karey turns to the rest of her partners.

"I'm gonna take her ass down!" she said.

"Okay, Karey!" Kitty said. "We keep her distracted, until you get over there."

Then Karey gets on her tummy & crawls over to Madame Destruction, without being noticed by her.

"So, are you willink to give up, TUFF agents!?" Destruction shouted.

"No!" the TUFF quartet shouted. "Are you!?"

"_Net!_" Destruction replies. "I am never gonna give up!"

Then she looks at them.

"Wait. Wasn't there a fifth person there..."

She was interrupted in mid sentence, as Karey tackles her to the ground and started fighting her.

"Here I am, slut!" Karey shouted. "Are you looking for me!?"

"Ja!" Destruction shouted.

Then Destruction throws Karey off of her and both look-alikes started to fight each other.

Destruction throws a Russian cat punch right at Karey. Fortunately, Karey blocks the punch & sends a Queens cat punch to the jaw.

"Fuckink bitch!" Destruction shouted.

Then she pounces onto Karey & gives her several more punches, until Karey throws her off.

"Ha! Is that all!?" Karey laughs. "Lemme show you, how we do it!"

The she gives Destruction several more brutal Queens cat punches to the head, face, & tummy.

"Ooof!" Destruction cries, as she gets on her knees to regain her strength. "You thinkink, that you're the hot shit, no?"

"Yeah!" Karey said.

"Well then." Destruction started as she stands up. "I will show you, who's the real hot shit!"

Then she extracts her claws & pounces onto Karey.

She pins Karey down, preventing her from getting up.

"Say your prayers, TUFF agent!" Destruction shouted.

Karey then headbuds Destruction hard, knocking her off of her.

Then Karey delivers several blows to Destruction.

"Ha!" she shouted. "Now, time for the final blow!"

Then she delivers an Ultra, Super Mega Queens Cat Kick to the face, thus knocking Madame Destruction unconscious.

The rest of her partners run over to them.

Roz stands Destruction up, as Karey puts the handcuffs onto her wrists.

Destruction wakes up, groggily.

"Madame Destruction." Karey started. "You just got your ass handed to you by the; Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!"

The audience applaudes to this.

Destruction, closes her eyes.

Soon. The TUFF police was taking Destruction to jail.

Kitty walks up to the manager of Jones & Hartman's pawn shop.

"Thank you for saving my pawn shop!" the manager said. "I am really grateful!"

Kitty laughs.

"We were just doing our jobs, sir." she said. "All in a day's work!"

Then Dudley's stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs at this.

"I'm hungry, Kit-Kat baby cakes." he said.

"Ha! Kit-Kat baby cakes." Devon laughs. "That is so cute!"

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "Let's go get something to eat!"

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims loudly, as the audience laughs.

"Ha!" Karey laughs. "That Duds always thinking about his stomach."

Then the TUFF quartet leaves the pawn shop.

* * *

**Hours later, at the Petropolis Jail.**

Madame Destruction was thrown into a jail cell.

"Ahhhh! Goddamn TUFF agents!" she sniffs. "They can't do this to me!"

Then she see two cat girls, sitting in the corner.

The one with black hair was wearing a purple jacket, black skirt, & purple heels looks over at her.

She was of course, Madame Catastrophe, but Destruction didn't know this yet.

"Well, well, well. Hello there." Catastrophe greeted. "Who are you? And what you're doink here?"

Destruction turns to her.

"I'm Madame Destruction." she said. "And I was thrown in here by TUFF. I was tryink to rob a pawn shop."

"Oh. I see." Chaos said.

"Who are you two?" Destruction asks.

"I'm Madame Catastrophe." Catastrophe said.

"And I'm Madame Chaos." Chaos said.

"We're in here, because we were J-walkink across the fuckink street!" Catastrophe sniffs.

"Oh. I see." Destruction said. "I've heard of you two. You are the most dangerous criminals in Petropolis, no?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe & Chaos said in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Okayith." Destruction said. "So, what do you do here in jail?"

But before, Catastrophe can respond, the guard opens up the cell.

"Alright, ladies." he said. "It's time to workout now in the gym."

Then the three Russian cats go to the prison gym now.

**In the gym.**

There was several inmates in there working out.

There was several female inmates playing basketball on the court.

The female inmates were; Ricki, El Senorita, Snowflake, & Money Bags.

"Come on!" shouted Ricki. "Dunk the damn ball!"

"What's goink on here?" Catastrophe asks.

Ricki turns to them.

"We're practicing for the big ball game against the female TUFF agents." she explains.

"_Si_!" El Senorita sniffs. "We are gonna beat those fucking bitches!"

"Ball game?" Destruction asks.

"Yeah!" Money Bags said, as she looks at Madame Destruction. "And who are you?"

"I'm Madame Destruction." Destruction said.

"So, are yall three; commtin' crime together?" Snowflake asks in her annoying Whitley Gilbert sounding voice.

Destruction looks at Catastrophe & Chaos.

Catastrophe nods in agreement.

"Ja!" Destruction said. "I am!"

Money Bags looks at her.

"Hmmmm?" she said. "You may work with a dog, but I can find some use for you on our basketball team."

"Hell, Money Bags!" Ricki sniffs. "The more players on our team, the more chances of us winning! So, we need those three on our team!"

"Alright. Alright." Money Bags said, as she rolls her eyes. "How good are you three at basketball?"

"We're extremely great at it!" Catastrophe said. "Gimme a ball!"

So, Snowflake throws Catastrophe the ball.

"Here ya go!" she shouted.

Then Catastrophe runs up the court and goes for the layup.

The ball goes in.

The audience applaudes.

"Okay." Money Bags said, as she turns to Chaos. "Catastrophe's sister. Your turn."

Then Chaos picks up the ball and run up to the three point line.

She releases the ball & the ball goes in.

The audience applaudes to this.

"Alrighty then!" El Senorita said, as she tosses the ball to Destruction. "Let's see your moves!"

She throws Destruction the ball.

Destruction grabs the ball & runs up to the hoop.

She jumps up & slams the ball hard into the net.

The audience whoos at this.

"Alright! Alright!" Money Bags said. "You three are in."

"JA!" the three Russian cats cheers.

Then the guard walks up to them.

"So, ladies." he said. "Do you have your team ready, for the ladies basketball against the TUFF female agents?"

"Yeah!" Snowflake said. "We're gonna be on those TUFF jezebels, just like gravy on chitlins!"

"Um, yeah." Ricki said, as the audience laughs.

"I hope, they're not gonna serve that shit for lunch again!" Money Bags said. "I'm still feeling sick from the smell of that horrible shit. And it's a good thing that I'm at in the good part of prison, so I don't have to eat that shit."

"Yeah!" Ricki, Catastrophe, Chaos, & Destruction said in unison as the audience laughs.

"I hope so." Snowflake started. "Because, I am starving!"

"Well, ladies." the guard said. "Today's lunch will be roast Quacky the duck with a side of mashed potatoes, gravy, baked potato cubes & rolls!"

"What did you say there, prison guard with the nightstick and the jell-o pudding?" Quacky the Duck said in his Bill Cosby-like voice.

"Insubordination!" the prison guard shouted.

Then a bunch of guards tackle Quacky down to the ground.

They pick him up.

"Take him to the kitchen." the guard said, as he winks at the other guards.

"Why are you winking, Jell-o pudding, man?" Quacky asks.

Then the guards take the fucked duck to the kitchen to get roasted.

The audience laughs.

"Alright, girls." the guard said. "Back to your cells until lunch is ready."

Then all of the prisoners went back to their cells.

* * *

**Back at TUFF HQ.**

All of the TUFF female agents were practicing for the game, when Julie walks in.

"Hey, girls." she greeted.

"Hey, Julie!" they all greeted.

"I just got a memo from the jail on their female team." Julie started. "And they got quite a team."

"Ha! Don't worry." Kitty said, as she maded a shot. "We're gonna beat them!"

"But they have seven female players." Julie started. "And on our team, there's you, Roz, Karey, & Devon. We need three more females."

"How about that fat elephant?" Karey suggested.

"No." Julie said. "She's a lame fat-ass."

That fat female bitch of an elephant from the episodes; Share-a-lair, & A DOOMed Christmas heard them & puts her head down.

"Awwww." she said. "I'm a lame fat-ass."

Then she started eating a jar of peanut butter.

The audience laughs at her fat ass.

"Well, I always can get our little sister; Gabriella to help us." Roz said.

"Okay." Julie said, as she writes down Gabriella's name.

"And I know, two girls that can help out!" said Kitty.

"Okay." Julie said. "Just make sure, they're good and they come here, before the big game!"

Then she leaves.

Devon turns to Kitty.

"Who are you talking about, Kitty?" the red fox asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"We know these two girls." she started.

"Yeah." Roz said. "We helped them out, before."

"Do they know, how to play basketball?" Karey asks.

"Yeah!" the Katswell twins exclaims in unison, as the audience laughs.

"Okay, good!" their two partners said.

"Alright." Kitty said. "Let's practice some more!"

Then they started practicing some more for the game.

* * *

**Later.**

It shows Petropolis University now.

It then shows a dorm room with a couple of girls in there, studying for their subjects.

There was a tan cat with black hair in a bun, green eyes, blue shirt, black pants & white socks.

The cat girl was Kitty's & Rozzie's younger sister; Gabriella.

She was in the midst of studying, when her iphone rings.

She answers it.

"Hello?" Gabriella asks.

"Hey, lil sis!" greeted Kitty & Roz in unison on the phone, as the audience laughs.

"Hey, Kitty! Hey, Roz!" Gabriella greeted. "How are you two?"

"We're good!" Roz said.

"That's great!" Gabriella said. "So, what did you call me for?"

"Well Gabriella," Kitty started. "TUFF is holding its first annual female basketball game and we're three players short. So, I'm wondering if you would like to join us?"

"Sure! I would like to join you!" Gabriella said. "Anything for my big twin sisters!"

"That's great, lil sis!" Roz said. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Gabriella said. "So, when is it?"

"Three days from now." Kitty said.

"Okay!" Gabriella said. "I'll see you then!"

"Alright." Roz said. "See ya!"

Then Gabriella turns off her iphone.

Another female cat turns to her.

"What's going on, Gabriella?" she asks.

"Oh. My older twin sisters wanted me to play on their basketball team." explains Gabriella.

"That's great!" said the other cat girl. "So, do you wanna order some pizza from Speedy Toni's? Casey is paying."

"Okay!" Gabriella said. "I haven't had anything since, eating those burgers from Grey's Cheeseburgers & More."

Then the second cat girl go ahead & orders from Speedy Toni's.

* * *

It shows the Katswell sisters.

"Now." Kitty said, as she takes out her phone. "Time to get the last two players for our team!"

She dials the number on her phone.

* * *

Somewhere on the Eastern edge of DeLisle Park.

It shows a decent house, that had two black pickup trucks in front of it.

It shows the inside.

The cell phone was ringing.

Then a hand picks it up.

It shows a tan mongoose with black hair, which was braided and was in a ponytail.

She was wearing a blue shirt, a black vest over it. A blue kanga hat, black pants, white socks & black Nikes. And she was relaxing on the couch.

"Hello." she said. "Penny & Mercedes' residence."

"Hey, Penny." Kitty said.

"Oh! Hey, Kitty." Penny said. "Are you keepin' those assholes in line?"

"Yes!" Kitty said.

"That's good!" Penny said. "So, what do you want?"

"Well, Penny." Kitty started. "TUFF is holding its first annual female basketball game, against Petropolis' female criminals. We're two players short. So, I'm wondering if you & Mercedes would like to join our team?"

"Sure!" Penny said. "Benz & I would love to join!"

"Okay!" Kitty said.

"So, when is it?" Penny asks.

"In three days." Kitty replies.

"Okay!" Penny said. "We'll be there!"

"Alright." Kitty said. "We'll see you then! See ya!"

Then Penny hangs up.

Another tan female mongoose with black hair with a strand of red walks up. It was also in a ponytail.

She was wearing a red shirt, with a black vest over it. She was also wearing black pants, white socks, & black Nikes.

Her name was Mercedes.

"So, who was that, 'Nette?" she asks Penny.

Penny turns to her.

"That was Kitty Katswell." she started. "You know? She rescued us from those two retarded idiots from that shit show; SpongeBob?"

"Oh, yeah!" Mercedes said. "I remember her! What did she want?"

"Well, she & the rest of the female TUFF agents are having their first annual basketball game against the female criminals." Penny explains.

"That's good." Mercedes said.

"And they're short of two players." Penny started. "So, they want us to be on their team in three days."

Mercedes sits in a recliner.

"Okay, 'Nette." Mercedes said. "Wait until those female criminals see our basketball moves!"

"Yeah!" Penny said. "We're gonna wipe up the floor with them!"

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

It shows Kitty & Roz now.

"Well, we got our three members of our team!" Kitty said, as she puts away her phone.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "With those new three players on our team. The female criminals doesn't stand a chance!"

Then Kitty looks at the time.

It was time for the TUFF workday to end.

"The workday is about to end." she said.

"That's good." Roz said. "I'm starving!"

"And I need to cook dinner for my Dudleykins." Kitty said.

Then Roz starts thinking.

"Hey, sis." she said.

"What is it, Rozzie?" Kitty asks.

"How about we stop off at King Tacos and get some dinner?" Roz suggested.

"Okay!" Kitty said. "That does sound delicious! Let's go!"

Then they went to punch out for the day & to get their dinners.

* * *

**Three days later.**

It was the day of the game.

Everyone was excited.

All of the citizens of Petropolis were filling up the brand new Petropolis Arena's seats.

It shows Kitty's, Roz's, & Gabriella's mom; Carmen sitting in the stands, she was sitting next to Mini TUFF, & Dudley.

"Oh, my god!" she said. "I can't believe, that all three of my daughters are playing in this game!"

"I can't believe that either, Mrs. Katswell." Dudley said, as he took a bite from his hot dog loudly, as the audience laughs.

Carmen laughs.

"Please, Dudley. Call me, mom." she said.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Mom."

Then the two female teams walked out onto the court now.

The TUFF team was wearing black jerseys & black shorts with green striping & dark emerald lettering, white socks, & black Nikes with green laces & green striping.

And the female criminals was wearing midnight blue jerseys & midnight blue shorts with orange striping & lettering, white socks, & black Nikes with orange laces & white striping.

The Chief rolls up on his portable monitor on wheels.

He was dressed up as a referee.

"Alright!" he shouted. "Welcome to the first annual TUFF female basketball game!"

The crowd cheers.

"Tonight." the Chief continues. "The TUFF female agents will go up against the female criminals!"

The crowd cheers again.

Then the team captain for TUFF; Kitty walks up. And so did the team captain for the female criminals; Money Bags.

They were getting ready to tip-off.

"Ha!" Money Bags laughs evilly. "This is gonna be easy as pie!"

"We're gonna beat your ass!" Kitty replies.

Then the Chief throws up the ball.

Kitty grabs it & dribbles it down the court with her team called; TUFF Destroyers.

The crowd cheers.

Roz stands underneath the Destroyers net.

El Senorita was trying to block her from getting the ball.

"They're not gonna score on me!" she said.

Roz holds her hand out.

"I'm open, sis!" she shouted at Kitty.

Kitty passes her the ball & Roz grabs the ball.

She dunks the ball into the net.

The crowd cheers & applaudes.

The score was 2 to zip.

"Ha! They only got two points." Money Bags sniffs. "We're gonna win this!"

Snowflake picks up the ball.

"Now to show theses jezebels, how we play!" she said.

Then she started running up the court, with Devon on her ass.

"I'm gonna get you, rabbit!" Devon shouted after her.

Ricki was open.

"Hey, whore!" she shouted, as the audience laughs. "I'm open!"

Snowflake sees her.

"No, way!" she said, as she pasts Ricki.

Devon catches up to her & pounces onto her, making her let go of the ball.

"Dammit!" Snowflake sniffs.

Then Gabriella picks up the ball.

"Ha!Ha!" she said, as she runs up to the Destroyers' 3 point line.

She releases the ball & the ball go into the net.

The score was 5 to none now.

The crowd cheers loudly.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted.

"GO, DESTROYERS!" Mini TUFF shouted.

"That's my little daughter!" Carmen cheered.

El Senorita picks up the ball & passes it to Catastrophe. Catastrophe then starts dribbling the ball up the court now.

Kitty is in front of her, to keep her from passing the ball.

Money Bags was being guarded by Gabriella.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said, as she tries to go pass Kitty.

Kitty steals the ball.

"Ha!" she said. "Sorry, Catastrophe!"

Then she starts running up the court to the Destroyers' net. She passes the ball to Roz, who was underneath the net.

Roz then slams the ball into the net, scorning two more points for the TUFF team.

The crowd cheers.

"Fuck!" Money Bags sniffs loudly. "TIME OUT!"

The Chief sees this.

"Time out for the Moneygrubbers!" he shouted.

Then all of the female criminals go to their bench, as the Destroyers did the same thing.

Money Bags was talking.

"Alright." she said. "These TUFF female agents sure can play! But we're tougher!"

"YEAH!" shouted her teammates.

"So, I'm taking out El Senorita & Snowflake." Money Bags continues. "And bring in Chaos & Destruction."

"That's not fair!" Snowflake sniffs.

"SHUT UP!" Money Bags shouted. "Now, go sit down!"

Then Snowflake & El Senorita sits down, as the timeout was over.

The Moneygrubbers had the ball now.

Destruction was dribbling the ball down towards the Moneygrubbers' net.

Chaos was open.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

Destruction passes the ball to her & Chaos runs to the net and she slams the ball into the net.

The Grubbers were on the scoreboard now.

"Fuck!" Roz sniffs.

"Don't worry, sis." Kitty said. "That will be the last time, that they're gonna score."

"Why you say that?" Roz asks.

"After we make the next shot, we'll take a time out." Kitty said, as she gives the ball to Roz. "Let's go!"

Then Roz bounces the ball up towards their net now.

Chaos guards her.

"Hello, Rozzie darlink." she said in a sexy tone.

"Hello, Chaos." Roz said, as she passes the ball to Karey, who was open underneath the basket.

Karey grabs the ball & slams the ball into the net.

"Time out!" Kitty shouted.

The Chief blows the whistle.

"Timeout for the Destroyers!" he shouted.

Then the Destroyers go to the bench & Kitty discussed about her plan.

Then the timeout was over. Devon & Karey sits down, as Penny & Mercedes take their place.

"Alright!" Penny shouted. "Let's get this shit started!"

"Yeah!" Mercedes added. "Let's play some ball!"

* * *

It skips to the end of the first quarter now.

The Destroyers was ahead by 55 points & the Moneygrubbers had 15 points.

The Destroyers was sitting down, drinking some Gatorade.

"Whew!" Kitty said, as she drank some Gatorade. "This was some quarter!"

"Yeah." Roz said.

Then Dudley walks up to them.

"Hey, Kit-Kat. Hey Rozzie." he greeted. "That was some quarter."

"Yeah!" Kitty & Roz said in unison, as the audience laughs.

Kitty drinks some more.

"Okay." she started. "It's time to make more changes now. Time to take Gabriella out and bring in Devon."

"Alright!" Devon shouted.

"So, when are we gonna take a break, sis?" Roz asks.

"At halftime." Kitty said. "Then Penny & Mercedes will take over for the third quarter."

"Okay." Roz said.

Then the Chief blows his whistle. The crowd cheers.

"Time for the second quarter." Dudley said, as he goes back to his seat.

"Come on, Destroyers!" Devon shouted. "Let's make some bitches cry!"

Then the Destroyers go back onto the court, as the audience laughs.

It then shows a montage of the Destroyers, making dunks & scoring a lot of points over the Moneygrubbers & with the crowd cheering for the Destroyers.

* * *

**It was halftime now.**

The Destroyers had 95 points, while the Moneygrubbers had 35 points.

Money Bags was pissed.

"Dammit!" she sniffs. "We're getting our asses beat!"

"Ja." Catastrophe said. "Those Katswell darlinks sure can play basketball, no?"

"Da." said Chaos. "Those mongoose darlinks can play too!"

"We must find a way to defeat them in their own game!" El Senorita suggested.

"Da!" Destruction said.

Then Money Bags starts thinking.

"I know!" she said. "How about we take out the two main threats, the Katswells. Then without them, the team will start missing shots."

"Yeah!" Snowflake said. "Pretty smart plan!"

"Those TUFF bitches will pay!" El Senorita said.

"Yeah!" shouted the rest of the Moneygrubbers in unison.

* * *

**Soon, the second half starts.**

The Chief releases the ball & Money Bags immediately takes the ball from Kitty's grasp.

"Ha!" she said, as she runs down towards the Moneygrubbers' net.

Kitty goes after her.

Money Bags passes the ball to Destruction, who was being guarded by Karey.

Destruction dribbles the ball, as Karey knocks the ball from her hand.

"FOUL!" the Chief shouted. "Moneygrubbers get two shots!"

Destruction smiles, as she goes to the free-throw line, as the crowd boos at her.

Keswick gives her the ball.

Destruction sets up her shot and makes them both.

The crowd boos at this.

"Ha!Ha!" Money Bags laughs. "That'll girl, Destruction!"

Karey stomps angrily.

"FUCK!" she sniffs.

"Shit!" Gabriella said. "I don't like the looks of this!"

"Don't worry, lil sis." Roz said. "This is the only time, they're gonna do that."

Money Bags smiles evilly at them, as the scene fades to the end of the third quarter now.

The Destroyers was still ahead by many points ahead of the Moneygrubbers, mainly thanks to Penny's & Mercedes' defense & rough playing.

But the Moneygrubbers scored 35 more points.

* * *

It was the start of the fourth quarter now.

Devon & Karey was sitting down, as Kitty & Roz was back in as the team captains.

Snowflake, Catastrophe, Chaos, El Senorita, & Ricki was back on the court now also.

"Alright, yall." Snowflake started. "We are gonna win this shit!"

"Si!" El Senorita said.

"Ja!" Catastrophe started. "We are gonna defeat those very sexy Katswell darlinks, no?"

Snowflake, El Senorita, & Ricki stares at her.

"What?" they asked, as the audience laughs.

"Oh!" Catastrophe said. "I mean, we're gonna defeat those Katswells!"

She blushes a bit.

"Yeah!" Ricki said. "Let's do it!"

Keswick releases the ball & Kitty grabs the ball. Then she dribbles the ball towards the Destroyers' basket with the crowd in the arena cheering.

"GO, KIT-KAT!" Dudley shouted.

"GO DESTROYERS!" Mini TUFF shouted.

Penny was holding her hand out, with Snowflake guarding her badly too. They were standing at the three point line.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

Kitty passes the ball to Penny.

Penny then aims for the net.

"Time to go down, mongoose!" Snowflake said. "Like, pigs in the slaughter house!"

Penny fakes her out & releases the ball.

The ball goes in & the crowd goes wild.

The score was 135 to 84.

Ricki picks up the ball & passes it to Catastrophe.

Catastrophe dribbles the ball up the court with Kitty guarding her.

Chaos was standing at the net, as Roz was guarding her.

"Sister!" she called out to her. "I'm open!"

Catastrophe sees her.

"Watch this, Katswell darlink!" she said, as she releases the ball towards the net.

Kitty tries to block it, but the ball flew over her.

Chaos grabs the ball and slams it into the net, as Roz tried to block her.

"FOUL!" the Chief shouted. "Moneygrubbers get three shots!"

The crowd boos at the Chief's call.

"BOOOOOOO!" they shouted.

"BOO!" Dudley shouted. "The referee sucks!"

Chaos goes to the free-throw line.

She makes the three shots.

Money Bags smiles at this & calls a timeout.

"TIME OUT!" she shouted.

The Chief blows the whistle & the Moneygrubbers go to their bench.

"Alright." Money Bags started. "Looks like, we got the right formula."

"And what's that?" Snowflake asks.

"We make five point shots." Money Bags started. "When they try to block our shots, they foul us, thus making us go to the free throw line!"

"Right." Ricki said. "That way, we'll catch up to them! Good plan!"

"Ja!" Destruction said.

"Alright." Money Bags said. "Break!"

Then the Moneygrubbers go back to the court now & the Chief blows the whistle and the game continues.

Mercedes passes the ball to Gabriella, who then runs up to the Destroyers' basket with Ricki guarding her.

Ricki trips her.

The crowd boos at this.

The ball bounces into Snowflake's hands.

"Ha!" she said.

Then she runs up to the Moneygrubbers' basket, fortunately Kitty steals the ball from her & she throws the ball from half court into her team's net.

The crowd cheers loudly.

El Senorita picks up the ball & passes it to Ricki.

Gabriella & Mercedes double team her and guard her.

Catastrophe hold her hands up, as Kitty rushes up to her.

"I'M OPEN!" she shouted at Ricki.

Ricki sees her & tries to pass it to her, but Gabriella blocks the throw. The ball bounces into Mercedes' hands.

"Good one!" Mercedes said.

Then she runs up to the court with the crowd cheering loudly.

Mercedes then goes for the layup & slams the ball into the net, scoring some more points for the Destroyers.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted loudly, as he takes a giant bite from his hot dog again.

"WAY TO GO!" Mini TUFF cheered.

Ricki picks up the ball and dribbles it towards the Moneygrubbers' basket.

Snowflake was being guarded by Penny.

"I'm open!" she shouted.

"Here, rabbit!" Ricki shouted as she passes the ball to her.

Fortunately, Penny steals the ball.

"Stupid bitch!" she laughs.

Then she runs up the court. She passes the ball to Gabriella, who was open.

"YEAH!" Gabriella said, as she runs and makes the layup.

She slams the ball into the net, giving the Destroyers even two more points.

The crowd goes crazy on their feet.

Money Bags calls another timeout.

Keswick blows his whistle.

"Ta-Ta-Timeout for the Ma-Ma-Moneygrubbers!" he said.

The Moneygrubbers go back to their bench, as the Destroyers did the same thing to switch players.

It shows Carmen.

"Oh, boy!" she exclaims. "This is so exciting! I haven't been this excited since the wedding!"

"This is a pretty interesting game!" Dudley said. "Hopefully, the Destroyers defeat the Moneygrubbers!"

"Don't worry, Duds." Mini Rozzie said. "I know, they will."

The timeouts were over and the teams were back on the court.

On the Destroyers; Karey was back in and so was Devon.

Mercedes & Roz was sitting down now.

The game resumes, as the Destroyers were kicking the Moneygrubbers' asses.

* * *

**Later.**

It was the last minute of the game now.

Both teams were having their last few timeouts & was discussing their plans.

"Alright." Money Bags said. "This is the last minute of the game. We must go out there on full force!"

"What does that mean?" stupid Snowflake said.

Money Bags rolls her eyes.

"That means, that we have to start hitting them!" she said. "Take the ball, shoot it, & score!"

"Oh." Snowflake said. "Yeah."

"Alright." Money Bags said. "Stupid southern rabbit is out. Ricki is back in!"

Snowflake holds her head down, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Ricki said.

The whistle blows.

"Alright, darlinks." Destruction said. "Now, let's go beat them!"

"YEAH!" shouted the rest of the Moneygrubbers, as they ran out onto the court.

Keswick had the ball and releases it.

Destruction grabs for it, but Karey takes it.

"TOO SLOW!" Karey shouted.

Then she passes the ball to Penny, who was being guarded by Money Bags.

Penny grabs it.

"I dare you to get pass me, snake eater." Money Bags said in a dark tone.

Penny smiles evilly.

"Alright." she said.

She bounces the ball high, thus distracting Money Bags.

Penny crawls inbetween her legs, leaving Money Bags dumbfounded.

Then she jumps & grabs the ball.

"Ha!" Penny said. "I did it!"

"What the fuck!?" Money Bags exclaims.

Then Penny runs up to the Destroyers' net, faking out the offense by passing the ball to Roz, who then dunks the ball hard.

"YEAH!" Roz shouted.

The crowd cheers loudly, as they all get on their feet.

Catastrophe picks up the ball and passes the ball to Chaos.

Chaos brings the ball up the court, with Gabriella guarding her.

Money Bags holds her hand out.

"I'M OPEN!" she shouted.

"Okayith!" Chaos said, as she fakes Gabriella out.

Chaos passes the ball to Money Bags, but not before the pass was intercepted by Kitty.

"Good one!" she said, as she started running. "But not good enough!"

Then the Moneygrubbers started pouncing towards her, luckily Kitty dodges all of their attacks.

"I'M OPEN, SIS!" Roz shouted.

Kitty passes the ball to Roz, who was standing at the three point line.

She releases the ball & it goes into the net.

The crowd cheers even louder now.

"WAY TO GO, ROZZIE!" Dudley cheers loudly.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER!" shouted Carmen loudly & happily.

Money Bags then picks up the ball.

"Shit! Twenty seconds left!" she sniffed. "We must score!"

Then she passes the ball to Destruction, who then passes the ball to Catastrophe, who was standing at the three point line.

Kitty was guarding her.

"Watch this, Katswell darlink!" she said.

She then releases the ball, as Kitty was trying to block the shot. The ball goes into the net, scoring three more points for the Moneygrubbers.

"You like that, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Pretty good, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "Pretty good."

The crowd was cheering loudly now, as Mercedes passes the ball to Penny.

"Well, looks like we win." Roz said to Kitty.

"Yeah." Kitty said.

Penny dribbles the ball, as the time goes out.

"GET HER!" Money Bags shouted to the rest of her team.

Then the rest of the Moneygrubbers go for Penny.

"Oh, shit!" Penny said. "Time to go out for the long shot!"

Then she throws the ball towards the Destroyers' net from half court.

All of the Moneygrubbers follow the ball, trying to get it.

The ball goes into the net, as the buzzer goes off.

Everyone holds their breath, as Keswick & the Chief reviews the last shot.

"It ca-ca-counts!" Keswick announces.

The crowd cheers loudly.

"DAMMIT!" Money Bags sniffs loudly, as she kicks a chair.

The Destroyers celebrate their victory.

"YEAH!" Dudley shouted. "WAY TO GO, KIT-KAT!"

"GO DESTROYERS!" Mini TUFF shouted.

Julie then pushes up a cart with two trophies.

"Alright." she said. "I would like to congratulate the TUFF Destroyers for winning TUFF's first annual ladies basketball game!"

The crowd cheers.

Julie gives the Destroyers black hats with the words; TUFF Champions.

"Get your trophies." she said. "They're fill with $59,000,000,000 dollars!"

Then Kitty & Roz picks up the trophies & held them up high.

"YEAH!" the Katswell twins exclaims loudly, as the crowd and the audience cheers & applaudes for them.

The Moneygrubbers sulked at this, as they were being put back into the paddy wagon to jail.

Then the entire crowd runs down to the court & celebrate the TUFF win.

"Way to go, girls!" Dudley said, as he dips Kitty & gives her a long kiss.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said.

"Thanks, Duds!" Devon said.

"We did our best!" Karey said.

Kitty stops kissing Dudley & stands up.

"Alright, everyone." she started. "Let's go to Philly Subs & celebrate!"

"YEAH!" everyone cheers.

Then they all started leaving the arena and went to Philly Subs to celebrate the win.

The audience applaudes for them.

* * *

It then shows a stage with some red curtains now.

Kitty & Dudley was standing there, as the audience applaudes for them.

Kitty looks at the camera.

"I hope, you folks enjoy this chapter!" she said. "It was some chapter."

"Yes it was!" Dudley said.

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Do your thing, Kit-Kat baby!" he said.

"Alright." Kitty said.

Then she turns to the camera.

"Tune in to the next chapter." she said. "It'll be as good!"

Then she does a sexy pose & the audience applaudes.

**_A/N: Not my best chapter. Anyways, review!_**


	9. Tossed Salads & Scrambled Brains

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2_**

Tossed Salads & Scrambled Brains

**_Alright. This chapter idea was given to me by DarkMageDragon. The main TUFF agents get their brains switched when Keswick demonstrates his 'new and improved' brain swapping device. Can he get their brains back to their original person? Read & see._**

**_After the agents get their brains swap will be like this: Karey(Kitty), Keswick(Dudley) & so on throughout the chapter. So enjoy!_**

It was a late winter day in Petropolis. The snow was melting, because of the recent rains that went through the area.

Spring was coming and everyone was excited.

Anyways, the scene goes to the DeLisle Park in the eastside of Petropolis and it shows Kitty's & Dudley's house now.

It shows Kitty & Dudley sitting at the kitchen table.

Kitty was reading the newspaper & Dudley was eating his breakfast.

The audience whistles, whoos, cheers, & applaudes for them.

Dudley was dipping his bacon into his orange juice. Then he takes out the bacon from it and puts it into his mouth.

Then he takes the bacon & dips it into his Eggs Over easy. Then he puts the bacon into his mouth & eats it.

He then takes a piece of toast & dips it in the eggs. Then he puts it into his mouth and eats it.

The audience laughs at this.

Kitty looks at him a bit, and then goes back to her newspaper.

Then Dudley takes a loud bite from his bacon. Then he takes a loud sip & gulps down his orange juice loudly.

The audience laughs at this.

Kitty sets down her newspaper & looks at him.

"What's the matter?" Dudley asks.

"It sounds like, feeding time at the zoo." Kitty replies as the audience laughs.

"Huh?" asks Dudley, not getting it.

"I can't concentrate with all that slurping going on." said Kitty. "Can you hear yourself, when you eat?"

"No." Dudley said. "This is an operation between, my mouth & my stomach."

The audience laughs at this.

"And my ears don't have anything to do with it." Dudley said as he takes another bite from his bacon as the audience laughs.

"Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!" Kitty sniffs. "Damn! The way, you scrape & soak up food; you outta eat with a squeegee & a sponge. Use Spongebob. He sucks ass."

The audience laughs at this.

"I've been eating like this all of life. Now what's wrong with sopping?" Dudley asks as he dips his toast back into his eggs & eats it.

"It's just not done anymore, Dudley." Kitty started. "Now, you eat a piece of toast or bacon. Then you take a sip of orange juice. You eat. Then sip. Eat. Then sip. That's how it's done."

"It's all going to the same place." Dudley said. "I'm just cutting down on a number of trips."

The audience laughs as Kitty looks at Dudley's plate.

"Well, just try to be a little quieter, okay?" Kitty asks.

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then he picks up his glass of orange juice & a piece of bacon.

"Eat." Dudley said, as he takes a bite from his bacon.

Then he takes another sip of orange juice. Then he takes a bite from his bacon again & he takes another loud sip from his glass of orange juice. And he takes another loud bite from his bacon again.

The audience laughs as Kitty looks at him, just as he was about to take another sip from his glass of juice.

"Makes, just as much noise this way." Dudley said. "Do you want me to go back to slurping?"

"Keep making me lose my place." Kitty said as she strengthens out her paper. "Now where was I?"

Then she goes back to reading her paper.

"Well, that's something." Kitty said.

"What is it, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks.

"_'Crime is down in the Petropolis Metro area'_!" said Kitty, as she read the article.

"That's great, Kit-Kat." Dudley said as he continues eating his bacon. "Even more good news would be, that bacon's gonna be half off at Vanna's Supermarket!"

Kitty keeps reading the newspaper.

"Speaking of which, Dudleykins." she said. "_'Bacon is now half off at Vanna's Supermarket._'"

"OH BOY!" Dudley exclaims loudly as he started drooling & the audience laughs.

"And there's a special at Speedy Toni's Pizzeria!" Kitty reads.

"OH BOY!" Dudley exclaims loudly again. "I LOVE SPEEDY TONI'S PIZZA!"

Then he regains his composure.

"And the special's available during the early evening hours." Kitty continues. "During the 'Wheel of Cash'."

"That sounds like a good deal!" Dudley said. "We should order those pizzas for dinner tonight!"

"Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she closes up the newspaper. "We'll get pizzas from Speedy Toni's."

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims as he finishes up his bacon. "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well since we got the morning off." Kitty started. "We relax."

"ALRIGHT!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "Time to watch some tabloid tv!"

Then he goes over to the couch & grabs the remote.

Kitty sits in her recliner.

"Haaaaa!" she said as Dudley turns on the tv. "It's been awhile, since we had the morning off."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "I've been missing my shows!"

Then Maury comes on & Dudley watches the show, as Kitty relaxes.

* * *

**At Roz's house.**

Roz was sitting in her living room, relaxing.

"Haaaaaa!" she said. "There's nothing like, having a morning off!"

Then she eats some of her breakfast which was; bacon-wrapped boneless fried pork chop with white gravy on buttery & salted biscuits.

All of which was stacked on each other to make a sandwich.

"Mmmmm!" she said. "This sure is a delicious breakfast sandwich! Maybe I should patent this!"

Then Roz turned to the clock.

"Well, I've got plenty of time until noon." she said. "I'll start it now!"

Then she stops & thinks.

"Well, since this is a rare occasion for me to have the morning off." Roz started. "I should really rest up. Something tells me, that I'm gonna need it!"

Then she goes over to her couch, and hops onto it.

"Ahhhhh!" she said. "That's nice!"

Then she slumps over & takes a small catnap.

* * *

**Later.**

Kitty & Dudley was getting ready for their afternoon shift at TUFF now.

"Well, it's time to kick some ass & make another dollar." Kitty said as she puts her secret agent jacket on.

"Yeah." Dudley said, as he turns off the tv.

Kitty puts on her white high heel boots.

"Okay, Dudleykins." she said, as she straightens out her hair. "It's time for work."

"Okay, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Then they started leaving the house, but not before Dudley stopped them.

"Wait a minute, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"What is it, Dudleykins?" asks Kitty.

"I forgot something!" exclaims Dudley loudly. "And it's important!"

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said. "Go get it."

Then Dudley runs back inside to get his important item right fast.

He soon comes out with a giant paper bag.

"I almost forgot my lunch!" he said as the audience laughs.

"Alright, Dudley." Kitty said as she takes out her keys for the new TUFF mobile. "Let's go."

Then she locks up the house & they get into the TUFF mobile. Then they speed off towards the TUFF headquarters.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

Some of the background poser agents were leaving their shifts & some of the other agents were coming in.

It shows Karey, Devon, & Mini TUFF now.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

Kitty, Roz, & Dudley walks up.

"Hey, Devon! Hey, Karey! Hey, Minis." Kitty greeted. "How are you all today?"

"We're doing great, Kit!" Devon said, using Kitty's other nickname for her. "We're doing great!"

"That's good." Roz said.

"Yeah!" Mini TUFF exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"So, what's on the playbook for today?" Dudley asks as he sits down in his cubical. "Is it lunch!?"

He takes out a large sub sandwich, loaded with meat & cheese.

He takes a huge bite from it.

The audience laughs at this.

Karey sits down at her cubical.

"We'll probably gonna update on the criminals' statuses or something like that, Duds." she said.

"That sounds like it." Roz said as she sits down at her cubical.

"Okay." Dudley said.

Then he puts his already bitten sandwich next to his computer & gets onto it.

A photo of Kitty in her sexy black bikini pops up.

The audience whoos at this.

"Spank my sexy ass!" she said in a sexy tone. "And you'll get a treat."

"Ooops!" Dudley said. "That's something personal."

Then he clicks the photo of the monitor.

The audience laughs at this.

"What was that, Duds?" Mini Devon asks in a sly voice.

**_(A/N: Yes. Devon got a miniature version of herself now.)_**

"Uh, nothing!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "

"Yeah, sure." Mini Devon said as the audience laughs.

Then the Chief's voice was heard on the PA system.

"Would the main TUFF agents & Mini TUFF report to my office!" he shouted.

Kitty stands up.

"Let's go see what the Chief wants." she said.

"I hope, we're not gonna go out & do errands for his ass again!" Mini Roz said.

"Oh, yeah!" Mini Kitty sniffs. "I hated that shit!"

"Me too!" Mini Karey said. "We can be staking out some criminal or protecting the city, then doing something stupid and retarded for the Chief."

"Let's go & see." Roz said.

Then the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF goes to the Chief's office.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief was sitting at his desk.

Keswick was also standing there next to him with a wide smile on his face.

"What's happening, Chief?" Kitty asks.

"Nothing, criminal wise." the Chief answers.

"Oh." Kitty said.

"So, why did you call us in here for?" Devon asks.

"Keswick wanted to show you all something." the Chief said.

"OH BOY!" Dudley & Mini Dudley said loudly.

Then they sit down with awe as the audience laughs.

"Everyone, pla-pla-please sit down." Keswick said.

Roz rolls her eyes.

"Alright, Keswick." she said as everyone else sits down at the table. "What is it?"

Then Keswick takes out a device.

"What the hell is that?" Mini Devon asks.

"It's my Brain Swa-Swa-Swapping Device, Mini Agent Fa-Fa-Foxx!" Keswick said.

"Oh, no!" Kitty said. "Not that old thing again!"

"What happened, Kitty?" asked Karey.

Kitty turns to her.

"Well, Karey." she started. "Jack Rabbit came out of jail pretending that he changed his ways. So, Dudley found out about this & he switched my brains with his. So Dudley in my body fooled Jack. Meanwhile; me in Dudley's body. I was chased by Wong, that stereotypical Asian duck with the big axe."

She shudders from remembering it.

"So, did you get Jack back eventually?" Karey asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "Dudley ends up swapping Jack's brain with Snaptrap's brain. Then Wong comes in & cuts them up with the axe. Damn. That was quite a day."

"Oh." Karey said.

"That was such a smart plan of mine's." Dudley said.

"Way to go, regular me!" Mini Dudley said. "Fist bump!"

"YEAH!" Dudley said.

Then Dudley fist bumps his mini as the audience laughs.

"So, why do you have that out, Keswick?" Devon asks.

Keswick holds up the brain swapping device.

"It's new & improved!" he said. "So, it's sa-sa-sa-suppose to work greater than ever before!"

Then the Chief's intercom goes off.

He answers it.

"Yes, Julie?" he said.

"I've got some mail here for you, Herbert." Julie replies. "I'm coming in with it now."

The Chief rolls his eyes as he turns off the intercom.

Julie walks in with the mail.

"Here's your mail, Herbert." she said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Julie." the Chief said.

Julie looks at Keswick's brain swapping device.

"What's that?" she asks.

"It's my Brain Swa-Swa-Swa-Swapping Device!" Keswick said. "I was about to demonstrate this on a test subject."

"That's nice!" Julie said. "Can I watch?"

"Sha-Sha-Sure!" Keswick said.

So, Julie sits down.

"Now for the demonstration!" Keswick said as he presses a button.

Then a cage with a lion appears & a cage with a chicken also appears.

Keswick aims the BSD(Brain Swapping Device) at the lion & chicken.

He pulls the trigger & a laser beam comes hits the chicken and lion, thus switching their brains.

The lion clucks like the chicken & the chicken roars loudly.

Everyone applaudes.

"And they will stay that way, until I ga-ga-ga-give them the anta-anta-anta-antidote." Keswick said.

Then he takes out a small eyedropper that had some green stuff in it.

He grabs two bowls of water & drops four drops of the antidote into the bowls of waters.

The lion & chicken drinks the water, which turns them back to themselves.

"NEAT!" Everyone exclaims.

"Nice magic trick, Keswick!" Mini Dudley said.

"Thank you, everyone." Keswick said. "This baby works better than ev-ev-ever before!"

"So the only way, to switch one back to one's original self is that antidote?" Mini Roz asks.

"That's right, Agent Mini Ra-Ra-Rozzie!" Keswick said. "And it takes awhile for me to make the antida-da-dote."

"Oh!" Karey said. "Well, you better be careful with that Brain Swapping Device then, huh?"

"Yeah." Keswick started before he stops. "Hey, what do you mean; that I have to be ca-ca-ca-careful, Agent Ka-Kitten?"

"Well, Keswick." Karey started. "Between you & Duds. Your inventions always blows up or malfunctions. I'm just saying."

Keswick huffs indignantly.

He hated being told the truth about his inventions. Especially, if the truth was being told by a girl.

"There's no need to worry, Agent Ka-Ka-Kitten." he started. "The Brain Swapping Device is so sa-sa-superior, that nothing can't happen to it."

Then he twirls the device on his finger as the audience laughs.

Then the Brain Swapping Device explodes sending a ray into everyone, thus swapping everyone's brains.

Roz's brain goes into Devon's body. Devon's brain gets into Mini Karey's body. Mini Karey's brain goes into the Chief's body. The Chief's brain goes to Mini Dudley's body. Mini Dudley's brain goes into Roz's body. Dudley's brain goes into Keswick's body. Keswick's brain goes into Dudley's body. Mini Roz's brain goes into Kitty's body. Kitty's brain goes into Karey's body. Karey's brain goes into Mini Kitty's body. Mini Kitty's brain goes into Mini Devon's body & Mini Devon's brain goes into Julie.

Julie's brain remains inside her.

"So superior, that nothing can't happen to it huh?" Mini Kitty(Karey) said. "Just like everything else you make, it exploded!"

"Well, shit ha-ha-happens, Agent Kitten." Dudley(Keswick) said.

Then he looks down at himself.

"Hey! This isn't my body!" he exclaims. "I've got Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy's body!"

Roz looks at herself in Devon's body.

"I've got Devon's body!" she shouted.

The Chief looks at himself in Mini Dudley's body.

"I'M HUGE!" he shouted as the audience laughs.

"Looks like, Keswick's stupid invention switched our brains with each other!" Devon said. "I've got Mini Karey's body!"

"Dudleykins?" Kitty asks in Karey's body.

"Oh, fuck!" Dudley sniffs in Keswick's body. "I've lost my muscles! Keswick got them! And I'm shorter now!"

"I'M TALL!" Mini Roz shouted in Kitty's body. "I can finally ride with the big people!"

"ME TOO!" the Chief shouted.

"Uh, Chief." Karey(Kitty) started. "You're in Mini Dudley's body. So, you can't ride with the big people."

"Dammit!" Mini Dudley(The Chief) said as he kicks a can as the audience laughs.

"Ha-Haw!" Julie(Mini Devon) laughs.

Then Julie shakes her head.

"Oh, man." she said. "Now, that was weird!"

"I'm a girl!" Roz(Mini Dudley) shouted as he feels his curves.

"I'M A FLEA!" The Chief(Mini Karey) cries. "A DRUNKEN, OLD FLEA!"

Then Karey(Kitty) turns to Dudley(Keswick).

"So, Keswick." Karey(Kitty) started. "What are we gonna do!?"

"Well, Agent Ka-Ka-Katswell-Kitten." Dudley(Keswick) said. "It's gonna take awhile, since the da-da-device exploded."

"How long?" Devon(Roz) asks.

"About four days." Dudley(Keswick) answers.

"FOUR DAYS!" Everyone exclaims.

"Four days!?" Julie(Mini Devon) repeats. "That fucking sucks!"

Then Julie shakes her head again.

"Whoa! What is happening to me?" she asks in her normal voice.

"And Mini me has it the worst." Mini Karey(Devon) said. "She got a split personality with Julie."

"Mini Devon's in me?" Julie asks.

Everyone nods.

"Oh fuck!" Julie said. "This is gonna suck! So, I'm a secretary & a TUFF agent at the same time?"

"Yes." Kitty(Mini Roz) replies.

"I'm a secretary!?" Julie(Mini Devon said). "How is this gonna work!?"

"I dunno." Mini Kitty(Karey) said. "We'll think of something."

Then Mini Dudley(the Chief) turns to Dudley(Keswick).

"Dudley or Keswick." he started. "I want you to make that antidote for us, to switch our brains back."

"Uh." Dudley(Keswick) said. "I actually maded that a-a-antidote for that experiment for the lion & cha-cha-chicken. To switch our brains back to our original bodies, I'm gonna have to ba-ba-buy new parts & rebuild the da-da-device, which it gonna take four days."

"Well, Dudswick." Mini Dudley(the Chief) started. "I order you to buy new parts & rebuild that Brain Swapping Device! Right away!"

"Right, Cha-Cha-Chief!" Dudswick said.

Then he runs to the window & looks out of it.

He sees a sexy cat girl, wearing a tight sexy red shirt and skinny blue jeans & black heels.

Her black hair flowed heavenly in the warm breeze.

Dudswick's wolf whistles loudly as his head turns into a wolf's head, briefly.

The audience laughs at this.

"Hey, ba-ba-baby. How's it shaking?" Dudswick said as the audience laughs at his extremely corny line.

The sexy cat girls scoffs.

"Get a fucking like, you motherfucking loser!" she sniffs as the audience laughs.

Dudswick puts his head down as the audience laughs.

"Awww. No pussy for Dudswick?" Mini Dudley(the Chief) said in a teasing voice as the audience laughs.

"Oh! I'm gonna get some pussy, Chief!" Dudswick said. "Ja-Ja-Just you wait!"

"Whatever." Mini Dudley(the Chief) said.

"How are we gonna fight criminals like this!?" Karey(Kitty) asks.

Mini Dudley(the Chief) turns to her.

"Like we always do, Agent Katswell-Puppy or Agent Katswell-Puppy Kitten." Mini Dudley(the Chief) said. "Just go out & fight criminals!"

"Okay." Karey(Kitty) said in a sad voice.

"Anyways." Mini Dudley(the Chief) said. "Other matters now. Who was the one, who ate my lunch?"

Then he burps up his lunch bag.

"Looks like, I did." Mini Dudley(the Chief) said as the audience laughs. "Or shall I say, Mini Agent Puppy did."

Then he turns to Julie(Mini Devon).

"Julie. See if there's any intels coming in." Mini Dudley(the Chief) said.

"Yes sir." Julie said as she goes off to see if there's any intels.

"So, what do we do, right now?" Mini Kitty(Karey) asks.

"We just have to get used to our new bodies, until Dudswick gets the Brain Swapping Device rebuilted." Devon(Roz) said.

"This is gonna make sex very awkward." Keswick(Dudley) said to Karey(Kitty) as the audience laughs.

Then Julie walks in with an intel.

"There's a corrupt deal happening in city hall, Chief." Julie(Mini Devon) said to Mini Dudley(the Chief).

"Mini TUFF!" Mini Dudley(the Chief) shouted. "Go & spy on them!"

"Uh, how is that gonna work?" The Chief(Mini Karey) asks. "With our brains switched?"

"We just do." Mini Dudley(The Chief) said.

"I can handle it!" Mini Devon(Mini Kitty) exclaims. "I'm still a Mini!"

"Okay, Mini Agent Katswell." Mini Dudley(the Chief) said. "Good luck out there!"

"Right!" Mini Devon(Mini Kitty) said.

Then she goes to the tube, which leads to the TUFF garage.

Then Mini Dudley(the Chief) turns to everyone else.

"Alright, everyone." he barks. "You may go & do whatever."

Everyone nods & goes back to what they was doing.

Back at the Katswells' cubical.

Keswick(Dudley) sits down & turns on his computer, as Karey(Kitty) & Devon(Roz) sat down at their computers & turned them on.

"Well, this is someday." Karey(Kitty) said.

"Yeah." Devon(Roz) said.

"HOW ARE WE GONNA HAVE SEX, KIT-KAT!?" Keswick(Dudley) shouted loudly enough that everyone heard, as the audience laughs.

"Well, Dudley." Karey(Kitty) started. "You just have to go without sex, until Dudswick can complete that Brain Swapping Device.

Then Mini Roz walks up.

Karey(Kitty), Devon(Roz), & Keswick(Dudley) turns to her.

"Mini Roz?" they asked.

"Yes?" Mini Roz said in Mini Devon's voice.

"Mini Devon?" Karey(Kitty) started. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Mini Roz(Mini Devon) said.

"I thought, you was in Julie." Devon(Roz) said.

"I was." Mini Roz(Mini Devon) said. "Then my brain switched into Mini Roz's body. Julie is back to herself again. It must've been a delayed reaction from that fucking device."

"It must've been." Karey(Kitty) said.

Then Keswick(Dudley) stands up.

"Time for a pre-lunch snack!" he said as the audience laughs.

Then he goes to the Snack room.

"Ha! The same ole Duds." Devon(Roz) said. "He may have Kesdick's body, but he still have the same ole love for food."

Then Julie walks up to them.

"Agents; Katswell-Puppy, Katswell, & Puppy." she started. "The Chameleon is impersonating famous celebrities to get free stuff."

She shows them the intel.

"Get the rest of your team & try to stop him in your forms." Julie said.

"Okay, Julie." Devon(Roz) said with a determined look on her face.

"But why didn't the Chief come in here & tell us himself?" Karey(Kitty) asks.

"Well,.." Julie said as the audience laughs.

* * *

It shows Mini Dudley(the Chief) riding some kiddie rides at the water park.

"WHEEEEEEEE! I LOVE BEING BIG!" Mini Dudley(the Chief) cheers loudly as the audience laughs.

* * *

"Oh. I see." Karey(Kitty) said.

Then Keswick(Dudley) walks up with a huge sandwich.

Karey(Kitty) turns to him.

"Dudley." she started. "The Chameleon is impersonating famous celebrities & getting free shit! We must stop his ass!"

"Alright, Kit-Kat." Keswick(Dudley) said. "I'm game!"

Then he opens his mouth wide and eats the large sandwich within seconds.

The audience laughs at this.

Then Mini Kitty(Karey) and Mini Karey(Devon) walks up.

"What's up?" Mini Karey(Devon) asks.

"The Chameleon's up to no good!" Karey(Kitty) said.

"Okay!" Mini Kitty(Karey) said. "Let's go & stop his ass!"

"Yeah!" shouted the rest of her partners.

Then they go down to the TUFF garage & gets into Karey's car. Then Karey(Kitty) speeds off into the city.

* * *

**At Frida's La Comida.**

The Chameleon was standing next to it.

He was looking inside.

"Hmmm?" he thought to himself. "Look at all that delicious food! It looks so good!"

Then he starts thinking.

"I can pose as a famous celebrity, go in there & get some free food!" he exclaims, as he laughs loudly. "Heh! Heh! It's clever, yes!?"

Then he turns himself into a gray female tiger cat with black hair, green eyes, thin rim framed glasses, wearing a black business ladies' suit, black skirt, & black heels.

"I'll be the local food critic; Melissa Marie Fey!" he said as he walks inside to the restaurant.

Frida was standing at the counter, when 'Melissa' walks in.

Frida looks up.

"Hello. Welcome to Frida's La Comida." she started. "I'm Frida."

"That's nice." Melissa(The Chameleon) started. "I'm Melissa Marie Fey. Petropolis' famous food critic. I rate restaurants by their food, quality, & standards."

"I know all about you." Frida said as a waitress gives Melissa a menu. "Kate will be your server."

"Okay." Melissa(The Chameleon) said.

"I'll go cook your food." Frida said.

"Heh! Heh! Excellent!" Melissa(The Chameleon) said.

"Oh, by the way Mrs. Fey." Frida started. "What's wrong with your voice. It sounds all nasally & whiny."

"I have a little cold? Yes! I have a little cold!" Melissa(The Chameleon) said as the audience laughs. "Yeah!"

"Hmmmm?" Frida mutters to herself as the waitress takes The Chameleon to a table. "That's not Melissa Marie Fey. The real Melissa M. Fey was here a couple of days ago & she always call two days in advance before she visits restaurants."

She then looks at a list of criminals taped on the cash register.

"I think, that was The Chameleon I've heard so much about!" she said to herself. "I better call TUFF!"

Then she takes out her cell & calls the Chief.

Meanwhile, the agents was still looking for the Chameleon.

"So, where is The Chameleon?" Keswick(Dudley) asks loudly.

"I don't know, Dudley." Karey(Kitty) said. "That's why, we're looking around!"

Then the car monitor goes off.

Mini Dudley(the Chief) was on it.

"Agents." he started. "The Chameleon is posing as Melissa M. Fey & is trying to get free food at Frida's La Comida. Stop him!"

"Right, chief!" Karey(Kitty) said with a determined look on her face.

She speeds up the car and they reach Frida's La Comida in no time.

They all jump out of the car with their weapons drawned.

"Alright, everyone." Karey(Kitty) said. "Get your weapons ready!"

Keswick(Dudley) takes out his weapon, which was a calculator.

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs. "I've got a fucking thingy with the numbers."

"Duds." Devon(Roz) said. "That's a calculator."

"Fuck!" Keswick(Dudley) sniffs as the audience laughs. "Even in Keswick's body, I didn't know that!"

"Let's go!" Karey(Kitty) shouted.

Then the scrambled TUFF agents jumps inside with their weapons & sees Melissa M. Fey(The Chameleon) get served.

"Alright, Chameleon!" Karey(Kitty) said. "You are under arrest!"

"Oh, shit!" the Chameleon said as he turns back to his normal form. "It's TUFF agents!"

"Time to test out this body for my advantage!" Devon(Roz) said as she pounces onto him & started beating the hell out of him.

Mini Kitty(Karey), Mini Karey(Devon), & Karey(Kitty) started beating the hell out of him, as Keswick(Dudley) eats some of the free food.

"Ow! Ackk!" the Chameleon cries, as he throws them off of him. "I'm outta this joint!"

Then he turns himself into a motorcycle.

"See ya!" he shouted as he speeds out of Frida's.

"Dammit!" Mini Kitty(Karey) sniffs. "He got away!"

Then Frida walks up to them.

"Thanks, TUFF." she said. "For stopping a fucking stupid criminal from getting a free meal!"

"Anytime, Frida." Karey(Kitty) said. "Anytime."

Frida looks at her.

"Hey. Why does your voice sound like Kitty Katswell's?" she asks.

"It's a long story." Karey(Kitty) said.

"Let's get back to TUFF guys." Devon(Roz) said.

"Yeah!" Keswick(Dudley) said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs.

Then they went back to TUFF HQ.

* * *

**Later at TUFF HQ.**

Karey(Kitty) was at her desk tying something on her computer, as Devon(Roz) was also doing the same thing.

Keswick(Dudley) was in the break room, relaxing with The Chief(Mini Karey), Roz(Mini Dudley), Kitty(Mini Roz), & Mini Roz(Mini Devon).

Roz(Mini Dudley) was messing around with the breasts.

"Oh, yeah!" Roz(Mini Dudley) said. "I am messing around with regular Rozzie's sexy big breasts.

The audience laughs at this.

"Don't let regular me see you doing that!" Kitty(Mini Roz) said. "Or she'll beat the shit out of you!"

Then Mini Devon(Mini Kitty) walks in.

"Whew!" she said. "I've got plenty of information on the corrupt deal at city hall!" she said as she sits down.

"That's great, Mini Devon or Mini sis." Kitty(Mini Roz) said.

Keswick(Dudley) was eating the normal Keswick's lunch.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" he said. "This is some delicious shit! I wonder, what is it?"

Kitty(Mini Roz) looks at the sandwich.

"It's a chicken salad sandwich." she said. "The type of sandwiches he loves."

"Speaking of which." The Chief(Mini Karey) started. "I wonder if he's rebuilding that Brain Swapping Device or not?"

* * *

It shows Keswick's lab now.

Dudswick was busy planning on the new Brain Swapping Device & lifting weights at the same time.

"Now to add tha-tha-this!" he said as he lifts a 550lb. weight. "Then add one of tha-tha-these!"

Then another sexy girl walks pass his lab window.

"A SEXY GA-GA-GIRL!" Dudswick shouted. "I'll go out to them and impress them with my ma-ma-muscles!"

Then he jumps out of the window & goes after them.

There was a scream & a slap heard.

Dudswick comes back to his lab with a red handprint on his face.

The audience laughs at him.

"Might as well, get back to wa-work!" he said.

Then he goes back to rebuilding the Brain Swapping Device.

* * *

"Hopefully, he's rebuilding the Brain Swapping Device." Keswick(Dudley) said.

Karey(Kitty), & Devon(Roz) walks in now.

"Hey, people!" Karey(Kitty) greeted.

"What's going on?" Devon(Roz) said.

"Not much!" Everyone said. "Just getting use to our temporary bodies!"

"That's good." Devon(Roz) said. "Because, it might take Dudswick awhile to rebuild the Brain Swapping Device."

Karey(Kitty) looks at her watch.

"It's time for punchout for the day." she said.

"Time for 'Wheel of Cash'!" Keswick(Dudley) exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Then all TUFF agents started clocking out for the day.

* * *

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house.**

The scrambled couple was watching 'Wheel of Cash' & was also eating some Speedy Toni's Pizza.

"This has been some day." Karey(Kitty) said. "I miss my body."

"Hey, at least you're still a sexy cat, Kit-Kat." Keswick(Dudley) said as he eats several slices of pizza as the audience laughs. "I'm an ugly freak show!"

"I hope, Dudswick is working hard." Karey(Kitty) said.

"Yeah. Me too." Keswick(Dudley) said. "I miss my strong, buff abs & strength!"

"Me too, Dudleykins." Karey(Kitty) said as she eats some pizza. "Me too."

* * *

Then the contestant spins the wheel on tv.

The wheel stops on $7,000 tab.

"I would like to solve." said the contestant.

"Of course!" said the host, who was Cat Sajak.

"_'Go fuck yourself!'_" shouted the female contestant.

"Correct!" shouted Cat as the studio audience applaudes.

Then the real Cat Sajak crawled out.

"That's not the real Cat Sajak!" she shouted. "I AM! THAT IS THE CHAMELEON!"

Then the fake Cat Sajak turns into the Chameleon.

"Ah ha!" he laughs. "It is I; The Chameleon! And I won all of these free prizes!"

Then he hops into the brand new 2013 Porsche Cayenne loaded with prizes & speeds out of the studio.

* * *

"There goes that bastard the Chameleon now!" Keswick(Dudley) shouted. "WE MUST STOP HIM!"

Then he picks up Karey's(Kitty's) ray gun.

"Yeah." Karey(Kitty) said. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Why not!?" Keswick(Dudley) whines as the audience laughs.

"Because, it's a taped show." Karey(Kitty) said. "It taped earlier in the afternoon."

"Oh." Keswick(Dudley) said. "Hopefully, we'll get that lame-ass Chameleon!"

"Yeah!" Karey(Kitty) praised. "And we're gonna beat the hell out of them!"

"Yeah!" Keswick(Dudley) shouted. "It's a good thing that we got the next few days off. So, we can relax!"

"And to give Dudswick plenty of more time, to rebuild that Brain Swapping Device too!" Karey(Kitty) said.

Then the phone rings.

Karey(Kitty) answers it.

"Hello? Karey Kitten-Kitty Katswell-Puppy here." she said.

"Hey, sis! It's me; Devon Foxx-Rozzie." said Devon(Roz) said on the other end. "Did you saw, what I just saw!?"

"Yeah." Karey(Kitty) said. "We saw."

"Oooh! I wanna get that cunt so bad!" Devon(Roz) sniffs.

"Yeah!" Karey(Kitty) said. "I wanna thrust my knuckles through his ugly looking, retarded face!"

The audience laughs at this as she punches her fist into the second fist.

"I know, what you're talking about!" Devon(Roz) said. "Anyways, we got the next few days off. So, what do you wanna do?"

"Well." Karey(Kitty) started. "We can get used to our temporary bodies & go to the park? I heard, that it's gonna be nice for the next several days."

"Okay!" Devon(Roz) said. "See you tomorrow."

"Alright." Karey(Kitty) said. "See ya."

She hangs up the phone & turns to Keswick(Dudley) as he takes another slice of Speedy Toni's pizza and takes a huge bite from it.

"Who was that, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"That was Roz." she said. "She was asking, that have we seen the stupid Chameleon & she wanted to know, if we wanted to go to the park tomorrow and I said yes."

"Oh." Keswick(Dudley) said. "Okay, then! Maybe, I'll give Keswick's puny-ass legs a workout!"

The audience laughs at this.

"And maybe, I can tone up Karey's upper arm muscles too!" Karey(Kitty) exclaims happily.

Then they both go back to watching 'Wheel of Cash' on tv.

* * *

**Several days later.**

The scrambled TUFF agents were at the movie theaters.

"These last several days had been great!" Kitty(Mini Roz) said. "I was able to use my new body to my advantage!"

"Yeah!" Keswick(Dudley) said. "I feel stronger now!"

Mini Roz(Mini Devon), Mini Kitty(Karey), Kitty(Mini Roz) & Mini Karey(Devon) walks in with several tubs of popcorn, sodas, & nachos.

"We've got the food, guys!" Kitty(Mini Roz) exclaims.

"OH BOY!" Keswick(Dudley) shouted loudly as the audience laughs.

"SHHHHHHH!" hissed the movie theater audience at Keswick(Dudley).

"Sorry." Keswick(Dudley) said in a whisper as the audience laughs.

"This is gonna be some movie!" Devon(Roz) said as she takes her food. "I heard, that it got a whole lot of ass kicking!"

"Yeah!" Kitty(Mini Roz) said. "It's gonna be great!"

"And nothing's gonna interrupt us from seeing it too!" Karey(Kitty) said.

And just on cue; Devon's(Roz's) wrist com goes off.

She answers it.

"Yes?" Devon(Roz) answers.

"Agent, Foxx Katswell!" shouted Mini Dudley(The Chief). "The Chameleon is posing as the late comedian Redd Foxx and is getting free stuff from the malls & banks! Please stop his lame ass!"

"We're on it!" Devon(Roz) said.

"Also, come back here when you arrest his ass." Mini Dudley(The Chief) said. "Dudswick finally got the Brain Swapping Device rebuilt."

"Right, Chief!" Devon(Roz) said turning off her wrist com.

"What was that about?" Karey(Kitty) said.

"The Chameleon is back at it." Devon(Roz) said. "We must go stop his ass!"

"Awwwww!" Keswick(Dudley) said as he was downing his food. "I was just starting to enjoy myself!"

"And Dudswick finally got the Brain Swapping Device rebuilted now." Devon(Roz) said. "So, we're to report back to headquarters as soon as we deal with the stupid lizard."

"THAT'S GREAT!" the scrambled TUFF quintet exclaims loudly.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" hissed the movie theater audience as the audience laughs.

"Awwwww!" Roz(Mini Dudley) said as he was downing more of his food with his blouse open. "I was just started getting used to this sexy body too!"

"Hey!" Devon(Roz) shouted. "I heard that!"

"Alright, everyone." Karey(Kitty) said. "Let's go stop that stupid Chameleon!"

Then they all ran out of the theater.

* * *

**At the DeLisle Park Mall.**

The Chameleon had a bunch of free stuff.

"Ho ho!" he laughs. "This is the best heist, I've ever had! Posing as a dead comedian, that most of the people have never heard about was a clever idea!"

Then he takes out a small pamphlet of the mall.

"Now, were to go?" he asks as he looks through it. "Ah ha! How about the Peach store, where I can get the new & popular technology! Yeah! Then I'll be the most tech savvy criminal in all of Petropolis! Heh! Heh! Clever, yes!?"

Then he changes into a red fox with gray hair & goatee beard, wearing a blue bowling shirt with a vertical black stripe, black business pants, & black dress shoes.

"Time to get more free stuff!" The Chameleon said, as he goes into the Peach Store.

In the Peach store.

The Chameleon walks up to the counter, where there was a teenaged cat girl.

"Like, hello." she started. "Welcome to the Peach Store. I'm Melody. How can I like, help you & junk?"

"Hello there, young lady." The Chameleon said. "I'm Redd Foxx!"

Melody looks at him with her head tilted to one side.

"Who?" she asks as the audience laughs.

The Chameleon laughs at her cluelessness.

"Ha! What a stupid bitch!" he thought.

Then the TUFF quintet rushes in.

"Not so fast, Chameleon!" Karey(Kitty) shouted. "We're on to your fucking games!"

Redd(The Chameleon) turns to them.

"I am not the Chameleon." Redd(the Chameleon) said. "I am Redd Foxx!"

"No you're not!" Mini Karey(Devon) shouted. "Because, Redd Foxx is my grandfather & he died twenty one years ago!"

"Like, this is totally some Jerry Springer, Maury type shit here!" Melody said as the audience laughs.

Karey(Kitty) grabs a glass of water & splashes it on Redd(the Chameleon), thus malfunctioning his suit & turning back into himself.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" the Chameleon sniffs as the audience laughs. "I should really get that fixed!"

Then Karey(Kitty) delivers a brutal Katswell Kitten punch to the jaw, thus knocking him down to the floor.

"My jaw!" The Chameleon cries.

Then Devon(Roz) gives the Chameleon a karate kick to the groin, as Roz(Mini Dudley) & Keswick(Dudley) give him their Puppy punches.

The Chief(Mini Karey) gives him a brutal kick to the Chameleon's ugly face.

"Good one, Mini me!" Mini Kitty(Karey) praised as she bodyslams onto the Chameleon.

Then Mini Karey(Devon) grabs the Chameleon by the neck & starts choking him.

"This is for my grandfather!" she shouted as her hold gets tighter.

"GAAAAKKKK!" the Chameleon cries.

Mini Roz(Min Devon) twists his legs.

"TAKE THIS!" Mini Roz(Mini Devon) shouted.

"AHHHHHHHKKKKK!" the Chameleon cries.

Then Kitty(Mini Roz) deliver a brutal cat karate chop to the Chameleon's head.

"XIANG!" Kitty(Mini Roz) shouted.

Then Karey(Kitty) raises her fist in the air.

"Wait a minute, sis!" Devon(Roz) called.

Karey(Kitty) turns to her.

"What?" she asks.

"Let's use our new move on his ass!" Devon(Roz) shouted.

"Okay, sis!" Karey(Kitty) said.

Then they both bump fists and then started jumping up & down and then stops in mid-air.

Then a dark blue & dark emerald green light surrounds them, which made their fists glow in those colors.

"KATSWELL SHAFT!" they both shouted.

They throw their powerful punch into the Chameleon's face. Sending him flying out of the Peach Store & he lands into the mall fountain.

Karey(Kitty) runs up to the fountain & takes out the Chameleon, as Keswick(Dudley) put the handcuffs on his wrists.

"You may think you're smart, Chameleon." Karey(Kitty) started. "But we're smarter!"

"It might be the concussion talking." the Chameleon slurred. "But you sound like, Agent Ka-Katswell, Agent Kitten."

"Shut up!" Keswick(Dudley) said as he slams the Chameleon's head into the mall fountain statue.

The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**Later at TUFF HQ.**

The scrambled TUFF quintet was sitting in Keswick's lab.

"That was some move, girls!" Keswick(Dudley) said. "It was like; ZAM! POW! Knockout!"

"That was so fucking cool!" Mini Roz(Mini Devon) exclaims.

"How did you girls do it?" Roz(Mini Dudley), Mini Kitty(Karey) & The Chief(Mini Karey) asks.

"We been practicing that for a year." Karey(Kitty) said.

"Yeah!" Devon(Roz) said. "We got the idea from Duds!"

Just before anyone can reply; Mini Dudley(the Chief) & Dudswick walks in with the Brain Swapping Device.

"Alright. Is everyone here?" Mini Dudley(the Chief) asks.

"Yes, Chief!" the scrambled TUFF agents said.

"So, did you all stop the Chameleon?" Mini Dudley(the Chief) asks.

"Yes, Chief." Karey(Kitty) said. "He's rotting back in jail."

"And we also returned all of the free stuff back to their owners too!" Mini Kitty(Karey) added.

"That's good." Mini Dudley(the Chief) said.

Then he turns to Dudswick.

"So, Dudswick." he started. "Got the Brain Swapping Device ready?"

"Yes!" Dudswick said. "It's more pa-pa-powerful then ever!"

"That's great!" Mini Dudley(the Chief) said. "But, I don't wanna go back to my old body! I love being big!"

"And I don't wanna be back to having no ma-ma-muscles & being a whimp!" Dudswick exclaims. "There's so much of the sa-sa-sexy females to adore out in the fa-fa-fucking world! So, I'm not ga-ga-giving up this body!"

"I'm not giving up this body, either!" Mini Dudley(the Chief) shouted.

Karey(Kitty) rolls her eyes in disgust as the audience laughs at the two morons.

"GIMME THAT!" she shouted as she snatches the Brain Swapping Device from Dudswick. "I'll do this!"

Then she turns to everyone.

"Alright, people. Stand in a line form, please?"

Everyone gets into a line form; including Mini Dudley(the Chief) & Dudswick.

Then she gets into the line too & presses the button on the Brain Swapping Device.

A ray goes into everyone, thus sending everyone brains back into their original bodies.

"So, did it work?" Devon asks.

Kitty looks down at her own body.

"I'M BACK TO MY OWN BODY!" she exclaims happily. "YEAH!"

Everyone looks down on their own bodies.

"IT WORKED!" they exclaims in unison as the audience applaudes.

"Awwww!" the Chief said. "I'm back to being small."

"Awwww!" said Keswick. "I'm a small, whimpy na-na-nerd."

The audience laughs at them.

Roz feels all over her body & took out several bags of chips & bones.

"I feel so dirty." she said as she runs a hand through her hair.

Several more bones, sticks, & some dirt fall out.

"I need to take a long, long bath in my Jacuzzi." Roz said.

Then she leaves.

"Well," the Chief started in a miserable voice. "You all my go now."

"Alright!" the TUFF quartet & Mini TUFF exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Then they ran out of Keswick's lab.

Julie walks in.

"Herbert." she said. "Is there anything I can do..."

She looks at him & starts laughing.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Oh, Herbert. You look so cute!" she said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the Chief said.

Julie then takes out a mirror & shows him his reflection.

The Chief had a hot pink wig in a ponytail.

The audience laughs at him.

"Ah, I see." he said. "I'm keeping it!"

The audience laughs.

* * *

**At Kitty's & Dudley's house.**

Kitty was relaxing in her Jacuzzi.

"Haaaaaaaaaa!" she sighs happily. "It's great to be back in my body!"

Then Dudley walks in & gets into the Jacuzzi.

"Haaaaaaaaaa! It feels so good to have my strong buff abs back!" he said.

"Mmmmm! Yeah!" Kitty said as she rubs his abs. "So, wanna make up for lost time?"

She rubs her hand towards his groin as the audience whoos.

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Mmmmmm! That's good." Kitty said. "But there's a little business, that I need to do first."

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope, you all enjoy this chapter." she started. "Even though, we had our brains swapped into different bodies. Anyways, tune into the next chapter. It's gonna be great!"

Then she does a sexy headshot pose as the Kitty Katswell Show theme plays & the audience applaudes.


	10. Kitty's & Dudley's Enchanted Night

**_The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2_**

Kitty's & Dudley's Enchanted Night

**_Okay, this chapter idea was given to me by DarkMageDragon. Kitty & Dudley celebrates their first date, since they went out. So, Dudley does an anniversary thing for them & recreates what happened that night. So, please relax, read, & review!_**

It was a bright sunny spring day in Petropolis. Leaves on the trees were growing & blooming. The grass was also growing. Many of the city's residents had been waiting for this since, fall had ended & some of them was enjoying the perfect day, despite its April and April brings April showers, which will bring May flowers as the old saying goes.

Anyway, let's check on what the TUFF agents are up to.

It shows; Kitty, Roz, Mini Kitty, & Mini Roz sitting at their cubicals. Typing on their computers.

The audience whoos, whistles, cheers, & applaudes for them.

"And there!" Kitty exclaims. "All of the villains' profiles are updated on my end!"

Roz then scoots away from her desk.

"Haaaaaaaa! I'm done too!" she said.

Mini Kitty & Mini Roz does the same thing too.

"So are we!" they said in unison as the audience laughs.

Kitty turns to them.

"Well, you three." she started. "What do you wanna do now?"

"How about we go exercise?" Mini Kitty asks.

"I'm okay with that, Mini me." said Kitty.

"Me too!" Mini Roz exclaims.

Then Kitty turns to Roz.

"How about you, sis?" she asks.

"No thanks, sis." replied Roz. "I think, I'll stay right here."

"Okay, then." Kitty said, as she & their minis stand up. "If you need us, you know where to find us!"

Then Kitty, Mini Kitty & Mini Roz walks away.

Roz then looks around.

"Time to relax!" she exclaims.

Then she takes off her dark blue high heel boots.

"Haaaaaa!" she sighs. "It feels so good to be out of those high heel boots!"

She rubs her small sexy peds & takes off the band, which held her hair in a ponytail. Her hair falls down to her mid shoulders.

"Oh, yeah!" she said as she swings her head, making her fiery red hair flow as the audience whoos at her sexiness.

While doing this; Dudley walks silently up behind her.

"Looking good, sexy Rozzie." he said.

Rozzie stops swinging her head.

"Duds!" she exclaims as she puts on of her boots back on.

"No wait!" Dudley said. "I don't mind, really."

Roz stops & looks at him.

"You don't?" she asks.

"I don't." Dudley started. "I'm surprised, that you're willing to do that at our cubical, instead of the break room."

Roz turns to see Agent Weasel with a hard on, sitting next to her.

"Oh, man!" he exclaims. "Marry me, hot babe Agent Rozzie!"

Roz growls angrily at him.

"Tell anyone about that, & I'll fucking kill you!" she growled. "GOT THAT!?"

"Oh, I'm not telling." Agent Weasel said. "If you date me that is. If you refuse, I'm gonna have to tell everyone about that."

"That's it!" Roz started. "I'm gonna kick your ass now!"

Then she grabs him by the throat & starts beating the hell out of him.

The audience laughs & cheers at this.

"Go Rozzie!" Dudley cheers.

Soon the ass beating was over.

"Let's go to the break room, Duds!" Roz sniffs.

Then they go to the break room.

It shows Agent Weasel all beaten up & unconscious.

Agent Horse walks up & looks at the beaten up weasel.

"Damn, man! What the hell happen to you!?" he exclaims as the audience laughs.

**In the break room.**

Dudley & Roz was in there by themselves.

"Alright, Rozzie." Dudley said. "You may do that in here now!"

"Okay." Roz said as she takes off her high heel boots & takes the band off, letting her hair down again.

Dudley sits on the couch.

"So, Rozzie." he started. "Have a man come & take you away yet?"

"No." Roz said as she rubs her peds. "But I'm working on it."

"Oh." Dudley said. "I wish, I can marry you too, but I don't know how Kitty feels about that."

"Well, you can always ask her." Roz said. "She didn't mind, when you fucked me when we had threesome last year."

"Yeah." Dudley said as he looks at Roz. "But then again. I don't feel like moving to Utah."

"Yeah." Roz said.

"I like your feet!" Dudley said. "I'm getting all hard!"

"I can see that!" Roz said in a sexy tone looking at Dudley's erection.

Then she thinks of something.

"Duds. How about we be 'Friends with benefits'?" Roz suggested.

"What does that mean?" Dudley asks.

"It means, a friend can have casual sex with no expectation of forming a deep emotional attachment." Roz explains. "Other words. You can fuck me, & don't expect commitments to marriage."

"You mean like a sex buddy or sex partner?" Dudley asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said.

"I like the sound of that!" Dudley exclaims. "So, do I need to buy you a ring or something?"

"You can." Roz started as she continues rubbing her feet. "But I prefer a bracelet."

"A friendship bracelet?" Dudley suggested.

"How about a Friends with benefits bracelet?" Roz suggested.

"Yeah! That!" Dudley said.

"Okay then, Duds." Roz said as she puts her sexy peds onto Dudley's erected cock. "Mmmmmm!"

"Oh, yeah!" Dudley sighs happily. "This feels so damn good, Rozzie!"

"I'm glad, that you're enjoying it, Duds." Roz said as she continues stroking his dick a bit faster now.

"Ahhhhh, yeah!" Dudley said.

Roz strokes his cock even more faster now.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Dudley said. "It's been awhile, Rozzie!"

"I know, Duds!" Roz exclaims. "I know!"

She strokes his cock even faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Dudley shouted. "It's feels so damn good! I love these sexy peds on my cock!"

"And my sexy peds love stroking this cock!" Roz exclaims.

Then she goes lightning fast now.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Dudley shouted. "If she does anymore, I'll explode!"

"That's great, Duds!" Roz exclaims. "I wanna feel all of your cum on my small sexy peds!"

"Okay, Rozzie!" Dudley shouted.

Roz goes lightning fast now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted as he explodes his heavy load onto Roz's sexy small peds. "Haaaaaaaaa!"

"Mmmmmm! Your cum feels so good on my sexy peds, Duds!" Roz said in a sexy tone. "Mmmmmm!"

"Thank you, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Now, lick it all up!"

"Okay!" Roz said.

Then she started licking up the cum off of her peds.

"Mmmmm!" she said. "Tastes good!"

"Thank you, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Lick it all up. It's good for you."

"Mmmmmm!" Roz said, as she continues licking.

Soon all of the cum was licked up.

"Delicious!" Roz exclaims.

"Thanks, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "I certainly enjoyed that!"

"Me too!" Roz said. "We must do that again sometime."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims. "So, now what do you wanna do?"

But before Roz can respond, an alarm started sounding loudly.

"Oh shit!" Roz exclaims. "That's the red alert! We gotta go see, what's up!"

Then she puts her high heel boots back on & put her hair back into her patented ponytail.

"Dammit!" Dudley sniffs. "Just when, I was started to enjoy myself!"

"Come on, Duds." Roz said. "Let's go see, what the Chief wants."

Then they both go to the Chief's office, with Dudley pouting.

**In the Chief's office.**

All of the TUFF agents were in there.

The Chief turns to them.

"Alright, agents." he started. "We've got a red alert!"

"What is it this time, Chief?" Kitty asks. "Did DOOM escape from jail!?"

"No, Agent Katswell-Puppy." the Chief replies.

"Did Money Bags rob the Hot & Sexy Store?" Agent Weasel said as he winks at Roz, as the audience laughs.

"Take your mind out of the fucking gutter, Agent Weasel!" the Chief sniffs. "Agent Katswell don't even like you."

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims.

"And this is serious!" the Chief continues. "Birdbrain is threatening to use a ray gun that will turn everyone in Petropolis into a blue bottom booby, just like him!"

"Ha!" Dudley laughs. "Booby!"

The audience laughs at his stupidity.

"Stupid dog!" Agent Horse sniffs snootily.

Then everyone starts creeping out from the thought of being blue bottom boobies.

"Oh, fuck!" Karey exclaims. "I don't wanna be a blue bottom booby! I don't want to have false teeth! I'm too young!"

"This Birdbrain sounds like an asshole." Devon said.

"He is, Agent Fa-Fa-Foxx!" Keswick said.

"So that's why, I want the TUFF quintet to go & stop his ass!" the Chief orders.

"Right, Chief!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

"And I want Mini TUFF and a few background poser agents to go along with you too!" the Chief went on. "According to his updated intel. He hired some more henchmen! So, be careful!"

"Don't worry!" Roz said with a determined look on her face, remembering the last time Birdbrain hired two henchmen. "We know, how to deal with them!"

"Good!" the Chief said as he turns to Agent Weasel & Agent Filbert. "I want you two to go with them!"

"Right, sir!" Agent Weasel said as he eyes Roz with a wide smile on his face.

Roz rolls her eyes as the audience laughs.

"I will avenge my brother's death!" Agent Filbert exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I'll show that white coyote!"

"Great." Kitty mutters to herself. "Another fucking crazy squirrel."

Then she turns to the rest of her partners, Mini TUFF & the two lame background poser agents.

"Let's go & stop Birdbrain!" she said.

"Yeah!" came the reply.

Then they all go into the vacuum which leads to the TUFF garage & their cars.

"What about the rest of us, sir?" Agent Horse asks the Chief.

"You useless fucks get back to work!" the Chief shouted. "Before, I fire your asses!"

Then grumbling, the lame background posers leave the Chief's office.

The audience laughs at them.

"What ma-made you hired them in the first place, Chief?" Keswick asks.

"I don't know." the Chief said. "I think, I was drunk or high."

"Whatelse is new!?" Keswick said as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At Birdbrain's lair.**

Birdbrain was getting the ray gun ready to fire on the city below.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" he laughs evilly. "When I fire this laser down to the city below. Everyone will turn into blue bottom boobies, so I won't be the last blue bottom booby! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, Boidbrain." Zippy praised. "That is such genius plan!"

"Yeah, Birdbrain!" said a henchman, who was a bear. "That's the best evil scheme, I ever heard!"

"Thank you, Zippy! Thank you, Knuckles!" Birdbrain said as he holds his head up in pride.

"Hmmmm?" Snooki said. "Wasn't there a blue bottom booby, named Paul or something like that?"

"NO THERE WASN'T!" Birdbrain shouted as the audience laughs.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Boidbrain." Snooki teased.

"Anyways." Birdbrain said. "Everyone will be blue bottom boobies & Petropolis will be renamed; Booby City! Hahahahaha..."

Then he stops.

"_Booby City?_ Who in god's name, named that in my evil plans?" he asks.

All of them turn to Zippy.

"Whats?" she asks. "It's a funny name."

Birdbrain facepalms himself as the audience laughs at the stupid slutty hummingbird.

"God! What a fucking harlet!" he sniffs as the audience laughs.

Then he turns to the laser.

"Alright. Time to put the plan into action!" Birdbrain said. "Now to press this button, without being interrupted!"

Just then on cue, the TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, & the two background poser agents busted in.

"I don't think so, Birdbrain!" said Kitty as she aims her blaster at him.

"You're not gonna turn me into a blue bottom booby!" Karey shouted. "No, fucking way!"

Birdbrain turns to his henchmen.

"Henchmen. Stop the TUFF agents!" he orders.

Then the henchmen started attacking the TUFF agents.

Kitty turns to her team.

"Watch out!" she shouted.

Then they all avoid the henchmen attacks.

Devon delivers a brutal fox punch into one of the henchmen's face, breaking his jaw.

"HA!" she shouted.

Dudley turns to his mini.

"Ready, Mini me?" he asks as he takes out two bottles of beer.

"Yeah!" Mini Dudley exclaims.

Then Dudley gives him his beer.

"Let's down it!" Dudley shouted, as he opens up his beer.

Then both Dudleys down their beers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they hollered.

They both started beating the hell some of the henchmen.

Karey delivers a thousand brutal Queens Karate Cat Kicks to several henchmen's groins.

"HI-YA!" she shouted.

The mini cats shoot off their weapons at the henchmen, hitting them.

"OW!" the henchmen cried. "Fucking midget cats!"

"SHUT UP!" the mini cats shouted as they kept shooting off their weapons and deliver their punches & kicks.

Mini Devon teaming up with Regular Devon; deliver many neck-breaking karate kicks & punches to several henchmen. Knocking some of them unconscious.

"Great one, mini me!" Devon praised.

"Thanks, regular me!" Mini Devon replied.

Then four henchmen surround the Katswell twins.

"Well, well, well. Lookit at what we got here!" said the first henchman. "Two _widdle_ kitty cats."

"Yeah!" said a second henchman.

"What are we gonna do with them!?" said a third henchman.

"Let's beat the hell out of them!" shouted the fourth henchman.

"And then we can fuck them!" shouted the second henchman.

"Great plan, Semi!" shouted the first henchman as he smiles wickedly at the Katswell twins. "Time for some little pussy cats to get their little asses beat & their pussies fuck!"

Then he blows at kiss at the Katswells.

Kitty & Roz wasn't impressed.

"Ready to take down these thugs, sis!?" ask Kitty.

"Yeah, sis!" Roz exclaims. "This is just the thing, I was just expecting! Time for a workout!"

Then she pounces onto the second & fourth henchmen, as Kitty attacks the main henchman & the third henchman.

Roz throws a brutal punch to the fourth henchman's face; knocking out several of his teeth.

Then she gives the second henchman a Brutal Karate Katswell kick to his face.

"XIANG!" she shouted.

Kitty then gives the third henchman a Brutal Katswell Punch to the face. Thus knocking him out cold.

"TAKE THAT!" she shouted.

Then she sets her sights to the main henchman.

"Oh! You may have taken him down." started the main henchman. "But you got your work ahead of you to take me down!"

Then he takes out a nunchucks & starts swinging.

"HUH! HA!" he shouted, as he swings.

Kitty dodges the attack.

"Oh yeah!?" she said.

Then she slashes at the main henchman.

She slashes the henchman's arm.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he shouted. "My arm!"

He drops the nunchucks.

Kitty smiles at this.

The main henchman looks at her evilly.

"Well at least, I still can use my right arm!" he shouted. "TAKE THIS!"

Then he throws a brutal punch at Kitty & Kitty dodges it.

"So, you want a boxing match, huh!?" she said. "Well, you have it!"

Then she throws a brutal punch at the first henchman; hitting him in the stomach.

"OOF!" he cries.

Roz then ground pounds the living hell out of the second henchman.

"Ugggh!" he cries. "I give!"

"Good!" Roz said as she put the handcuffs on his wrists. "Now, to get the other guy!"

Then she turns her sights back to the fourth henchman; by giving him brutal chops, kicks, & punches.

Karey takes down the henchman she was fighting.

"Oh, damn!" she said as she arrests him. "That was some fight! Better check on the others!"

Then she checks the rest of her team.

Kitty delivers some extremely brutal punches to the first henchman's face.

The first henchman grabs her fist.

"I don't think so, cat!" he said. "It's time for you to go down now!"

Then he punches Kitty right in the face.

Roz, who had just take down the fourth henchman sees this.

"Don't let him do that shit to you, sis!" she shouted. "Take his ass down!"

Kitty holds her face.

She wipes her nose & sees her blood.

"You maded me bleed my own blood!" she said.

"That's right!" the first henchman said raising his fist into the air. "Now, be prepared to be bleeding some more!"

Then he releases his fist.

"HA!" he shouted.

Kitty grabs his fist with her claws digging into his fist.

"No one. Never. _EVER_ makes me bleed & gets away with it!" she shouted. "Time to die!"

Then she digs her claws deeper into the henchman's fist; making it bleed.

"OW!" cried the main henchman. "That..."

"SHUT UP!" Kitty shouted.

Then with superhuman strength; she lifts the henchman into the air.

"What are you doing!?" said the henchman in a scared voice. "Put me down!"

"Gladly." Kitty said in a evil tone.

Then she slams the henchman down to the ground & she started delivering Mega Katswell Karate Kicks to the henchman.

"HA! HI-YA! YA!" Kitty shouted as she delivers the kicks to the bleeding henchman.

The rest of the TUFF team with their arrested henchmen go over to her.

"Whoo! Way to go, Kitty!" Devon cheered.

"Go, Kit-Kat!" Dudley cheers.

"GO KITTY!" Mini TUFF cheered.

Kitty kept delivering the brutal kicks & punches to the henchman until he was bleeding like a river.

"Okay...Okay!" the henchman said. "I..."

Kitty delivers a brutal kick to the henchman's face, which knocks out several more teeth & knocks him out unconscious to the floor.

"No one makes me bleed!" she sniffs.

The audience applaudes to this.

Kitty then turns her attention to Birdbrain.

"You're next, Birdbrain!" she shouted.

"That's what you think, Agent Katswell." Birdbrain said smugly as he takes out a remote. "I'm gonna get away in my Whirly Bird & use my ray to turn everyone in Petropolis into blue bottom boobies! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Then he, Zippy & Snooki get into the Whirly Bird and it takes off.

"He's getting away!" Agent Weasel shouted.

"Too bad." Agent Filbert said not caring about the situation. "The Chief will fire all of you. Now, who wants get high?"

Kitty growls as she takes out her grappling gun.

"Oh, he's not getting away!" she shouted.

Then she aims her grappling gun at one of the Whirly Bird's landing gear and she takes off.

* * *

**In the Whirly Bird.**

Birdbrain was getting ready to shoot off the laser.

"Alright. It's time get this done!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Yeahs!" Zippy said. "Let's make it into a Boid-topia!"

"God, Zippy. You're so fuckin' retarded!" Snooki sniffs.

"And a slut." Birdbrain said as the audience laughs.

"Oi!" Zippy sniffs.

"Now to laugh evilly & press the button to start up the ray, while going in slow motion without being stopped!" Birdbrain said as he leans in towards the ray. "Hahahahahahaha!"

It shows Kitty going up with a determined look on her face.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Birdbrain laughs.

Kitty jumps inside of the Whirly Bird.

"Hey, Birdbrain!" she shouted.

"Agent Katswell!?" Birdbrain shouted. "How did you get up here!?"

Then Kitty gives him a brutal Katswell Punch to the jaw. Then she gives him a brutal Katswell Kick to the groin.

"MY FELLAS!" Birdbrain shouted.

Then Kitty punches him hard into the ray gun, thus breaking it into many pieces.

"NO! My ray gun!" Birdbrain shouted.

Kitty grabs Zippy & Snooki and put them in a cage.

"Oi! Don't do that!" Zippy shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Kitty hollers.

Then she grabs Birdbrain & then jumps out of the Whirly Bird. She lands on her feet below.

"Birdbrain. You are under arrest!" Kitty said as she puts handcuffs onto Birdbrain's wrists.

"Such a brilliant plan!" Birdbrain sulked. "How can it go wrong!?"

"If you think that's bad." Devon said. "Then watch this!"

Kitty takes out a missile launcher & aims it at the Whirly Bird.

She shoots off a missile & it hits the Whirly Bird. It explodes into pieces.

"NOOOOO! MY WHIRLY BIRD!" Birdbrain shouted. "I only had five more payments on it!"

Kitty stands him up.

"Alright, everyone." she said in a calmer voice now. "Let's get these fucks to jail now!"

Then the TUFF team puts all of the henchmen, Birdbrain & his slutty assistants into the TUFF paddy wagon.

* * *

**Later.**

Everyone was back at TUFF HQ.

"Oh, damn!" Kitty said as she sits down at her cubical. "That was some fight!"

"Yeah." Karey said. "That was so damn exhausting!"

"Very exhausting!" Mini TUFF said as they sit down at their cubicals.

"Time to watch some videos!" Dudley said as he starts messing around his computer.

Then he sees an old sticky-note.

"What's this?" he asks as he picks up the sticky-note.

He reads it.

"_'First date with Kitty dinner at Chez Costa Plente at 9:00.'_ Hmmm?" Dudley said. "Why does this..."

Then he stops & starts remembering.

* * *

Kitty & Dudley was having a great dinner at Chez Costa Plente.

Dudley was downing his wine.

Kitty takes a sip from her wine.

"Dudley, baby. Don't you know, that you're suppose to sip wine not gulp it?" she asks in a sweet voice.

"No." Dudley said as he continues gulping his wine & the audience laughs.

"Well, you do now." Kitty said.

Dudley looks at Kitty.

"Damn! You look really sexy in this candle light, Kit-Kat!" he awed.

Kitty blushes & laughs.

"Thank you, baby." she said.

Then Kitty starts thinking.

"Dudley." she said.

"What?" Dudley asks.

"What d'you think of me?" Kitty asks.

"Well." Dudley started as he blushes & the audience laughs. "I think; you're the most beautiful, sexiest, athletic & smartest girl in Petropolis."

Kitty blushes & laughs.

"Why thank you sweetie!" she said.

"So, what d'you think of me?" Dudley asks.

"Well, Dudley." Kitty started. "I think; you're funny, sweet, athletic, strong, & handsome."

Dudley blushes as Kitty & the audience laughs.

"Thank you, Kitty." he said as he looks at her. "Why can't all cats be like you? Especially the females. Then the world would be a better place."

"Yeah." Kitty said.

"And get rid of those assholes like that Money Bags!" Dudley sniffs. "Fuck that bitch!"

"Don't let what she said earlier ruin this evening." Kitty said as she took a sip from her glass. "Let's talk about our past adventures over the past year."

"Good idea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

So they started talking about their past missions together.

* * *

It shows Dudley in present day.

"That was a delicious steak!" he said as the audience laughs.

Then he looks at his desk calendar.

"The day's coming up soon!" Dudley thought to himself.

He thinks about it.

"I should do a anniversary for us; by recreating what happen that night!" Dudley thought. "Yeah! I'll do that!"

Then he puts the sticky-note into his shirt pocket & stands up.

"Time to get me someone's snack!" he said.

Roz smiles to this.

"Always thinking of your stomach, Duds." she laughs. "Always thinking of your stomach."

Kitty looks up from her computer.

"I hope, you're not gonna eat none of our food, Dudleykins." she said.

"No, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "I'm gonna eat Keswick's food again!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Well, good luck, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

Dudley goes towards snack room.

* * *

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief was talking to Agent Weasel & Agent Filbert about their recent performance.

"Agents Weasel & Filbert!" the Chief started. "Your recent performance are fucking awful!"

"What do you mean, sir?" Agent Weasel asks. "We defeated Birdbrain! The others didn't!"

"Yeah!" Agent Filbert said. "We defeated them! Not those six tigers, two wolves, & those two huskies!"

Then the Chief's intercom goes off.

He answers it.

"Yes Julie?" he asks.

"Agent Puppy wants to see you, Herbert." Julie said from the other end.

"Okay, Julie." the Chief said. "Send him in!"

Then Dudley walks in.

"Hey, Chief." Dudley said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Dudley." the Chief said. "Oh! Tell me the truth, son. Did Agent Weasel & Agent Filbert defeat Birdbrain?"

"No." Dudley said. "They gave up & got high. Me & my partners did."

The Chief turns to the two assholes.

"You two are fired!" he shouted.

Then he presses a button which opens up the trap door underneath them.

They fall into it & the audience laughs.

"So what do you want, Dudley?" the Chief asks.

"I wonder, if me & Kitty can have the week off?" Dudley asks.

"Why?" the Chief asks.

"Because, it's _Amar Gato_." Dudley started. "It's a holiday that you have to celebrate, when you're married to a cat. Yeah."

The Chief then thinks about it.

"It's a holiday, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

"Okay, Dudley." the Chief said. "You & Kitty can have the week off."

Dudley smiles widely to this.

"Thanks, Chief!" he said as he walks out from his office still smiling.

The Chief gets on his intercom.

"Julie. Can you come in here & gimme..." he started, before he was interrupted by Julie.

"Sorry, Herbert." she said. "I don't do that. I already have a boyfriend & I don't do that during working hours. Now get to work, Herbert."

The Chief growls as he turns off the intercom.

"GRRRRR! FUCK!" he shouted as he throws one of his romantic novels out the window.

A 'bonk' sound was heard.

"Owww!" shouted the person from down below as the audience laughs.

"Shut up!" the Chief shouted as he takes out a porn magazine and unzip his pants.

* * *

Dudley sits back at his cubical.

"Ha!" he said. "This is gonna be great!"

Then he turns to Kitty.

"Oh, Kit-Kat." he said.

Kitty turns to him.

"Yes, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"The both of us, got the next week off." Dudley started.

"That's nice!" Kitty said. "I've got a lot of stuff to catch up on!"

"And I gotta catch up on my shows!" Dudley said. "And I gotta plan on our anniversary too!"

"What was that, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"I said, that I gotta catch up on my shows, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Oh." Kitty said.

Dudley wiped his brow.

"Whew! That was close." he said. "Gotta remember. Don't tell her nothing about it!"

* * *

**The next week.**

The couple was relaxing around the house.

Kitty was watching some soap operas, & Dudley was eating some Speed Toni's Calzones.

"D'oh, that damn Laslo!" Kitty shouted.

"What did Lazlo do, Kit-Kat?" Dudley asks. "Did Patsy try to get him to notice her again?"

The audience laughs.

"No, not that Lazlo, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "I'm talking about this Laslo. He's cheating on his wife, Melissa! Oh, I hate him so much!"

"Oh." Dudley said as he keeps eating his calzone. "Want some Speed Toni's Quad Pepperoni & Quad cheese calzone?"

"No." Kitty said. "I've got my own. And it's delicious!"

She takes a huge, loud bite from her calzone.

The audience laughs.

Dudley looks at his watch.

"Whoops! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late!" he shouted as he stands up & shoves the rest of his calzone into his mouth as the audience laughs.

"Where are you going, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"I gotta go & help out my brother." Dudley said. "He needs help on his car."

"Okay then, Dudley." Kitty said.

Then Dudley takes the keys to the TUFF mobile & runs out of the house.

He jumps into it & speeds out of the driveway.

**At the DeLisle Park Mall.**

Dudley was at Veronica's Closet; looking for brand new dress for Kitty.

Just then, the very same nosy store clerk from chapter 5 walks up.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asks.

Dudley turns to her.

"Yes. I'm looking for the perfect dress & shoes for my wife." he said. "It's for a surprise."

"Okay, sir." said the store clerk as she takes him over to a black dress with a white horizontal stripe & white high heel shoes. "How about this, sir?"

"No." Dudley said.

"Okay, then." the store clerk said as she grabs a red dress with red open-toed high heels. "How about these?"

"No." Dudley replies.

Then he sees a dark emerald green dress, with black shoulders & back, which stops mid-thigh. And there was also some black close-toed high heel shoes.

"I like this dress!" Dudley exclaims.

"Oh, that one!" the store clerk started. "That's the exclusive St. DeLisle sexual dress! It just came out. It comes also comes with a emerald diamond necklace & a dark emerald green bracelet."

"Does that cost extra?" Dudley asks.

"No, it doesn't." the store clerk said.

"Great!" Dudley exclaims. "I'll take it!"

"Okay, sir." said the store clerk as she takes the dress, shoes, bracelet & necklace to the counter. "That'll be; $15,550 dollars."

Dudley gives her the cash.

"Here you go!" he said.

The store clerk gives him the bag.

"Hope your _'wife'_ enjoys that." she said putting emphasis on wife.

"This is for my wife! Really!" Dudley sniffs.

"Sure." said the store clerk.

Dudley rolls his eyes as he leaves the store.

"Another day, Another dollar!" said the store clerk as she puts the money in the cash register.

Then Madame Chaos rushes in with a brick.

"Do you remember me, bitch!?" she said.

"Oh, no!" said the store clerk, as the audience laughs. "It's you!"

"Oh, ja!" Chaos said as she tosses the brick up & down as the audience laughs. "The grade-A, 100% prime-cut Russian criminal. Here to hurt your ass! That'll be a wise thingk, no!?"

**Back at Kitty's & Dudley's house.**

Dudley puts away the bag from Veronica's Closet.

"Time to hide these special things from Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he goes into his room.

He hides the bags, as there was a knock on the door.

It was Kitty.

"Dudley. Is that you?" she asks.

Dudley walks up to her.

"Yeah." he replies.

"So, you're back from helping your brother with his car?" Kitty asks.

"Yep!" Dudley said. "It was an easy job, Kit-Kat."

"Oh! That's good, Dudleykins." Kitty said as Dudley closes his door.

"So, Kit-Kat." Dudley started. "Do you wanna take a dip in the pool or jacuzzi?"

"Let's take a dip in the jacuzzi!" Kitty exclaims as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Dudley shouted as he rips off his shirt, with a pair of black swim trunks appears on his bottom.

The female audience whoos at this.

And Kitty rips off her clothes; to expose her sexy black bikini top & bottom.

The rest of the audience members whoos at this.

"Last one to the jacuzzi; is the president's friend!" Kitty shouted as she started running towards the jacuzzi.

"I don't wanna be that!" Dudley shouted as the audience laughs.

He runs after her.

* * *

**A couple of nights later.**

It was the night of the anniversary.

Dudley was getting ready for the night.

He was wearing some neatly ironed black dress pants & a black muscle shirt.

"This is the big night!" Dudley exclaims as he takes out the Veronica's Closet bag from the hiding place. "Time to give Kitty, her clothes now! It's a good thing, that she's taking a shower."

Then he takes the bag to her room & sets out the clothes on the bed.

Kitty was washing herself in the shower & was humming a little tune.

"Hmmmm. Mmmmm. Hmmmm. Mmmmm." she hums. "I hope, Dudleykins know that tonight is a special night for us!"

She turns off the shower and grabs a towel. Then she gets out of the shower & go to her room.

Kitty then sees the new dress, shoes, bracelet & necklace.

"Oh, my god!" she exclaims. "Is that the exclusive St. DeLisle sexual dress!? I love them!"

Then she sees a note & picks it up.

"_'Kitty, please put these on and meet me outside_._'_" she read the note. "Great!"

Then she puts on the clothes.

Soon, Kitty was dressed.

"Now, to see what Dudley got planned!" she said.

She goes outside to see Dudley standing there; wearing a black tux.

He was standing next to a dark emerald green stretch limousine.

"Hello there, Mrs." Dudley said. "You're looking nice, sexy, & beautiful."

Kitty laughs sexually & blushes.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said in a sexy tone. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, Kit-Kat." Dudley said. "Ready for our special night?"

"Yes." Kitty said.

"Okay." Dudley said as he opens up the limo's door for Kitty. "Ladies first."

"Hee!Hee! You're such an gentleman, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

"I know, Mrs. Kitty." Dudley said as he gets in & sits next to her.

"Who's driving us?" Kitty asks.

"Karey." Dudley replies. "She's gonna be our chauffer tonight."

"Okay then." Kitty said.

Then Dudley get on the limo's phone.

"To Chez Costa Plente please, Mrs. Karey." he said.

"Right, Mr. Puppy." Karey replies from the other end.

Then the limo starts & drives off.

Bunker was watching all of this from his porch.

"Hey! Why does _'Catty'_ git to have a stretch limo & git to go out tonight!?" he sniffs. "I should be gettin' dat shit instead of sittin' here; havin' Edith's nasty-ass Clam _Shnowder _for dinner eh?"

Then his wife's voice was heard.

"Archie. Come & get your leftover clam chowder!" she shouted.

Bunker kicks a can.

"Dammit!" he sniffs as he goes inside his house.

The audience laughs at his lame ass.

* * *

**At Chez Costa Plente.**

Karey lets the couple out of the limo.

"Chez Costa Plente Mr. & Mrs. Puppy." she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Karey." Dudley said as he holds the door open for Kitty. "Ladies, first."

Kitty laughs.

"Oh, Dudley." she said.

Karey smiles.

"If you need me; just holler at me on the horn." she said as she goes back to the limo.

A Maitre'D had just set up a private table for them.

"Still so elegant!" Kitty said.

"Yep." Dudley said. "I hope, the food is still the same!"

Then the waiter walks up.

"Good evening." he started in his British accent. "I am Gil, and I'm going to be your waiter tonight."

Then he looks at Kitty & Dudley.

"Ahhh! You two again!" he exclaims. "How are you? It's been awhile, since I seen you two! How are you both?"

"We're doing great!" Dudley said.

"Hell, more than great, Gil!" Kitty said as she shows him her wedding ring. "Pah-dah!"

"Oooh! You two gotten married!" Gil said. "It's been quite a year for you two!"

"Yeah!" Kitty exclaims.

"So, do you two want the same thing as the last time?" Gil asks.

"Yeah." Dudley replies. "I'll take the rib-eye steak, well done. And the chicken."

"Okay." Gil said.

"And I'll take the Beef Wellington & the lobster salad." Kitty said. "With Whiterspoon & DeLisle wine too! Petropolis' best wine."

"Excellent, madame!" Gil said. "I'll get those into the kitchen, & get your wine right away!"

Then he takes the orders into the kitchen.

"We even got the same waiter, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said.

"Yep." Kitty said.

Then she looks at him.

"So, tell me. Where did you get this dress, shoes, bracelet, necklace, & hair band from?" she asks.

"I brought it from that place; Veronica's Closet." Dudley said.

"Ahhh! I see." Kitty said. "Did you get that nosy clerk?"

"Yep." Dudley said. "She thought, that I was buying all of that stuff for myself. Not you."

"I hate that bitch." Kitty sniffs. "She's so fucking stupid."

"Yeah." Dudley sniffs.

Then he starts thinking.

"Dammit!" he said.

"What is it, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"I forgot to ask Gil about having my steak wrapped up in bacon." Dudley said.

"Well, it's not too late to tell him." Kitty said.

Gil walks back up to the table.

"Uh, Gil." Dudley started. "Can I have my steak wrapped in bacon?"

"Why, of course sir." Gil said, as he turns to Kitty. "Here's your wine & glasses, madame."

"Thanks, Gil." Kitty said as Gil sets down the wine & glasses.

"Your food will be done soon." Gil said as he turns & heads back to the kitchen.

"Great!" Dudley said as he started drooling a bit as the audience laughs.

"You're drooling." Kitty said.

"Oh!" Dudley said as he wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks, babe."

**A half an hour later.**

The couple was eating their dinners.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said. "This lobster salad's delicious! They must have a new chef cooking back there!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "My chicken was also wrapped in bacon! And I was given a bacon & chicken salad with just chicken, bacon, cheese, & ranch dressing!"

He downs his 'salad' as the audience laughs.

Then Gil walks up to them.

"So, how are things?" he asks.

"Things are going great, Gil." Kitty said. "We're ready for our cherry soufflé now."

Gil takes away the plates.

"Wait a sec, Kitty." Dudley started. "How about, we skip the dessert & pay for the food."

"What? Why?" Kitty asks.

"Because, I got some dessert in the limo." Dudley said as he takes out his wallet.

"Oh!" Kitty said. "Okay then, Dudley."

Dudley turns to Gil.

"Check please, Gil." he said.

Gil gives them the check.

"Your check, sir." he said.

Dudley looks at it.

"$255.99." he read outloud. "Alright."

He takes out the money & gives it to Gil.

"Here you go, Gil." Dudley said. "Keep the change."

"Thank you, sir!" Gil said as the couple stands up. "See you two again!"

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Are we going back to that five-star hotel, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"No." Dudley said. "We're going to a different five-star hotel."

"Great!" Kitty said as Karey pulls in the limo.

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he holds the door open for her. "Sexy ladies, first."

Kitty gets into the limo to see red velvet chocolate brownies with whip cream & cherries on top.

"Is those brownies?" she asks.

"Yep." Dudley said as he also got into the limo. "I've got this recipe from Karey!"

"Oh! That's pretty nice of her!" Kitty said as she picks up a fork & takes a taste. "Mmmmmm! Delicious!"

Dudley get on the limo phone.

"To the Pryor Simpson Hotel, Mrs. Kitten." he said.

"Right, Mr. Puppy." Karey said.

Then she drives to the Pryor Simpson Hotel.

* * *

**At the Pryor Simpson Hotel.**

Kitty & Dudley walked into a room that had a king-sized bed for two. Large curtains over some large windows & a mini fridge.

"Nice hotel room, Dudleykins!" Kitty said in awe.

"Anything for my Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

"Now to get comfortable." Kitty said as she goes into the bathroom.

Dudley takes off his tux & lays on the bed.

"Haaaaa!" he said.

Then he heard Kitty's voice.

"Oh, Dudley." she said in a sexy tone. "Ready for me?"

"Oh, yes!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty comes out of the bathroom wearing her sexy brand new St. DeLisle nightgown; that she got from Roz on her birthday back in chapter 2.

She does a sexy pose against the door.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

"Whoa! Hot momma!" Dudley exclaims. "You look so fucking hot, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thanks, Dudleykins." she said in a sexy tone. "Are you ready for this!?"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay, baby." Kitty said as she started to unbutton his pants & started kissing him.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said as he started pushing off the nightgown slips on Kitty's shoulders.

"Mmmmmm!" Kitty said as she takes out his cock & starts rubbing it.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley mutters. "I am loving this feeling, Kit-Kat!"

"I'm glad, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she continues rubbing & stroking his dick. "Now, get hard for me baby!"

"Mmmmmmmm!" Dudley mutters as he pulls down Kitty's nightgown exposing her breasts out in the open.

He stops kissing her & stares at her sexy breasts.

"Oh, yeah!" he exclaims. "I'm getting hard now!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"I can see that!" she said. "I'm getting so wet, baby!"

"Mmmmm! Really?" Dudley asks. "Well, we better start fucking then."

"Okay!" Kitty said as she completely takes off her nightgown now.

"Alright!" Dudley said as he takes off his shirt & pants off. "Get into position for me please, Kit Kat baby!"

"Okay, Dudleykins honey!" Kitty said as she gets on her back & opens her legs wide. "I'm ready!"

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims as he inserts his erected cock into her pussy & he starts thrusting. "Ahhhhhhhh! It's so tight!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's so big!" Kitty said.

Dudley thrusts even harder & faster now.

"Mmmmmmm! I'm loving this!" Kitty shouted in a sexy tone.

"Me too, Kit-Kat babe!" Dudley said as he continues pounding into her.

Kitty throws her head back & swings her head making her hair swing sexually.

"Oh fuck!" Dudley said as he continues thrusting. "You're so hot & sexy, Kit-Kat baby!"

"Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty erotically said. "And you're so strong, hot & handsome! Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

"Thanks, Kitty." Dudley said.

Then he puts a hand on her breast & starts massaging it.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mmmmmm!" Kitty mutters quietly & sexually.

"You like that?" Dudley asks as he continues thrusting & massaging Kitty's breast.

"Mmmmm! Purrrrr! Yes, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

"I'm glad." Dudley said.

Then he pounds into her even harder & faster now as he starts tugging on her breast even firmer now.

"AHHHHHHHHH! KIT-KAT!" Dudley hollers.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEYKINS!" Kitty hollers erotically.

"So, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "Do you want it!? Do you want my cum!?"

He pounds into her at quick lightning speed.

"HUH!? DO YA!?" he asks.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! YES, I WANT IT!" Kitty shouted in a sexual tone as she wraps her tail around his waist. "PLEEEAASEE!? PURRRRRRRRR!"

"Okay, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims. "I'll do it!"

Then he starts pounding into her at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHH, DUDLEYKINS!" Kitty shouted. "I THINK, I'M GONNA SQUIRT!"

"Great!" Dudley exclaims. "Do it! I'm thirsty!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers erotically as she squirts her milk.

"There's my prize!" Dudley said as he started drinking her milk. "Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! Mmmm! Your milk tastes delicious, Kit-Kat!"

"Thank you, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

Drinking Kitty's milk made Dudley go over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KITTY!" he shouted. "I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ME TOO, DUDLEY BABY!" Kitty hollers erotically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley hollers as he releases many number of his seed into Kitty.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty hollers as she cums from him cumming his seed into her.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Dudley sighs. "Oh, man!"

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Kitty sighs erotically. "Oh, Dudley. That was so wonderful! I love you!"

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Kitty." Dudley said as he started scratching Kitty's ears.

Kitty enjoyed this feeling.

"Mmmmmm! Purrrrrr!" she said.

"Do you love that?" Dudley asks as he continues scratching her ears.

"Mmmm! Yes!" Kitty purrs.

"Good!" Dudley said.

Then Kitty extracts her claws now.

"So, Dudley. Are you ready for your love mark now?" she asks.

"Yes, Kitty." Dudley said. "I am."

"Okay!" Kitty exclaims.

Then she slashes his chest.

"OWWW! SHIT!" Dudley cried.

"Sorry, Dudley." Kitty said. "Do you want me to kiss it & make it better?"

"Yes, please!?" Dudley cries, as the audience laughs at his pain.

"Alright, dear." Kitty said.

She kisses the slash she made.

"MWAH! There. Better?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah." Dudley started. "Much better."

"That's good!" Kitty said as she nuzzles him. "Let's snuggle."

"Okay, Kit-Kat baby." Dudley said, as he covers them up. "Let's snuggle!"

Then they started snuggling.

* * *

**Later.**

Dudley was watching tv & eating some of the snacks.

And Kitty was staring out the window.

"Isn't it a beautiful night, Dudleykins?" she asks.

Dudley gets up from the bed & walks over to her still naked.

"Yes it is." he said as he hugs & kisses her. "The city looks so beautiful & peaceful from up here."

"Yeah." Kitty said as she rubs Dudley's head.

Then she sees a little fireball from down in the city below.

"Ooop. Looks like, something's happening down in the city." she said.

"Yep." Dudley said. "I wonder, what's that about?

* * *

It shows the DOOM headquarters now.

Snaptrap was building something.

"Ah ha!" he exclaims. "I've finally got it done! The perfect weapon to destroy TUFF & help me take over Petropolis! Soon, everyone will take me seriously! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Then Ricki walks up to him.

"Snaptrap! What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted.

Snaptrap turns to her.

"Well, Ricki." he started. "I have just builted the perfect weapon; that's gonna destroy TUFF & help me take over Petropolis! And it's also gonna help me, get rid of my cheese allergy too!"

"Neat." Ricki said in a bored tone as the audience laughs. "What is it called?"

"It's called; Snappy's Killer cannon!" Snaptrap said as he rolls his eyes crazily as the audience laughs.

"Nice name." Ricki said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Thanks!" Snaptrap said as he grabs the remote for the Killer cannon. "Now, to destroy TUFF!"

Then he presses the button on the remote.

The killer cannon explodes; engulfing the DOOM headquarters in a huge fireball.

The DOOM headquarters was in devastation.

Ricki & Snaptrap was still standing & burned.

The audience laughs at them.

Snaptrap was pissed.

"Larry! This is your fault! he sniffs. "Now, go in the shark tank!"

"Awww!" Larry said.

"You fucking loser!" Ricki shouted at Snaptrap. "I ordered you to make everyone some popcorn & you builted this retarded 'killer cannon' instead!"

"Well, I didn't build it." Snaptrap said. "Larry did!"

"Hey!" Larry sniffs.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Ricki growls as she presses a button.

Then Snaptrap falls into the shark tank & the sharks started biting & eating at him.

"AHHHHHHH! THE SHARP SHARK TEETH!" he hollers as the audience laughs.

"HA!" Larry laughs at Snaptrap's torture. "Good one, Mrs. Walker!"

"Yeah!" Ricki said. "Now, let's start rebuilding!"

Then they started picking up odd ends & pieces.

* * *

It shows Kitty & Dudley in the hotel room again.

"Well, whatever." Kitty said as looks down at Dudley. "Mmmmm! Still naked, I see?"

"Yeah." Dudley said. "So, ready for more action!?"

"Yeah, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty exclaims as the audience whoos.

"Okay, babe." Dudley said. "Let's get at it!"

Then they go back to the king sized bed & fuck some more.

**An hour & a half later.**

The married couple was snuggling again.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Kitty sighs erotically. "Oh, Dudleykins. This was a wonderful night!"

"I agree with you, Kit-Kat honeycakes." Dudley said. "It was the best!"

"Yeah." Kitty said. "It sure was!"

Then she turns to him.

"So, how are you gonna pay for all this?" Kitty asks.

Dudley takes out a blue credit card.

"With my mom's credit card!" he said as the audience laughs.

"That's funny." Kitty laughs. "I bet your mom was freaking out when she couldn't find her credit card."

"Probably." Dudley said. "I wish, that I can be there to see the look on her face when she gets the bill."

"Yeah." Kitty said. "That vein in her head is gonna pop!"

The audience laughs at this.

Kitty sighs again.

"Well, this has been a romantic chapter, huh Dudley?" she asks.

"Yep! It sure was, Kitty!" Dudley replied.

Then Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope, you all enjoyed this chapter." she started. "There was a tons of shit for everyone to enjoy! Tune in for the next chapter. It's going to be as good!"

Then she does a sexy pose & the audience applaudes as The Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


	11. Hypno Quack

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2**_

Hypno Quack

_**Alright. This chapter idea was given to me by DarkMageDragon. Quacky the Duck comes back on tv & he hypnotizes the viewers, which would include Mini TUFF to kill Mayor Teddy Bear. Will the regular TUFF Quintet stop the hypnotized citizens? Will they get their minis back to normal? So, read and see. Also relax & review!**_

It was a cool mid Spring day in Petropolis. There was a slight breeze coming from the North. It was getting close to summer and all of the kids are excited to be getting out of school. No one really cares about that shit; let's see what the TUFF agents are up to!

It shows; Kitty in the shower room with Roz, Karey, & Devon.

They were all naked & were washing their sexy bodies.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles & applaudes for them and this sexy scene.

"So ladies," Roz started. "How was your night?"

"I had a good night." Devon said. "Watched a funny horror movie."

"That's good, Devon." Roz said, as she washed her sexy body and turns to Kitty. "How about you, sis?"

"Well," Kitty started. "Dudley remembered our anniversary, when we had our first date. We went to Chez Costa Plente. Then we went to the Pryor Simpson hotel & had a wonderful night of sex."

"Awww. How sweet." Roz said.

"Yeah." Devon said.

"And they also had a limo & I was their driver!" Karey added.

"That's good, Karey." Roz said.

"That Dudley sure is a sweet husband." Devon said, as she scrubs herself. "He set all that stuff up for you both to have a wonderful night!"

"Yes he is!" Kitty said, as she washes her breasts.

"Maybe one of these days, I'll have a husband like that!" Karey exclaims.

"I want a husband like that too!" Devon added, as the audience laughs.

Then the girls were done showering themselves & they grab their towels and go to the locker room.

Dudley then staggers into the locker room now.

The audience whistles & applaudes for him.

He was a semi dirty mess.

The girls see him.

"Dudley!" they exclaim.

Then they run over to him, still in their towels.

"What happened, Duds?" Roz asks.

"Yeah. What happened, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks.

"You look tore up from the floor up." Karey said, as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Devon added.

Dudley looked at them.

"Well, girls." he started. "I went out on a solo mission. It was rough, girls!"

"Tell us!" the girls ask in unison.

"I was trying to catch this two bit villain, who robbed Petropolis' First National Bank." Dudley started. "I chased the fucking guy half way across town on the TUFF Motorcycle, while the guy was throwing a whole bunch of shit at me like; oil slicks, spike balls & other crap! And I was dodging & weaving the shit. Soon, I finally cornered him and I went over to him & started beating the hell out of him! Then afterwards, I arrested his ass & his ass went to jail!"

Then Dudley releases a sigh.

"Oh, man!" he said. "Now, that was a mouthful!"

The girls awed.

"Poor Duds." Karey said. "You had a rough chase."

"Yeah." Kitty said, as she went over to Dudley & hugged him. "You had a tough mission. Poor baby."

"We feel sorry for you, Duds." Devon said.

"I hope, you feel okay." Karey said.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I don't want my man hurt."

"I'm okay." Dudley said. "Thanks girls for caring."

"You're welcome, Duds!" Kitty, Karey, Roz, & Devon said in unison.

Dudley then goes into the showers now, as the girls leave.

Roz stays behind & goes into the showers, where Dudley was.

"Yo, Duds!" she called.

Dudley turns to her.

"Oh! Hey, Rozzie." he greeted her. "What do you want?"

"I'm gonna help you, relieve you of your stress." Roz answers. "In the shower!"

"How?" Dudley asks.

"Hot shower sex!" Roz exclaims.

A wide grin spreads across Dudley's face.

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted, as the audience laughs.

They go into the steamy hot shower. Dudley takes off his black shirt as Roz takes off her towel, revealing her sexy body.

"You like?" Roz asks in a sexy tone, as she does a sexy pose for Dudley.

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims, as Roz kneels down & started rubbing his groin.

"I'm glad!" Roz said, as she continues rubbing his groin. "Get hard for me!"

"Ahhhhhh! Mmmmmmm!" Dudley moans. "Fuck!"

He gets an erection. Roz smiles at this.

"Mmmmmm!" she said in an erotic tone. "I love! This fucking is gonna feel good!"

"Let do this!" Dudley shouted. "Get into position for me please, Rozzie?"

"Alright!" Roz exclaims, as she set her back against the wall & open her legs wide. "I'm ready, Duds!"

"HI-GEE-GEE!" he shouted, as he inserts his erected cock into her pussy and started thrusting. "AHHHHHHHHH! It's so tight & wet!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! It's so big & hard!" Roz exclaims in a sexy tone.

"It's been so long, Rozzie!" Dudley said, as he thrusts into her.

"I know, Duds!" Roz said.

Dudley thrusts into Roz even harder now, as the hot shower water hits them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" Roz mutters sexually, as her friend with benefits thrusts hard into her. "This feels so fucking good, Duds baby!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It sure does, Rozzie baby!" Dudley said, as he continues pounding into her hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Shit!" Roz said in a sexy tone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Rozzie!" Dudley said. "You're so hot, sexy, & beautiful!"

"Ahhhhhhhh! Duds!" Rozzie said. "You're so strong, hot & handsome!"

"Thank you, Rozzie!" Dudley shouted, as he pounds into her at quick lightning speed now.

The hot shower water makes Dudley thrusts into Roz easier & it makes them both even more hornier.

Roz sticks her tongue out in ecstasy now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Roz!" Dudley shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Duds!" Roz shouted erotically.

Dudley pounds into her at quick lightning speed now.

"So, Rozzie. Do you want it!?" he shouted. "Do you want my cum!?"

He pounds into her at quick lightning speed.

"HUH!? DO YA?!" Dudley shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHH! YEAH! I WANT IT!" Roz shouted erotically. "I WANT IT ALL!"

She wraps her tail around Dudley's waist.

"PLEEAASSEEEE!? PURRRRRRRR!" she purred in a sexy tone.

"OKAY!" Dudley shouted.

He pounds into her at quick lightning speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ROZZIE!" Dudley shouted. "I'M GONNA EXPLODE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DUDLEY!" Roz shouted in an erotic tone. "ME TOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley shouted, as he releases many numbers of his seed into Roz.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roz hollers erotically, as she cum from him cumming his seed into her.

"Haaaaaa!" Dudley sighs. "Oh, fuck!"

"Haaaaaa!" Roz sighs erotically. "Oh, Duds. That was so fucking wonderful! I love you!"

Then she kisses him.

"I love you too, Rozzie." Dudley said. "I feel more alive than I was, when I started my mission!"

"That's great, Duds!" Roz said.

"Thanks, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "I really appreciate it!"

"Anytime, Duds." Roz said. "Anytime. Now, let's take that shower together."

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs.

Then Roz grabs the soap & she started lathering their bodies up & continue the shower.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Kitty had her clothes on. She entered the break room to see Mini TUFF watching tv.

"Hey, minis!" she greeted.

The minis turned to her.

"Hey, Regular Kitty!" they greeted her.

"What's that you're watching?" Kitty asks.

"We're watching; Police!" Mini TUFF exclaims. "It's about a camera crew following the police around! It's so cool! We're gonna be watching another show, when this one, goes off!"

"That's cool, Minis." Kitty said. "I'll leave you to your show."

Then she leaves.

The show soon ends.

Mini Dudley turns to Mini Kitty.

"So, what's on next, Mini Kitty?" he asks.

"Next is; 'The Chuck Jones Hour'!" Mini Kitty said.

"Oh, boy!" Mini Dudley exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I love that show! It's better than 'Gordon Ramsay's House of Hellish Cooking' & 'Hartman's Two Hour Fun Show'!"

"Yeah!" Mini Devon said.

"Do we have anymore snacks?" Mini Karey asks.

"Yeah!" Mini Roz said, as she takes out several big bag of chips & a plate of sandwiches. "We've got plenty!"

"It's a good thing, that there's nothing happening in the city right now." Mini Devon said.

"And it's also a good thing, that the Chief haven't found any corrupted politicians, police officers, or any villains for us to spy on or arrest today!" Mini Kitty said. "Or we wouldn't be relaxing."

"Yeah." the other minis said in unison as the audience laughs.

Then the tv changes to 'Quacky the Duck Show' now.

The Minis were confused about this.

"What the hell is this shit!?" Mini Dudley shouted. "I want my 'Chuck Jones hour'!"

"It's the 'Quacky the Duck Show'." Mini Kitty said.

"'Quacky the Duck Show'?" Mini Karey asks. "I thought that show was cancelled & Quacky was fired?"

"And isn't Quacky in jail too?" Mini Roz asks. "I remember Regular Kitty telling Regular me about how she & Regular Dudley had taken down Quacky & the Sharing Moose a couple of times."

But before anything else can be said; a hypnotic swirl appears on the tv & it hypnotizes the minis.

Then Quacky the Duck appears on the tv.

"Alright, viewers." he started in his Bill Cosby-like voice. "You all are under my power!"

"Yes, master." the Minis said in a monotone tone.

"Alright, slaves." Quacky said. "I want you all to do my evil bidding!"

"Yes, master." the Minis said.

"Good." Quacky said. "Alright, slaves. I want you all to get ropes, TNT, scrap metal, blow torches, nitroglycerin & sledge hammers. And I want you all to build a big wall around the mayor's house & then I want you to blow up Mayor Teddy Bear as revenge for what he had done to me!"

"Right, master!" the Minis said.

Then they leave TUFF headquarters, as a number of other hypnotized people leave their homes, to get his stuff.

* * *

**Sometime later.**

Roz & Dudley walk out of the shower room, fully dressed.

"I really enjoyed the living fuck out of that, Duds!" Roz exclaims.

"Me too, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "It's good being Friends with Benefits!"

"Yeah!" Roz said, as the audience laughs. "Time to go back to work."

Then the two go back to their cubicals.

Kitty turns from her computer to look at them.

"Hey, you two." she greeted. "What took you two so long?"

"Well." Dudley started. "I had to take a shower, after my solo mission."

"I know that, Dudleykins." Kitty said, as she turns to Roz. "What took you, Roz?"

"I was in the shower with Duds, sucking on his cock." Roz said.

There was silence.

"Ha! Just kidding!" Roz exclaims, as the audience laughs. "I was in the Snack room, grabbing something to eat."

"Oh." Kitty said. "I understand."

Then she turns back to her computer, as Dudley & Roz sits down in their cubicals, but not before Dudley gives Roz a thumbs up.

The audience laughs at this.

A little while, the Chief's voice was heard on the PA system.

"Agents; Katswell-Puppy. Puppy. Katswell. Kitten & Foxx report to my office!" he shouted.

The TUFF quintet stands up & rushes to the Chief's office.

"Hmmmph! What's their big hurry!?" Agent Sea biscuit sniffs. "It's like, they wanna do something!"

Then he opens up a can of beer & downs it.

The audience laughs at this.

**In the Chief's office.**

The Chief turns to the TUFF quintet.

"There are people out in the city, stealing stuff." he said.

"Why?" Dudley asks.

"We dunno." the Chief said.

"And we want you five to sta-sta-stop them." Keswick said.

"Hey! That's my line!" the Chief sniffs as the audience laughs.

"Well, sorry!" Keswick sniffs in a sarcastic tone, as he rolls his eyes and the audience laughs.

"Anyways." the Chief said, as he turns to the TUFF quintet. "I want you all to go out and stop them & find out, what's going on!"

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said, with an determined look on her face.

Then the TUFF quintet leaves the Chief's office.

* * *

**At downtown Petropolis.**

The TUFF quintet arrives there & sees people robbing stores.

Kitty turns to the rest of her partners.

"Alright, people." she started. "Let's spilt up & get these people to stop stealing stuff!"

"Right!" said her partners.

Then they split up.

Roz runs up to a tiger couple.

"People. You are stealing those things." she starts. "Now put them back, or you will both be arrested."

The tiger couple of course, ignores her & keeps going.

"Well, looks like I gotta arrest them." Roz said, as she takes out some handcuffs.

Then a crowd of people with stolen stuff passes her.

"There goes a shitload of people!" Roz exclaims loudly.

Karey goes over to a cougar family.

"Guys! You're stealing items from a store!" she exclaims.

The family ignores her.

"This is not working!" shouted Karey.

Kitty then stands ontop of a car with a bullhorn.

"EVERYONE! CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION!" she shouted.

The hypnotized people ignore her as they keep stealing stuff.

Twenty bus loads of hypnotized people stop in front of stores & steal some more items.

Devon & Dudley runs up to Kitty, Roz, & Karey.

"_Pant! Pant! Pant!_ There's too much of them for us to stop!" panted Devon wearily.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "They're too much for us to handle!"

"We must think of something..." Kitty started, before seeing Mini TUFF running with the stolen things.

"Hey, Mini TUFF!" Dudley shouted at them. "I see; you're stopping people from stealing shit too! Good job, Minis!"

Kitty goes over to them and looks at their eyes.

"Dudley." she started. "The minis are hypnotized too!"

"Holy shit!" Dudley shouted.

"WHAT!?" Devon shouted. "How did they get hypnotized!?"

Then Roz runs over to Mini Roz.

"Mini me!" she shouted at her. "Snap out of it!"

But Mini Roz ignores her & keeps running.

Devon picks up her mini.

"Wake up, Mini me!" she shouted, as she shakes her a bit.

"Must obey, master!" Mini Devon said.

Karey pours a bottle of water over Mini Karey's head, but to no avail.

"That didn't work." Karey said.

"How did they get hypnotized!?" Devon asks.

"Yeah!" Roz said. "I want answers!"

"I don't know." Kitty said. "But someone or somebody had hypnotized all of these people!"

"With what?" Dudley asks.

"That I don't know, Dudleykins." Kitty said.

Then Roz thinks of something.

"I've got an idea." she said.

"What is it, Rozzie?" Devon asks.

Roz turns to Kitty.

"Sis. Didn't you tell me, that you guys got surveillance cameras all over in the city?" she asks.

"Yes." Kitty replies. "We put those there, so to see if any villains are doing anything illegal."

"Great!" Roz said. "Now, here's my plan. We go back to headquarters & check out those surveillance cameras, to see how the citizens & the minis got hypnotized!"

"Smart plan, sexy thang!" Dudley said to Roz as the audience laughs

"What was that, Dudley?" Kitty asks.

"Uh, I mean. Smart one, Roz!" Dudley corrected himself.

"Oh." Kitty said, as she turns to her partners. "Let's go team!"

Then they all get into their cars & go back to TUFF.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

The TUFF quintet was checking over the surveillance cameras through the city.

Well; Kitty, Roz, Karey, & Devon were anyways.

Dudley was in the Snack room, finding something to eat.

"I wonder, if there's anything delicious to eat?" Dudley asks, as he rumerges through the TUFF refrigerator as the audience laughs at his greediness.

He finds something to eat.

"Ah ha!" he shouted, as he takes out a 5 foot taco sub & another 5 foot sub, which was a pizza sub. "Two five feet subs; which two of them together make them 10 feet!"

He sets the two subs on the table and lifts up the top bread off of one.

"Oh, boy!" he exclaims. "A pizza sub! It haves my favorite toppings too! Pepperoni, cheese, & sauce!"

Then he goes to the other sub & lifts the top bread off the top.

"Taco sub!" Dudley exclaims. "I wonder, who maded my favorite subs? Oh well. Time to dig in!"

Then he starts downing the subs.

The audience laughs at his greediness.

Then Keswick with the Chief walks in.

"Thank god, that Julie haves the day off!" the Chief exclaims loudly. "Now, I can eat whatever I want for lunch again!"

"Y-Y-Yeah." Keswick said. "I've brought us some subs from Pha-Pha-Philly Subs that we can eat..."

Then he stops in his tracks.

"Agent Pa-Pa-Puppy!" Keswick shouted.

Dudley turns to them, eating what's left of the subs.

"Hey, Keswick! Hey, Chief!" he shouted. "I just enjoyed myself some delicious subs!"

"That was our lunch, Agent Puppy." the Chief said.

"Oh." Dudley said, as the audience laughs. "Sorry. Didn't know."

"I was looking fa-fa-forward to eating those subs too!" Keswick shouted. "See!? That's why, we can't have nice things!"

"Not to fret, Keswick." the Chief said as he puts on a chef's hat & a apron. "I can make us lunch! I'm gonna make us my famous; _Steak ala Chief_!"

"Oh no!" Keswick exclaims as Dudley walks out of the room, drinking himself a can of Toilet Cola.

"And I'm gonna cook the steak in my special steak sauce!" the Chief announces with a wide smile on his face.

Keswick turns green, as the audience laughs.

"Not your sta-sta-steak sauce!" Keswick said. "It tastes like sha-sha-shit!"

"Shut up, scientist!" the Chief said, as he hops to the stove. "You're gonna eat my steak with sauce! And that's an order!"

Keswick turns green, as the Chief starts cooking.

"I fa-fa-fucking hate working at the fa-fa-freak show of an secret agency!" he mutters angrily as the audience laughs.

It shows; Kitty, Roz, Karey, & Devon now.

They were still looking through the surveillance cameras for clues as how people got hypnotized.

"Still nothing!" Roz said.

Karey then sees the Minis watching tv.

"What's this?" she asks, as she zoomed into the footage. "I think, I found how everyone got hypnotized, girls!"

Kitty, Roz & Devon runs over to her.

"What is it, Karey?" Kitty asks.

"Watch!" Karey said, as she plays the footage.

'The Quacky the Duck Show' comes on tv & the hypnotic swirl comes on the tv and hypnotizes the Minis.

"Quacky the Duck hypnotized them!" Karey exclaims.

"Quacky the Duck?" Kitty asks. "What's he doing alive? I thought, he was killed and then roasted for lunch in jail?"

"I thought that too!" Roz said, as Dudley walks in.

"What's happening?" Dudley asks as he picks his teeth with a toothpick.

Kitty turns to him.

"Quacky the Duck has hypnotized tv viewers!" Kitty said.

"Quacky the Duck." Dudley said in an evil tone as everything around him got dark. "The bane of my existence!"

The audience laughs.

"Um, Duds?" Roz asks.

"Huh?" Dudley asks. "Oh! Sorry."

Everything gets bright again.

"I wonder, why he would hypnotize all of the citizens of Petropolis for?" Devon asks.

Karey plays the footage, as it shows Quacky talking.

"'_Alright, slaves. I want you all to get ropes, TNT, scrap metal, blow torches, nitroglycerin & sledge hammers. And I want you all to build a big wall around the mayor's house & then I want you to blow up Mayor Teddy Bear as revenge for what he had done to me!'_" he said on the footage.

"What did Mayor Teddy do to him?" Devon asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"He was the one, who told the network president of PTV to cancel his show." she said. "Because of low ratings."

"And Duds used to be the president of his fan club." started Roz.

"Yeah." Dudley said. "Before he & the Sharing Moose tried to get their revenge on me & Kitty for stopping them from destroying tv forever."

"Well, tv is destroyed forever." Karey started. "Thanks to reality tv, car insurance commercials like Flo the slut, & that shitty-ass Spongebob. Hell, there's barely anything on tv these days, anyways."

The audience applaudes to this.

"Yeah." Roz said. "And Quacky & The Sharing Moose tried to blow up all of the fast food restaurants & blame Duds."

"I see." Devon said. "No wonder you're not the president of the Quacky fan club, Duds."

"Yeah." Dudley said.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"My instincts are telling me something!" she said.

"And what's that, sis?" Roz asks.

"My instincts are telling me, that something's gonna go down." Kitty said. "Anyways, let's go down to the tv studio where the Quacky show located and stop Quacky's plan from blowing up Mayor Teddy!"

"Yeah!" Dudley said. "I love Mayor Teddy. He's a cool dude! He vetoed an plan to enforce a leash law for us dogs!"

"And he did create; Favorite Sherbet Month for July!" Roz said. "One of my favorite months!"

The audience laughs.

"Let's go!" Kitty said with a determined look on her face.

Then the TUFF quintet gets vacuumed into a tube, which leads to the TUFF garage and their cars.

They speed off towards the tv studio.

* * *

**At PTV Studios.**

Kitty pulls up in her TUFF mobile.

She jumps out of it with her gun drawned.

"We're here!" she said. "Now watch out for anything out of the ordinary. Quacky may have this studio boobytrapped."

"Right!" said the other agents.

Then they go inside the tv studio & look around.

Kitty goes over to the very same spot, where the Sharing Moose knocked her unconscious awhile back.

She rubs her head a bit.

"Ow! That hurt so fucking bad!" she said, remembering that scene.

Dudley goes over to where the catering tables were set up.

There was food already set up.

"FOOD!" Dudley shouted loudly, as the audience laughs.

He runs over & starts downing the food.

The audience laughs at his gluttoness.

Devon checked a room, to see the studio employees getting drunk & high.

"Dude!" shouted one employee when he saw Devon. "The stripper's here!"

"STRIPPER!" shouted the other employees as the audience laughs. "STRIP FOR US!"

"Fuck no!" Devon sniffs as she leaves the room.

Karey checks a room to see that two familiar characters were in there.

The two familiar characters were; Cosmo & Wanda.

Wanda was about to give Cosmo head.

"Oh, boy!" Cosmo exclaims. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Yeah!" Wanda said in her annoying sounding voice. "Now, shut the fuck up & enjoy it!"

Cosmo then notices Karey.

"Hey baby!" he said. "Wanna join us & have a threesome?"

"Hell no!" Karey sniffs. "I don't want to join a bunch of characters, which are on a show that sucks ass!"

She then aims her blaster & blasts the two fairy assholes to a burnt crisp, killing them.

The audience laughs & applaudes for this.

"Haaaaa!" Karey said, as she leaves the room. "A good deed done!"

Roz then stands in front of a door.

"Hmmmm?" she said.

Kitty walks up to her.

"What's up, sis?" she asks.

Roz turns to her.

"Something tells me, that we're about to be ambushed." Roz said.

Kitty laughs.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asks, as Roz opens up the door to the room.

Then one hundred robots, that looked like ducks rush out of the room towards the TUFF quintet.

"Oh shit!" Roz exclaims.

"Intruders!" said a robot.

"Must destroy intruders!" said another robot.

"Let's take down these robots!" Kitty shouted.

"LET'S KICK SOME ROBOT ASS!" yells Dudley.

Then some of the duck robots start shooting various weapons at the TUFF quintet, as some of the robots start shooting lasers.

Kitty & Roz dodges the weapons and lasers as Karey & Devon starts taking down some of the duck robots and Dudley starts beating up & destroying the duck robots.

"Let's get them, sis!" Kitty said to Roz as she does a fighting stance.

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims as she does a fighting stance too.

Then the Katswell twins starts fighting the duck robots, as the duck robots goes for an attack.

"YA!" Kitty said as she karate kicks some robots so hard, that they break into pieces.

Roz grabs a robot's arm & twists it off.

"Malfunction!" said the robot. "Does not compute!"

"Shut up!" Roz shouted as she gives the robot a power cat punch to its head, knocking its head off.

Kitty punches through a robot malfunctioning it, as she karate kicks a robot destroying it.

Karey grabs a robot & uses it as a baseball bat and destroys several robots.

"Pain!" shouted the robot. "This does not compute!"

Then the robot short circuits & explodes.

The audience laughs.

Devon grabs two robot heads & tore them off.

"HA!" she shouted as she uses the robot heads to dismantle the other robots.

Dudley Puppy Punches several robots at once, dismantling them.

"I hope you enjoyed my Puppy Punch!" he said as he punches more robots, making them malfunction.

The TUFF quintet destroys all of the robots easily.

"Is that all of the robots?" Karey asks.

"I think so." Kitty said.

Then the building starts shaking.

"Uh, Duds." Roz said. "That's not your stomach, is it?"

"No." Dudley answers.

Then a wall bursts down. A giant duck robot goes through it.

"TUFF Agents!" it said. "I am Quacky's most expensive, most important, and most dangerous robot he ever builted!"

"Most expensive, most important & most dangerous huh?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah right!" Roz laughs. "I bet, he's gonna go down within five seconds!"

The robot turns to her.

"Don't underestimate the robot, weakling." it said. "I don't have any weak spots, unlike you! Now prepare to be terminated!"

Then the giant robot extracts out missile launchers, gernade shooters, & guns out at them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dudley hollers.

"DUCK!" Karey shouted.

The giant robot shoots off its weapons, as the TUFF quintet avoids getting hit.

Roz rolls underneath the giant robot & sees its weak spot.

She smiles.

"Ah ha!" she thought to herself. "I've found its weak spot!"

She then lands next to a wall.

The giant robot had spotted Karey.

"TUFF Agent." it said. "Must be destroyed!"

Then it aimed its missile launcher at her.

"I don't think so!" Karey shouted, as she threw a brick at its head.

The brick hit its head, thus sending the missile through the roof.

"Ha! Got it!" she exclaims, as she runs off.

Roz puts on some glasses & takes out her own missile launcher.

"Time to destroy the metal piece of shit!" she said, as she presses a button on her glasses.

It then shows the giant robot on the glasses and a red square.

The red square targets the lower area of the giant robot.

"Target spotted!" said the tech glasses. "Ready to launch at desired target!"

"Great!" Roz said, as she puts eight missiles in the launcher. "Say bye-bye, rust bucket!"

She presses a button, which launches off two missiles into the lower part of the giant robot.

The two missiles hit.

"Yeah!" Roz exclaims, as she launches off more missiles into the giant robot.

The missiles hit the giant robot.

"Malfunctioning!" it said. "Quacky's most important, most expensive, & most dangerous robot...does not compute!"

"That's for sure!" Roz exclaims as she launches off her two last missiles into the giant robot.

The giant robot explodes into tiny pieces.

"Bulls and eye!" Roz said as she takes off her tech glasses.

The audience applaudes & laughs at this.

Kitty walks up to the room the giant robot came from.

"Now, with that done." she started. "Time to get Quacky!"

Then the TUFF quintet walks into the room with their weapons drawned.

Kitty sees a black computer desk chair.

"Alright you bastard!" she said as she aims her gun at the chair. "Show yourself!"

The chair turns to them. There was Quacky, smoking on a cuban cigar.

"Well. Well. Well. It's the TUFF agents!" he said as he takes a puff from the cigar. "Did you have fun fighting my most expensive, most important, & most dangerous robot?"

"That piece of junk was too easy!" Roz said rudely. "That was just a fucking can opener with extra steroids!"

"Cut the shit, Quacky!" Devon shouted. "You're in a lot of trouble for hypnotizing people!"

"Why." Quacky started. "I was just innocently having fun, Foxy!"

Kitty takes out a pair of handcuffs.

"Quacky the Duck." she started. "You are under arrest!"

She puts the handcuffs on his wrists.

Then Roz's stomach rumbles loudly.

The audience laughs.

Dudley turns to her.

"Hungry, Rozzie?" he asks as his stomach rumbles loudly too.

The audience laughs at him.

"Looks like; I'm not the only one, Duds!" said Roz hungrily as she eyes Quacky.

Kitty looks at Roz.

"What are you planning, sis?" she asks.

"How about, we fry up some poultry?" Roz asks.

Kitty was aghasted.

"What!? Why would we wanna..." she started before she saw Roz winking at her. "Oh! Yeah. I'm in the mood for poultry too!"

"Yeah!" Devon said. "I'm also starving!"

"So am I!" Karey added.

"What are you three cats & fox talking about, with the winking of the eyes & the poultry talk?" Quacky asks stupidly as the audience laughs at his obliviousness.

Kitty ignores him.

"How would you all like him to be? Roasted or fried!?" she said to her partners.

"Fried!" Karey exclaims loudly. "Dipped in my family's fried chicken recipe!"

"Grilled & Barbequed!" Devon exclaims. "It's healthier, but I don't mind him fried!"

"FRIED, KIT-KAT HONEY SWEETIECAKES!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "I love fried bird or poultry for this instance!"

"FRIED!" Roz exclaims as she takes out a bottle of Tabasco sauce. "I am so hungry!"

"Fried it is!" Kitty exclaims loudly as she bears her fangs at Quacky.

"Uh, why are you smiling at me like that; kitty cat with the evil fang bearing teeth smile?" Quacky asks stupidly as the audience laughs at his stupidity.

"We're gonna fry you, Quacky!" Kitty shouted loudly.

"YEAH!" shouted the rest of the agents.

"Wait a minute!" Quacky exclaims. "I don't wanna be fried! I'm not even the real Quacky! I'm a clone of him!"

"That doesn't matter!" Karey shouted. "We're hungry for duck & you're the only duck around!"

Then her stomach rumbles loudly. She bares her fangs at him.

"Time for lunch!" she shouted.

"OH YEAH!" Dudley shouted as he drools.

Then they all pounced onto the Quacky clone & beat the living hell out of him.

The audience laughs, cheers, & applaudes for them.

**An hour & a half later in the PTV kitchen.**

The TUFF quintet was enjoying themselves some fried Quacky the Duck, along with Rozzie's Tabasco sauce.

"Mmmmmm!" Karey said. "That was such a smart plan to eat that Quacky clone, Kitty!"

"Yeah!" Devon said, as she picks her teeth with a toothpick. "Pretty smart plan!"

"Yeah, sis!" Roz said.

Kitty laughs.

"Thanks, everyone!" she said as she picks up the wishbone & turns to Dudley. "Wanna make a wish, Dudleykins?"

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he grabs the other end of the wishbone.

They both make a wish & pull it, until it broke.

Kitty got the bigger half.

"I've got the bigger half!" she exclaims.

"That's good, Kit-Kat honeycakes!" Dudley said. "Did you make your wish?"

"Yeah!" Kitty said. "I hope, it'll come true!"

"Oh, Kitty." Karey asks.

"Yes, Karey?" Kitty asks.

"I've found this dvd on the Quacky clone." Karey started. "I think, it might be important."

She takes out a dvd.

"That's great, Karey!" Kitty said. "That will give us more info on where's the real Quacky!"

"It's a good thing that I brought my dvd player!" Roz said as she takes out her portable dvd player.

Karey gives her the dvd & Roz puts it in and the dvd plays.

* * *

It shows the real Quacky on the dvd player. He was wearing a tacky Hawaiian & his signature hat.

"Hello law enforcement, FBI, TUFF, & CIA officers." he started. "You are all probably wondering what am I doing still alive? Well, I'll be telling the story with my lips & mouth with the jello puddin'."

The audience laughs at the stupid duck.

"I am still planning on getting my revenge, for what that fucking good-for-nothing Mayor Teddy did to me and when I finish him off, I'm gonna..." Quacky started before being interrupted by the Sharing Moose.

"Hey, Quacky." the Sharing Moose started in his deep voice. "I don't know, if the camera's recording or not."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Quacky growls angrily as he goes over towards the camera.

The camera shakes a whole of a hell lot. And there were a few small static cuts as well.

"It's not on, Quacky." The Sharing Moose said.

"Yes it is!" Quacky shouted. "I can see the light on & everything! You really need to lay off the gin & juice for awhile!"

"Well, I know how to work a fuckin' camera!" the Sharing Moose said angrily. "And don't be downin' gin & juice, either!"

"You see!?" Quacky shouted. "I knew that damn thing was on!"

"Don't be fuckin' around with it!" the Sharing Moose shouted. "Do you know, how much this cost me!? $2,000 dollars!"

"Whatever!" Quacky sniffs angrily.

Then he goes back to where the camera's aimed.

"Fucking, stupid moose! Act like he can't operate a camera!" he mutters angrily. "Jello pudding! Kodak film!"

The audience laughs.

"Now where was I?" Quacky asks. "Oh, yeah! I'm gonna finish off Mayor Teddy, by using beating him with sledge hammers, scrap metal & shit like that. Then I'm gonna burn him with blow torches and then I'm gonna blow him up with the TNT & nitroglycerin and blow his lame ass up! Then I am gonna be taking over Petropolis and get my revenge on the city! Hahahahahahaha!"

Then a volleyball hits him in the head, sending him into the sand. Face first.

The audience laughs at his.

He stands back up with a mouthful of sand.

He spits it out & turns to the kids.

"You fucking kids, with your rap music & disrespect!" Quacky shouted.

Then he turns to the camera.

"I'm gonna get revenge on those kids too! Quacky out!" Quacky said. "So, how do you shut off the camera?"

"You press the button right there!" the Sharing Moose sniffs, as he shows him the button.

"No you don't!" Quacky sniffs. "You unplug it!"

"Hey! Don't be unpluggin' my fuckin' camera man!" the Sharing Moose shouted.

Then they argue, as the video feed ends & the dvd ends.

* * *

"That was entertaining." Dudley said stupidly as the audience laughs.

Kitty stands up.

"We gotta go to the mayor's house, before Quacky kills him!" she said.

Then her partners stand up & leave the tv studios.

They jump into their cars & speed off towards the Mayor's office.

* * *

**At the Mayor's office.**

The TUFF quintet arrives there to see a giant metal wall around it.

"There's a giant metal wall in the way, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims. "How are we gonna get around it!?"

Kitty takes out her grappling gun.

"With this, Dudley!" she said.

"Grappling gun?" Dudley asks. "Damn! I lefted mine at home!"

"You can get on me, Duds!" Karey said.

Then Kitty, Roz, Devon, & Karey use their grappling guns and shoot their hooks onto the metal wall and they started going up the wall.

"Get on me, Duds!" Karey said.

So Dudley gets on her back & they both go up the wall.

Roz looks down & see all of the hypnotized people below with their weapons.

"There's all of the hypnotized people!" she announced.

"How the hell are we gonna wake them up!?" Devon asks.

Dudley then thinks of something. Then he comes up with an idea.

"I've got it!" he exclaims as he turns to Kitty. "Kitty. Do you still have that bull horn?"

"Yes, Dudley." Kitty said as she takes out her bull horn.

"Does it haves the ultra highest setting?" Dudley asks.

"Yes." said Kitty. "Ultra Deafly loud, but not loud enough to make you exactly deaf. Why you ask?"

"I wanna use it to wake up the hypnotized people." Dudley said.

"Okay, Dudley." Kitty said as she gives him the bull horn.

"Sweet!" Dudley said as he turns up the volume to the formentioned setting on the bull horn.

He then looks down on the hypnotized people below. He puts the bull horn to his mouth.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" he belched loudly.

Car alarms were going off every street and windows on buildings break.

The audience laughs at this.

The hypnotized people wake up.

"What in heaven's are we doing here?" said one person.

"What's this giant metal wall, doing at the mayor's office?" asked another person.

Kitty takes back her bull horn.

"People of Petropolis." she started. "You all been hypnotized by Quacky the Duck! But the spell has been broken. You all may return to your normal lives!"

"Okay. Alright. God, that was weird." the people said below as they started heading back to their homes.

"And now, that leaves us with our minis!" Roz said.

"Yeah!" Devon said as she turns to see the minis inside of the mayor's office. "The minis are in the mayor's office!"

"Let's go wake our minis!" Kitty said.

Then the TUFF quintet jumps down & runs inside the mayor's office.

**Inside the mayor's office.**

Mayor Teddy was tied up in a chair. He also had a gag over his mouth.

Mini Kitty takes out a lighter & tries to light up the fuse for the TNT, but it wouldn't light.

"Fuck!" she said still in a monotone voice. "This damn thing won't light!"

Mini Karey takes out her lighter.

"Here. Use mines." Mini Karey said in a monotone.

"Thanks." Mini Kitty said as she takes the lighter.

"Now to blow up Mayor Teddy!" Mini Roz said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mini Dudley & Mini Devon laughs in a monotone tone.

Then the regular TUFF quintet rushes in.

"Mini me!" Kitty exclaims.

Mini Kitty finally gets the lighter lit.

"What are we gonna do?" Karey asks.

"Looks like, we're gonna have to," Kitty started before she sighs. "Fight our minis to wake them up."

"Okay." Karey said as she sighs & tears up a little bit. "Let's do this!"

Then the regular TUFF quintet went over to their miniature selves & started fighting them.

Kitty throws a punch into Mini Kitty's face as Mini Kitty throws a response punch back. Dudley gives Mini Dudley a powerful puppy punch right in the jaw, which he quickly gets back up & give Dudley a powerful ultra mini puppy punch to the face.

"OW!" Dudley cried.

Devon tackles her mini to the ground & gives her several mighty fox punches, as Mini Devon responds by giving the regular Devon mighty mini fox punches back. Karey gave Mini Karey several brutal Queens cat punches.

"This hurts me, then it hurts you!" she said between punches.

Roz was giving Mini Roz karate punches & karate kicks.

"HI-YA!" she shouted as she punched & kicked.

Mini Roz responds to this by, giving her punches back.

"XIANG!" she shouted.

"Must do this for master!" Mini Kitty shouted as she throws punches at Kitty.

But royalty to Quacky was quickly fading for Mini TUFF quintet, as the regular TUFF quintet continues fighting them.

Mayor Teddy watches the fight, still tied up in the chair.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted Mini Karey in her regular voice. "Why are you fighting me, regular me!?"

Karey stops fighting and looks at her.

"Mini me?" she asks.

Mini Karey starts crying.

"I thought you like me?" she cries.

"Oh, mini me." Karey said as she runs over to her & hugs her. "It'll be okay."

"Stop! Stop!" Mini Kitty shouted in her regular voice.

Kitty stops fighting her.

"Mini me!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Ow! Ow! Regular me. Stop!" Mini Roz cries as she covers herself to protect herself from Roz's punches & kicks.

Roz stops fighting her.

"Mini me? Is that you?" she asks.

"Yeah." Mini Roz said. "Why are you beating me up? What did I do?"

Dudley stops fighting his mini.

"Mini me bro?" he asks. "Are you...okay?"

"Yeah." Mini Dudley said.

Devon picks up her mini forcefully.

"What did I do, regular me?" Mini Devon asks.

Devon looks at her. A smile spread across her face.

"Mini me! You're back to normal!" Devon exclaims.

The regular TUFF quintets sets down their minis.

Kitty goes over to Mayor Teddy & unties him.

"There you go, sir." she started. "You're untied & saved!"

"Thank you so much, TUFF agents!" Mayor Teddy said. "Arrest those five little people, for tying me up!"

"What? Us!?" Mini TUFF exclaims. "But we.."

"Throw them in jail!" Mayor Teddy said.

"STOP!" Kitty shouted.

Everyone stops talking & looks at her.

Kitty turns to the Minis.

"Regular me." Mini Kitty started. "Why is Mayor Teddy wants us to go to jail?"

"Well, Mini me." Kitty started. "You all got hypnotized by Quacky the Duck. He hypnotized you & most of the city to blow up the mayor for what he had done to him."

"Really?" Mini Roz asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "So to wake you up, we had to fight you."

"How did the citizens wake up?" Mini Dudley asks.

"I belched loudly into Kitty's bull horn, Mini me!" Dudley said. "That woke everyone up."

"Ha! That's my regular!" Mini Dudley said as he friendly punches Dudley's arm.

The audience laughs at this.

"Well, why didn't you do that to us?" Mini Karey asks. "Instead of fighting us?"

"We tried everything to wake you up." Kitty said. "And you were about to light up the TNT. So, we didn't really have any choice."

"Oh." Mini TUFF said in unison. "We get it now."

Then the TUFF quintet puts their heads down.

"I hope, you can forgive us." Kitty said.

"Yeah." Roz said.

"We forgive you, regulars!" Mini Kitty said.

"Yeah!" the rest of Mini TUFF exclaims happily in unison as the audience laughs.

"Awww, minis!" Kitty said as she picks up her mini & hugs her. "I love you, mini me!"

"I love you too!" Mini Kitty said as she nuzzles Kitty.

Then each girl pick up their mini & hugs them. Dudley slaps a hand on his mini's back and laughs, as did Mini Dudley.

"So, that's what happened." Mayor Teddy said. "I should have that Quacky jailed for life!"

Kitty turns to him.

"Don't worry about that, Mayor Teddy." she started. "We got HUFF arresting his ass, as we speak!"

"Yeah!" Roz said.

Mini Karey looks around.

"What are we gonna do about all these TNTs & shit?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Mini Devon said. "If we leave these here; they'll sure to go off!"

"Hmmmm?" Kitty said.

* * *

It shows Jack's house now.

Kitty rings the doorbell.

"Ha!Ha!" she laughs as she runs off.

The audience laughs.

The door opens.

There standing there was Jack.

"Hello?" he asks. "Yes?"

He looks down & sees a box with a note. He picks it up.

"A package!" Jack exclaims as he picks it up. "I wonder, who's it from?"

He reads the note.

"_'Charlotte's Carrots of the month club'_" he read. "Oh boy! My carrots are here! Now I can make a carrot cake for mom!"

Then Jack runs into the house.

Further away, Mini Kitty was talking.

"Are you sure he's not gonna notice all that TNT, regular me?" she asks Kitty.

"I'm sure, mini me." Kitty said. "Those sticks of TNT were painted to look like carrots. So he won't notice."

"Do you think, he eating them right now?" Karey asks.

Kitty looks at her watch.

"Wait for it." she said.

Then an explosion was heard.

"And now!" Kitty said as the audience laughs.

"Hahahahaha! That was a smart plan, regular me!" Mini Kitty exclaims.

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he gives Kitty a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Pretty smart plan, Kit-Kat!"

"Yeah!" Devon added.

"Now, let's go to Frida's La Comida & celebrate our victory!" Kitty exclaims.

"YEAH!" Mini TUFF exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"YEAH!" her partners exclaims.

* * *

**At Frida's La Comida.**

The TUFF quintet & the Mini TUFF quintet was celebrating, as Frida was serving them their food & drinks.

"Give us some more wet burritos!" Kitty exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

"Okay." Frida said. "What's with the celebration?"

"We foiled Quacky the Duck's evil plan to blow up Mayor Teddy." Roz said as she eats her spicy taco salad.

"Oh!" Frida said. "Did you now?"

"YEAH!" both the TUFF & Mini TUFF quintets exclaims as the audience laughs. "We got his ass good!"

"Fuck the wet burritos." Frida said. "I'm gonna give you the ultra _grande_' wet burritos!"

Then she runs into the kitchen.

Karey drinks her Margarita.

"Hmmm?" she said.

Roz turns to her.

"What is it, Karey?" she asks.

"You know, when you about to blew up Quacky's so-called most important, most expensive, most dangerous robot?" Karey asks.

"Yeah?" Roz asks.

"And before you blew it up, I threw a brick at it and it sent a missile through the roof of the tv studio?" Karey asks.

"Yeah?" Roz asks. "What about it?"

"I wonder, what happened to it anyways?" Karey asks.

* * *

It shows the Chameleon's house.

The Chameleon was mowing his lawn.

"Whew!" he said. "Mowing the lawn sure is hard work. Especially since the lawn was longer than one of Family Guy's cutaways! Yep! A real show about nothing!"

The audience laughs at this.

"Now, Mrs. Ungerman will get off my back for my lawn being too long!" the Chameleon exclaims.

Then he looks up in the sky.

"What's that?" the Chameleon said. "It looks like a..."

The giant robot's missile lands into the Chameleon's house, blowing it up.

The audience laughs at this.

"MY HOUSE!" the Chameleon shouted.

Then he sighs.

"At least, I didn't get hurt this time!" he laughs.

Then pieces of the house falls ontop of him.

"Medic!" the Chameleon said as the audience laughs.

* * *

"Who cares?" Roz asks. "It's someone else's problem now."

"Yeah." Karey said as the audience laughs.

Frida returns with the ultra grande' wet burritos.

"Here's your ultra _grande'_ wet burritos, guys!" she said.

"Oh boy!" Dudley exclaims as he starts drooling uncontrollably.

The audience laughs at this.

"Time to eat!" Roz exclaims.

"OH BOY!" Mini TUFF said as the audience laughs.

Kitty picks up a knife & fork as Frida sets the ultra grande' wet burritos on the table.

"Before I eat this ultra _grande'_ wet burrito. We have to end the chapter now!" she started. "This was some chapter, huh?"

"Yes it was!" Dudley said. "I had fun!"

"So did I!" Devon said.

"I kinda did." said Karey. "Despite me, beating up my mini."

"Yeah." everyone said at the table.

"Despite that." Kitty said. "We stopped Quacky from getting his revenge and saved the mayor!"

"Yeah!" everyone exclaims as the audience laughs.

Then Kitty turns to the camera.

"I hope, you sure enjoyed this chapter." she said. "Tune in to the next chapter. It'll be as good!"

Then both the TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF quintet, & Frida did a pose as the audience applaudes.

Then they continue celebrating as The Kitty Katswell Show theme plays as the audience continues applauding.


	12. The Winter Getaway part 1

_**The Kitty Katswell Show Season 2**_

The Winter Getaway-part 1

_**Alright. This chapter was discussed & given to me by DarkMageDragon. The main TUFF agents are all hot & bothered by the summer heat. So they go up into the mountains two states away. See what happens. So please; relax, read, & review!**_

It was summertime in Petropolis. Everything was hot as hell. The citizens were either at the city's pools or cooling off in their air conditioned houses. Ice Cream trucks were out & about; charging kids $20 to $30 dollars a pop, because it was so damn hot.

It shows the DeLisle Park section of Petropolis, which was on the Eastern side of the city.

It shows Kitty's & Dudley's house now.

Dudley was sitting on the couch watching tv.

The audience whistles & applaudes for him.

"Coming up next!" the tv said. "The Bill Cunningham Show!"

It shows; Bill Cunningham & some tiger woman.

"Y'know, Bill." she started. "My man got a tiny dick & balls."

"Tiny dick!" laughs Cunningham. "And nuts! Hahahahaha!"

Then the stupid studio laughs in front of the embarrassed guy.

"Ha!" Dudley laughs. "I hate to be him!"

Kitty then walks in with some solar absorbing sheet panels for the windows.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles & applaudes for her.

Dudley turns to her.

"What's that you got, Kit-Kat sweetiecakes?" he asks her.

Kitty turns to him.

"I've got some solar absorbing sheet panels for the windows." she said as she starts hammering the solar absorbing sheet panels on the windows.

"Why?" Dudley asks.

"To keep the house cool from the intense summer heat." Kitty said.

"Oh." Dudley said. "Smart idea, Kit-Kat!"

Pretty soon. All of the solar absorbing sheet panels were up on all of the windows of the house.

"There!" Kitty said. "All of the solar absorbing sheet panels are up! Now, to relax a bit before we go to work."

She sits down in her recliner.

"What's that you watching, Dudleykins?" she asks.

"I'm watching the Bill Cunningham Show." Dudley replies. "This show sucks so fucking bad!"

Then he turns to her.

"Wow! You look hot & sexy, Kit-Kat honeycakes!" Dudley said. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I let it down, Dudleykins." Kitty said. "To keep my head cool. You like?"

She swings her sexy black hair around.

The audience whoos at this sexy scene.

"No." Dudley said. "I LOVE IT!"

"Hee!Hee!Hee!" Kitty laughs sexually. "Thanks, Dudleykins!"

Then she opens up her secret compartment in her recliner. She takes out a bag.

"Want some chocolate donuts?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims as he looks at Kitty's small feet.

She was wearing white flats.

Kitty notices.

"What are you looking at, Dudleykins?" she asks as she looks down at her feet. "You're looking at my new white flats?"

"Yeah." Dudley said as he continues staring. "I love them!"

Kitty laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said.

"Those shoes look so tight!" Dudley said as he goes over to her. "Your sexy peds must be begging to be released!"

"No, they're not..." Kitty started before she saw Dudley begging with that sad puppy look. "Okay, Dudleykins. You may take them off."

"Yeah!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

So he takes off her new white flats. And her small sexy peds were exposed.

"Just look at those sexy little peds." Dudley said. "I'm getting hard from staring at them!"

Kitty looks at his groin area.

"Mmmmm! You can say that again!" she said in a sexy tone as she points out Dudley's hard on. "Purrrrr, I like what I see!"

The audience whoos at this.

Dudley smiles at this.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he blushes a bit.

Kitty touches it.

"So hard. I want to give it a FJ!" she said in a sexy tone.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Dudley moans. "Okay, Kitty baby! Do it!"

"Yay!" Kitty cheered sexually.

Then she puts her sexy peds on his cock and starts to stroke it.

"Mmmmmm! I like this!" Kitty said in a sexy tone.

"Mmmmmmmmmm! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! I like this too, Kit-Kat baby!" Dudley exclaims.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Yeah!" Kitty mustered in a sexy tone.

Then she strokes harder & licks Dudley's tip.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said. "Yeah!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty moans sexually as she strokes his cock much faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Dudley exclaims loudly. "This feels so damn good!"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she strokes his cock and tugs on his balls now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHH! OH SHIT!" Dudley shouted. "I'M CUMMING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then he shoots his load onto Kitty's sexy peds.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as he sighs.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Kitty moaned sexually. "Oh, Dudley. Your cum feels so good!"

"Thank you, Kit-Kat baby!" Dudley said. "Now lick it up, if you want."

"I love your cum, baby!" Kitty said.

The she starts licking up the cum from her peds.

"That's right, Kit-Kat baby." Dudley said. "Lick it all up!"

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Kitty said as she licks up all of the cum off of her sexy peds. "Mmmmmmm! Delicious!"

"Thanks, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I sure enjoyed that!"

"Me too, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she opens up the donut bag. "Here you go!"

She tosses him some donuts.

"Alright!" Dudley exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Then he looks at the donuts.

"What kind of donuts are these, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

"They're chocolate glaze donuts, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she takes a bite from out of hers. "Mmmmmm! Delicious!"

"CHOCOLATE GLAZE DONUTS!" Dudley exclaims loudly. "I love chocolate glaze donuts, Kit-Kat babycakes!"

"I know you do, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she continues eating the chocolate glaze donuts.

Dudley downs his donuts within thirty seconds.

The audience laughs at this.

"Mmmmmmm! That was delicious!" he said. "Now, I'm thirsty!"

Kitty licks the chocolate off her fingers as she stands up.

"Want some lemon ice tea?" she asks.

"Yeah!" Dudley said.

So, Kitty goes in the kitchen to get the lemon ice tea.

She soon returns with two glasses.

"Here you go, Dudleykins." Kitty said as she gives him the glass. "A tall glass of lemon ice tea!"

Dudley takes a sip of the tea.

"Mmmmmmmmm! This is delicious tea, Kit-Kat!" Dudley exclaims.

"Thanks, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she sits back down in her recliner. "I maded it from my mom's recipe!"

"That's nice to know!" Dudley said as he drinks his ice tea. "This tastes better than my mom's ice tea!"

"What does she put in her ice tea?" Kitty asks.

"She would put alcohol, wine, & vodka in her ice tea." Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Oh. I see." Kitty said. "Your mom is a drunken lust."

"Tell me something that I don't know!" Dudley exclaims as the audience laughs.

Then the couple watches tv.

**Sometime later.**

The couple was getting ready to go to TUFF.

Kitty walks up.

She was wearing a green vest with a black back & shoulders. White t-shirt. Black mini skirt & black high heeled boots with green trim on top.

The audience whoos at her.

"Ready, Dudleykins?" Kitty asks as she turns off the house's air conditioner.

Dudley walks up with his sack lunch.

"I sure am, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he looks at her thoroughly. "Looking sexy, Kit-Kat!"

Kitty blushes & laughs sexually.

"Thank you, Dudleykins." she said. "Now, let's go!"

Then Dudley turns off the tv & they leave the house.

* * *

**At TUFF HQ.**

Roz walks in. She was wearing a blue vest, white t-shirt, black mini skirt & her black high heeled boots with dark blue trim on top.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles, & applaudes for her.

"Whoo!" she said. "It's hot as hell out there!"

Karey was in a red t-shirt, black mini skirt, & black high heel boots with red trim on top.

The audience whoos, cheers, whistles, & applaudes for her.

"And it's hot as hell in here too!" Karey said as she takes off her band that holds her ponytail. Her hair falls down to her upper shoulders.

"Why it's so hot in here?" Roz asks.

"Because, the air conditioner broken down." Karey said.

"Where's Devon & the minis?" Roz asks.

"They're in the break room, trying to keep cool." Karey answers. "Wanna go in there?"

Before Roz can reply; Kitty & Dudley walks in.

"Hey, sis!" Kitty greeted. "Hey, Karey!"

"Hey, Rozzie." Dudley greeted Roz as he winks at her. "Hey, Karey!"

"Hey, Kitty!" Roz greeted. "Hey, Duds!"

"Hey, Kitty. Hey, Duds." Karey greeted.

Dudley looks at Roz & Karey.

"I see, that you two are wearing the same thing as Kitty!" he said.

"Really?" Karey asks as she looks at herself. Then at Rozzie & Kitty. "I guess, we think alike!"

The audience laughs.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"How are you doing today, sis?" she asks.

"Trying to keep cool." Roz said. "I just went out for a drive to keep myself cool. And to pick up myself some lunch too!"

She takes out a brown paper bag.

"That's nice, Roz." Kitty said. "So, where's the minis?"

"They're in the break room with Devon." Karey said. "They're trying to keep cool. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah!" Kitty & Dudley exclaims in unison as the audience laughs.

"Cool." Karey said. "Let's go!"

Then she goes towards the Break room.

"Let's go!" Roz said as she follows Karey.

So Kitty & Dudley follows them.

**In the Break Room.**

Devon & the minis were in there. Keeping themselves cool.

Devon was wearing a light green shirt, black mini skirt, & her normal black boots with green trim.

And the mini cats were wearing the same thing as their regulars. Mini Devon was wearing the same thing as Regular Devon, except her shirt was a lighter green. And Mini Dudley was wearing a blue muscle shirt. He was lying in a mini swimming pool.

The audience cheers, whistles, & applaudes for them.

"It's so hot outside!" Devon said.

"And it's hot in here!" Mini Kitty said.

"It's a good thing, that I had this portable Air conditioner!" Mini Roz said. "Or we'll be cooking like everyone else in TUFF!"

Then there was a knock on the door.

Devon answers it.

It was Kitty, Roz, & Dudley.

"Hey, Kitty! Hey, Rozzie! Hey, Duds!" she greeted. "Come on in!"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she, Dudley, & Roz walks in.

Devon immediately shuts the door behind her, but then there was another knock on the door.

She answers it.

It was Karey.

"I've got us some more sodas & snacks!" Karey said.

"That's great!" Devon said as Karey walks in. "We're almost low."

Devon immediately shuts the door behind her.

Kitty looks around the break room.

"Wow! Looks like a mini city in here!" she said.

"Yeah!" Mini Kitty said. "We've been working hard to make it like this all morning!"

Dudley looks at Mini Dudley.

"Hey, Mini me! I see that you're keeping cool!" he said.

"Yeah I am, Regular me!" Mini Dudley said as he turns to Mini Kitty. "Hey, Mini Kitty baby. Wanna join me in my pool?"

"Mmmmm?" Mini Kitty said. "Okay, Mini Duds!"

Then she takes off her clothes, until she was in her black bikini top & bottom.

The audience whoos at her.

"Mmmmm!" Mini Dudley said as he looks at her. "You're looking hot! And sexy!"

Mini Kitty blushes.

"Thanks, Mini Dudley." she said in a sexy tone.

She gets into the mini pool with him.

"So, do the Chief know about this?" Kitty asks as she sits on the couch.

"Yeah." Karey said. "He, Keswick, & Julie are invited to come in here, if they want. And they have to say the secret password to come inside."

"What's the secret password?" Kitty asks.

"The secret password is; Snaptrap is gay." Karey said.

"Ah!" Kitty said. "Pretty true."

The audience laughs at this.

Roz takes out her lunch; which was a cold salad that had taco fixings. She takes out two medium sized bowls that had seasoned taco meat.

Roz opens up one of the bowls & put the meat into the cold salad.

Dudley goes over to her.

"What's that you got there, Rozzie?" he asks.

Roz turns to him.

"It's Frida's cold taco salad!" she said. "It comes with lettuce, tomato, mexican cheeses, two medium seasoned taco meat bowls, hot taco sauce, & ranch dressing."

"Mmmmm!" Dudley said. "Sounds delicious!"

"Oh it is, Duds!" Roz said as she puts the second bowl of taco meat into her salad. "It's so fucking good!"

Then there was a knock on the door again.

Karey stands up & answers it.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"It's the Chief!" reply the voice.

"And Julie." said another voice.

"What's the secret password?" Karey asks.

"Snaptrap is gay!" said the two voices as the audience laughs.

"And that's the secret password!" Karey said as she opens up the door.

Then Julie & the Chief on his portable monitor on wheels come in.

"Hello, TUFF quintet." the Chief said sweating.

"Hey, TUFF agents." Julie said. "How are things?"

"We're cool!" said both the regular TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF quintet as the audience laughs.

"That's good." the Chief said.

Kitty turns to him.

"So, how's Keswick going with the air conditioner?" she asks.

"Well, at least he's trying to fix it." the Chief said.

"And that's not saying much." Julie said.

"So until he fixes it. We're gonna stay in here with you all!" the Chief said.

"Okay." Kitty said.

So the Chief & Julie sits on the couch, next to Dudley & Kitty.

"So, Agent Puppy." the Chief started. "Did you see the fights last night?"

"Nope." Dudley replies. "Me & Kitty were getting busy in bed last night!"

The audience whoos at this.

"Dudley!" Kitty shouted as she blushes.

"Ahhhh!" the Chief said. "Young love."

"Herbert!" Julie shouted.

"This feels so good in here!" Roz said. "I hope, we stay in here all day!"

"Just as long, that portable air conditioner lasts!" the Chief said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

The Chief goes to the door & opens it.

Keswick was standing there.

"So, Keswick." the Chief started. "Did you get the air conditioner fixed?"

"No." Keswick said. "I tried my ba-ba-best, but to no avail!"

Then he wiped his brow.

"Whew! It's hot as h-hell out there!" Keswick exclaims as he turns to the portable air conditioner. "Let's turn it up!"

Then he turns up the A/C to full.

The A/C blows up.

"MY PORTABLE A/C!" Mini Roz exclaims. "Dammit, _Kesdick_!"

"That was the only cooling device in the building!" Devon shouted. "Now, we're gonna cook!"

Everyone complains at Keswick.

"S-Sorry." he said.

"Let's go out into the lobby." the Chief said. "And try to be cool out there."

Then still grumbling, the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF quintet leaves the Break room.

"I'll make it up to y-ya!" Keswick called.

"Shut up, _Dick_!" came the reply as the audience laughs.

**In the TUFF lobby.**

It was hot as hell in there.

Kitty scoots back from her desk.

"Whew! I'm so hot in these clothes!" she said as she starts stripping off some of her clothes.

"Me too!" Roz said as she also started stripping off her clothes.

The audience whoos at this.

Kitty soon was just in her bra, panties & boots.

"I feel cooler now!" she said.

Roz was just in her bra, panties, & boots too.

"Whew!" Roz said. "I feel cooler now!"

Her sweat made her bra & panties soggy, that you can see her breasts & pussy.

Kitty stands up.

"I need a drink!" she said as she walks off.

Dudley looks at Roz.

"Oh, Rozzie!" he panted. "You look so hot & sexy!"

Roz laughs sexually.

"Thanks, Duds!" she said in a sexy tone.

"You! Me! In my private room! Pronto!" Dudley shouted.

Then he & Roz goes to Dudley's Private Room.

* * *

**In Dudley's Private Room.**

"So, what do you want, Duds?" Roz asks.

"Just take off your boots for me!" Dudley exclaims.

"Okay, Duds!" Rozzie said as she takes off her sweaty boots. "Haaaaa! My feet feels better now!"

Then she sees Dudley's erection.

"I see, that you're hard for my sexy sweaty peds!" Roz said.

"Yeah." Dudley said.

"Good!" Roz said as she puts her sexy peds on his erection. "Then you're gonna enjoy this!"

She starts stroking & pumping his cock with her sexy peds.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmmm!" Dudley said. "I am loving this, Rozzie!"

"Mmmmmmm! So do I, Duds!" Roz said in a sexy tone.

She pumps his cock even harder & faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Mmmmmmmm! Shit!" Dudley exclaims.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Roz erotically said.

"Ohhhh!" Dudley said. "I love this!"

"Me too, Duds!" Roz exclaims erotically as she pumps even faster now.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Dudley said. "I think, I'm gonna cum!"

"DO IT!" Roz exclaims in a sexy voice as she pumps at quick lightning speed now. "Explode on my sexy peds!"

Dudley releases his seed onto Roz's small peds.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dudley said as he sighs happily.

"Mmmmmmmmm! Your cum feels so good on my sexy peds, Duds!" Roz said in a sexy tone.

"Thanks, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Now lick it up!"

"_Bueno_!" Rozzie exclaims in her sexy spanish accent.

Then she started licking up the cum off of her small feet.

"Mmmmmm!" she utters sexually. "Yummy!"

"That's right, Rozzie." Dudley said. "Lick it all up! It's good for you!"

"Mmmmmm!" Roz said.

She licks up all of the cum.

"Mmmmmm!" Roz said. "Delicious! I enjoyed that, Duds!"

"Me too, Rozzie!" Dudley said. "I love being Friends With Benefits!"

"Me too!" Roz said.

Then the Chief's voice was heard.

"Would all agents report to my office!" he shouted. "For an important meeting!"

"I wonder, what he wants?" Roz said as she puts her boots on.

"Let's go see." Dudley said as he panted.

* * *

**In the Chief's office.**

All of the agents were there. All of them were sweating.

The Chief turns to them all.

"Alright, agents." he started. "I have some news for you all."

Some of the agents started murmuring.

"Since it's so damn hot." the Chief started. "And Keswick couldn't repair the air conditioner. I'm gonna give you all, the next month or so off!"

"YAY!" cheered the background poser agents loudly as the audience laughs.

"Now, get the hell out of here!" the Chief shouted.

Then all of the background poser agents run out of the building.

The audience laughs at this.

"Uh, Chief?" Dudley asks.

The Chief turns to him.

"Yes, Dudley?" he asks.

"How about we all go to the mountains for a winter vacation at my brother Charlie's winter lodge?"

"Your brother have a winter lodge?" Kitty asks. "How? I thought he was unemployed and living at home with your mom."

"Well recently, he got a job as a jingle writer & he makes a lot of money to buy a winter lodge." Dudley explains.

"That's good for him." Karey said as she wipes some sweat off of her head.

"Okay Dudley." the Chief said. "We'll go to your brother's winter lodge!"

"Sweet!" Dudley said. "I'll make the reservations for a private plane for us to fly in!"

Then he takes out his phone & makes the call.

"Great!" Roz said. "And I'll invite Gabriella & Alicia too, since they're over at my house vacationing!"

"Alright, everyone." the Chief said. "We're going to the mountains for a winter vacation at Agent Puppy brother's winter lodge!"

"Yay!" cheered Mini TUFF as the audience laughs. "We love snow!"

Dudley hangs up.

"Okay, guys!" he said. "It's all set! We leave tomorrow!"

"Great!" Devon said.

"I'm gonna get my newest i-invention!" Keswick said as he runs towards his lab.

"Alright, everyone!" the Chief shouted. "Meeting's over. You're all dismissed for the day!"

Then the TUFF quintet & Mini TUFF leaves the Chief's office.

"I am going to get my sexy skiing clothes!" Kitty said.

"I bet, you're gonna look sexy, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as the audience whoos.

Kitty blushes.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! I know I will, Dudleykins." she said in a sexy tone. "Now, let's go pack!"

"I'm gonna pack my skis!" Karey said.

"And I'm gonna pack my plans for a snowball war!" Devon exclaims as the audience laughs.

* * *

**At Madame Catastrophe's apartment.**

Madame Catastrophe was sitting just in her lacey purple bra & lacey purple panties in front of three fans.

The audience whoos at this.

"Whew! It's so fuckink hot!" she said.

Madame Chaos had four fans & she was in her lacey red bra & lacey black panties.

"It got so fuckink hot, so fuckink quickly!" Chaos said.

"Ja!" Madame Destruction said as she was sitting in front of two fans & was wearing just a lacey teal bra and lacy black panties. "Too bad the buildink's air conditioner went out. This sucks ass, no?"

"Ja!" came the reply as the audience laughs.

Dr. Rabies was panting.

"So, fuckink hot!" he said. "Even beink in just these shorts!"

Destruction turns to him.

"Why don't you take them off?" she suggested.

"Okayith, Destruction darlink!" Rabies exclaims as the audience laughs.

Then he takes off his shorts.

Catastrophe looks at his direction.

"Mmmmmm! I am lovink this view!" she said as she licks her lips.

"You lovink this, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies said as he shows his cock at Catastrophe.

"JA!" Catastrophe exclaims as the audience laughs.

"That's good, Catastrophe darlink!" Rabies said. "Now to makink you lose your mind into lovink Russian sex!"

But before the sex can start, an idea comes to Rabies' head.

"Wait a minute, Catastrophe darlink." he started. "I have an idea on how we can keep cool!"

"Ja?" Catastrophe asks. "Well, what is it?"

Rabies then turns to Chaos & Destruction too.

"We can go up to my cousin's winter lodge up in the mountains." he said. "Then we'll cool off up there. What do you think?"

"I love that smart idea, Rabies darlink!" Catastrophe said. "We can be cool & fuck!"

"I love that idea too, Rabies darlink!" Chaos exclaims. "I can go skiink! Or have snowball wars!"

"Ja!" Destruction exclaims. "I love snowball wars!"

"And we can invite older sister Kaylee to come along with us." Catastrophe said.

Then Kaylee walks in with a plate of bacon.

She was wearing just a lacey green bra & lacey black panties.

"What's goink on, little sister?" she asks Catastrophe.

"Rabies darlink suggested, that we go to his cousin's winter lodge up in the mountains." Catastrophe explains.

"Oh." Kaylee said. "That sounds nice, no?"

"Ja!" Chaos said.

"So, when are we goink?" Destruction asks.

"As soon as I make a call." Rabies said as he takes out his iphone.

"I wonder, who's he callink?" Chaos asks.

"I dunno." Catastrophe said. "I hope he hurries up! I am so fuckink horny!"

"Alright darlinks." Rabies said as he turns off his phone. "Everythinks in place! I've got us some first class tickets!"

"That's nice, Rabies darlink!" Chaos said. "When are we leavink?"

"Tomorrow." Rabies replies. "So, we gotta pack up tonight."

"Okayith!" Kaylee said as she eats her bacon.

Catastrophe grabs Rabies.

"And now, we make hot Russian love!" she said in a sexy tone as the audience whoos.

"Okayith!" Rabies said as Catastrophe starts rubbing on his groin.

* * *

**The next day.**

The TUFF quintet, Mini TUFF, Alicia, Gabriella, Keswick, & the Chief were just getting off the private jet and getting into a rental car.

"That was a nice private jet!" Kitty said.

"Yeah!" Roz said as she ate some free shrimp from the private jet. "I love their freshly prepared shrimp! It's better than those airline peanuts."

"Best shrimp, I've ever had!" Gabriella said as she gets into the rental car.

"And best champagne too!" the Chief said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs.

"Whew! I feel cool now!" Alicia said. "So cool!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said in unison as the audience laughs. "So much cooler!"

"Yeah." Dudley said as he gets into the driver's seat. "I'm gonna drive us to Charlie's winter lodge."

"I thought you said; that I can do the driving!" Kitty sniffs as she sits down in the passenger seat.

"I lied." Dudley said as he starts up the car & the audience laughs. "And you don't know where it is. Everyone in?"

"Yeah!" everyone replies.

"Okay." Dudley said. "Let's go!"

Then the rental car pulls off.

Sometime later, the car pulls up in front of a giant winter lodge.

"Alright everyone." Dudley said. "We're here!"

"It's about ta-ta-time!" Keswick said as he got out of the rental car and stretched.

"Alright, Dudley." the Chief started. "Where's the rooms at?"

"Come & follow me!" Dudley said.

Then Roz, Karey, Alicia, Gabriella, Keswick, Devon, & the Minis follow him inside the lodge.

Dudley shows them the rooms.

"Alright everyone." he started. "Here's the rooms. Take anyone of them, except the master bedroom. That one's mine."

"Alright everyone." the Chief started. "Get a room now. Then we'll rejoice in the living room!"

"Right!" Everyone replies and lives for their rooms.

Dudley goes back to the rental car.

Kitty looks at him.

"Dudley. Why did you tell them to get their rooms?" she asks. "What if they take the good room!?"

"Not to worry, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said. "I told them not to get the master bedroom. That one's ours."

"Okay?" Kitty said.

"The master bedroom haves; a large flat screen tv, a king sized bed, a jacuzzi, and a mini fridge!" Dudley said.

"That sounds nice, Dudleykins!" Kitty exclaims happily as the audience laughs.

"It sure is, Kit-Kat!" Dudley said as he picks her up. "C'mon. Let's go to our room!"

"But what about our bags?" Kitty asks.

"Don't worry, Kitty." Dudley said as he sees Gabriella walking up. "Gabriella will bring the rest of our bags in."

"I will bring in what?" Gabriella asks.

"Bring in our bags for us please, lil sis?" Kitty asks. "Dudley & me are gonna spend _some_ time together."

The audience whoos at this.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Okay, older sis!" Gabriella said as she gets the rest of Kitty's & Dudley's bags.

"HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley hollers as he carrying Kitty rushes into the lodge & go into the master bedroom.

The audience whoos.

**Three hours later.**

Rabies pulls up to his cousin's winter lodge, which next to Charlie's lodge.

"Alright, darlinks!" Rabies said as he turns off the rental car. "We're here!"

The Katz sisters & Madame Destruction awed in amazement.

"Wow!" Catastrophe said. "This is some winter lodge here!"

"Ja!" Chaos said. "Your cousin must make a lot of dough, no?"

"Ja!" Rabies said. "He works in the music business."

"Oh, I know what that means." Destruction said. "He's probably an executive, yes?"

"Yes." Rabies said as the audience laughs.

"Come on!" Kaylee said as she grabs her bag. "Let's go inside!"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said as she grabs her bag.

Chaos stands outside of the rental car.

"Whew! It feels so good out here!" she said.

"Ja!" Kaylee said. "It feels great!"

"Let's find our rooms!" Destruction said as she grabs her bags. "That'll be a wise thing, no?"

"Ja!" Rabies said as he grabs his bag. "Let's go!"

Then they all go inside of Rabies' cousin's lodge.

* * *

**Back at Charlie's winter lodge.**

The Chief, Keswick, Mini Dudley & Mini Devon were watching 'The Kattersons' on tv, as Gabriella was checking her friend's Headpage account. Alicia, Roz, Karey, & Devon was playing a friendly game of Dos and the mini cats were reading some magazines.

"So, that's what TMZ is." Mini Kitty said as she turns a page in the magazine. "A sort of drug, that makes people obsessed with celebrities."

The audience laughs.

Kitty & Dudley walks in.

"Hey people." Kitty greeted.

Everyone turns to her.

"Hey Kitty!" they all said in unison as the audience laughs.

Dudley looks at the tv.

"Hey. Is that 'The Kattersons' on tv?" he asks.

"Yes it is, regular me!" Mini Dudley said as he eats a potato chip.

"There's a 36 hour marathon, Agent Puppy." the Chief said.

"Alright!" Dudley said as he jumps over to the couch with everybody else as the audience laughs.

Roz turns to Dudley.

"Yo, Duds!" she said. "D'you got anything to eat?"

"Nope." Dudley said. "You gotta go to the store up the road & buy some food."

"I can go & get some food." Gabriella said.

"Okay, Gabriella." Dudley said as he tosses the rental car keys to her. "Good luck!"

Then Gabriella stands up & leaves the winter lodge.

"Ha, ha! Dos!" Roz shouted as she slams down her cards as the audience laughs.

"Dammit!" Devon sniffs. "You beat me!"

"How are you so good, Roz!?" Karey asks.

"Playing Dos is her game." Alicia said.

"Oh, yeah!" Roz said as the audience laughs. "I'm red hot!"

"Why don't you go outside & cool off?" Devon sniffs as the audience laughs.

"Fine." Roz said as she stands up. "I can go outside for a breather!"

Kitty comes up to the table.

"How about you play against me, sis?" she suggested.

"You?" Roz asks. "Ha! I'll wipe up the table with you!"

"Wanna make a bet?" Kitty asks as the audience whoos in suspense.

"Sure!" Roz said.

"Okay." Kitty started. "If I win. Then you'll have to cook our dinner tonight!"

"Alright sis." Roz said. "If I win; then you'll gonna have to cook our dinner, our breakfast & lunch for the next several days. Is it a deal?"

Kitty then thinks about it.

"Mmmmm? Okay, Rozzie!" she started. "It's a deal!"

"Deal!" Roz said.

They both shake hands.

"Time to get this game started!" Roz said as she picks up the Dos cards & shuffles them.

"I'm gonna win this!" Kitty said as Roz passes out the cards.

The Dos game begins.

* * *

**Back at Rabies' cousin's winter lodge.**

Catastrophe was looking through the refrigerator.

"Dammit!" she sniffs. "There's nothink to eat in here!"

"Why there isn't any food in the fridge, Rabies darlink!?" Kaylee asks. "My stomach is growlink!"

Then her stomach rumbles loudly. The audience laughs at this.

"Ja!" Destruction said. "I'm starvink!"

"Me too!" Chaos said.

"Don't worry, darlinks." Rabies said. "We can go up to the next winter lodge & get somethink to eat."

"Okayith, Rabies darlink." Catastrophe said.

"You better be right or it'll be your head!" Kaylee shouted as the audience laughs.

Then they leave to go to the next winter lodge, which was Charlie's winter lodge.

**Back with the TUFF agents.**

The Chief & Dudley were still watching 'The Kattersons' as everyone else was watching the Katswell sisters' Dos game.

"This is so entertaining!" Devon exclaims as she guzzles down a soda.

"Yeah!" Karey said. "I wonder, whose gonna win?"

"Hopefully Kitty." Alicia said. "That'll put Rozzie in her place!"

"I wanna play winners!" Gabriella shouted as the audience laughs.

"Hey, I wanna to pla-pla-play winners!" Keswick sniffs.

"Okay, Keswick." Gabriella started. "You vs. me."

"Alright." Keswick started. "I'm game!"

Then the doorbell rings.

Dudley stands up.

"I'll get it!" he shouted as he runs to the door.

He opens it.

There standing there was; Rabies, Catastrophe, Chaos, Destruction & Kaylee.

"RABIES BROTHER!" Dudley shouted.

"DUDLEY BROTHER!" Rabies shouted.

They exchange a bro hug.

"What the hell are you doink here?" Rabies asks.

"We came up here to escape the summer heat." Dudley replies. "And you?"

"The same thingk as you." Rabies said as the Katz sisters & Destruction walks inside.

"That's nice!" Dudley said. "Come on in!"

Then Rabies walks in & looks around.

"Wow! This is some place here, Dudley brother." he said.

"Thanks." Dudley said. "It's my brothers."

Catastrophe goes over to where the Katswell twins playing the Dos game.

She walks up behind Kitty & walks her fingers on her shoulder.

Kitty pats her fingers away.

"Katswell darlink." Catastrophe said.

Kitty turns to her.

"Catastrophe?" she said as Roz sets down two cards. "What are you doing here?"

"We're up here to get away from the heat!" Catastrophe exclaims. "You?"

"We're up here the same reason as you, Catastrophe!" Kitty said. "To get away from that heat!"

"That's fantastic, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said as she grabs a seat. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Sure, Catastrophe." Kitty said concentrating on beating Roz in Dos. "Just don't distract me."

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said as she sits next to her.

She looks at the card game.

"Playink Dos, huh?" she asks.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I hope to beat Roz in a game of Dos!"

"Yeah, right!" Roz said. "DOS! I WIN!"

"D'oh!" Kitty sniffs as the audience laughs.

"Now you gotta cook our meals for the next several days, sis!" Roz gloated.

"Dammit!" Kitty sniffs as her ears goes down & the audience laughs.

"So, you're gonna cook everyone's meals for the next several days, no?" Catastrophe asks.

"Yes." Kitty mutters. "Unfortunately."

"Mmmmm?" Catastrophe said as she turns to Roz. "Rozzie darlink. Can we get a part of that?"

"Sure!" Roz said as she turns to Kitty. "Okay, sis. You start tonight."

Kitty stands up & then goes over to Dudley.

Chaos walks up to Roz.

"You placed a bet against her, no?" she asks her.

"Yeah." Roz said as she picks up all of the cards. "If I won the Dos game; Kitty will have to cook our meals for us while we stay here. And as you saw it, she lost."

"Oh." Chaos said. "I see it now."

"Alright, Gabriella." Roz started. "The cards are ready for you & Keswick!"

"Okay!" Gabriella said as she & Keswick goes over to the table. "Ready to get your ass handed to you; _Burbank_!"

"Alright." Keswick said as Gabriella passes out the cards.

Rabies goes over to Dudley.

"So, Agent Puppy brother." he started. "What do you wanna do?"

"Well, we can watch 'The Kattersons'." Dudley said. "Until dinnertime."

"That's fine with me, Agent Puppy brother!" Rabies exclaims.

"Okay!" Dudley said.

Then they go over to the couch & watch tv.

Catastrophe goes over to Kitty.

"Do you want to feel better, Katswell darlink?" she asks.

Kitty turns to her.

"Sure, Catastrophe." she said.

"Well, I can help you with dinner later on." Catastrophe said.

"Okay." Kitty said. "Do you got anything for us to do in the meanwhile?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said as she takes out her purple duffle bag. "I brought us some cat toys!"

Kitty smiles widely.

The audience laughs at this.

"Oh, boy!" Kitty exclaims. "What do you got, Catastrophe!?"

Catastrophe dumps the bag's contents onto the floor.

"I've got the new Snaptrap toy. Some bell balls and some new yarn balls that smell like catnip!" Catastrophe exclaims.

"OH BOY!" Kitty smiles widely as the audience laughs. "I WANNA PLAY!"

"Okayith, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said as she grabs a yarn ball. "Let's start playink!"

Then Kitty gets on all fours and pounces onto the cat toys and starts playing with them.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kitty laughs.

Catastrophe smiles as she plays with her cat toys.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Catastrophe laughs.

Dudley, Rabies, Mini Dudley, & the Chief turns to the cats playing on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Dudley exclaims. "Sexy cats playing on the floor!"

"Oh boy!" the Chief exclaims loudly. "Guilty pleasure!"

"Ja! I am lovink this!" Rabies said.

Devon, Karey, Alicia, & Kaylee walks up and see Kitty & Catastrophe playing on the floor.

"I see, Kitty playing with cat toys!" Devon said in a teasing tone as the audience laughs.

"She loves her cat toys." Alicia said.

"And so does Catastrophe sister!" Kaylee added.

"I wish, I can join." Karey said.

Destruction hears her & smiles.

"Oh, Agent Kitten darlink." she said.

Karey turns to her.

"Yes, Madame Destruction?" she asks.

Destruction pounces onto her & rubs her breasts.

"Mmmmmmm!" she said as she rubs.

"Mmmmmmm!" Karey said.

"You like, no?" Destruction asks.

Karey starts purring.

"Purrrr!" she said.

"I'll take that as a yes, no?" Destruction said in a sexy tone as she slashes open Karey's shirt, thus exposing her lacey red bra. "Mmmmm! Lookink healthy, no?"

"Purrrr!" Karey said as Destruction tugs off her bra & starts massaging her breasts.

"Mmmmmm!" Destruction said.

Catastrophe rolls onto Kitty & looks down at her with a lustful look.

"Mmmmmm!" she said. "You are lookink sexy, Katswell darlink!"

"Thank you, Catastrophe." Kitty said.

Then Catastrophe slashes off her top, thus exposing her breasts.

"Oh, ja!" she said in a sexy tone. "Me likey!"

Then she starts massaging Kitty's breasts.

"Mmmmmm! Yeah!" Kitty mutters sexually.

"Oh, ja!" Rabies exclaims loudly as the audience laughs. "This is so fuckink hot!"

"YEAH!" Dudley exclaims.

"This is better than being flushed down to the sewers on Friday nights!" the Chief exclaims as the audience laughs.

* * *

**A little later.**

Karey was ready to squirt.

"AHHHHHHH! I think, I'm gonna squirt!" she shouted.

Kitty was also ready to squirt.

"I'm ready to squirt, Catastrophe!" she shouted.

"GOOD!" Destruction said as she puts her mouth onto Karey's big tits. "Squirt alot!"

"That's great, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said. "Squirt big!"

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Karey shouted as she squirts her milk.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp!" Destruction said. "Mmmmmm! That tastes delicious, Agent Kitten darlink!"

"Thank you, Madame Destruction!" Karey said.

"Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kitty shouted as she squirts her milk.

"There we go!" Catastrophe said. "Look at all that milk!"

Then she puts her mouth onto Kitty's breasts and starts drinking it.

"Gulp!Gulp!Gulp! Mmmmmmm! That tastes delicious, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Thank you, Catastrophe!" Kitty said. "Enjoy it!"

So the two female Russian cats kept going drinking the milk.

Then Catastrophe & Destruction sits up now.

"That was fun!" Catastrophe said.

"Ja!" Destruction said.

"I sure enjoyed it!" Kitty said as she sits up.

"Me too!" Dudley said. "I am so turned on!"

"Me too!" Rabies said as he runs over to Catastrophe. "Catastrophe darlink! I must release my stress! That'll be a wise idea, no!?"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said as he picks her up.

Rabies turns to Dudley.

"Agent Puppy brother!" he shouted. "Where's a room?"

"Go to Keswick's room." Dudley said as he went over to Kitty. "It's not like, he's gonna get laid in there, anyways."

"Hey!" Keswick shouted as the audience laughs.

So Rabies carrying Catastrophe, runs into Keswick's room & started having sex.

"Come on, Kit-Kat!" Dudley shouted as he throws her over his shoulder. "Let's go fuck!"

"Mmmmmm! Okay, Dudleykins." Kitty said in a sexy tone.

Then they go to their room & have sex.

"I wa-wa-wish, that I had a ga-ga-girlfriend to fa-fa-fuck." Keswick said.

"No one wants you, _Dick_!" the Chief said.

Then everyone laughs at Keswick's new nickname as the audience laughs.

* * *

**Hours later.**

Kitty was awake now. She & Catastrophe was cooking dinner which was a big pork roast.

"Everyone is gonna love this!" Kitty said as she cuts off some of the fat off the pork roast.

"Ja!" Catastrophe said as she grab the seasonings. "And they are goink to love my pork roast seasoninks too!"

Kitty inhales the seasonings.

"Mmmmmmmm! Smells like barbecue, Catastrophe!" she said.

"It is, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said. "We're goink to have barbecued pork roast!"

"Okay!" Kitty said.

Then Mini Kitty walks in & inhales.

"Mmmmmm! I smell BBQ!" she exclaims loudly as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe looks at her.

"Who's that, Katswell darlink?" she asks. "She looks just like you."

"That's my mini clone." Kitty said. "Keswick maded them for me, Dudley, Roz, & Karey last year. Devon recently got hers."

"How did Keswick do it?" Catastrophe asks.

"He used his cloning gun that he always carries." Kitty said as she takes out a red bottle with a green label.

"Mmmmmm?" Catastrophe said as she looks at Mini Kitty, then back at Regular Kitty. "Katswell darlink. Can it be possible for me, Rabies darlink, Chaos sister, & Destruction darlink to get minis?"

"I don't know." Kitty said. "It's a possibility."

"Okayith." Catastrophe said as she looks at the bottle in Kitty's hand. "What's that you got, Katswell darlink?"

"It's my very own BBQ sauce, Catastrophe." Kitty said as she shows her the bottle.

It then shows the bottle with the green label. It had Kitty's face and the words; _'Katswell's Down South Smokey BBQ sauce. Original'_ on it.

"_'Katswell's Down South Smokey BBQ sauce'_." Kitty said. "If Dudley can make pasta sauce, then I can make barbeque sauce! At your local supermarkets or grocery stores for $ 2.15!"

The audience laughs as Kitty pours her sauce onto the pork roast.

And when that was all said and done. Kitty puts the pork roast into the oven.

"So, when is it gonna be done, Regular me?" Mini Kitty asks.

"Awww! She is so cute as a button!" Catastrophe said.

Mini Kitty hears her.

"Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks, Catastrophe." she said.

"The roast will be done in three hours." Kitty said. "Now, who wanna help me with the sides?"

"I DO, KATSWELL DARLINK!" Catastrophe exclaims.

"I'll pass, Regular me." Mini Kitty said. "Karey is going to take us outside & have a snowball war."

"Okay, Mini me." Kitty said. "Have fun now."

Mini Kitty leaves.

Catastrophe turns to Kitty.

"Let's make the sides now, Katswell darlink!" she said.

"Okay, Catastrophe." Kitty said as she picks up a potato. "Let's get started!"

"Okayith!" Catastrophe said as she picks up a potato too.

Then both cats started peeling potatoes.

**Two hours later.**

Dinner was being served now and everyone was sitting at the dinner table.

Dudley inhales the aroma.

"Something smells good!" he exclaims as he starts drooling a bit as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" the Chief said. "Smells good!"

Then Kitty takes off the top to the roasting pot & shows everyone the barbeque pork roast.

"Alright everyone." she started. "Dinner is served! Now who wants some barbequed roast & fries!?"

"I DO!" Alicia shouted.

"I'm starving, big sis!" Gabriella shouted.

"Me t-t-too!" Keswick said as he was just in his underwear.

"Lost your clothes to Gabriella darlink, huh _Edison_?" Kaylee said to Keswick as the audience laughs.

"Shut up!" Keswick sniffs.

"Shut up, _Dick_!" Roz sniffs as the audience laughs. She turns to Kitty.

"You may serve the food now, sis!"

"Okay." Kitty said.

Then she starts serving the food.

After the food was served, Kitty then goes over to her seat.

"Alright, people." she started. "LET'S EAT!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted.

Then they dig in to their food. The audience laughs at this.

* * *

**A little later.**

Everyone just have finished eating.

"Mmmmm! That was a delicious pork roast, Kit-Kat honeycakes!" Dudley said as he burps loudly as the audience laughs.

"Yeah!" Devon said. "You sure can make a pork roast delicious, Kitty!"

"Yep!" Karey said as she burps louder than Dudley as the audience laughs. "Tastes better than my mom's pork roast!"

Kitty smiles widely.

"Thanks, guys!" she said. "I didn't do it alone. Catastrophe helped me!"

"Ja!" Catastrophe said. "I added the barbeque seasonink!"

"Ah!" Kaylee said. "I noticed the taste!"

The Chief picks his teeth with a toothpick.

"That was delicious, Agent Katswell-Puppy!" he exclaims. "I should give you a raise for that delicious dinner!"

"Gee! Thanks, Chief!" Kitty exclaims.

The Minis finishes up their dinner.

"Haaaaaa! That was delicious, Kitty!" they said.

"Thanks, Minis!" Kitty said as she stands up. "Now time to get dessert!"

Then she goes into the kitchen to get the dessert.

"I wonder, what are we having for dessert?"Alicia asks.

Kitty returns with a giant tub.

"Alright. Who wants some Lemon Lime Sour Bubblegum Sherbet!?" she asks.

"I do, lil sis!" Alicia shouted.

"I do, Katswell darlink!" Rabies shouted.

"Me too!" Destruction shouted. "I just love sherbet!"

"I love the hell out of sherbet!" Roz exclaims.

"I want some, Kit-Kat!" Dudley replies.

"ME!" Gabriella shouted.

"I DO!" Chaos shouted.

"Okay. Okay." Kitty laughs. "There's enough for everybody!"

Then she serves the sherbet.

"I hate sha-sha-sherbet." Keswick said. "I like bra-bra-brussel sprouts!"

Everyone stares at him as the audience laughs.

"You suck, _Kesdick_!" Mini Devon sniffs as the audience laughs.

Catastrophe turns to him.

"Keswick. Can you make minis for me; Rabies darlink, Chaos sister, & Destruction darlink?" she asks.

"Why would I wanna do th-th-that, Catastrophe?" Keswick asks.

"Because, I asked you." Catastrophe said.

Keswick rolls his eyes.

"Fine, Catastrophe." he said. "I'll do it in the ma-ma-morning."

"JA!" Catastrophe shouted.

Kitty then sits on the couch.

"So, what do you all wanna do now?" she asks.

"Well, I can give you your raise right now!" the Chief said as he eats some of the lemon lime sour bubblegum sherbet. "Agent Katswell-Puppy. You got that raise!"

Kitty smiles widely as the audience applaudes for her.

"Thanks, Chief!" she said.

"Congratulations, Katswell darlink!" Catastrophe said.

"Yeah." Gabriella said. "Good job, older sis!"

"Thanks!" Kitty said with a wide smile.

"I know, what we can do!" Dudley shouted.

"And what's that, Duds?" Devon asks.

"Let's watch 'The Kattersons'!" Dudley shouted as the audience laughs.

"Okay!" all of the cats shouted in unison as the audience laughs.

"That's fine with me." the Chief said.

"Me too!" Devon said.

"I'm okay with that!" Rabies said. "I can get high, while watchink it!"

"Can we wha-wha-watch; 'Desperate Housepets'?" Keswick asks.

"NO!" Everyone shouted as the audience laughs.

"F-F-Fuck!" Keswick sniffs angrily as the audience laughs.

"Okay, people." Dudley said as he eats some of his sherbet. "Let's watch the show!"

Then everyone except Keswick watches tv. Keswick storms off towards his room. The audience laughs at this.

Kaylee & Devon notices this.

"What's up his fuckink ass?" Kaylee asks.

"I think, he's still mad at Gabriella for beating him at Dos!" Devon said.

Gabriella walks up.

"Yeah. He is a fucking pussy." she said as the audience laughs.

"Oh, well." Devon said. "Let's go watch tv."

So the three females goes over to everyone else & watched tv.

* * *

**Later.**

It was getting late now.

Dudley stands up and yawns.

"Oh, man! I'm sleepy!" he said.

Rabies looks at his watch.

"Whoa!" he shouted. "It's almost one in the mornink! We gotta be goink, Agent Puppy brother!"

"Ja!" Kaylee said. "I am gettink sleepy."

"Alright, Rabies brother." Dudley said. "See you sometime tomorrow, no?"

"Ja!" Rabies said as he goes over to the door.

"So, what are we goink to do tomorrow?" Destruction asks.

"Well, we're gonna go out & have fun in the snow!" Kitty said.

"Oh. I can't wait!" Catastrophe exclaims as she goes over to Kitty. "I can't wait to have fun with you tomorrow, Katswell darlink!"

"I know you can't Catastrophe." Kitty said.

Devon stands up.

"I'm going to bed now." she said. "Good night. See you all tomorrow!"

She goes to her room for the night.

Chaos then gives Roz a goodnight kiss.

"Good night, Rozzie darlink!" she said. "I'll see you in the mornink!"

"Good night, Chaos." Roz said. "Sweet dreams!"

Catastrophe gives Kitty a big goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Katswell darlink!" she said. "I'll see you in the mornink!"

"Goodnight, Catastrophe." Kitty said. "See you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, everyone!" Catastrophe said to everyone in the lodge. "See you all in the mornink! Have sweet dreams! That'll be a wise thingk, no?"

"Ja!" everyone said. "Good night, Catastrophe. Good night, Chaos. Good night, Destruction. Good night, Kaylee and good night, Rabies! See you all tomorrow!"

Then Catastrophe, Chaos, Kaylee, Destruction & Rabies leaves Charlie's lodge for the night.

The Chief yawns now.

"Alright, everyone." he said. "It's getting late. Let's all turn.."

Dudley interrupts him.

"Chief. This is my brother's winter lodge." he started. "And I say, when we go to bed."

"Okay, Agent Puppy." the Chief said as he rolls his eyes as the audience laughs.

"Alright, everyone." Dudley started. "It's getting late. Let's all go to bed!"

Then everyone yawns.

"Okay, Duds." they said.

Then everyone except Dudley & Kitty, go to their rooms for the night.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"So, Kit-Kat." he said. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, Dudleykins." Kitty replies.

"Great!" Dudley said as he picks her up & carries her. "Let's go!"

Then the couple goes to bed.

* * *

**In the Master bedroom.**

Kitty & Dudley were snuggling in the bed.

Dudley was scratching Kitty's ears as she was rubbing his chest.

"Mmmmmm! Purrrrrr!" Kitty said as she rubs Dudley's chest.

"Mmmmmm!" Dudley said as he looks down at Kitty. "Do you enjoy that ear scratch, Kit-Kat?"

"Yes, Dudleykins." Kitty replies in a sexy tone as she looks up at him. "Do you enjoy me, rubbing your chest?"

"I sure do, Kit Kat!" Dudley said.

"This was quite a chapter." Kitty started.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" Dudley asks. "We just traveled here. Our secret best friends visited. You lost in a Dos game against Rozzie. You cooked a delicious barbeque pork roast with fries & we watch 'The Kattersons'. We didn't really do anything big."

Then he stops & thinks about what he just said.

"Oh! It was quite a chapter, Kitty! I get it now!" Dudley said as the audience laughs.

"Yeah." Kitty said. "I can't wait until tomorrow! That's where the real fun begins!"

Then she looks at the camera.

"I hope you all enjoyed this chapter." Kitty said. "This is only part one! Tune into the next chapter for part two. It's gonna be as good!"

"Yeah!" Dudley added.

Then the couple did a pose as the audience applaudes & The Kitty Katswell Show theme plays.


End file.
